HOMBRE OSCURO
by EDUARDI PUELLA
Summary: Yo solo era una niña cuando tuve que enfrentarme a una vida difícil y trágica, perdí a quiénes más amaba.. ya hecha una mujer creí que podía seguir con mi vida y cumplir todos mis sueños, pero al parecer el destino me odiaba y se encargaba de recordármelo desde que le conocí, el HombreOscuro cambio mi vida para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje fuerte solo es apta para mayores de 18,están advertidas.

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

Me encontraba como tantas veces me había sentido estos últimos 9 años, triste, sola y abandonada. Recostada en mi cama cerré los ojos como solía hacerlo y dejé que mi mente viajara a ese último y trágico recuerdo que me atormentaba y rompía mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

―Cariño, ya tenemos que marcharnos, solo toma a tu muñeca favorita Tutti las demás no puedes llevártelas.―dijo mi madre con gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

―¿Porqué no puedo llevarme las demás mamá?.―pregunté sin entender.

―Isabella, mi amor, se que eres muy inteligente y algún día entenderás, pero por ahora es mejor no peguntar.―dijo acariciando mi mejilla y dedicándome una sonrisa apagada.

―Pero ya yo soy grande mamá, tengo 8 años.―dije mostrándole los dedos de mis manos.

―Lo sé amor, pero en las situaciones de adulto no se deben involucrar los niños.

―¿Es algo malo mamá? ¿Por eso es que debemos irnos?

―No es nada malo Isabella, es solo que papá tiene unos negocios muy importantes que atender en otra ciudad.―dijo besando mi mano.

―¿Y porqué debemos dejar todas nuestras cosas? ¿Porqué no podemos llevarlo todo con nosotros?―pregunté curiosa.

―Por que vamos a tener todo nuevo a dónde vamos y no necesitamos lo que tenemos aquí.

―Pero yo quiero llevarme a todas mis muñecas.―dije haciendo un puchero.

―Quisiera complacerte, pero solo puedes llevarte tu favorita. Cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva residencia te compraré muchas.

―Bueno, está bien.―dije derrotada.

No habíamos empacado mucho, solo lo necesario. Antes de que mi padre arrancara el auto para irnos trate de grabar cada detalle de nuestro hogar. Era el único que conocía pues allí nací y crecí. Me había despedido de mi amigo Mike y mi amiga Lauren quienes me miraban desde la acera y con sus rostros tristes batian sus manos diciéndome adiós. Sentía una opresión en mi pecho y comencé a llorar mientras nos alejábamos de toda la vida que había conocido hasta ese entonces.

Mi padre estuvo todo un día manejando hasta que llegamos por fin a un hotel donde nos hospedamos por unas horas para luego seguir nuestro trayecto. Ya habían pasado 3 días y aún no llegábamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Era de noche y me había fijado que ese día la luna estaba oculta. Estaba en la terraza del cuarto de hotel dónde nos encontrábamos cuando sentí a mi madre sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué observas?―preguntó mi madre tomando mi mano.

―Pues miro el cielo, está un poco raro, la luna ni se ha asomado hoy.

―Pues sí, pero acuérdate que la luna debe descansar como cuando llueve y el sol descansa―dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

―Pues espero verla pronto―reí inocentemente.

―Amor, quiero que sepas que te amo, y si alguna vez tu papá y yo faltamos quiero que nos recuerdes y que luches por ser alguien en la vida.

―Pero ustedes siempre van a estar conmigo.―dije confundida.

―Eso espero mi amor, acuérdate que un día nacimos, pero no sabemos cuándo morimos.―dijo con su rostro desfigurado.

―¿Porqué dices esas cosa mamá?

―Por nada amor, son solo cosas que a veces los padres le dan con decir, pero quiero que siempre te acuerdes de ellas.―dijo abrazándome y la sentí llorar en mi hombro.

―¿Porqué lloras?―pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

―Por que te amo mi amor.

―Yo también te amo mamá.―dije abrazándola fuertemente.

―¿Puedo unirme a ese abrazo? dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotras.

―Claro.―le dije y extendí mis brazos hacía él.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el auto siguiendo nuestro recorrido. Me encontraba en la parte trasera de este hablándole a mi muñeca tutti. Desde que salimos del hotel mis padres se miraban de cada rato con unas miradas extrañas. Se miraban con una mezcla de tristeza, amor y extrañeza que nunca había visto en ellos. Estaban tomados de la mano y acariciaban sus rostro el uno al otro de vez en cuando. Estaba ya quedándome dormida cuando escuché las voces de mis padres.

―¡Oh Dios! ―escuché a mi madre decir con angustia.

―Tranquila mi amor.―dijo mi padre agarrando su mano fuertemente. Su rostro denotaba miedo, incluso algunas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Vi a mi padre mirar por el retrovisor del auto todo asustado. Me levanté y me puse de rodilla para mirar por el cristal trasero.

―¡No Isabella, acuéstate!―dijo mi padre en un tono de terror.

―¿Qué sucede mamá?―pregunté asustada.

―Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien.―dijo mi madre sollozando atrapando mi mano con la de ella y apretándome fuertemente.

―Estoy asustada mamá.―dije sollozando.

En ese mismo momento sentimos un fuerte golpe en el auto, como si un vehículo nos embistiera. Mi papá perdió el control por un momento pero logró controlar el auto.

―Escúchame Isabella, si algo nos llegara a pasar, quiero que sea cual sea la circunstacia te hagas la muerta, escuches lo que escuches por ningún motivo abras los ojos ¿Entiendes?―dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Si―dije con el corazón desbocado.

―Isabella, mi amor te amo.―dijo mi padre.

―Te amamos princesa.―secundó mi madre

Mi padre había conseguido sacarle ventaja al auto que nos impacto y se aparcó en la orilla de la carretera. Nos bajamos del auto y mi madre me cargo en sus brazos. Mi padre la tomó de los hombros y nos adentramos hacía el bosque. Mis padres iban a paso apresurado adentrándose cada vez más al bosque, pero al parecer las personas que nos seguían ya estaban muy cerca de nosotros. Podía escuchar sus voces y pisadas muy cerca. Mis padres se detuvieron y mamá me puso en el suelo.

―Acuérdate de lo que te dije mi amor, no abras los ojos.―asentí con los ojos llorosos.

Mi madre sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y lo llevó directamente a su muñeca.

―¡Nooo¡―grité.

―Tranquila amor, no pasa nada.―dijo acariciándome la mejilla.―Ahora solo deja de llorar.

Vi a mi madre pasar el cuchillo por su muñeca y hacerse una herida. La sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente. Mi mamá comenzó a limpiarse de mi camisa hasta embarrarla toda de sangre.

―Ahora cariño, acuéstate en el suelo y cierra los ojos como si estuvieses durmiendo. No los habrás por ningún motivo ¿vale?

Asentí con mi corazón hecho pedazos pues presentía que esa sería la última vez que vería a mis padres. Los dos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron y besaron diciéndome lo mucho que me amaban. Escuché unas voces de hombre muy cerca y mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que me hiciese la muerta, y así lo hice.

―¿Qué quieren?―escuché a mi padre preguntar.

―¿No lo sabe?―escuché una voz desconocida preguntar con sorna.

―No le voy a dar el gusto a ese desgraciado que mate a mi familia, prefiero matarme yo primero, ya maté a mi hija ahora lo haré yo―dijo mi madre y la escuché gritar.

―Quítale el cuchillo.―escuché una voz de hombre decir.

―Habrá matado a su hija, pero a ustedes la matamos nosotros.

―Dile al infeliz ese que algún día la vida le cobrará todo el mal que ha hecho.―dijo mi padre.

―¡Oh si, como usted diga!

Rápidamente escuché unos disparos y el sonido de cuerpos caer al suelo. Deseaba levantarme y ver que había pasado, pero debía hacer caso a lo que mi madre me dijo. Escuché las voces de esos hombres alejarse y cuando ya no los podía escuchar más abrí mis ojos. Lo que vi destrozó mi corazón. Mi madre y mi padre estaban en el suelo repletos de sangre. Vi a mi madre mover una mano con dificultad y me acerqué rápidamente a ella rompiendo en llanto.

―Mamá.―dije poniendo mi rostro en su pecho.

―Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien.―dijo con dificultad y con lágrimas en sus ojos.―¿Charlie?

―Creo que papá está muerto mamá, pues no se mueve.

―Hola, hay alguien ahí―escuchamos unas voces femeninas.

Me asusté muchísimo pues creí que podían ser personas que estuvieran con esos hombres que nos atacaron.

―Tranquila bebé, grita para que te escuchen y vengan hacia acá.―dijo mi madre con dificultad.

―Estamos acá.―grité.

Inmediatamente vi a varias figuras femeninas vestidas con trajes largos y capucha acercarse. Eran monjas.

―¡Oh Señor de la gloria!―dijeron acercándose a mí.

―¿Qué ha sucedido?―preguntó una monja de mayor edad.

―Le dispararon a mis padres.―dije llorando.

―Isabella vete con las otras monjas y déjame hablar con tu madre.

Me levanté del suelo y una de las monjas me tomó en sus brazo y me abrazó consolándome. Vi que mi madre hablaba con la monja y veía a esta asentir. Unos minutos después la monja mayor le dijo a la que me tenía en brazos que me llevara a su lado.

―Tu mamá quiere hablar contigo.―dijo con rostro compungido.

―Isabella, mi amor, te he dejado a cargo de las monjas, ellas te cuidaran. Se buena niña.―dijo cerrando sus ojos.

―¡Mamá!―grité viendo que mi madre cerraba los ojos.

―Shhhh, se que es difícil, pero ya ha ido a morar con nuestro padre.―dijo la monja mayor abrazándome.

Me aferré a sus brazos y lloré con un dolor que nunca en mi vida había conocido. Mi madre le dijo a la madre Sol que me cuidase y le pidió que me cambiase el apellido de Swan a Morrison. Le pregunté a la madre Sol porque mi madre le pidió eso y me dijo que no sabía, que mi madre le pidió que me cambiase el apellido y le dijese a la policía que no tenía familia. Al parecer no quería que fuera a vivir con la familia de papá que nunca conocí. ¿Porqué? Pues esa pregunta me la hacía todo el tiempo. Ahora que he crecido pienso que papá no se llevaba mucho con su familia o quizás no aceptaban a mamá como su esposa. Abrí mis ojos despertando de los recuerdos de ese día tan fatídico. Pasé mis dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

¡Dios! Cuanto los extrañaba. Siempre me he preguntado que sucedió ese día ¿Quién quería asesinar a mis padres? La respuesta no la sabía y carcomía mi mente porque mis padres no tenían muchos conocidos. Nunca en mis 8 años conocí mi familia pues papá decía que estaban muy lejos y que algún día viajaríamos a Italia para conocerlos. Mi padre era Italiano y por mis recuerdos tenía dinero pues siempre vivimos muy bien y el nunca trabajo al igual que mi madre. Mi madre fue hija única al igual que mis abuelos, los cuales murieron antes de que se casara con papá así que de parte de mamá no había familia. Recuerdo que eran selectivos con sus amistades pues no tenían muchas, solo recuerdo una pareja que solía visitarnos con sus hijos muy de vez en cuando, pero no me acuerdo de sus rostros. Á veces intento recordar sus rostros, pero no puedo. Me dirigí hacía el tocador y abrí el cofre que me regalo Teresa una de las monjas de la casa hogar donde me crié luego de la muerte de mis padres. Tomé entre mis dedos la delicada cadenita de oro con una mariposa en oro blanco que me había regalado mis padres.

La acerqué a mi boca y la besé con devoción. Siempre era así, cuando pensaba en ellos un mar de lágrimas de dolor salían de mi alma. Los extrañaba tanto…no vivía en paz, las pesadillas me acechaban. Muchas veces me levantaba en la noche envuelta en llanto y sudor reviviendo ese horrible día. Al menos cuando eso sucedía tenía a Jessica a mi lado consolándome. Jessica era mi compañera de cuarto en la casa hogar, era como la hermana que nunca tuve. Sentí la puerta abrirse y vi a Jessica entrar a la habitación. Me vio a la cara y se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Siempre era así, no necesitaba decirle lo que sucedía porque ya ella lo sabía. Agradecía su silencio, entendimiento y apoyo a pesar de que su propia vida había sido un infierno y por ello estaba en la casa hogar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, pueden regalarme sus comentarios si quieren!Gracias! No le digo cuando actualizare pues todo depende de mi agenda que es algo apretada, pero tratare que no pase un mes...


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje fuerte solo es apta para mayores de 18,están advertidas.

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

Luego de un buen rato en silencio y de que Jessica me consolase, me sentí un poco desahogada. Me senté en mi cama y Jess (como le decía de cariño) se sentó a mi lado.

―Ay, Bella no sé qué es exactamente lo que sientes pero puedo imaginarlo. Yo nunca conocí a mi madre pues como sabes murió cuando me tuvo y mi padre ya sabes que es un maldito bastardo, así que no sé que es perder a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida, no sé qué decir para subirte el ánimo.―dijo acariciando un mechón de mi cabello.

Luego de que su madre muriese Jess fue criada por su padre hasta los 5 años y luego este la dejó al cuidado de una tía lejana. La tía era una mujer sin escrúpulos al igual que su marido, el cual abusó de Jess cuando tenía 8 años quitándole su pureza e infancia. Lo peor no fue eso, si no, que no le bastó con lo que hizo y para ganar dinero vendía sexualmente a Jess a viejos inescrupulosos que prácticamente abusaban de ella. Estuvo sufriendo todos esos abusos hasta hace 4 años que una pareja nueva que se había mudado al mismo barrio se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y los denunciaron.

―No necesitas decirme nada Jess, tu compañía es más que suficiente.―le dije tomando su mano y apretándola.

―Es que veo que estas atormentada, y lo entiendo, pero quisiera que puedas superar todo lo que te ha sucedido para que cuando salgas de aquí puedas ser feliz.

―¿Feliz? Hace mucho que lo fuí, ya ni me acuerdo de esa sensación. Quisiera despertar un día y darme cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla y que mi vida es perfecta. La verdad no sé si algún día mi vida será diferente. Aún no puedo entender porqué hicieron eso a mis padres, yo nunca vi que tuviesen algún problema con nadie. Me hubiesen asesinado a mí también si no hubiese sido por la valentía y gran amor de mi madre. Lo único de lo que me siento aliviada es de que las monjitas me hubiesen encontrado, gracias a Dios y fue aquí detrás de la casa hogar. Si no hubiese sido por las monjas no sé que hubiese sido de mí.

―Por ello mismo Bella, haz tenido otra oportunidad para vivir y poder lograr ser feliz.

―¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

―Bueno, hay muchas maneras de ser feliz, como por ejemplo, lograr tu meta de ser abogada y luego pues encontrar a alguien que te ame.―dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

―Lo de ser abogada no sería solo mi felicidad, si no la tuya también, pues es tu sueño igual y lo lograremos. Y por lo del amor ¿No que no creías en el amor?

―Bueno, es diferente Bella, yo odio a los hombre por lo que viví, pero no quiere decir que no hayan buenos hombres por ahí que te puedan hacer feliz.

―Y a ti ¿Ninguno te haría feliz?

―Podría ser, pero estoy acostumbrada a acostarme con cualquiera y no sentir nada, solo lo hago por placer. Yo soy una puta Bella, tú eres diferente, eres una chica pura y buena.

―No digas eso Jess, te prohíbo expresarte de esa manera.―dije en tono enojado.

―El sol no se puede tapar con la mano Bella, y eso es lo que soy. A ver, que debe hacer un hombre para que explotes en un orgasmo caliente y fuerte.―dijo con una sonrisa canalla. Ella sabía que no sabía nada de sexo y en varias ocasiones quiso enseñarme y yo no quise.

―Jajaja vez, no sabes nada, yo soy la experta.―dijo sacándome la lengua.

―No me importa.

―Pues aunque no te importe no te vas a librar de mi, al menos vas a ver lo que es una buena verga grande y fibrosa.―dijo riéndose.

―Shhhhh, cállate que las monjas nos pueden escuchar.

―Todas están reunidas en la capilla, así que no van a escuchar nada. Además lo que te acabo de decir es cierto. Hablé con Fred, ya sabes el muchacho este que trabaja en la biblioteca y va a ocultar una revista de hombres en uno de los estantes para que podamos verla.―dijo aplaudiendo como una chiquilla.

―¡Dios Jess! ¿Te atreviste a pedirle eso a Fred? ¡Dios! ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotras?

―De ti que eres una aprendiz, pues le explique que era para que vieras lo que era una buena polla ya que nunca has visto una, has pasado mucho tiempo sin conocer lo bueno de la vida y de mí pues, que piense lo que quiera pues su recompensa será una calentada.

―¡Jess!

―Si, si, si, ya déjalo Bella, ahora vámonos a ducharnos porque cuando las monjitas terminen en la capilla, la madre Teresa nos llevará al pueblo a divertirnos un rato y así aprovecharemos a ir a la biblioteca como dos chicas estudiosas.

―No voy a hacer eso Jess, si la madre Teresa nos descubre, estamos muertas.

―Sabes que eso no va a suceder porque la madre Teresa siempre va a la cafetería de Joe a tomar café y comer pastelitos a lo que todas nosotras vamos de paseo.

―Pero…

―No hay pero que valga, vamos a ducharnos ya.―dijo tomándome de la mano y halándome.

Muchas veces me daba pena con Jess. Recurrentemente trataba de entender como un padre abandona a su hija con unos delincuentes. No la culpaba por ser tan promiscua, pues eso es lo que había vivido la mayoría de su vida, pero a pesar de todo había sido una gran amiga para mí. Consideraba a Jess como la hermana que nunca tuve, me defendía a capa y espada principalmente de Victoria; una de las chicas que vivía en la casa hogar que se la pasaba molestandome. Jess y yo teníamos las mismas metas, queríamos ser abogadas. Aunque sabíamos que tendríamos que trabajar duro para ello. A Jess solo le quedaba un mes para irse de la casa hogar ya que cuando cumplíeramos 18 años debíamos independizarnos. Las monjitas nos daban una cantidad de dinero para que pudiéramos vivir unos meses hasta que consiguiéramos empleo. A mí al menos me quedaban 3 meses para abandonar la casa hogar. Jess y yo planificamos que al salir ella de la casa hogar conseguiría empleo para arrendar un apartamento y cuando yo salga haría lo mismo hasta que podamos pagarnos los estudios en la universidad de Phoenix. La verdad no deseaba dejar Seattle pues ya me había acostumbrado a vivir aquí, pero una de las mejores universidades en leyes estaba en Phoenix. Acabamos de bañarnos y fuimos a nuestros dormitorios a vestirnos.

―No me digas que te pondrás eso.―dijo Jess poniendo cara de susto.

―Si, ¿Qué tiene? A mí me gusta.

―Vale, creo que te hace falta un espejo nuevo.―dijo rodando los ojos.

―Pero, si está muy bonito, la madre Teresa me lo regaló.

―Ese es el problema, pareces una monja con esa falda y blusa.

―A mi me parece muy bonita, además ¿Que quieres que me ponga?

―Pues, algo que te haga lucir como la joven que eres, así pareces una vieja.

―Pues, así me siento bien.

―Ahhhh, eres incorregible me rindooooo.―dijo Jess alzando las manos al aire.

En eso diferíamos pues quizás el tiempo que había pasado en la casa hogar me hacía tener gustos diferentes en cuanto a la vestimenta. La madre Teresa me había regalado este conjunto que consistía en una falda holgada color crema que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Le tenía mucho cariño a la madre Teresa, pues ella había sido como una madre para mí al igual que la madre Sol que era la madre encargada de la casa hogar pues era la mayor de todas y a la cual mi madre le dijo su última voluntad.

Luego de vestirnos nos dirigimos al recibidor donde se encontraban las demás niñas que incluyendo a Jess y a mí éramos 20. En una esquina se encontraba Victoria la cual era un año menor que nosotras y se la pasaba molestándome todo el tiempo. Ella no se encontraba en la casa hogar por la falta de padres, si no, porque no obedecía a sus padres y aparentemente le gustaba vender su cuerpo y se escapaba de su casa para hacer locuras en un club de nudistas que había en las afueras del pueblo. Hacía 1 año que se encontraba aquí y desde que llegó quiso hacerme la vida de cuadritos, pero Jess no la dejaba.

―¿Qué miras?―le dijo Jess a Victoria en tono retante.

―Bueno la verdad no sé, pues no estoy segura si estoy mirando a Bella o a la madre Teresa.―dijo en tono burlón.

―Para ti es Isabella, arrastrada.―dijo Jess enfadada. Jess me había apodado Bella, pero no le gustaba que Victoria me llamase por el.

―Ay si, ahora tú la más pura, mijita eres tan arrastrada como yo.―dijo mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente.

―Mejor cállate puta barata porque me estas colmando la paciencia y te romperé la cara.―dijo Jess acercándose a Victoria peligrosamente.

―Jess, no vale la pena.―dije halándola del brazo.

―Oh si Jess, hazle caso a la madre Bella.―dijo riendo.

―Maldita cabrona.

―Ven déjala.―dije alejándola de Victoria.

―Bella, no puedes ser así carajo, defiéndete de esa zorra.

―Sabes que no soy así.

―Pendejadas, ¿Vas a dejar que te humille cuando ya no esté aquí?

―No me importa Jess, no le hago caso.

―Ayyy Bella creo que el vivir tanto tiempo aquí te ha llegado a afectar.

―Bueno niñas ya es hora de irnos.―dijo la madre Teresa saliendo de la capilla.

Llegamos al pueblo que quedaba como a 2 minutos y la madre Teresa nos repitió las mismas instrucciones de siempre.

―Quiero que se mantengan en grupo de dos lo mínimo, no quiero que alguna de ustedes se quede sola. Las veré en 3 horas en la cafetería de Joe. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo.―contestamos.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca. Yo aún no estaba muy convencida de ir pues la verdad es que puede que parezca una boba como dice Victoria, pero me daba como miedo ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo aunque fuese en una revista. Entramos a la biblioteca y la primera cara que vimos fue la de Fred.

―Hola Jessica.―saludo con una sonrisa coqueta.

―Hola Fred ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

―Claro preciosa, soy un hombre de palabra―dijo haciéndole un guiño.―Está en la tercera repisa donde se encuentran los libros de historia occidental.

―Perfecto, gracias Fred luego hablamos ¿vale?

―Por supuesto, preciosa dijo sonriéndole.

―Ven,no te quedes como una momia y muévete.―me dijo Jessica halándome del brazo.

Llegamos a las repisas donde Fred nos dijo que dejó la revista. Era en uno de los pasillos alejados y al parecer a nadie le gustaba la historia occidental pues no había absolutamente nadie. Cuando llegamos al frente de la repisa me arrepentí de estar allí haciendo esas chiquilladas.

―Creo que ya no quiero ver nada.―dije algo nerviosa.

―Bella, no seas tan boba, esto no es un pecado capital, es algo normal aprender como es el cuerpo humano.

―Bueno pues avanza.―dije nerviosa.

Jessica se puso en puntillas y sacó una revista de entre los libros.

―Ven Bella, vamos a sentarnos en aquella esquina.―dijo señalando una esquina donde quedaríamos oculta si alguien pasaba.

Nos sentamos y Jessica puso una de las caras de la revista en mi muslo y la otra cara en el de ella. Cuando abrió la revista por poco y me asfixio de la impresión.

―¡Dios santo!―dije tapando mi boca.

―Esto sí que es una buena polla.―dijo riendo.

―Me siento inmoral, siento que estoy ligando a alguien.―dije queriéndome levantar.

―Mira Bella, cuando salgas de aquí vas a conocer personas y tendrás en algún momento que ver a un hombre desnudo ¿O pretendes quedarte virgen para siempre?

―Bueno no, pero….

―Pero nada, vamos a seguir viendo porque están de rechupete estos chicos.

Seguimos viendo la revista y cada vez me espantaba más. Había hombre de diferentes razas. Nunca había visto un pene y la verdad ya me daba miedo ver uno en vivo y directo y más si eran de esos tamañotes. Jamás imaginé que el cuerpo de un hombre resultara tan atractivo …bueno nunca he conocido a alguien que me atraiga físicamente, pero mentiría si dijera que no sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Terminamos de ver la revista y nos sentamos en una de las mesas disimulando que leíamos sobre historia.

―Oye Bella necesito me hagas un favor.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Le debo su recompensa a Fred, necesito me dejes sola con él y a lo que yo estoy aquí ve dónde la madre Teresa y le dices que me dejastes en el baño de la biblioteca porque me bajó el periodo y no tengo toallas sanitarias.

―¿Y si descubre que le mentimos?

―No va a enterarse de nada miedosa, ve y haz lo que te digo.

―Bueno, de acuerdo.―dije no muy convencida.

Salí de la biblioteca con un libro que nunca había terminado de leer "Ciudad de angeles". Comencé a caminar muy despacio viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas y entré a algunas de ellas. Cuando me di cuenta me había quedado viendo las tiendas por demasiado tiempo, así que comencé a correr para llegar más rápidamente a la cafetería de Joe. Iba tan concentrada en correr rápidamente que al doblar en una esquina no reduje la velocidad de mis pies y me estrellé con algo sumamente duro. Por un momento mi cuerpo no respondió, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba pegada a un cuerpo. Levanté la mirada con un poco de vergüenza y cuando vi aquella mirada me llené de temor y de algo más que no sé explicar.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga chula Mónica por haberme ayudado con la historia te quiero nena..

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios a Robsten-pattinson, rainbow raw, Suiza19, y a mi beta bella monilizz(Mónica).

Gracias a aquellas que me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas.

Gracias a todas las lectoras fantasmas espero les guste la historia.

Nos vemos prontito y no se apuren que el hombre oscuro esta a la vuelta de la esquina jajaja…


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje fuerte solo es apta para mayores de 18,están advertidas.

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mia.

NOS VEMOS ABAJO...

* * *

Salí de la biblioteca con un libro que nunca había terminado de leer "Ciudad de angeles". Comencé a caminar muy despacio viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas y entré a algunas de ellas. Cuando me di cuenta me había quedado viendo las tiendas por demasiado tiempo, así que comencé a correr para llegar más rápidamente a la cafetería de Joe. Iba tan concentrada en correr rápidamente que al doblar en una esquina no reduje la velocidad de mis pies y me estrellé con algo sumamente duro. Por un momento mi cuerpo no respondió, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba pegada a un cuerpo. Levanté la mirada con un poco de vergüenza y cuando vi aquella mirada me llené de temor y de algo más que no sé explicar. Era un hombre alto ya que mi frente llegaba hasta su pecho. Su piel era blanca como la cal, sus ojos eran hermosos, eran de un color verde azulado. Su rostro era uno marcado pues su mandíbula cuadrada era imponente. Su cabello era de un tono cobrizo el cual estaba algo despeinado, pero aún así se le veía muy bien. La verdad era hermoso, nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo en mi vida, pero su mirada contrastaba con esa belleza pues me miraba con frialdad. Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil pues me encontraba embobada mirando semejante belleza que mi cerebro se quedó detenido por un momento. Sentí sus manos posarse sobre mis codos y con una cierta delicadeza mezclada con rudeza me aparto de su cuerpo y me empujó suavemente hacia el lado sin retirar su vista sería de mis ojos.

―Lo…..Lo siento.―murmuré con la voz temblorosa.

Esperé una respuesta de su parte, pero no articuló ni una sola palabra. Me ignoró olímpicamente como si nunca hubiese tropezado con él. Retiró su mirada de mí y siguió caminando como si yo no existiera. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto e imponente con un cuerpo de gladiador. Este me miró e inclinó su cabeza hacía mi como pidiendo disculpas. Rápidamente detrás de este apareció una chica muy guapa. Era bajita, su piel era igual de blanca que la del hombre con el cual tropecé. Su cabello era negro y corto y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul. Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y se inclinó a mi lado recogiendo el libro que se me había caído y ni de cuenta me había dado.

―Disculpa.―dijo tendiéndome el libro.

―Mmmm, gracias, pero ¿Porqué te disculpas?―pregunté confundida.

―O sea, discúlpalo.―dijo mirando hacía el auto dónde el hombre con él cual tropecé se acababa de montar.―Es un hombre un poco difícil.―dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Asentí y baje mi mirada hacia el suelo.

―No hay problema.―contesté.

En ese mismo instante el gladiador llamó a la chica.

―Alice.

―Ya voy.―dijo en tono de molestia.

―Nos vemos y nuevamente disculpa.―dijo sonriéndome, pero esta vez con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me le quedé mirando hasta que abordó el auto y este arrancó. Comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería de Joe, pero mi mente lo que hacía era pensar en aquel extraño con el cual tropecé. ¡Dios! La verdad era muy guapo, nunca había visto un hombre como él en el pueblo. Se le notaba a leguas que era un hombre imponente y con un cierto aire de oscuridad que me hacía temblar de tan solo visualizar su rostro en mis pensamientos. Pero a decir verdad lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de mal educado. Me sentí tan poquita cosa cuando me ignoró de esa manera que no deseaba encontrármelo de nuevo por el pueblo. Decidí concentrarme y pensar mejor en cómo le mentiría a la madre Teresa. Llegué a la cafetería de Joe y pude ver a la madre Teresa sentada en una de las mesas que daba hacía la callé. Cuando me vió entrar sola rápidamente se levantó de la silla.

―¿Y Jessica?

―Mmm…Jess se encuentra en el baño de la biblioteca.

―¿Cómo? ¿Porqué se quedó allá?

―Lo que sucede es que le bajó su periodo y no tiene toallas sanitarias y me envió a que le buscase una.―dije nerviosamente revolviendo mis manos.

―Ah bueno, pues toma.―dijo la madre Teresa sacando una de su bolso.―Apúrate porque en 30 minutos nos marchamos.

Asentí y me dispuse a volver a la biblioteca. Me sentía muy mal por tener que mentirle a la madre Teresa, pero todo fuera por no recibir el castigo del año. Llegué a la entrada de la biblioteca y pude ver a Jess en la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de Fred con una sonrisa coqueta.

―¿Ya?―le pregunté a Jess con apuro.

―Sí, ya terminé. Nos vemos luego Fred.―dijo guiñándole el ojo.

―Nos vemos linda.―dijo Fred sonriendo y entrando nuevamente a la biblioteca.

―Debemos irnos, solo tenemos unos minutos para llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, toma.―dije dándole la toalla sanitaria que me dio la madre Teresa.

Jess la tomó y la arrojó a un zafacón que había cerca. Nos fuimos de prisa y durante el camino solo conversamos de las cosas que había visto en las tiendas mientras ella se quedó en la biblioteca con Fred.

―Me gustó ese traje.―dije señalando hacía la vitrina de una de las tiendas.

―Es bonito, pero muy puritano.―dijo Jess.

―Á mi me encanta.

Era un traje blanco completamente floreado con flores de distintos colores y de manguillos anchos. La parte de arriba era un poco pegada al cuerpo y la de abajo era ancha, era como esos trajes de los 70.

―Bueno, pues yo te lo regalaré en tu cumpleaños.

―¿En serio?

―Pues claro, todo sea por verte contenta.―dijo sonriendo.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la cafetería pues la madre Teresa ya estaba dentro del bus pasando lista. Ese día fue tan diferente, pues había experimentado la sexualidad en un sentido extraño. Había ligado a chicos en una revista y minutos después me tropecé con el hombre más guapo y malcriado que nunca haya conocido. Su mirada aún me perseguía con una sensación que no sabía describir. Ese día lo terminé yendo a mi cama con miles de pensamientos, reviviendo aquel momento agridulce con aquel extraño. No le dije nada a Jess pues sé que si le decía algo se encargaría de buscar al extraño malcriado por todo el pueblo para ver quién era el susodicho que llamó mi atención y se portó tan descaradamente conmigo.

Meses después

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses. Hace casi cuatro meses Jess se había ido de la casa hogar pues había cumplido su mayoría de edad. Al mes de estar afuera vino a visitarme.

―¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, ¿Y tú?

―Bien, trabajando mucho para hacer lo que tenemos planificado.

―Pues no trabajes tanto, pues solo me falta 3 meses para salir y ayudarte.

―Lo sé, pero no te preocupes he encontrado un buen empleo.

―¿Y de que trabajas?―dije curiosa.

―De algo que se no te gustará, pero gano muy bien. Estoy trabajando en un burdel muy fino dónde van hombres de dinero.

―¿Un qué?

―Un burdel es un lugar dónde se reúnen hombres de las altas esferas para tener la compañía de una chica.

―¿Cómo? ¿Estás vendiendo tu cuerpo?―dije en un tono más alto de lo normal.

―Pues yo no lo diría así, más bien es algo voluntario el acostarse con los clientes, lo que se nos exige es que le demos compañía y si deseamos luego acostarnos pues lo hacemos a voluntad propia, claro que la cuota aumenta.

―Pues no suena tan mal…yo creo que debería hacer lo mismo.

Estas últimas semanas sin Jess me habían hecho pensar en que si quería lograr estudiar abogacía tendría que hacer sacrificios.

―¿Tú? Estas totalmente loca, ¿Dónde está la Bella que dejé?―me miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

―Pues no me parece justo el que tú sola te sacrifiques.―dije jugando con mis manos algo nerviosa.

―Para mí no es ningún sacrificio Bella. Antes de tu cumpleaños tendré que irme a New York, pues es uno de los burdeles al que pertenezco, pero te enviaré el boleto de avión para que te vayas conmigo.

―No, yo quiero también aprender a ser una mujer independiente y aunque sea una sosa mojigata haré lo que sea para cumplir nuestro sueño.

―Mira Bella, no sé si fuiste secuestradas por extraterrestres, pero una cosa te digo, lo que yo hago no es para una chica como tú. Además eres virgen y en este negocio solo hay mujeres experimentadas.

―Bueno, yo….yo estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por cumplir mi sueño de abogada.

―¿Incluso perder tu virginidad?

―Pues sí.―dije dudosa.

―¿Qué carajos te ha sucedido Bella? Mira mejor quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Yo trabajaré en esto y tú consigues un empleo en un restaurante, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

―Por favor no seas así ayúdame a entrar a trabajar en ese burdel, tú misma me dijiste que no es obligación tener sexo con los clientes.

―No, no lo es, pero si el cliente te lo pide no debemos negarnos todo el tiempo pues se pueden quejar con el jefe y podríamos quedar despedidas.

―Bueno pues no importa, total una vez me dijiste que cuando saliese de aquí debería de tener mis propias experiencias.

―Si Bella, pero entiende yo no quiero que vivas esta vida que no es para ti. Además hay algo muy importante para entrar a este negocio y es pasar por el ojo estricto del dueño lo cual no es fácil Bella.

―¿Porqué? ¿Cuán difícil podría ser?

―El dueño del burdel es un hombre muy experimentado y muy exigente. Tan exigente que en muchas de las audiciones se acuesta con la chica para ver si vale la pena contratarlas. Además le gusta el sexo duro y cosas muy fuertes.

―¿Lo hizo contigo?

―No, pues se encontraba de viaje y la audición la hizo su hermana. Aunque la verdad no me hubiese molestado pues está que arde el muy desgraciado.―dijo con una sonrisa canalla.

―Pues, quizás pueda tener tu suerte y no ser audicionada por él.

―Pues lo dudo ya que regresó de viaje y está organizando todo en sus respectivos burdeles por ello me enviaron a New York.

―¿Y cómo puedo audicionar?

―¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

―Si.―dije aunque mi voz interior decía que no.

―Te diré lo que debes de hacer, pero debes prometerme que en el primer instante que no te sientas bien o no quieras hacer algo te largas de allí.

―Lo prometo.―dije no muy convencida de hacer toda esta locura.

―Bueno, como único puedes audicionar es con una de estas.―dijo mostrándome una tarjeta.―Estas tarjetas no las dan para dárselas a aquellas chicas que creemos puedan servir para el negocio. Te preguntarán quién te la dio y debes decir mi nombre el cuál buscarán en una computadora y verán en que burdel trabajo. Son cuatro burdeles, en New York, Los Angeles, Miami y Seattle.

―¿Hay uno aquí en Seattle?

―Pues sí, está en las afueras de Seattle, pero nadie se imagina que hay un burdel pues es en la mansión del dueño. También tienes que llevar tu acta de nacimiento para corroborar que seas mayor de edad. Además que tendrás que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.

―¿Cómo?

―Pues resulta que el dueño es un hombre de negocio muy importante e influyente y no puede darse el lujo de que se sepa que es dueño de varios burdeles. Tanto las chicas que trabajan en el burdel como los clientes tienen que firmar contratos de confidencialidad.

―Ohhh.―contesté un poco aturdida, pues no me imaginaba que existieran lugares como esos. La verdad que teniendo el conocimiento de cómo funcionaba todo se me estaban quitando las ganas de hacerlo, pero la verdad es que para lograr lo que quería debía de sacrificarme pues no tenía familia que me ayudase. Una y otra vez se aparecía la misma pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estaría dispuesta a perder mi virginidad con un extraño?

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó Jess.

―Ahhh, oh si estoy bien.―dije tartamudeando.

―Creo que ya te estás arrepintiendo, mejor así, pues para la audición debes demostrar que tienes experiencia y tú no la tienes y cuando lo noten no pasaras la prueba y sabrá Dios que pase.

―¿Qué puede pasar?

―Bueno yo no sé, pero las otras chica dicen que el jefe es un ogro y cuando no le gusta algo es muy duro con sus palabras, bueno me han dicho que algunas chicas se han ido envueltas en llanto luego de que él las reprobara y les dijese cosas muy feas.

―Como quiera deseo intentarlo y si no lo logro pues te llamaré y te dejo saber que haré.

―Aún así te dejaré dinero por si tienes que viajar a New York e irte a vivir conmigo. Mientras, vengo una semana antes de tu cumpleaños a traerte tu regalo ya que cuatro días antes tendré que irme a New York.

―Está bien, te esperaré.

Nos despedimos con algo de nostalgia. La verdad que Jess me hacía mucha falta, se había convertido en más que una amiga para mí. Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, pues no sabía que hacer. Por una parte lo que tenía planificado hacer no era quién yo era en realidad y mucho menos fueron los valores que las monjitas me habían inculcado todo este tiempo. Estaba tan confundida y una parte de mí se sentía tan sola. Deseaba ser abogada, eso ni dudarlo, pero para ello tendría que trabajar duro pues la universidad no se pagaría sola. Sabía que Jess tenía las mejores intenciones de ayudarme, pero no quería ser una aprovechada y prácticamente vivir de ella. Tenía que aprender a ser una mujer independiente y para eso tendría que aprender a vivir en el mundo exterior. Al final de la noche lo había decidido, iría a ese burdel y audicionaria y que sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder.

* * *

Un millón de gracias a mi chica inocente (jajajaja) mi beta Mónica.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han incluido en sus alertas y favoritos.

Gracias a las chicas que con sus reviews me hacen sonreir YUMEL22, YESSENYA, , BELLISIMAW Y MONILIZZ.

Gracias a todas aquellas lectoras fantasmas que me leen pero aun no conozco.

No desesperen por que el chico malo esta por aparecer, me gusta dar detalles a la historia para que luego no se pierdan asi que todo a su tiempo, actualizaré pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic contiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje fuerte no es apta para menores de 18 si lo lees sera bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes son de Meyer...

FAVOR LEER ABAJO...

* * *

¡Cumpleaños felizzzz! Comencé a escuchar a lo lejos pues hasta hace unos segundos me encontraba en un sueño profundo. En toda la noche había tenido puros sueños extraños y sin sentidos, pues no podía ver el rostro de quién me torturaba. No era una tortura de amenaza de muerte como cuando tenía pesadillas de aquel día en el cual mis padres murieron… no… no era así, más bien era como una amenaza a mi alma. En el sueño lloraba desconsolada y repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

― ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿No ves todo lo que he soportado por estar contigo? ¿No ves cuánto te amo?

El recuerdo de esas últimas palabras me hicieron levantarme del todo. ¿Á quién podría decirle eso? Estaba desconcertada nunca un sueño me había provocado tantas sensaciones. La verdad creo que la salida de la casa hogar me traía muy susceptible. Me restregué los ojos y los abrí perezosamente para encontrar a la madre Sol y Teresa con las monjitas y algunas de las chicas de la casa hogar sosteniendo un pastel con una velita encendida. Miré alrededor a ver si veía a Victoria, pero no estaba. Era de esperarse, pues no sé porque no me soportaba. Siempre desde que había llegado a la casa hogar traté de ser amable con ella, pero ella me atacaba con sus palabras de rechazo y odio. Estos últimos meses se la pasó molestándome más que siempre ya que Jess no estaba y aunque a veces me daba coraje su actitud decidía ignorarla y esperaba que en algún momento cambiase.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!―dijo la madre Teresa.

―Gracias a todas.―dije con una sonrisa mezclada entre felicidad y tristeza pues este sería mi último día aquí. También extrañaba la presencia de Jess aunque había venido una semana antes a darme mi regalo de cumple.

― ¡Feliz cumpleeee bribona!―dijo Jessica entrando de sorpresa a mi habitación y abrazándome.

―Gracias.―dije con la voz entrecortada pues me había hecho falta su presencia todas estas semanas.

―Ah no, eso sí que no, quita esa cara que vine para verte feliz.

―Lo estoy, lo que sucede es que te extraño.

―Yo también te extraño chiqui, pero en una semana nos volveremos a ver.

―Creo que no va a ser tan pronto.

―Ohhh ya, sigues con la loca idea de audicionar.

―Pues sí, y espero traigas la tarjeta que debo llevar a ese lugar y que me digas la dirección.― Jess se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

―Bueno, está bien, pero ya sabes lo que te dije si no te sientes bien en cualquier momento quiero que te largues de allí y vueles a New York ¿De acuerdo?

―Si lo haré.

―Pero antes debes abrir tu regalo.―dijo entregándome una caja envuelta en un bonito papel de regalo.

Tomé la caja sonriendo y comencé a abrirla. Cuando la abrí ahogué un suspiro.

―¡El traje que me gusto de la tienda del pueblo! ¡Oh gracias!―dije abrazándola.

―Y eso no es todo, ten― dijo entregándome una caja más pequeña. Cuando la abrí había unas sandalias blancas con una flor en un lado adornada con piedrecillas color azul, estaban hermosas y hacían juego con el traje ya que este tenía flores del mismo color.

―Gracias, están hermosas.―dije con una sonrisa.

―Te compré sandalias porque sé que no usas tacones.

Jess estuvo como una hora más en la casa hogar tratando de convencerme de que no fuera a audicionar, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada. Cuando se fue a ir me entregó la tarjeta que debía entregar en ese lugar y me dejó tres mil dólares en un sobre por si me arrepentía y me quería ir con ella a New York. Decidí dejar atrás la melancolía y levantarme para soplar la vela del pastel.

―¡Felicidades hija! Te esperamos en el comedor para comer pastel―dijo la madre Sol.

―Gracia, iré en un momento.

Fui y me bañe y mientras estaba allí miré cada detalle de aquel baño que no volvería a ver. Sí, me daba nostalgia dejar todo lo que había conocido en estos 10 años. Con el corazón apabullado me vestí y me dirigí hacia el comedor dónde me esperaban para comer pastel. Luego de desayunar comimos pastel y la madre Teresa se sentó a mi lado.

―Te voy a extrañar hija.―dijo acercándome a ella y abrazándome.

―Yo también la extrañaré.―dije con la voz quebrada. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que la madre Sol se acercó hacia nosotras con una sonrisa triste.

―Hija ven a mi oficina debemos hablar.

Miré a la madre Teresa y esta me hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que fuese con la madre Sol. Llegamos a la oficina de la madre y esta me invitó a sentarme en un sofá que había en una esquina.

―Hija ya tienes dieciocho años y como las circunstancias lo ameritan debemos conversar de algunas cosas. Para empezar quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré para ayudarte. También quiero que estes clara que el mundo que estas a punto de conocer contrasta grandemente con el que has conocido aquí. Fuera de aquí hay mucha maldad de la que te debes cuidar y estar bien atenta. Como bien sabes tus padres fueron asesinados y antes de que tu madre muriese conversó conmigo. Entre las muchas cosas que me dijo y una de las más importantes es que te cambiasen el apellido para que las personas que los habían perseguido no te pudieran identificar en un futuro. Por ello debes tener mucho cuidado y no revelar a nadie tu verdadero apellido. Tu acta de nacimiento fue hecha aquí en Seattle por una gran amiga mía así que nadie más sabe que cambiamos tu apellido. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

―Estoy clara en todo lo que me ha dicho y quiero decirle que aún no sé si permanezca en Seattle ya que voy en par de días a una entrevista de trabajo y no sé si tendré que viajar o no.

―¿Entrevista de trabajo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo la has conseguido?―preguntó curiosa la madre Sol.

―Bueno es que Jess me consiguió la entrevista.―contesté con nerviosismo y no queriendo abundar, pero sabía que era inevitable que la madre Sol siguiese preguntándome por ese supuesto trabajo.

―¿Trabajo? ¿De qué?

―Bueno….ehhh…de ayudante de secretaria en una empresa.―dije con remordimiento por estarle mintiendo.

―Ahhh bueno al menos los cursos de comercio que han tomado aquí le servirán de algo.

―Sí.―dije sintiéndome una vil mentirosa.

La madre Sol se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones sacando de este un sobre.

―Ten hija, aquí tienes dos mil dólares que es lo que le damos a todas las chicas cuando se van de la casa hogar. Por esta semana puedes alojarte en uno de los apartamentitos de Joe que están sobre la cafetería. Hablé con Joe y tienes una semana paga allí para que puedas resolverte.

―Gracias madre.

―Bueno hija espero que nos visites y no te olvides de nosotras y recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

―Lo sé, y créame que nunca podré olvidarme de quiénes me han salvado la vida.―dije abrazándola.

―Eres una chica buena Bella, solo espero puedas realizar todo tus sueños.

―Así será.

Luego de hablar con la madre Sol me dispuse a empacar lo que me faltaba. Cuando terminaba de empacar la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Cuando alcé la mirada para ver quién era vi a Victoria.

―Aleluyah! ya la mojigata favorita de las monjas se larga, gracias padre.―Dijo alzando las manos al cielo.

―Nunca he entendido porque me tienes tanto odio, nunca te he hecho nada.

―Lo que me revienta de ti es lo estúpidamente aburrida y santa que eres.

―Asi soy.

―Si ya veo idiota que nace mojigata siempre sigue siendo mojigata.―dijo mirando sus uñas de forma aburrida.

―Sabes me alegro de no verte la cara más porque eres una chica muy desagradable.―dije sin haber meditado bien las palabras que le acababa de decir. Sin esperarlo Victoria se acercó rápidamente a mí y me jaló del cabello.

―Mira estúpida de lo que debes de alegrarte es de que te vayas hoy de aquí porque si no lo que te esperaba eran unas buenas bofetadas en esa cara de morona que tienes.―dijo soltando mi cabello del golpe.

Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándome con un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Sé que si le hubiese hecho lo que me hizo a Jess esta le hubiese arrojado todos los dientes, pero yo no era así. Si lo sé era una boba sin carácter, pero así me criaron las monjitas y no podía ser de otra manera. Quizás ahora que comenzaré mi independencia cambie un poco y aprenda a forjarme carácter. No voy a decir que no me daba coraje todo lo que Victoria me hacía, claro que me enojaba, pero no lograba poder ser tan malvada como ella lo era conmigo. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi cabello y me dispuse a salir de la habitación no sin antes escrutar toda la habitación con mi mirada. Quería albergar en mi mente la que fue mi habitación por tanto tiempo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y suspiré con tristeza saliendo de aquella habitación donde dejaba atrás mis años de niña e inocencia. En la salida se encontraban la madre Teresa, la madre Sol y las demás monjitas. Me despedí con lágrimas en los ojos de cada una de ellas y le prometí a la madre Teresa estar en comunicación, esta me hecho la bendición y me ayudó a poner mis maletas en el taxi que me esperaba para llevarme al pueblo. Á través del cristal contemplé al que fue mi hogar por tanto tiempo alejarse cada vez más y sentí una sensación de nostalgia. Durante todo el camino no pare de llorar.

Tenía una extraña sensación de pérdida. Sentí que al salir de allí dejaba a la Isabella que habían criado las monjitas para convertirme en una persona que aún no conocía. Llegué a la cafetería de Joe y este me llevó al apartamento que me había pagado la casa hogar. Este era pequeño, constaba de una habitación con una cama y un tocador, una pequeña sala y una casi diminuta cocina. Rápidamente me dirigí hacía el baño a darme una ducha. Saqué solo lo necesario de la maleta ya que tenía planificado mañana ir a la dirección de la casa del dueño del burdel para audicionar. Mentiría si dijese que cada vez que recordaba en que iba a ir hacia ese lugar se me hacia un nudo en el estómago. Para darme ánimo me recordaba que necesitaba mucho dinero para pagar mis estudios de leyes, ese era mi aliciente para ser capaz de hacer toda esta locura. Terminé de bañarme y me senté en la cama viendo una y otra vez la tarjetita que Jess me había dado. "Invitación de audición" decía la tarjeta con un sello en medio de esta con las iniciales ECM. Estuve un buen rato batallando con mi mente indecisa, la cual me ponía los nervios de punta con tan solo pensar en todas las cosas que me podría topar en la dichosa audición. Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y me dispuse a dejar preparada la ropa que me pondría mañana. Saqué de la maleta el traje que me regaló Jess junto con las sandalias. Luego de tener todo listo decidí acostarme a dormir pues no sabía con que día me toparía mañana.

La alarma de mi reloj sonó y desperté un poco confundida pues era la primera vez que dormía fuera de la casa hogar. Con unos nervios que me traían de punta fui a bañarme. Me vestí y me miré al espejo y solté una sonrisa al ver lo hermoso que era el traje. Rápidamente me puse las sandalias a juego, tomé mi bolso y salí del apartamento directo a la calle a tomar un taxi. Por un momento pensé en desayunar algo en la cafetería de Joe, pero luego me arrepentí pues tenía miedo a devolver la comida ya que traía el estómago sumamente revuelto. Por momentos tenía que tomar suficiente aire pues me sentía asfixiada. Mi conciencia gritaba "tienes tiempo para arrepentirte" y decidí ignorarla y pensar en otras cosas para alivianar los nervios. Un taxí se detuvo y me monte en el.

―Buenos días señorita ¿A dónde la llevo?

―Mmmm…. A esta dirección.―dije tendiéndole el papelito que me dio Jess con la dirección.

El taxista me devolvió el papelito y se dispuso a conducir. Mis manos me sudaban y no dejaban de temblarme. Por el nerviosismo no fui consciente del trayecto hasta que el taxista detuvo el auto.

―Llegamos señorita.―dijo el taxista.

Por un momento me quedé embobada mirando el enorme portón que se encontraba frente a mí. El carraspeó del taxista me sacó de mi ensoñación y procedí a pagarle y salir de este. El taxista ya se había ido y aún me encontraba embobada con tan increíble mansión que se encontraba detrás de aquel imponente portón. Miré alrededor esperando encontrar más casas alrededor, pero no habían. La mansión era la única casa hasta dónde mi vista podía divisar. Mi mente me dio una tregua y comencé a avanzar hacía el portón donde antes de llegar a esté a lo alto había una cámara y abajo un interruptor. Me acerqué tímidamente y oprimí el interruptor.

―Si, diga.―se escuchó una voz varonil.

―Ehhh…buenos días, yo….ehhhh….yo vengo a audicionar.―dije con la voz temblorosa, las últimas palabras me habían salido en un susurro. Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron y creí que no volverían a responderme. Así que con todo mi cuerpo hecho un mar de nervios me disponía a darme la vuelta cuando escuché al mismo hombre hablarme por el interruptor.

―¿Podría mostrarme la invitación?

Sin responderle le mostré la tarjeta de invitación.

―Ehhh…espere, iré en un momento.

Esperé como unos treinta segundos cuando divise a un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento acercarse al portón.

―Voy a abrir el portón tenga cuidado.―dijo el hombre apretando un botón en una pequeña cajita que hizo que el portón se abriese automáticamente. Cuando este estuvo completamente abierto el hombre me hizo seña de que entrase. Caminé hacia él con precaución y me detuve a una distancia razonable.

―Necesito me entregue la tarjeta.

Extendí mi mano con la tarjeta y la tomó. Me miró algo extraño y mis nervios comenzaron a bullir más fuertemente.

―¡Mierda! Dijo en un susurro.―Mira no te conozco, pero verte es como ver a mi hermanita. No sé porque estás aquí, pero te recomiendo lo pienses. Esto no es para ti, las cosas aquí son a un nivel que creo que no estás acostumbrada.―dijo mirándome con ¿pena?

―Gracias, pero vengo a lo que te dije.―contesté algo nerviosa.

―¿Segura?

―Segura.

―Bueno en ese caso me llamo Sam.―dijo extendiéndome su mano.

―Hola Sam.―dije devolviéndole el saludo.

―Entonces sígueme, te llevaré al salón de audiciones.

Sam me dirigió hacía detrás de aquella mansión impresionante y cuando divise bien vi un gran valle lleno de árboles y flores, era sumamente hermoso y grande. Fuimos caminando por este cuando vi otra estructura casi del grande de la mansión. Era otra casa independiente y tenía una carretera en cemento que unía las dos mansiones. Me quedé embobada viendo cuanta majestuosidad que cuando me di cuenta estaba ya entrando en ella.

―Puedes sentarte aquí a lo que te anuncio.―dijo señalándome uno de los tantos asientos que habían.

Si por fuera la casa era impresionante por dentro era inimaginable. Había unas escaleras majestuosas e imponentes en medio de la sala donde me encontraba. Del lado del barandal izquierdo se veía que había un gran pasillo que conducía a habitaciones igual que al lado derecho. ¡Dios era enorme! Seguí escudriñando con mi vista y vi varias salitas más alrededor de donde estaba sentada. Enormes cortinas caían de las paredes en cristal que estaban frente a mí. Miré hacia el otro lado y vi varios cubículos con cortinas rojas en sus entradas. Los colores negro y rojo sobreabundaban en todos los muebles y decoraciones. Todo se veía que era muy fino.

―Señorita puede pasar al cuarto de audición.―dijo Sam.

Hasta ese momento los nervios que me habían atacado eran muy leves pues en ese instante sentí unos nervios inmovilizantes. La cabeza me comenzó a temblar sin ningún control y traté de respirar profundamente para calmarme. Sam iba frente a mí guiándome hacía una puerta en la planta baja y al verla tan cerca de mí me convencí que no había sido buena idea. Tenía un presentimiento que a partir de este día mi vida y mi futuro cambiaria desde el momento que ingrese a esta casa….

* * *

Se que diran Edwardi esta locaaaa actualizo de nuevo jajaja no estoy loca lo que sucede es que los comentarios de algunas chicas inocentes me alientan a escribir, gracias a todas auqellas me me han dejado sus comentarios inbox o outbox no importa como sea no necesito que se reflejen como reviews, solo me importa sus opiniones.

A las lectoras fantasmas las invito a opinar y que me den sus alientos para darle duro al teclado.

Gracias a mi beta hermosa Moniliz te quiero nena.

Hasta la proxima...


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18 ya que contiene escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje fuerte...

Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes se los tome prestado a Meyer.

Nos vemos al final...

* * *

Sam abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar a la ¿habitación? Si, era una gran habitación con una gran cama de pilares. Todo se encontraba bien decorado, aunque no había cortinas ya que el cuarto carecía de ventanas. A parte de la cama solo había un sofá color negro en una esquina con una mesa de centro en cristal la cual estaba adornada con un jarrón de rosas rojas. Una parte de mí deseaba salir de allí corriendo, pero la otra parte no se atrevía a cometer una estupidez estando allí. Si se me ocurría arrepentirme y querer irme no sabía que podía pasar, pues no conocía este tipo de negocios ni gente. Con el corazón en un hilo entré a la habitación.

―En un momento la atenderán.―dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

Solo atine con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá que estaba en una esquina. Me dispuse a revisar de nuevo la habitación con la vista y vi algo que antes no había visto. Frente a la cama había una pared en la cual había un espejo enorme. ¿Para qué un espejo enorme? que raro. Los nervios me seguían atacando y no podía parar de jugar con mis manos. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien y que no tuviese que hacer las cosas de las que me habló Jess.

Alice

Me encontraba hasta las narices de trabajo. Estaba a punto de inaugurar mi boutique que constaba solo de diseños propios. Estos últimos meses habían sido muy agotadores ya que deseaba abrir la boutique lo más pronto posible, pero el trabajo con mi hermano me consumía. Sí, mi hermano, el ser que más amaba en el mundo, aunque fuese un Hitler como algunos decían. La verdad es que nadie lo conocía mejor que yo y por eso lo entendía. Entendía su carácter frio y autoritario, entendía su soledad y amargura pues todas ellas las vivió en carne propia. Cuando Edward tenía 12 y yo 9 pasamos lo peor que un niño puede vivir, la muerte de nuestros padres. Ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico. En ese entonces nuestro abuelo tenía nuestra custodia. Mi abuelo alguna vez fue un gran hombre, pero a partir de la muerte de mi abuela se convirtió en un hombre frio, sin sentimientos y lo primero para él era sus empresas. Como no tenía tiempo para encargarse de nosotros nos envío a un internado. A mí me envío a uno de señoritas y a Edward a uno de varones, así que estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo. Tiempo que añoré la presencia de mi hermano en mi vida. Era la única persona en quién confiaba y la única con quién podía compartir el dolor de la perdida de nuestros padres. Fueron años difíciles y de muchas lágrimas derramadas en soledad. Sufrimos mucho por nuestra separación, pero mi hermano sufrió mucho más que eso, pero son cosas de las que nadie sabe solo yo. No me explico cómo pudo soportar todas esas cosas y seguir de pie, aunque todo ello lo ha marcado de por vida. A veces extraño al hermano amoroso y amable que solía ser, pero lo entiendo.

Muchas veces sufro por él y quisiera tener parte de lo que él vivió para acompañarlo en su soledad. Sobrevinieron muchas cosas que pudieron evitarse, pero mi abuelo era un egoísta y no le importó nada. Mi tío Carlisle y mi tía Esme se quisieron hacer cargo de nosotros ya que no podían tener hijos, pero mi abuelo no quiso. Obligó a mi hermano Edward a estudiar administración de empresas para que se hiciese cargo de las empresas. Estas se dedicaban a la producción de medicamentos y utensilios médicos. Es una de las más importantes a nivel mundial ya que muchos de los medicamentos que producíamos tenían gran demanda. Cuando mi hermano estaba casi a punto de terminar sus estudios mi abuelo murió y dejó a mi hermano a cargo de la empresa. El viejo quería dejar a alguien como él, con un carácter inquebrantable y lo logró, jodió a mi hermano de tal manera que a veces me preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir a todo lo que vivió.

Maldito viejo, ojalá y se estuviese pudriendo en su tumba. A pesar de que mi hermano era el presidente de Cullen Medical también tenía un negocio que consistía de cuatro burdeles para hombres de dinero. Al principio no entendía porque quería tener un burdel, pero con el tiempo pude comprender que lo que vivió lo llevo a entenderse con esa vida. Yo siempre le apoyé aunque no estaba de acuerdo al principio con toda esta locura, pero no lo iba a dejar solo. En estos últimos meses tuvo que viajar por negocios de la empresa, así que tuve que quedarme a cargo de los burdeles. No me gustaba mucho, pero lo hacía por él. El trabajo en los burdeles no era nada fácil, pues habían muchos detalles en el que se debía estar atento y delegar los trabajos a las personas correctas. Ya había hablado con Edward para conseguir a una persona que ocupara mi lugar con él, pues yo era su asistente personal en el burdel y en algunas cosas de la empresa. No quería dejarlo solo, pero necesitaba cumplir mi sueño de diseñadora. Estudié cuatro años en la escuela de moda de New York, mi sueño era tener mi boutique y lo había logrado. Me encontraba en la oficina del burdel terminando de hacer unas últimas llamadas para encargar algunas telas en Francia cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

―Adelante.

―Hola, ¿Estás ocupada?

―No, ya terminé.

―Tenemos una audición.―dijo mi hermano en tono monótono.

―¿Quieres que vaya yo? Te vez cansado.―dije apretando su brazo.

―No, solo acompáñame.

―Bueno, vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacía la habitación de audiciones. Esperaba que el ánimo de mí hermano estuviese dócil, por que la verdad era terrible en las audiciones. A veces cuando no le gusta las chicas le dice cosas terrible hasta hacerlas salir de allí llorando. Cuando no, las audicionaba teniendo sexo con ellas. Entramos a la habitación donde podíamos ver quién estaba en el cuarto de audición ya que había un gran cristal donde podíamos ver hacía la habitación, pero la persona que estuviese allí no nos podía ver. Cuando enfoqué mi vista me sentí un poco confusa. Detrás del cristal, sentada en uno de los asientos había una chica sumamente joven. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de una menor de edad ya que venía vestida como una chiquilla. Me asusté al pensar que en aquel cuarto estuviese una niña. Miré a Edward con una confusión que rápidamente entendió. Se encontraba sentado a mi lado mirando a la chica con coraje y en mi hermano eso no era una buena señal. Lo vi pasando sus dos manos por su cabello y dar un suspiro profundo. Oh, oh, sí que estaba cabreado y antes de que pudiese decirle que se calmase lo escuché esbozar varias maldiciones.

―¡Mierda, carajo, ¿Qué puñeta es esto?¿Es una puta broma?―dijo y rápidamente presionó el botón de alarma que conectaba al cuarto de seguridad dónde se encontraba Sam el cual era el encargado de toda la seguridad del lugar.

―Señor.

―Quiero que vengas inmediatamente.―dijo en tono furioso.

―Voy por ahí señor.

―De verdad que tenemos que ser más estrictos en esto de las audiciones, tener a una mocosa aquí puede traerme problemas. Y es lo menos que necesito ahora.

―Sí, debemos de suspender las tarjetas de audiciones y encontrar una manera mejor de hacerlo.

―Señor.―escuchamos la voz de Sam al otro lado de la puerta. Mi hermano no permitía a nadie estar en las audiciones. Solo yo y Emmett podíamos entrar. Emmett era el hijo adoptivo de Carslile y Esme. Lo adoptaron luego que mi abuelo nos recluyó a cada uno en los internados.

―Entra.

―¿En qué puedo servirle?

―¿ De dónde carajo salió esa chiquilla?―dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacía el cristal.

―Pues ella se presentó con una tarjeta de audición.

―¿Quién se la dio?

―Una de las chicas que enviaron al burdel de New York llamada Jessica Stanley.

―Quiero que entres ahí y le pidas su acta de nacimiento y me la traigas.

―De acuerdo.―murmuró nerviosamente Sam.

Comprendía al hombre pues mi hermano era un tipo muy difícil y se le notaba a leguas que estaba cabreado. En silencio rogaba porque la chica fuera mayor de edad porque sí no lo era, podía arder troya y mi hermano era algo difícil de controlar cuando estaba enojado. Había visto a mi hermano tratar con barbaridad a muchas mujeres y no era algo que me agradara. Divise cuando Sam entró a la habitación y le pidió su acta de nacimiento. La chica se le veía muy nerviosa y por un momento sentí lastima de ella, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de con quién trataba. Observé como su mano temblorosa se extendió hacia Sam entregándole un papel. Miré de reojo a Edward y se encontraba con la vista fija hacia ellos. Lo conocía, y sabía que no estaba muy feliz con todo esto. Sam se retiró y llegó al cuarto dónde no encontrábamos.

―Aquí tiene señor.―le extendió el papel a Edward.

Este tomó el papel y lo desdobló. Con un silencio sepulcral que lo caracterizaba comenzó a leer.

―Mmmmm…que dice.

―Justamente ayer cumplió su mayoría de edad.―dijo con una oscuridad e indiferencia en sus ojos que me asustaron.

―Dios, está loca.―fue lo único que pude articular. No me extrañaba que apenas hubiese cumplido sus dieciocho, no, eso no era, habían chicas que venían con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida; lo que me tenía sorprendida era su vestimenta y su nerviosismo. Por lo que podía percibir no tenía ninguna experiencia en cuestiones sexuales porque una chica experimentada definitivamente no tendría esa apariencia.

―No, no lo está, ella sabía que no vendría a un club de chicas exploradoras.―dijo con indiferencia y no me gustó el tono que usó.

―Edward por favor.

―Sam puedes retirarte.―dijo ignorándome.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?―le pregunté a pesar de qué me había ignorado. Tenía miedo de que se obsesionase con la chica y la hiciese pasar un trago amargo.

―Lo que tengo que hacer, audicionarla ¿No es para eso que está aquí?

―Sí, lo sé, pero no es igual a las chicas que suelen venir a audicionar ¿No te has fijado en su apariencia?―trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y que se diese cuenta de que solo era una chiquilla y la dejara en paz.

―Eso no significa absolutamente nada y lo sabes muy bien.―contestó con el rostro duro e impenetrable.

―Solo digo, que la dejes ir.

―Basta Alice, ella vino a audicionar y yo la evaluaré.―su rostro endurecido me miró advirtiéndome que no quería más opiniones.

―Oye piensa en que puedo ser yo.―dije en tono humilde.

―Vete ya.

Su tono duro me dio a entender rotundamente que no aceptaba réplicas. Antes de ser la causante de su ira me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta no sin antes observar a la chica y luego a él mirándola fríamente desde el cristal. Me fui de la habitación sintiendo pena por la ella, esperaba que se pudiese suscitar un milagro y que mi hermano no fuese tan duro con esa chiquilla.

Bella

Estaba atemorizada pues había estado un buen tiempo en la habitación y nada sucedía. El chico llamado Sam entró para pedirme mi acta de nacimiento la cual le entregué. Luego de eso pasaron varios minutos largos los cuales me mantuvieron inquieta por la expectación. Un ruido me sobresaltó y cuando miré hacia la puerta esta se abrió. Cuando le vi no lo podía creer, era el mismo hombre con quién colisione cuando me dirigía a la cafetería de Joe. ¡Dios! Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Era sumamente alto y delgado, pero se le notaba un cuerpo sólido y definido. Su cabello era de un color cobre hermoso. Sus labios rojizos eran de lo más sexy que había visto…espera.…definitivamente algo me sucedía cuando le veía. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir con una camisa entreabierta de manga larga color rosa apagado que dejaba entrever parte de su pecho. Santo pecado, las cosas que sentía cuando veía a ese hombre eran ajenas a mi persona. Me miró fijamente y sin desviar la mirada camino hacia mí. Si antes los nervios me estaban extinguiendo ahora sentía que me desaparecerían fulminantemente. Todo me temblaba, incluso hasta el cabello. Mientras se acercaba puso mi acta de nacimiento en la cama y se detuvo a unos cinco pies de mí.

―¿A qué has venido?―preguntó con un rostro estático y gélido. Su voz era como la miel, suave, glutinosa y hasta dulce aunque no del que se puede disfrutar, si no de uno que tiene una estela amarga alrededor. No sabía mucho de hombres, pero él se veía que era de un carácter inquebrantable, como de esas personas que no se dejan joder si no que joden a otros. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al estar frente de él. Era una sensación de miedo, pues sus ojos no denotaban sentimiento alguno. Era como si fuesen un pozo profundo sin fondo, aunque eran de un azul verdoso hermoso, no había en ellos ese brillo de felicidad que la mayoría de las personas suelen tener.

―Yo..yo… yo vine a audicionar.―mi voz salió en un susurro, estaba aterrada y mi cuerpo apenas se sostenía frente a su imponente presencia.

―Me supongo tienes experiencia.

―Ehh….sí.―esperaba que no se notase la mentira en mi voz.

―Si te pido que me mames la verga hasta correrme en tu boca y te tragaras toda mi leche ¿Crees que pasarías la prueba?―dijo sin desviar ni un centímetro su mirada de mí. Me puse sumamente nerviosa y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente. Pude sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en mi cara. "Tranquilízate Bella, porque si no se dará cuenta que eres una insulsa chiquilla" me dije mentalmente. ¡Dios! Pero que palabrotas tan sucias había utilizado, definitivamente este hombre le gustaba lo prohibido y oscuro, el no saber hasta dónde podía llegar me aterraba.

―Sí, señor.―las palabras salieron de mi boca titubeantes y fatigosas.

―Debería comprobarlo, pero la verdad es que no me inspiras, pareces una puritana y la verdad eso me asquea.

Sus palabras quebraron algo en mí y quise salir corriendo de ese lugar. Si antes pensaba que era un come mierda ahora sabía que era más que eso, era un puro patán que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza con su presencia.

―Para no perder el tiempo del todo solo te pediré que te quites el traje y te quedes en ropa interior.

Su tono era frío y su mirada era oscura, pero a la misma vez denotaba fastidio. Me sentía tan mal que tenía las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos. Desvié la mirada para que no me viera los ojos aguados y me quedé parada como una momia no sabiendo que hacer.

―O te quitas la ropa o te largas al club de remilgadas del cual saliste. No tengo tiempo para perder.

Con un miedo que calaba todos mis músculos llevé mi mano temblorosa a la parte atrás del traje y comencé a bajar la cremallera. Mi conciencia gritaba "detente" pero mis sueños por lograr se imponían. La cremallera estaba totalmente abajo y con el cuerpo titilante dejé caer el vestido quedándome en ropa interior. Nunca pensé en desnudarme ante un extraño y sinceramente no sé porque lo hice. Su voz era potente y autoritaria como si despidiese un poder de ellas. Me encontraba al límite de mis emociones y lo único que atiné a hacer fue rodear mi cintura con mis manos, pues me sentía avergonzada. Mi mirada estaba posada en el suelo, pero podía sentir su mirada afilada sobre mí cuerpo, es como si pudiese sentir su mirada tocarme. Se acercó dos pasos y caminó alrededor de mí deteniéndose en mi espalada. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi hombro. Sin esperarlo pasó un dedo por mí trasero levantando mis bragas y soltándola rápidamente haciendo que estas hicieran un ruido de golpe en mis nalgas.

―Estas bragas parecen de mi abuela, así que tendrás que cambiarlas al igual que ese sostén de campesina. Si deseas trabajar en el burdel tendrás que estar dispuesta a todo, si estás de acuerdo lo dices ahora o te largas.―su tono no admitía réplicas lo cual me congeló la sangre.

―Acepto.―dije con la voz casi quebrada de lo humillada y amedentrada que me sentía.

―Bueno, entonces tendrás que decirle a mi chofer dónde recoger tus pertenencias porque no saldrás de aquí.

―Pero, yo necesito ir a recoger mis cosas yo.―dije subiendo mi traje y aún con la mirada en el suelo.

―Si quieres trabajar aquí tendrás que aprender a hacer lo que yo diga, así que me dices dónde están tus pertenencias para que las busquen o te largas.―dijo fríamente.

Con una humillación que me quebraba le di la dirección del apartamento.

―Te quedarás aquí a lo que te envío a alguien para que te ubique en la casa, mañana te daré el contrato a firmar.

Fue lo último que dijo y salió de la habitación como si hubiese tratado con un objeto inanimado. Cuando salió de la habitación me senté en el mueble y comencé a llorar. Lloraba por la humillación, porque esta no era mi vida, no era para lo que las monjitas me habían criado, pero debía hacerlo si quería lograr todo aquello que siempre soñé. Por primera vez experimenté sensaciones que me eran desconocidas, desde el miedo hasta una extraña excitación al ver a ese hombre oscuro. Al rato de haberme quedado sola escuché a alguien entrar y levanté la mirada.

―Hola, ¿Estás bien?¿Mi hermano te hizo algo?―dijo acercándose a mí.

―Estoy bien, gracias.―dije haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

―Tú…..tú eres la chica del otro día en el pueblo ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Mi nombre es Alice.―dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

―Bella.―contesté devolviéndole el saludo.

―Oye, siento mucho si mi hermano te hizo sentir mal, no porque sea mi hermano, pero en el fondo es un amor.

Me quedé callada y solo asentí. Creo que la chica amaba mucho a su hermano para verlo de esa manera. La verdad que era un hombre sumamente guapo, pero de un carácter de lo peor.

―Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Porqué estás aquí?

―La verdad, porque necesito el trabajo.

―Es que no pareces una chica que tenga que ver con este tipo de trabajo.

―Pues no, pero por favor no le digas a tu hermano.

―Claro que no, ahora acompáñame que te llevaré a tu habitación.

Nos dirigimos hacia la otra mansión y cuando entramos me quedé con la boca abierta. Esta no tenía que ver con la otra casa pues todos los colores que abundaban era el blanco, era hermosa. Muchas de las paredes eran de cristal adornadas con cortinas blancas. Los muebles eran blancos y otros negros, hacían una mezcla hermosa. Las escaleras para subir al segundo piso eran menos presuntuosas que la otra casa.

―Esta la decoré yo.―dijo Alice.

―¿Qué?

―Que esta casa la decoré yo, mi hermano no quería, pero yo lo hice.―dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

―Está muy bonita.

―Sí.

Nos dirigimos hacia la escalera y cuando estuvimos arriba miré hacia abajo dónde se podía ver completamente la estancia la cual estaba ubicada frente a un ventanal de cristal enorme en el cual se podía ver parte del patio y los árboles del bosque que quedaban cerca. Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta la cual Alice abrió.

―Esta será tu habitación.

Era una habitación con un enorme ventanal en cristal decorada en detalles blancos y color dorado. Parecía una habitación de princesa. En medio de esta se encontraba una cama de pilares en hierro con diseños de rosas a lo largo de estos. El cabezal de esta era enorme y estaba repleto de rosas en metal. En una esquióóna había un gran tocador con butaca y en medio de este un jarrón de rosas blancas. En el otro extremo había un sofá blanco con una mesilla de centro y un gran televisor frente a la cama en una mesa.

―Ven.―dijo Alice.―Este es el baño y el walking closet esta acá.―dijo dirigiéndome hacía el.

―Ahora tendré que dejarte, vengo en un rato. Ponte cómoda y descansa cuando vuelva te traeré algo de ropa a lo que te traen tus cosas.

―Gracias.

Alice salió de la habitación. Me sentía tan cansada emocionalmente que decidí recostarme. Cuando cerraba los ojos solo podía ver su rostro duro y su mirada fría. Sus palabras seguían resonando en mi mente como si se tratase de un mantra "pero la verdad es que no me inspiras, pareces una puritana y la verdad eso me asquea" esas palabras calaron muy hondo en mí. Esas palabras no debían tener ningún efecto en mí ya que Jess me advirtió que me toparía con un hombre rudo, pero era más que eso. Definitivamente era muy bueno con las palabras hirientes, me hizo sentir como mierda, pero no le daría el gusto de despreciar esta oportunidad tan solo por ser un patán que por algún motivo se sentía bien humillando a los demás. Seguí dando vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin pude conciliar el sueño y olvidarme por un momento de todo ese trago amargo.

* * *

Gracias a mi dulce y niña mala Mónica (mi beta)

Gracias a todas aquellas que con sus comentarios me hacen sonreir y me alientan a seguir escribiendo: TEKY, ANA ORANTES, VHICA, SUIZA19, TATA XOXO, YESSI HERNANDEZ, , MELYNA-CISNE (GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y POR RECOMENDAR MI FIC ERES LO MÁXIMO) , ROBSTEN-PATTINSON, ALEJA-LEZJA-21 Y ZUJEYANE.

Gracias a todas aquellas que detrás del espejo leen, no tengan miedo del hombre oscuro son bienvenidas a dejarle sus más oscuros mensajes.

A todas aquellas que preguntan cada cuanto actualizo, pues les digo que no se, todo depende de mi agenda y de sus hermosos mensajes que me estimulan para hacer sudarrrr el teclado.

Hasta la próxima...


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18, contiene escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje fuerte.

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes son de Meyer…

Nos vemos al final…

* * *

Definitivamente Bella, como dijo que se llamaba, no la había pasado bien con mi hermano. Su sonrisa fingida no se la creí. Cuando entré a la habitación para buscarla tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese llorado. Conociendo a Edward sé que no aguantó la tentación de hacerle o decirle cosas bárbaras. Así es Edward un bárbaro con las mujeres, solo esperaba que algún día una mujer moviera todo su ser y fuese diferente. Mientras mi hermano estuvo encerrado con Bella se me vino a la cabeza que podía ocupar mi puesto. Cuando la dejé en su habitación me dispuse a hablar con mi hermano de la idea que había tenido. Y claro, también pretendía que me dijese que mierdas le había hecho a Bella, porque sexo no podía ser, ya que no se tardó tanto con ella en el cuarto. Lo que me podía imaginar es que utilizó su lenguaje de víbora hiriente para humillarla. Muchas veces solía hacer eso con las demás chicas. Sé que muy adentro de su alma existía un Edward amable y amoroso es solo que la vida lo ha golpeado tan duramente que aprendió a protegerse, pero de la peor manera. Llegué hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y toqué.

―Adelante.

Entre y Edward se encontraba con el escritorio lleno de papeles y el computador encendido.

―¿Qué haces?

―Trabajando como puedes ver.

―Sabes, no tienes que comportarte como un energúmeno conmigo.

―Disculpa, es solo que estoy realmente agotado.―dijo apretando la parte alta de su nariz.

―¿Qué le hicistes a Bella?

―¿A quién?

―A la chica de la audición.

―¿Bella? Su acta de nacimiento dice que se llama Isabella.

―Pues será su apodo, no me has contestado.

―No le hice nada Alice.―dijo en tono enojado.

―Pues no te lo creo, cuando fui a buscarla noté que había llorado.

―Mientras estuve con ella no soltó ni una lágrima.

―Pero al parecer lo hiso luego que te fuiste.

―Bueno, no sé ni me importa, la verdad es que le estoy haciendo un favor en aceptarla, pues no tiene ningún atributo físico que la haga merecedora de estar aquí. Tendré que conseguir algún cliente que le guste las chicas pueblerinas y sosas.

―No seas patán Edward, sabes que no es fea.

―No digo que sea fea, pero la verdad es que es una enana flacucha sin gracia, apenas tiene tetas de dónde poder apretar y su trasero está algo desinflado.―dijo en tono monocorde.

―Claro, no es una modelito como las que sueles frecuentar, porque esas solo le gustan tener una polla en sus culos.

―Cuidado con esa boca sucia Alice no me hagas enojar ¡carajo!―dio un puño en el escritorio y se me quedó viendo. Edward podía amedrentar a cualquiera con su voz de dictador, pero no a mí.

―Hablo como se me da la gana soy una mujer hecha y derecha y te voy a pedir de favor que no jodas con tus actitudes a esa chiquilla.

―Mira Alice estoy muy ocupado para tener este tipo de conversación, así que dime qué quieres.

Estaba furiosa con la actitud de bestia de mi hermano. Podía entenderlo, claro que entendía su dolor y sufrimiento, pero no aceptaba el que se desquitase con las demás personas. Decidí no seguir con la conversación ya que no deseaba alterarlo y que tuviese una crisis. Hace años ya no las tenía y procuraba no hablarle mucho de su forma de ser porque sabía que ello traería el pasado a su mente.

―Bueno, estuve pensando que Bella podría sustituirme.

Edward se encontraba leyendo unos papeles y cuando escuchó lo que dije levantó su mirada a través de sus cejas.

―Ella no vino para ocupar ese tipo de puesto, está aquí para ser dama de compañía.

―No importa, pero podemos ofrecérselo a ver si le interesa.―dije en tono suave a ver si le convencía.

―No.

―¿Porqué? No pierdes nada con ofrecerle el puesto.―dije enojada.

Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio mirando el computador, y por una milésima de segundo juro que lo vi intentando aguantar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

―Sabes, me has dado una idea.

―¿Le ofrecerás el puesto?

―Mmmm…algo así, fijate.―dijo levantándose de la silla y comenzó a caminar.―le ofreceré tu puesto, pero también tendrá que ser dama de compañía en el caso que lo necesite.―dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

―Edward.―dije en tono de advertencia.

―Bueno, le va a convenir ya que le pagaré muy bien por ello, aunque a ver a que cliente puede interesarle, solo un loco se interesaría.

―Basta ya con eso, te pido de favor que no la insultes con tu madriguera de palabras desagradables.

―Yo la trato como me da la gana y si no le gusta que se largue y doy por terminada esta conversación. Si puedes facilítale algunas prendas de ropa ya que Quil no podrá buscar sus pertenencias hoy. Le pediré a Emmett que haga un contrato para la mocosa y me lo envie por fax. Cuando salgas cierra la puerta porque estoy muy ocupado.―dijo sentándose e ignorándome.

Sin gastar mis energías di la vuelta y me fui, era imposible convencerlo de algo. Hacía lo que quería y como le daba la gana. Lo que pensaba hacer era llamar a Emmett y decirle todo lo que había sucedido a ver si me ayudaba a ablandarle el corazón a mi hermano. Emmett era socio de los burdeles, pero además era abogado y se encargaba de hacer todos los contratos de estos. Carslile y Esme sabían del negocio y aunque no estaban de acuerdo no solían meterse en las decisiones de ninguno. Ellos eran nuestros segundos padres, nos apoyaban y amaban como sus hijos. Esme sufrió muchísimo cuando el abuelo le negó nuestra custodia y fue entonces cuando decidió adoptar. Mi hermano era un hombre terrible y muchas veces amargado, pero me cuidaba y solía demostrarme su amor de vez en cuando. Esme para él era como nuestra madre fallecida era una de las pocas personas que podía aplacarlo. Cada vez que la veía brotaba una sonrisa de sus labios, las cuales muy rara vez adornaban su rostro. Me encaminé nuevamente hacia la habitación de Bella, tenía que advertirle cómo funcionaba todo con Edward.

Bella

Luego de tanto luchar con todos los recuerdos que me agobiaban, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y se iba adormeciendo poco a poco. Me encontraba entre el sueño y la realidad cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta. Me levanté azorada y me puse de pie rápidamente.

―Adelante.―dije asustada, pues no sabía de quién se trataba. Si era él, no sabía qué hacer, pues me sentía intimidada con su sola presencia.

―Hola.―dijo Alice entrando a la habitación.―He hablado con mi hermano para que te ofrezca mi puesto. Yo soy su asistente personal tanto en los burdeles como en sus negocios fuera de aquí, pero ya no lo seré más ya que abriré una boutique. Como verás necesitará otra asistente, así que te he recomendado. Antes que todo quiero decirte como es el trabajo con mi hermano. Como has podido notar no es un hombre fácil. Sé que te preguntarás porque y no lo defiendo, pero sus razones tiene. Es un hombre dominante, gruñón y la mayoría de las veces no mide sus palabras. Mi hermano no es malo es solo que hay cosas que lo han hecho ser de esa manera. Si te quedas a trabajar con él te advierto que es muy exigente y controlador. No le gusta que lo contradigan y todo debe hacerse como lo ordena. Te comunico que no tiene ningún tipo de pudor y puede que veas y escuches cosas que no te agraden.

―¿Cómo qué?―pregunté asustada.

―Bueno, yo nunca he visto ni escuchado nada, pero ya han renunciado cinco empleadas de limpieza pues lo han cachado teniendo sexo en ciertas partes de la casa. Antes las empleadas vivían aquí todo el tiempo, pero ahora solo se quedan en la casa cuando él viaja, mientras tanto vienen tres veces a la semana para hacer la limpieza.

Me quedé en silencio, la verdad no sabía que decir. Sospechaba que la chica me decía todo esto para amedrentarme. No me explicaba porque no quería que estuviese allí. De acuerdo, su hermano era de todo lo peor que haya escuchado en mi vida y yo apenas estaba conociendo el mundo, pero por todo lo que había leído sobre leyes cuando se hace un contrato es para hacer un listado de condiciones y definitivamente si no estaba de acuerdo no lo firmaría. Y por lo de sus extravagancias sexuales, solo le rogaba a Dios que lo que decían esas empleadas no fuese cierto.

―Mira yo sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero estoy segura que no perteneces a este ambiente.

―Bueno, la verdad nunca he trabajado en un lugar como este.―decidí ser sincera ya que me inspiraba confianza.

―Eres una chica preciosa Bella y presiento que este no es tu lugar.

Suspiré hondamente y me senté en el borde de la cama, me sentía cansada emocionalmente de todo lo que había vivido en estas últimas horas. Pareciese que de un momento a otro explotaría en mil pedazos, la presión de todo me hacía sentir muy alterada. Alice tenía razón, esta vida no estaba hecha para mí, pero podría adaptarme a ella. Aunque una gran razón me hacía dudar, él, cada vez que le veía mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. No sé si le tenía miedo, era una sensación extraña.

―¿Puedo confiar en ti?

―Claro linda.―dijo sentándose a mi lado como si fuéramos amigas por mucho tiempo. Ella me resultaba confiable y definitivamente necesitaba a alguien con quién desahogarme. Aparte quería que ella entendiese la razón por la cual me encontraba en este lugar.

―Estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero. Sé que pensarás que puedo hacer otro tipo de trabajo y así es, pero necesito un empleo en el cual gané bastante bien para poder costear la carrera de leyes. Deseo ser abogada y como debes saber se necesita mucho dinero para pagar la universidad. Mi amiga Jess trabaja para ustedes y por ella supe de este lugar.―me quedé callada y omití cosas como que Jess no estaba de acuerdo en que yo trabajase aquí ya que no deseaba darle una razón a Alice para que siguiese insistiendo en que no debía estar aquí.

―¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo?

Cuando escuché su pregunta mi conciencia comenzó a preguntarme ¿Estarían tus padres de acuerdo? ¿Estarían orgullosos de ti? Un nudo se hizo en mi vientre al pensar en mis padres, pero de una cosa estaba segura ellos me hubiesen apoyado cualquiera que fuese mi decisión. Recuerdo cuando me decían: Bella deseamos lo mejor para ti, pero cuando crezcas solo tú tomarás tus decisiones y sea lo que sea que desees hacer en tu vida siempre te apoyaremos y amaremos. Y esas palabras nunca se borrarían de mi mente. Por una extraña razón mis padres siempre me hablaban del futuro como si supiesen que no estarían junto a mí. Un deje de nostalgia calo mis huesos y mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas a punto de desbocarse.

―Mis padres murieron.

Alice me miró extrañamente como si pudiese entender mi dolor. Unas lágrimas rápidas se asomaron por sus ojos y me sentí confundida.

―Lo siento, mis padres también murieron.―dijo bajando su cabeza.

―Yo…yo lo siento también.

―No te conozco, pero me caes muy bien Bella. Solo quiero que si te llegas a sentir incómoda trabajando con mi hermano me lo digas, yo podría darte empleo en la boutique aunque el sueldo no es tan extravagante como lo que mi hermano te pagará.

―Gracias.

―Mi hermano se llama Edward, Edward Cullen Masen. A parte de los burdeles mi hermano es presidente de la empresa familiar la cual se dedica a producir medicamentos y utensilios médicos. Me imagino te preguntarás porque diablos tiene burdeles si tiene un negocio propio que le genera millones anuales. Bueno, son cosas de las cuales no te puedo hablar pues son muy de él, pero si puedo decirte que tiene un socio el cual es mi primo Emmett el cual conocerás pronto. Emmett es abogado de profesión y aunque no le gusta mucho la vida de los burdeles se hizo socio para acompañar a mi hermano. A pesar de que nos criamos separado y de que él fue adoptado por mi tío Carslile y mi tía Esme nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hermanos. Emmett es un amor y nos ha apoyado en todo al igual que mis tíos. Mi tío Carslile es médico internista con una especialización en cardiología. También tengo otro tío que se llama Aro el cual no sabe absolutamente nada sobre los burdeles. Me imagino Edward te advertirá sobre ello ya que si se llega a enterar es capaz de dejar a mi hermano sin la presidencia de la empresa. Mi abuelo antes de morir dejó varias clausulas en el testamento y una de ellas prohíbe que mi hermano tenga algún negocio fuera de la empresa. Sé que te parecerá absurdo, pero así es, mi abuelo era un hombre sin escrúpulos e hizo cosas que nos afectaron y que afectaron nuestras vidas. Imagínate que mis tíos Carslile y Esme querían hacerse cargo de nosotros cuando murieron nuestros padres y el muy canalla no los dejó.

Quizás si ellos nos hubiesen criado las cosas fueran diferentes. Mi tío Aro heredó la insensibilidad de mi abuelo y se la pasa viendo por dónde camina mi hermano para encontrar alguna falla. El está herido ya que mi abuelo le dejó la presidencia a Edward y el solo es el abogado de la empresa. Siempre pienso que mi abuelo lo hizo para molestarlo. Mi abuelo era muy duro con él, ya que fue el producto de una relación extramarital. Cuando mi abuela se enteró le dio un derrame y estuvo muy delicada de salud. Luego de varios meses su salud fue empeorando hasta que un ataque fulminante a su corazón la mató. Mi abuelo culpó de su muerte a la madre de Aro y por consiguiente a este. La verdad es que el abuelo era otro hombre antes de que se supiese todo, eso dice Carslile. Luego se convirtió en un amargado y hasta en su testamento le hizo la vida imposible a mi tío Aro e incluso a mi hermano Edward. Siempre me preguntó porque le hizo tanto daño a mi hermano. La verdad es que él fue quién cometió el error de meterse con otra mujer y preñarla e increíblemente hizo que hasta su propia sangre fuera parte de la ira de ese error. Sabes, dónde quiera que este espero que este sufriendo todo lo que nos hizo pasar.―dijo esto con un pequeño sollozo.

―Lo siento.―dije apretando su hombro.

―No sabes Bella, quisiera muchas veces desahogarme, pero la historia no se compone solo de mí.

―Te entiendo.

―Y entonces, si tus padres fallecieron ¿Con quién vives?―preguntó secándose algunas lágrimas.

―Me criaron unas monjitas .

―O sea que vienes de un orfanato.

―Sí.

―¿Ellas saben que estas aquí?

―No, ni quiero que se enteren.―dije abochornada.

―Bien, no te preocupes, mejor ponte cómoda y descansa un poco. En un momento te traeré ropa que ponerte ya que mañana buscaran tus cosas. Si deseas te das un baño, a lo que te traigo la ropa y algo de comer. En la tarde te buscaré para que bajes a cenar.

―Yo…yo prefiero cenar aquí.

―Le tienes miedo a mi hermano ¿verdad?

―No, no es eso.―ni yo misma creí mi afirmación.

―Puedo verlo en tu rostro, la mayoría de la gente le tiene miedo, pero en realidad él es así por protección es lo único que te puedo decir; no le tengas miedo.

Me quedé callada y solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. Claro, ella era su hermana y con ella era diferente. Solo llevaba unas cuantas horas aquí y ya le tenía miedo a este hombre. Aunque a decir verdad era una belleza andante. Nunca he tenido novio y mucho menos alguien que me dejase la boca abierta como él. Todo el segregaba un aire de puro hombre. Era tan varonil, guapo y enigmático que por un momento ambicioné un beso de aquella boca tan sexy y febril. ¡Dios! Nunca había tenido estos tipos de pensamientos, este hombre definitivamente me alteraba. Aún siendo tan patán tenía estos pensamientos con él. Decidí recostarme un rato para poder eliminar todo el stress que se acumuló en mi cuerpo en este día que aún no terminaba.

No sé cuanto dormí, pero sí lo que soñé. ¡Santa mierda! nunca en mi vida soñé algo así. Soñé con él, con sus manos en mi trasero en aquella habitación de audición. Se acercó hacía mí y rodeo mi cuerpo quedando detrás de mí. Sentí sus dedos rozar mi hombro izquierdo y fue deslizándolo por toda mi espalda dejando un camino de fuego por toda esta. Sus dedos llegaron hasta mis nalgas y escuché un pequeño suspiro de su parte. Mi respiración se hizo fatigosa, expectante de lo que sus dedos planificaban hacer. De repente retiro sus dedos e introdujo su mano completa en mis bragas. Un gemido salió de mi pecho. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi oreja. Cerré los ojos, pues las sensaciones que me encontraba experimentado eran sumamente fuertes. Mi cuerpo se sentía blando y mis piernas temblaban peligrosamente. Su mano fue apartándose poco a poco de mis nalgas y las sentí recorrer mis caderas aún dentro de las bragas. ¡oh madre bendita! Iba a tocarme allí. Sí, lo iba a hacer, pero esta no llegó, pues mi excitación era tan grande que me hizo despertar. Me senté en la cama con el corazón agitado y una extraña sensación en mi parte baja. Mire hacía la esquina izquierda de la cama y vi una ropa doblada. Tome las piezas de ropa en mi mano para verlas.

Era un hermoso traje azul que de seguro me quedaría sobre las rodillas. Era muy bonito aunque un poco escotado de la parte de los senos. Ni modo tendría que acostumbrarme a cambiar mi forma de vestir, pues el trabajo que había escogido me lo exigía. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando pude ver la ropa interior. ¡Santa cachucha! Era del mismo color azul del traje pero la mayoría del sostén y las bragas eran puro encaje. Respiré hondo y me repetí "Tú lo decidistes ahora acostúmbrate". Me fui hacía el baño y encendí la hermosa ducha. Era grande y circular, caía como si fueran gotas de lluvia. Había una variedad de jabones, cremas y shampoo. Tomé un jabón líquido con olor a manzana, olía riquísimo. Tomé un shampoo con olor a peras que tenía un olor delirante. Me dispuse a bañarme, todavía sentía que me quemaba por aquel sueño erótico que tuve. Me encontraba enjabonándome cuando pase mi mano por mi vagina y encontré que esta estaba ¿mojada?. Se sentía resbalosa, ¡oh santo grial! Estaba ¿excitada? ¡Dios! Era la primera vez que me sucedía, con solo un sueño. Terminé de ducharme y me puse la ropa interior mirándome en el gran espejo que estaba en una de las paredes. Era muy bonito aunque muy revelador, nunca pensé en usar algo así. Me puse el traje el cual me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y hale los dos extremos del área de los pechos a ver si cerraba un poco, pero era inútil. "Deja eso ya Bella, cosas peores has de ponerte de ahora en adelante" me gritó mi conciencia.

Me pasé rápidamente la secadora por el cabello y me lo dejé suelto. La madre Teresa le encantaba mi cabello y me convenció no cortármelo, así que ya me llegaba a la cintura. Me senté en la cama algo ansiosa y encendí el televisor, pero los nervios no me dejaban concentrarme en nada. Miré el reloj que había en una de las mesitas y este tenía las 6:00. Me puse de pie y abrí un poco las cortinas para mirar por el ventanal. La vista era hermosa, podía ver un gran lago que quedaba detrás de los árboles que cercaban toda la propiedad. La vista me relajo un poco, pero de repente vi a alguien caminar por el patio. Era él, quién se dirigía hacía uno de los árboles. Apoyo una mano estirada en uno de estos, quedando de perfil hacia mi ventana. Se le veía pensativo y meditativo. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano el cuál se llevó a la boca y aspiro profundamente, soltando un poco de humo. Por un momento quedé embobada viéndole y queriendo que mi boca fuese aquel cigarro. De repente se dio vuelta y miró directamente hacía mi ventana y quedé inmóvil. No sé cuántos segundos me le quedé viendo fijamente, pero cuando salí de la ensoñación cerré las cortinas de golpe. Estaba agitada ¡me vio observándolo! ¡mierda! Mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Un toque en la puerta por poco me lleva a un infarto ''Calmate Bella" me repetía.

―Adelante.―mi voz salió trémula.

Vi a Alice entrar con una sonrisa amable.

―¡Waoooo que bonito te quedó el traje!

―Gracias.

―¿Te gustó?

―Claro, está muy bonito.―dije obviando su escote.

―Bueno, pues viene a buscarte a cenar.

¿Y qué haría ahora? ¡Dios él me vio observándolo! Ahora no sé como estar en su presencia, la mirada que me dio me hacía quebrarme entera.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta amante de Ferrara, Mónica te quiero chica porno…

Gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, son muy importantes sus opiniones y aliento pues me animan a seguir escribiendo como loca.

Melyna-cisne (oh nena tus comentarios son bellísimos eres una chulada, gracias por tu comprensión pues no todas por aquí son así de comprensivas) Gem (geminis una de las primeras chicas que me ha acompañado es estos casi dos años desde que escribi mi primer fic pero que lo retiré de fan fiction, nena gracias por tu paciencia y por aguantar que aún no haya terminado el final del otro, pero pronto lo terminaré y lo publicare entero en FF con la ayuda de mi beta chula) Suiza19 (Nena Bella no se quedará asi de mojigata ya lo verás) Culdrak (si lo sé Edward es un ogro, pero tiene sus razones) Lakentsb, aleja-lezja-21, Ini narvel, Yessi Hernandez (Me alegro te guste) Paulii Bones Love (ya verás cosas que quizás las dejen con un ohhhh jajajaj), Zujeyane (Ya estoy trabajando en un pov de Edward aunque mis pov suelen ser más un resumen del personaje pues no me gusta repetir lo mismo) Karito Cullen Masen, Tata Xoxo, Teky, Lolitaswancullen, The baby doctor, gracias a todas por su hermoso tiempo.

Nos vemos en la próxima….


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18 ya que contiene escenas explicitas de sexo y lenguaje fuerte….

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia es de mi propiedad…

Nos vemos abajo…

* * *

Alice

Salí de la habitación de Bella y fui a buscar algo de ropa para llevársela. Me adentré en mi walking closet y traté de escoger algo recatado, pues no quería incomodarla. Como venía vestida sabía que era muy conservadora. Pobre de ella, porque ha elegido un trabajo que la hará cambiar del cielo a la tierra. Cuando me contó que sus padres habían muerto, removió muy dentro de mí la pérdida de mis padres. Al menos económicamente no estaba desamparada, pero Bella no tenía nada. Por lo que pude conversar con ella me di cuenta que era una chica fuerte y con decisión; y aunque traté de que analizara sus opciones no lo logré. Era mu testadura y eso tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Con mi hermano sería una desventaja, pues es un hombre con mucho dolor, inseguridad, odio y traumas; lo cual lo hace ser un ser medio solitario y por consecuencia amargado. No con todo el mundo era así, mayormente su actitudes furiosas eran con las mujeres que lo rodeaban, excepto Esme y yo. Escogí un traje color azul oscuro hermoso que me había regalado Edward. A este le fascinaba ese color, así que intentaría que viera lo hermosa que lucía Bella y así intentar que no dijera cosas despectivas de su apariencia. Tomé unas bragas y sostén de encajes del mismo color. Fui a la habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Entre y pude ver que Bella se encontraba dormida. En silencio me acerqué a la esquina de la cama y deje allí doblada la ropa. Me dirigí nuevamente a mí habitación y me dispuse a llamar a Emmett.

―Hola enana ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy bien grandote ¿Y tú?

―Bien, aquí siendo objeto del adicto al trabajo.

Así le decía Emmett a Edward pues siempre se la pasaba trabajando.

―¿Te ha mandado a hacer el contrato de la nueva chica?

―Oh sí y ni te imaginas.

―¿Qué?

―Es el contrato más exigente que me haya mandado a hacer ¿Tú sabes por qué?

―Por ello te llamo. Resulta que es solo una chiquilla, acaba de cumplir dieciocho hace dos día. Edward no sabe, pero ella viene de un orfanato. Es una chica sin experiencia alguna y apostaría que ni novio ha tenido. Sabes cómo es Edward y se ha empeñado en tratarla como un patán. Me da mucha pena con ella Emmett, habla con él a ver si recapacita. Yo le recomendé que la empleara para mi puesto, pero no quiere.

―Bueno, si la escogió para tu puesto, pero también para otras cosas, si te digo te mueres.

―¿Qué?―dije en un grito.

―El contrato dice que estará dispuesta a todo lo que él le pida. Que tendrá que acompañarlo a dónde vaya. Que tiene que estar dispuesta a las solicitudes sexuales como dama de compañía y que será también su asistente personal. También que lo acompañará a eventos especiales y se comportará y vestirá como el exija. Incluso me hizo redactar que en algunas ocasiones le acompañará en citas con mujeres y tendrá que mantenerse en distancia mientras este con la cita. Lo demás es acuerdo de confidencialidad.

― Ay Emmett, pobre niña, ¿No puedes hacer nada para convencerlo?

―Sabes lo difícil que es Edward, pero cuando venga a Chicago hablaré con él, ya sabes que por teléfono es imposible porque termina cortando la llamada cuando se enfurece.

―Emmett, la chica es una buena chica y presiento que él no tendrá ningún tipo de delicadeza con ella.

―No te preocupes Alice, Edward será todo un dictador, pero dudo que le haga daño a la chiquilla.

―Quizás no físico, pero es número uno en acabar con la autoestima de una mujer, aparte tengo miedo de que la obligue a hacer cosas que ella no quiera.

―¿Acaso le ves interés hacia ella?

―No, claro que no, hasta ha dicho que es una flacucha sin tetas y nalgas desinfladas el muy ogro, pero puede obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera con un cliente.

―Que cabrón ¿No me digas que se atrevió a decirle flacucha y todas esas cosas a la chica?

―Pues no debería sorprenderte si lo hizo, aunque ese no fue el caso, eso solo me lo comentó a mí.

―No te preocupes enana cuando vengan esta semana a Chicago hablaré con él.

―Gracias grandote, te lo agradecería una vida. Ahora te dejó porque tengo que terminar de hacer unas llamadas a Francia.

―Nos vemos, cuidense.

―Igual tú.

Fui y me duché para luego hacer las llamadas que me faltaban a Francia. Cuando terminé me dirigí a buscar a Bella. Cuando entre en la habitación se notaba que estaba alterada. Aunque ella dijera que no le tenía miedo a mi hermano estaba muy segura que mentía. Con dudas y algo de temor salió de la habitación conmigo para dirigirnos al comedor.

Bella

Me encontraba de camino al comedor con Alice. Tenía mucho miedo, de verle y que me dijese cosas ofensivas. ¡Dios! Creo que me vio espiándole por la ventana y eso me traía mucho más ansiosa. Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos que me torturaban.

―Mañana te daré un tour por toda la casa para que la conozcas, pasarás tiempo aquí.

―Ehh..mmmm..El señor ¿Vive aquí?

―No, la verdad es que no tiene un lugar fijo por ahora ya que tiene que viajar mucho, pero en su tiempo libre pasa más tiempo aquí.

―Oh.

―Ya llegamos.

Era un gran comedor que quedaba frente a un ventanal en cristal. Una gran mesa alargada en madera de doce sillas adornaba la habitación. En el medio de esta había un jarrón en cristal con tulipanes de varios colores. Había varios platos rellenos de comida esperando a ser servidos. Una señora de unos cincuenta años se encontraba acomodando algunos platos en la mesa.

―Hola Celeste.

―Hola señorita.―dijo la señora de cuerpo robusto y estatura baja.

―Celeste te presento a Bella.

―Hola señorita, un gusto en conocerle.

―Igualmente.―dije cohibida.

―¿Y mi hermano?―preguntó Alice.

―El señor salió a dar una vuelta, pero dijo que vendría pronto a cenar.

―Gracias, Celeste.

―Todo está servido, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman.

―No te preocupes, gracias.

―Siéntate Bella.

Tomé asiento donde me indicó Alice. Quedaba frente a ella y a mi izquierda se encontraba la silla principal. ¡Mierda¡ estaría al lado de él. Justo y cuando nos acabábamos de sentarnos escuché unos pasos tras de mí y supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

―¿Dónde estabas?―preguntó Alice.

―Fumando un cigarrillo.―dijo cortantemente.

―Ah bueno, entonces vamos a comer.

Edward se sentó y sentí su insistente mirada clavada en mí. No me atrevía levantar la cabeza ni la vista, así que me oculté tras mi cabello. Comenzamos a comer en un incómodo silencio hasta que él habló.

―Señorita Isabella.―dijo y rápidamente cayó. Le miré con el rabo del ojo para que viese que le estaba atendiendo y prosiguió.―Bueno quizás de señorita no tenga nada, pero por puro formalismo la llamaré así.

―¡Edward!―dijo Alice casi gritándole y con gesto de enfado en su rostro.  
―¡Que!―preguntó como si nada.

―No seas grosero.

Edward la miró con molestia. No sé de dónde saqué el valor para articular palabra, pero lo hice. Lo menos que deseaba es que ellos se pelearan por mí.

―Llámeme como usted guste.―dije con voz temblorosa. La verdad era que me sentía muy mal, este hombre se la pasaba ofendiéndome. No sabía hasta qué grado podría soportar todo esto. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó en su rostro.

―Bueno luego de comer necesito vaya a mi despacho a leer el contrato.

―Sí, Señor.―dije tragando grueso, pues sabía que estaría sola nuevamente con él. El estómago se me contrajo y las ganas de comer se esfumaron.

―Coma.―dijo de repente y me sobresalte. Miré a Alice y está hizo un ademán con la cabeza que comiese. Sin ganas de tragar nada por mi garganta me dispuse a obedecer. Este hombre sí que se creía el rey del mundo. Hasta me obligaba a comer ¡Ayyy santo padre! Cuídame y dame fuerzas para poder soportar todo lo que venga. Él terminó de comer y se paró de la silla.

―Cuando terminen, llévala al despacho Alice.

―Sí.

Se giró y se fue. Por un momento sentí que iba a devolver de los nervios que traía.

―No te preocupes Bella, no te hará nada, solo ignóralo.

―¿Porqué es así?―pregunté sin pensar.

―Ay Bella, es una larga historia que no me pertenece. Lo único que puedo decirte es que muy adentro de Edward Cullen hay un hombre con sentimientos.―dijo con una sonrisa apagada.―Ven, te llevaré al despacho. Alice tocó la puerta de este.

―Adelante.―dijo aquella voz suave y firme que me hacía temblar.

Alice abrió la puerta y me empujó suavemente por la espalda para que entrase. Me giré para mirarla y me sonrió.

―Nos vemos horita Bella.―dijo Alice y cerró la puerta.

Él se encontraba de pie al lado de un gran escritorio. La vista de este era espectacular pues quedaba más cerca de los árboles y el lago. Era un despacho clásico, los colores caoba predominaban y en los lados habían estantes de los cuales estaban llenos de todo tipo de libro. Por un momento me perdí observando cada detalle de aquel lugar que no me di cuenta que él estaba frente a mí. Me miraba fijamente y me hacía sentir incómoda. Se acercó peligrosamente y se detuvo a solo pasos de mí. Estaba aterrada, mi respiración se hizo trabajosa y trataba de calmar mis convulsiones nerviosas. Miré hacía el suelo rompiendo el contacto visual con él, pues sentía que su mirada me iba hace explotar de un momento a otro.

―Se puede sentar, señorita.―dijo la última palabra recalcándola.

Caminé hacia una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio.

―Bueno Isabella….no le importa que le llame así cuando estemos solos ¿o sí?

En la manera en que lo dijo me dio escalofríos, pues es como si lo dijese en doble sentido.

―No me importa.―dije en un susurro.

―Me encanta que sea dócil, pues no soporto que repliquen lo que impongo. Tengo ya listo su contrato.―dijo sentándose en su silla.

―Todo debe quedar muy claro, debe entender cada clausula para que no haya problemas, pero antes de eso quiero cerciorarme que no tendré ningún tipo de problemas. ¿Sus padres saben en lo que va a trabajar?

―Yo…yo…soy huérfana.―decidí ser sincera porque de todas maneras tarde o temprano él se enteraría de todo. Me miró fijamente y sus facciones eran de confusión o algo así. Por un momento creí haber cometido un error, pues su mirada sería me escrutaba.

―Entonces ¿Quiénes son sus encargados?

―Me crié en una casa de monjitas.

―Casa de monjas.―dijo y se quedó pensativo.―¿Qué les sucedió a tus padres?

―Bueno…ehhh…murieron ahogados.―Si, mentía pero no por gusto. La madre Sol me decía que nunca comentara nada de la muerte de mis padres ya que los asesinos pudieran reconocerme. Al igual me dijo que nunca dijese mis verdaderos apellidos, que me recalcara siempre que era Isabella Morrison Collin. Se quedó callado por un momento y paso su mano por su cabello. Abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó unos papeles.

―La chica que te dio la tarjeta ¿De dónde la conoces?

―Jessica era mi compañera de cuarto en el orfanato.

―¿Á caso es ella?―extendió unas fotos sobre el escritorio. Las tomé y comencé a mirarlas. Sí, aquella era Jessica con una lencería muy sexy de encajes.

―Sí, es ella.

―De acuerdo, mejor hablamos de eso luego de que firmes el contrato.

Abrió otra gaveta del escritorio y sacó un sobre el cual abrió.

―Este es tu contrato, yo tengo una copia para explicarte cualquier cosa que no entiendas. No me gusta obligar ni engañar a nadie.―dijo lo último enfatizando cada letra. Tomé las dos hojas que me extendió y comenzó a hablar.―Antes de que leas por ti misma el contrato quiero decirte algunas de las clausulas. Deberás de estar dispuesta a todo lo que te pida, TODO, significa cualquier cosa. Claro, que no te obligaré no soy un jefe injusto, pero si firmas el contrato y no cumples con lo que te pida, deberás pagar una gran suma por incumplimiento de contrato. También debes estar dispuesta a vivir prácticamente a donde vaya, pues serás mi asistente personal, pero igual vas a ser dama de compañía cuando lo necesite. Las damas de compañía no están obligadas a tener sexo con un cliente, pero si este se lo pide y están de mutuo acuerdo pueden hacer lo que se les antoje. Muchos clientes son exigentes con el sexo, al igual que yo.―dijo mirándome fijamente.―Y muy importante que sepas hacer una buena mamada, muchos solo buscan eso.

Mis nervios estaban como cristal agrietado a punto de despedazarse. Él me miraba muy atento y yo solo retiré mi vista de la de él e hice que estaba leyendo el contrato. ¡Dios ayúdame! Repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. Se quedó callado mientras leía el contrato, pero podía sentir su mirada quemándome. ¿Porqué sentía todas estas cosas raras cuando estaba con él? Nunca había experimentados tantas sensaciones en un solo día, y sentía que en cualquier momento simplemente me esfumaría o me rompería en pedazos.

―Mmm.. ya.

― Ganarás diez mil mensuales ya que ejercerás dos puestos. A parte, cada tres meses tendrás un bono de tres mil dólares. No tendrás que pagar por un hospedaje pues vivirás conmigo. Tampoco tendrás gasto de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje etc, ya que eso lo proveeré yo. El dinero que ganes es limpio para ti. El contrato es por un año, cuando este caduque se te renovará y tendrás que volver a firmar ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo expuesto en el contrato?

Me quedé de una sola pieza cuando escuché la exorbitante suma que me pagaría. Si que era muchísimo dinero, aparte no tendría que gastarlo en mis cosas personales pues él dijo que me supliría todo. No podía creerlo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecía mentira.

―Sí.

―Si es así, toma para que firmes.―dijo extendiéndome un bolígrafo. Cuando lo fui a coger sus dedos rozaron con los míos y por poco me quedo sin oxigeno, pues sentí una excitación extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Traté de disimular y proseguí a firmarlo.

―Ya.―dije y el tomó las hojas y verificó que las hubiese firmado.

―Debes saber algo muy importante, no debes por ningún motivo decirle sobre los burdeles a mi tío Aro. Sobre los burdeles los saben mis tíos Carslile y Esme, al igual que mi socio y primo Emmett. Aparte y obviamente lo saben los clientes y las damas de compañía, quiénes como tú han firmado un contrato de confidencialidad. Te digo todo esto porque en tu caso, estarás en contacto con mi tío Aro y créeme cuando te digo que es un maldito cabrón y busca sacarme de la presidencia de la empresa. Ya con todo dicho, ya casi todo está en orden.

¿Cómo que casi todo? ¿Acaso había más? Puso los papeles en la gaveta del escritorio y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba sentada. Se recostó del escritorio y cruzó sus piernas y manos mientras me miraba. Alcé la mirada y vi sus pantalones para luego encontrarme con algo que me dejó atontada. ¡Santo platón! Su….su…cosa se marcaba brutalmente sobre el pantalón. Tragué en seco y como una boba me quedé embelesada viendo esa parte de su cuerpo. Un carraspeó me sacó de mi ensoñación.

―¿Quisieras ver algo?

¡Me mueroooo! Se dio cuenta.

―¿Qué?.―me hice la tonta.

― Te gustaría tocarlo, se que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo. Quizás después te lo muestre, aunque no sé si puedas con la impresión.―dijo ignorando que me había hecho la tonta. Ya comenzaba a conocerle y me estaba dando cuenta que sería difícil tomarle el pelo.―Si te criaron en ese orfanato como dices ¿Cómo es que estas aquí y puedes saber de sexo? Tengo entendido que en esos lugares es muy difícil tener una vida mundana.

¡Ayyy mamá! este hombre es más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

―Pues….a veces nos escapábamos mi amiga y yo.―mentí descaradamente.

―Oh, eso es muy interesante y excitante.―dijo con el mismo rostro serio.―¿Y cómo es que ella vino con vestimenta adecuada a la audición y tú no?.

―Es que no soy muy extravagante en mi vestimenta.

―Tendrás que acostumbrarte a vestir bien y en algunas ocasiones como una puta, eso le gusta a muchos clientes, incluso a mí.

Me preguntaba cuanto más tenía que estar a solas con él. Estaba loca por salir ya de aquí e irme a mi habitación y tomarme unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza que traía en mi bolso.

―¿Tienes alguna duda?

―No señor, ¿Puedo retirarme?―murmuré.

―Sí.―dijo y se incorporó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Me puse de pie y me di la vuelta cuando lo escuché hablar.

―Espera.―dijo en tono firme.

Me detuve, por un momento me sentí como una estatua. No me atreví a mover ni un solo músculo, pues si me giraba para verle no sé con qué barbaridad me saldría ahora. Lo escuché caminar hacia mí. Experimenté una sensación ajena, pues sentí una fuerza energética alrededor de mí, es como si su cuerpo estuviese en contacto con el mío cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Lo sentí detenerse muy cerca de mi espalda y se acercó a mi oreja.

―¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

¡Divino Zeus! qué coño voy a contestarle. Esto me pasa por mentirosa, pero debía de seguir siéndolo.

―Unos pocos.

Terminó por acercarse a mí, y pude sentir su ¿Cosa? En mi trasero ¡Santa Calisto! Me iba a morir.

―Esos pocos ¿Se sentían así?―dijo rozando su ¿paquete? En mi trasero. ¡Oh divina Afrodita! Estaba segura que tenía una erección, pues se sentía muy duro y grande. No podía moverme y mi respiración se hizo errática.

―Mmmm..no sé.―dije jadeando, tonta Bella ¿Cómo se te ocurre contestarle eso?

―Bueno, pues mejor quédate con la duda, aunque debes saber que me gusta probar las nuevas adquisiciones.

¡Qué mierdas quería decir con eso! Me quedé callada e inmovible tratando de controlar mi respiración.

―Puedes retirarte, mejor quédate con las ganas.―dijo retirándose de mi lado.

Salí casi corriendo del despacho. Puto idiota, como le gustaba molestarme, no sé porque me odiaba tanto. Sí, por que eso es lo que sentía, que me odiaba. La verdad es que ya comenzaba a enfurecerme, pero la falta de agallas en mí no me dejaba defenderme. Esperaba que pudiese acostumbrarme a este hombre, por que si no estaría jodida, ya que me costaría años largos el poderme costear la carera de leyes. Entré a la habitación y me tomé unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza. Me recosté en la cama aún vestida y traté de dormir, pero sus palabras y su hermoso rostro se empeñaban en aparecer en mi mente una y otra vez.

* * *

Comienzo por darle las gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me apoyan y la pagina en facebook de fanfiction addiction (twilight) en la cual mi historia fue escogida como fic de la semana, la semana pasada, aún estoy celebrando jajaja estoy muy contenta con ello.

Sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo así que las invito a compartir su sentir en cuanto a la historia….

Gracias a mi beta Mónica pues sin ella no estaría publicando este capitulo, ella es una parte muy importante pues me aconseja y pone su grano de arena en la historia, ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI NENA….

Gracias a todas aquellas que toman de su tiempo para compartir sus comentarios : Brenda Swan(quien me sigue desde mi anterior fic, gracias nena y no te preocupes), Leslie Cullen―7(A quien conozco hace 3 años y me apoya en lo que hago, te quiero nena), Blapagu, Saha Denali, Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson( Apartir del capitulo 11 vendrán cambios nena se que te gustaran), anamart05(Pronto de sabrán varias cosas ya llevarás, gracias por tus comentarios en cada capitulo), Yessenya(Ya pronto llegara el Edward pov), Zujeyane(espero te haya gustado este capitulo), Milagros López, Subeme, Malicaro, Tata xoxo(No te imaginas cuan oscuro es, poco a poco te vas a enterara jajaj), May Cullen(gracias por tu tiempo y tus comentarios en cada capitulo), Teky(poco a poco verás elcambio de Bella), Melyna-cisne(Ohhh nena me encanta tus comentarios se ve que entras mucho en la historia, gracias por tu gran apoyo estoy muy agradecida), Geminis (Támbien me acompaña desde mi primer fic, una chica que fielmente me sigue y me apoya agradezco eso nena), Francy xi, Paulii Bones Love.

Gracias a las que me han añadido a sus favoritos y me siguen...

Chicas no desesperen pues prontito comienzan a aparecer otros personajes y los cambios, soy de las que me gustan dejar todo en claro en una historia y que puedan entender más adelante el porque de todo...

Estaré poniendo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo en la página de Facebook de fanfiction addiction (twilight) es muy buena página dónde encontrarán diversos fics.

Nos vemos pronto….

.


	8. Chapter 8

AVISO IMPORTANTE: No me gusta comenzar así mis capítulos pero creo es necesario para dejar aclaradas par de cosas. Comienzo por decirles a todas mis lectoras que estoy escribiendo como loca para actualizar lo más pronto posible pues quiero terminar los capítulos de transición para que comience todo, soy de las escritoras que me gusta darle detalles a la historia para que más adelante no se pierdan. La otra situación que quiero comentar es que he recibido par de REVIEWS diciendo, ''ACTUALIZA!'' eso no me molesta, lo que si me molesta es que quienes lo hacen nunca han dejado un review en ninguno de los capitulos diciendo algo ni positivo ni negativo de mi historia. Ese tipo de comentarios se lo permito a las chicas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme saber cuál ha sido su opinión en los capítulos a través de sus reviews. Los reviews los borré ya que para mí no tienen importancia ninguna, pues para mí son importantes aquellos que aunque sean una sola palabra me dejen saber su opinión, así que pueden enviar un millón de reviews ajorrándome a actualizar y pueden estar segura que los borraré. Soy mamá de dos y saco de mi tiempo para escribir esta historia y lo menos que espero de ustedes es agradecimiento en vez de acoso.

También quiero notificarles que aunque mi historia no es la gran cosa pues hay millones de historias mejor que la mía he tomado precauciones y he registrado Hombre Oscuro, así que los copyrigth de esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia fue registrada el 30 de octubre y los link dónde está registrada están en mi perfil para más información. Esto lo hago porque la mayoría de las escritoras están siendo víctimas de plagio y no apoyo esto por ningún motivo. Así que no doy permisos para que mi historia sea publicada en ningún otro lugar.

Los personajes son de Meyer pero Hombre Oscuro es de mi propiedad….

Nos vemos abajo….

* * *

Toda la noche me la pasé soñando con él. Quisiera decir que fue muy desagradable, pero no, era de lo más rico que había soñado. ¡Divino Adonis! No llevaba ni dos días completos aquí, y estaba hecha una pervertida. La verdad que a pesar de lo vulgar y pesado que podía ser Edward, no se podía negar que estaba buenísimo. Todo él emanaba pura masculinidad, y eso me dejaba atontada. Creo que se aprovechaba de su atractivo para burlarse de las mujeres, pues ya lo había hecho conmigo.

Desperté muy temprano, apenas el reloj marcaba las 5:00 de la mañana. Me senté en la cama y me quedé viendo por el ventanal. Suspiré tratando de sacar todo stress de mi cuerpo. Me levanté y fui hacía el ventanal. El sol salía detrás del lago. Unos rayos de color anaranjado oscuro y claro se entremezclaban dejando ver un espectacular amanecer. La claridad de los rayos del sol se reflejaba en el lago haciendo que el leve movimiento del agua se viese relajante. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. De pie allí viendo el esplendido paisaje que se reflejaba ante mí, se encontraba él. Caminaba hacía el mismo árbol que ayer e hizo lo mismo. Sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo encendió. ¡Qué varonil se veía! Me entraban ganas de retarlo, para que me tomara fuertemente del cabello y me castigara dándome un besó que me hiciese morir. ¿Qué carajo digo? Sí definitivamente él me afectaba demasiado. Me quedé admirándolo, pues era algo tan fuerte en mí que no podía evitarlo.

De repente como si supiera que lo vigilaba volteó su cabeza y miró hacia mí habitación. Por un momento sentí el impulso de esconderme nuevamente, pero no lo hice. Ayer no me había dicho nada, así que hoy tampoco lo haría. Además tenía todo el derecho de admirar la belleza del lago por mi ventana. Si claro ¿Segura que es la belleza del lago? Dijo mi conciencia y en ese momento supe que la mujer que habitaba dentro de mí estaba sumergiendo a la superficie. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué me gustaba tanto el muy ogro? Desde que llegué resquebrajó mi autoestima y me humillaba en cualquier oportunidad. Claro, debía ser que le parecía insignificante y boba. Aún seguía mirando hacia la ventana fijamente sin retirar la mirada. Su intimidante mirada me derrotó y me retiré del ventanal con un tumulto de sensaciones nuevas para mí. Lo deseaba aunque fuese un vil desgraciado, algo en él me traía irremediablemente y por un momento quise que él fuese el primer hombre en mi vida, aunque fuese un maníaco energúmeno. ¡Dios! Sabrá Dios las cosas que le gustaba hacer en la cama. No Bella, no estás preparada para un hombre como él. Además para él eres una insignificante chiquilla sin gracia ninguna. Decidí no pensar en ello y me dispuse a darme una ducha. Me puse nuevamente la ropa que Alice me había prestado y encendí la televisor. Me quedé viendo una película de acción y minutos más tarde alguien tocaba mi puerta.

―Adelante.

―Hola, buenos días.―dijo Alice sonriendo.

―Buenos días.

―Bueno, aquí están tus pertenencias, Quil fue muy temprano a buscarlas.―dijo arrastrando una maleta.

―Gracias Alice.

―De nada cariño, ehhh… tengo una muda de ropa que saqué para ti, está en mi habitación.

―Ohhh, no te preocupes, me pondré de mi ropa.

―Mmmm… por el momento está bien, pero sabes que tendrás que cambiar tu guarda ropas y yo seré quién lo haga. Ayer en la noche Edward me lo encargo, así que cuando vayamos a Chicago me encargaré de todo.

―De acuerdo.

―Y ¿Cómo te fue con Edward anoche?

―Bien.―dije nerviosa.

―No te hizo sentir mal ¿o sí?

―No.―mentí, no quería ser la empleada quejona. Si supiera que puso su cosa en mi trasero.

―Ah bueno, pues entonces vístete que vendré a buscarte en un momento para bajar a desayunar.

Alice salió de la habitación y me cerciore de que habían empacado todo y así fue. Tomé en mis manos el cofre que me había regalado la madre Teresa y lo abrí. Allí estaba mi cadenita con la placa de mariposa que me regalaron mis padres. La tomé en mi mano y decidí soñar despierta con ellos. Me la llevé a la boca y le di un beso imaginándome que los besaba a ellos. Una lágrima solitaria resbalo por mi mejilla. Decidí componerme y no dejar que la pena y la tristeza me embargaran. Tomé la cadenita y volví a ponerla en el cofre. Apenas la usaba, solo para momentos especiales solía ponérmela. Era lo único que me quedaba de ellos y no quería perderla. Saqué una muda de ropa de la maleta que consistía en una falda ancha de color roja que me llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y una camisa estilo hippie color blanca. Me cepillé el cabello y lo amarré en una coleta. Tomé un lápiz labial color rosa y lo pase por mis labios. Me dirigí al baño y me pasé un poco de crema de vainilla por mis piernas y manos. Escuché que tocaron la puerta.

―Adelante.

―¿Ya estás lista?

―Si.―dije saliendo del baño.―Ehhhh… me preguntaba si en la tarde podría hacer una llamada a mi amiga Jessica.

―Claro que sí, a lo que te proveemos de un celular, puedes llamarla del despacho.

―Gracias.

―Bueno, ahora vamos que se nos enfría el desayuno.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y cuando entramos a este ya se encontraba Edward sentado. Estaba vestido casualmente, se veía tan atractivo y sensual que estoy segura que muchas babearían por él. Tenía una blusa de rayas color azul claro y oscuro la cual estaba entreabierta dejando ver parte de su pecho el cual se veía musculoso y definido. Sus pantalones de vestir eran de color crema. Respiré y cambié mi vista de él pues no deseaba que me dijese barbaridades.

―Llegan tarde.―dijo serio.

―Pues tu eres demasiado madrugador, deja descansar a los demás.―dijo Alice como si nada.

―Bueno, creo que no soy el único que se levanta temprano en esta casa, ¿Verdad señorita Isabella?―dijo mirándome.

¡Mierda! Lo decía por que le estaba espiando por el ventanal.

―Pues, a veces no suelo dormir bien.―dije apenada.

Alice nos miro atentamente para al final darle una mirada severa a Edward. Este no le importó y comenzó a desayunar. El silencio en el cual nos encontrábamos creó una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Terminamos de desayunar y Edward rompió el silencio.

―Las espero en el despacho.―se levantó y se marchó.

―Majadero.―murmuró Alice sacándole el dedo medio.

Comencé a reírme, pues parecía una chiquilla furiosa.

―Lo amo, pero a veces no lo soporto, a veces se comporta como un idiota.

―Sí.―dije sonriendo.

―No le hagas caso Bella, no te tomes todo lo que dice en serio.

―Trataré.

Seguimos desayunando y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al despacho. Alice tocó la puerta.

―Entren.

―Aquí estamos, en que te podemos servir.―dijo Alice irónica.

―Alice.―dijo en tono de advertencia.―Tomen asiento.―Su rostro severo nos miró y proseguimos a sentarnos.―Alice, llamé a Charlotte y vendrá en dos días para adiestrar a la señorita Isabella. Necesito le tomes las medidas antes de irnos a Chicago ya que se quedará aquí con Charlotte por unos días. Ella tendrá que irse un día antes de mi llegada, pero Celeste la acompañará hasta que yo llegué.

―Pero ¿Porqué debemos dejarla?

―Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y sería un total fastidio tener que estar explicándole cada cosa cuando Charlotte lo puede hacer.

―Pero, yo la quería adiestrar Edward. Sé que Charlotte trabajó mucho tiempo en la empresa y que incluso hizo varias cosas para el burdel, pero yo quería hacerlo.

―Mira Alice, mejor dedícate a ultimar detalles de la boutique y déjame lo que me corresponde. Alice puso cara de enfado y no volvió a hablar.―Ahora necesito hablar con la señorita Isabella, a solas.―miró a Alice con rostro severo. Esta se levantó de la silla y lo miró mal. Se volteó hacia mí y me dijo:

―Suerte con el bárbaro.

―Alice.―dijo en voz alta.―Sabes tienes suerte de ser mi hermana.

Alice se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba él sentado y lo abrazó por detrás de la silla. Me sentí un poco incómoda pues era un momento muy privado entre ellos. Alice le besó la mejilla y se le quedó viendo esperando por algo.

―Te amo enana.―dijo rodando los ojos.

―Yo también cavernícola.―dijo y salió del despacho.

¡Divina Afrodita! ese hombre tenía sentimientos. Ese te amo lo hacía ver tan cálido….pero exactamente era eso lo que él quería evitar. No quería ser ese tipo de persona amorosa, era como si quisiese ocultarse por alguna razón. Me miró fijamente y cambié la mirada.

―Si vas a trabajar conmigo debes dejar de ser tan temerosa, hasta ahora no he matado ni comido a nadie. En este negocio debes ser muy extrovertida para agradar a los clientes. Ahora, cambiando el tema un poco, hoy pareces una monja. A ver, estoy confundido, ¿Eras novicia en esa casa hogar?―dijo con sorna.―me has dicho que tienes experiencia en el sexo, pero la verdad es que todo en ti dice lo contrario, y las mentiras Isabella me encabronan.―dijo en tono de advertencia.

―Yo…no estoy mintiendo.―mi voz se resquebrajo y me puse muy nerviosa. Posé mi mirada en mis manos y comencé a jugar con ellas nerviosamente.

―Sabes, tengo 28 años muy bien vividos. He vivido muchas cosas niñita, he tenido sexo con incontables mujeres y pasado por cosas tan dementes que no te imaginas.―Su voz se oscureció con lo último que dijo.―Así que no quieras verme cara de pendejo.

―No lo hago.

Edward se llevó sus dedos a la parte alta de su nariz y por un momento cerró sus ojos dando un fuerte suspiro. Sí, estaba cabreado y yo muy aterrada. El tiro me salió por la culata, pues Edward no era ningún tonto y me había descubierto. No sé hasta qué punto tenga la fuerza de sostener la mentira, pues ya me daba cuenta que no iba a lograr que me creyese. La verdad es que en estos momentos me arrepentía de no seguir los consejos de Jess y ser una chica extrovertida. ¡Maldita sea!

―Ponte de pie.―dijo levantándose de la silla. ¡Waooo que hermoso era! Me quedé atontada mirándole.

―Levántate Isabella.―su tono fuerte me despertó de mi embobamiento.

Me levanté de la silla y Edward se acercó a mí. Entonces sentí que comencé a temblar como gelatina. Se detuvo apenas a un pie de mí, estaba tan cerca que pude oler su respiración la cual era una mezcla de menta y tabaco. No sé porqué pero aquello me ¿excitaba? Vi su mano dirigirse a mi rostro y los nervios llegaron a su límite. Hasta ese momento mi respiración no daba abasto a mis pulmones, así que se hizo más acelerada. Su mano derecha se posó en mi cuello agarrando a este fuerte y firme.

―Como ya sabes me encanta audicionar a las chicas y ahora voy a hacerlo contigo.―¡Ohhh maldita sea estaba putamente jodida! Sin esperar alguna reacción en mí me haló firmemente del cuello hasta que me hizo poner de puntitas y mis manos se posaron en su pecho. Su otra mano viajo hacía mi cintura y sin alargar más tiempo junto sus labios con los míos. ¡Santo Hades! Sentía que me quemaba brutalmente. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mi piel al parecer se estaba calcinando. Sentí sus labios calientes y húmedos restregarse con los míos y no supe que hacer. Su lengua rozo deliciosamente mis labios y por un momento creí desfallecer. Comencé a respirar pesadamente pues sentía que me ahogaba. Edward se despegó un poco de mí y mirándome fijamente me habló.

―Abre la boca ahora.

Posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos e hice lo que me pidió. ¡Santa cachucha! Nunca en mi vida había besado a nadie y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Abrí mi boca y sentí su lengua entrar y adueñarse de esta. ¡Dios! Me quemaba, una sensación agradable, pero extraña invadió mi parte baja. Un cosquilleo por toda mi feminidad me recorrió brutalmente y sentía no poder soportarlo. Tenía urgencia de restregarme contra algo para liberar lo que se acumulaba entre mis piernas. Sin tener control, de mi boca comenzó a fluir una serie de gemidos incontrolables. Seguimos besándonos y yo imitaba lo que él hacía con su lengua.

Sentía mi sangre fluir desbocada por mis venas. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello jalándolo hacía atrás. Mi pecho bajaba y subía a una velocidad increíble. Edward dejó de besarme la boca y comenzó a besar mi mentón aún sosteniendo mi cabello hacía atrás. Sus labios besaban mi cuello y poco a poco bajaba algo más. Quitó sus manos de mi cabello y cintura. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mi mano izquierda y la llevó hacia su entrepierna haciendo que esta tocase y rozase su verga. ¡Ayyyy divina Afrodita! su verga era dura como roca y se sentía enorme bajo mis manos. Gemí y gemí sin control alguno hasta que su otra mano me hizo pensar que moriría. Aún besando mi cuello, llevó su mano libre hacia el borde de mi falda y la sumergió por dentro de esta acariciando mis muslos. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez más intensamente como si me estuviese comiendo la boca. La mano viajó hasta mi trasero el cual acarició y le dio un sutil apretón. Movió la mano y la condujo hasta mi ¿femeneidad? Pasó sus dedos por encima de mis bragas y los frotó de adelante hacia atrás en un movimiento continuo ¡Madre mía! Definitivamente iba a morir, mi corazón ya no soportaba más la presión que sentía. Sus dedos siguieron rozándome y casi enloquecí.

―Ahhhhh.―un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta.

Edward dejó de besarme y sus labios se dirigieron a mi oreja la cual lamió por los bordes.

―Mmmmm…estas muy mojada… me encantan los coños empapados.―dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras rozaba con sus dedos mi ¿coño había dicho? ¡Ohhh que boquisucio el muy condenado!, pero la verdad es que esas palabras me hacían excitarme fuertemente. De repente se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Me despegué de su cuerpo rápidamente asustada.

―Shhhh tranquila mamita.―dijo tomándome del brazo.

―Nadie entra dónde estoy sin mi consentimiento.―dijo mirándome fijamente. Me encontraba fatigada y ahogada por la falta de aire, mientras él se encontraba como si nada.―Diga.―contestó.

―Señor le traigo su café.―se escuchó la voz de Celeste del otro lado. Edward se dirigió hacia su silla, cuando se volteó pude ver el monumental bulto que tenía entre sus piernas. Se llevó una mano hacía su bulto y se agarró tratando de acomodarlo. Se sentó en la silla muy calmado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

―Adelante.

Mientras me encontraba aturdida, fatigada y alterada en medio del despacho Celeste entró con una bandeja la cual tenía una taza de café. Estaba parada como una momia, pues todas las emociones que había experimentado en pocos minutos me sobrepasaban. Con la respiración un poco más calmada decidí aprovechar que Celeste nos había interrumpido para irme. Debía salir de aquí antes de que vaya más lejos.

―¿A dónde vas?―preguntó helándome la sangre.

―Ehh…creí que ya habíamos acabado.

―Mmmm….pues sí, la verdad es que no había nada más interesante que hacer.―dijo tranquilamente.

Sin decirle nada me di la vuelta y me fui casi corriendo de allí. Sentí mis ojos aguados por cómo me trato. Me sentía tan insignificante cuando estaba en su presencia. Todo lo que hacía era para humillarme y me recalcaba lo corriente que era. Me encerré en la habitación y comencé a llorar. Lloraba porque me sentía impotente y enojada ante este hombre que me hacía sentir cosas que antes no sabía que existían en mí. Nunca antes había deseado darle una cachetada a alguien hasta que le conocí. Escuché que tocaron la puerta y rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas.

―Si.

―Soy yo, Alice, te vengo a buscar para darte el tour.

―Adelante.

―Hola, ¿Estás bien?

―Sí.

―Pues no pareces. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el contrato?

―No, el contrato está bien, es solo que extraño a mi amiga Jessica. ―Mentí descaradamente.

―Yo sé que no es lo mismo, pues apenas me conoces, pero en mí tienes una amiga para lo que sea.

―Gracias, Alice.

―Bueno, ahora vamos para que luego llames a tu amiga.

―Y ¿Podría llamar a la casa hogar?

―Claro linda, ahora vamos.

Alice me dio un tour por toda la casa. En ese momento descubrí que mi habitación quedaba al lado de la de Edward ¡Maldición! para acabar de completar. La casa era hermosa. Me llevó a la alberca que era super gigante y tenía un jacuzzi. También contaba con una cabaña la cual toda su decoración era blanca, desde las cortinas hasta la alfombra, era hermosa e impresionante. Aparte de la sala que quedaba frente a las escaleras había otra en la cual había un televisor de pantalla plana, un equipo de música y un enorme y precioso piano negro.

―Waooo es hermoso.―dije pasando mis dedos sobre él.

―¿Sabes tocarlo?

―Sí, cuando era niña mi madre me matriculó para que tomase clases de piano.―sonreí melancólicamente recordando cuanto le gustaba a mamá escucharme tocar.―En la casa hogar tocaba el organo.

―Pues yo no sé tocarlo, pero mi hermano es un maestro en ello. ¿Puedes tocar algo?―dijo emocionada.

―No creo…

―No pasa nada, dale, toca algo.

Me senté en el taburete y pase suavemente mis manos por las teclas sintiendo la nostalgia en todo mí ser. Comencé a tocar Nocturne de Frederick Chopin, a mi madre le encantaba ese tema. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la vibración de cada tecla. Por un momento me transporte a mi infancia, y pude ver a mis padres viéndome tocar con unas sonrisas de orgullo. Terminé de tocar y abrí mis ojos. Alice se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Waoooo Bella, tocas como mi hermano, tocas hermoso.

―Gracias.

Cuando me fui a me levanté de taburete, allí estaba él, de pie en la entrada de la sala con un gesto indescifrable en su hermoso rostro.

* * *

A mi hermosa beta y amiga Mónica, gracias!

Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que me regalan sus hermosos reviews: ANGEL DARK1313, GIORKA RAMIREZ MONTOYA, VANESSA PINILLA, YESSY HERNANDEZ, PAULII BONES LOVE, TATA XOXO, ANAMART05, ZUJEYANE, SHEILA MARIE CULLEN, SOLASOL, GEMINIS, MADELEINE PATTINSON PATTINSON, MALICARO, FRANCY XI, MELYNA-CISNE, SAHA DENALI, BEAKIS, TEKY, SUMEBE Y Á LA CHICA QUE COMENTO COMO "GUEST"

Gracias todas las que leen mi historia…

Gracias a la página de fanfiction addiction twilight en facebook, allí estaré posteando adelanto del capitulo 9…..


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia NO es apta para menores de 18 ya que contiene lenguaje crudo y sexo explicito….

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer….La historia es mía y ha sido registrada con derecho de autor desde el 30 de octubre 2012, en mi perfil está toda la información de copyright, así que deben saber que no permito la adaptación ni publicación de esta historia en otra parte.

Nos vemos abajo…..

* * *

Edward

Mi adolecencia….fue….

basura…soledad…temor…inseguridad…engaño…oscuridad..fue el fin de mi corazón palpitante que por un momento estuvo dispuesto a que lo amasen y amar de sus más íntimas profundidades. Creí que el desamor y el dolor lo experimentaría cuando fuese más adulto, pero no, tuvo que ser en mi adolescencia cuando todo suele afectar de una forma más profunda e inquebrantable. Por mi bien, no solía pensar en aquella etapa de mi vida, aunque no siempre tenía éxito en hacerlo. Los recuerdos estaban aún allí, en un lugar recóndito de mi memoria que solía despertar de golpe y arrasar con fuerza, dejando mi vida cada vez más ultrajada. Cuando todos esos recuerdos se asomaban para tomar el control y hacer de mí un simple monigote enclaustrado en la oscuridad más densa que podía conocer, mi vida se volvía un verdadero caos. Aún podía sentir el asco y la putrefacción en mi alma…mi piel…mi mente…solo al recordar esa etapa de mi vida. Mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo como método de protección y no me importaba lo que hiciera en esos momentos con tal de borrar todo lo que me atormentaba. Sabía muy bien lo que era la cocaína y la heroína quemando mis venas para poder olvidar. Muchas veces el deseo de la muerte ha corrido por mí cuerpo, pero me falta más egoísmo en la sangre para tomar esa decisión y ser un vil egoísta. Mi hermana, ella era todo lo que me quedaba, y no quería hacerla sufrir. Mi corazón ya no sentía, hace muchos años que literalmente dejo de latir. Se detuvo aquel verano, en aquel internado y como si no hubiese sido suficiente aquel noviembre se resquebrajó por completo dejándome un vacio profundo en todo mí ser. Fue una etapa en mi vida en la cual me ahogué en el llanto más amargo que nunca me imagine pudiera existir. Cada lágrima que derramé está grabada a fuego en mi mente….mi alma y mi corazón. No me importa nada ni nadie, solo mi hermana, mis tíos y mi primo Emmett son importantes en mi vida. Y no es que odiase a la gente a mi alrededor, no, es solo que no me importaban en lo más mínimo, principalmente las mujeres. Aunque debo aceptar que sí odiaba a ciertas personas comenzando con el insulso de mi abuelo, era el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra; aunque no siempre fue así. La muerte de la abuela lo cambió muchísimo, fue mi verdugo luego de que mis padres murieran. Por él principalmente fue que el mismísimo infierno me acogió, pues el pudo evitar todo lo que un día viví. Alice solo sabe algunas de las cosas por la cuales tuve que pasar, pero no sabe todo lo que el viejo me hizo y el por qué. Había muchos secretos guardados los cuales el viejo calló por conveniencia. Yo si sabía de ellos, pues él me lo había dicho en ese noviembre cuando fue a visitarme al internado. No le importó lo que yo estaba pasando en aquél lugar, ignoró todo lo que le dije y solo dijo "No me importa lo que te suceda" no eres nadie para mí. ¡Maldito viejo! No tuvo ni una pizca de compasión ¡Destruyó mi vida! Años después el maldito murió y para mi sorpresa y confusión dejó la empresa familiar a mi cargo. Bueno, no debería extrañarme, pues me obligó a estudiar administración de empresas. Aunque, sabía muy bien porque me dejó la empresa, la causa tenía nombre y apellido, Aro. Él le odiaba, pues la madre de este prácticamente desbarato el amor entre mi abuelo y mi abuela, ya que Aro fue producto de la infidelidad del viejo, aparte de que mi abuela falleció meses después por la pena. Cuando salí de la universidad hacía ya tres años que él había muerto. Carlisle se hizo cargo de la empresa por ese tiempo a lo que yo terminaba mis estudios. Aro quedó como el abogado de esta, pero no era lo que él quería, así que se la pasaba recalcándome las clausulas de la herencia del viejo. Si, maldito, quería joderme hasta los tuétanos el muy cabrón. La verdad yo podía renunciar a la empresa e irme al mismísimo infierno, pero el muy canalla dejó una clausula que dice que si llegase a renunciar a mi puesto en la empresa, mi hermana y tíos se quedarían sin nada. Las malditas clausulas me ataban, incluso hay una que dice que tendré que casarme ante de los treinta. Cabrón, hasta después de muerto me jodía. El sabía que con esa clausula me humillaba. No pretendo una esposa, no me interesa, nunca podré darle a una mujer lo que me pide porque estoy dañado, nunca funcionaré igual, no después de todas las cosas que he vivido. Las mujeres para mí, solo significaban diversión…sexo y hasta cierto punto una forma de venganza. Si, venganza….pues por mujeres fue que tuve la maldita vida asquerosa e insana que me tocó vivir.

Luego de un año en la empresa decidí abrir unos cuantos burdeles, no sin antes planificar todo con detenimiento, pues una de las clausulas prohibía que tuviese otro negocio a parte de la empresa. Si Aro se enteraba, podía quedarse fácilmente con esta, pero eso era algo que nunca permitiría. Por ello cada cliente y empleado de los burdeles debían firmar un contrato de estricta confidencialidad. Alice no estaba muy contenta con mi nuevo negocio, pero siempre me apoyaba. Ella era mi asistente personal, tanto en los burdeles como en la empresa, aunque a partir de unas semanas ya no lo sería, ya que abriría su boutique y aunque no quisiera que se alejara de mí, tenía que dejarla alzar vuelo y que cumpliese sus sueños.

Acababa de llegar de un viaje de trabajo en Europa cuando surgió una audición en Seattle. Cuando fui a la habitación de audiciones mi furia se elevó, pues creí que se trataba de una menor de edad, su vestimenta y su lenguaje corporal me hacían pensar que se trataba de una chiquilla, pero luego corrobore que no era así. Acababa de cumplir su mayoría de edad. Parecía una niña con aquel traje floreado y largo. Desde que la vi el coraje inundó mi sangre, no sabía por qué en ese momento, pero luego me di cuenta que me recordaba a mi adolescencia, a ella. Ella… esa conversación que escuché aquel día hace trece años me destruyó más de lo que estaba. En esos días me rechazaba a mi mismo e incluso el asco se apoderaba de mi alma haciéndome sentir que no valía nada. Creí….confié….tuve esperanzas, pero ella se burló de mí aunque sus últimas palabras pronunciadas aquel día aún me apuñalaban "No es lo que crees Edward, yo te amo". Tales pensamientos atormentaban todo mi ser, me provocaban a desaparecer de una vez y pasar a un plano inexistente. Miré hacia dónde se encontraba la chiquilla y un sentimiento de dolor y rabia se apoderaba de mí. Podía detener todos estos sentimientos de amargura con tan solo decirle que se fuese a la mierda y que era la mujer más horripilante que había visto en mi asquerosa vida, pero no pude hacerlo. Una especie de atracción insana y egoísta no me lo permitió. Su apariencia era de lo peor, parecía una pueblerina que nunca había visto mundo.

Su físico no estaba mal, pues de rostro era bonita y de cuerpo, algo regular. Le faltaba algo de tetas y culo pues estaba demasiado delgada. Aún así permití que se quedara, creo que en mi muy oscuro interior quería tenerla para descargar mi frecuente furia. ¡Demonios! Muy dentro de mi oscura alma no deseaba hacerle daño, pero mi ser oscuro y egoísta querían hacer cosas que no podía entender. Observándola mejor me di cuenta que parecía muy introvertida y me preguntaba ¿Porqué? Vino a solicitar empleo en un burdel no en una iglesia.

Me formulé la pregunta una y otra vez y una sola respuesta venía a mi mente, no tiene experiencia. ¿Sería virgen? No podría ser ¿Qué virgen querría desvirgarse en un burdel?

Me dirigí con determinación hacía la recámara de audición, dispuesto a hacerle mi típica prueba de aprobación. No solía hacer esta prueba con todas las mujeres, solo con las que me entraban ganas de tener un buen momento de sexo. Cuando entré a la habitación pude notar su nerviosismo. Solía ser muy bueno en leer el lenguaje corporal y por el suyo me daba cuenta que los nervios estaban acabando con ella. No sé que tenía esa niña que mi mente se nubló a tal grado que cuando estaba decidido a hacerla desvestir y tener sexo con ella algo en mi interior me detuvo.

Solo pude decirle que se quitara su traje para verla en ropa interior. Tenía tanto coraje de sentirme tan confundido que le dije cosas hirientes. Solía ser así de patán como decían algunos, pero yo era así y punto. No me interesaba decirle cosas bonitas y agradables a una mujer para llevármela a la cama, o se acostaban conmigo, o podían largarse a la mierda.

Ese día mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar por la presencia de aquella chiquilla, así que salí en la noche y la mañana a caminar frente al lago, era algo que hacía para pensar y analizar todas las cosas que solían agobiarme. Encendí un cigarrillo y me dispuse a relajarme para poder analizar todos mis pensamientos, principalmente el por qué acepté a esa niña. Las dos veces que estuve frente al lago sentí una insistente mirada desde la casa. Cuando me volteaba a ver, era ella observándome por el gran ventanal de su habitación. La primera vez se asustó al ver que miraba hacía su habitación y cerró las cortinas abruptamente, pero la segunda vez me sostuvo la mirada; algo que me hacía sentir confundido y endemoniado a la misma vez, pues solía tener el control de todo y en estos momentos es como si mi mente estuviese muy revuelta y no logrará ordenar mis pensamientos. Llamé a Emmett y le dije el tipo de contrato que deseaba que redactara. Isabella lo firmó y no tuvo objeciones ningunas. La verdad no me esperaba que replicara sobre este, pues era un gran contrato que ninguna de las chicas del burdel tenían, ya que ella colaboraría en dos puestos. Me reuní con ella en mi despacho luego de que lo firmó. Quise que se confesara y dijese que era una chiquilla virginal sin experiencia, pero no lo logré.

Isabella aseguró que tenía experiencia lo cual no le creí totalmente, pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Cuando le pregunté si sus padres estaban de acuerdo con que trabajase en un burdel me dijo que era huérfana y que había vivido en una casa de monjas hasta el día de hoy. Por un momento sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, podría ser que me identificaba con ella por lo de la pérdida de sus padres. Decidí sacar la poca lástima que me causó y me propuse hacerle la audición en esos momentos. Eso significaba tener una buena follada, sucia y placentera. Me encantaba el sexo fuerte, podría decirse que me gustaba dominar la mayoría de todo lo que hacía en una buena follada. A las mujeres las utilizaba para mi placer, no me importaba tener absolutamente nada con ninguna, todas eran iguales, unas putas con vaginas gastadas de tanta verga que habían entrado y salido de ellas.

No sé porqué rayos me entró ganas de hacerle la audición a aquella insignificante niña, pero la verdad es que me puse duro nada más de pensar en las cosas que le haría. Junté mis labios con los de ella, pero en el momento ella no me respondió, así que le ordené abriese su boca. Me comí su boca y mi lengua se adueño de la suya. Pude notar que estaba excitada, pues su respiración era bastante agitada. La verdad no besaba nada mal, hasta ahora su boca me resultaba deliciosa ¡Dios!¿Que coños pensaba? Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle sus bragas y follarla con mis dedos Celeste tocó la puerta. Isabella se veía sumamente excitada y se quedó como momia parada en medio del despacho con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Me resultaba muy mojigata para mi gusto pues con todas las mujeres que he estado son unas putas aventadas que quieren que las ensarte en mi verga. La despedí del despacho con un comentario despectivo, pues no solía ser un caballero perfecto con armadura con las mujeres, yo era así y punto. Despreciaba a las mujeres, todas eran unas putas, hasta las que se hacían las santas, por ello solo pasaba el rato con ellas. Me tomé el café que me trajo Celeste tratando de explicarme porque sentía estas cosas tan extrañas con la niñata de Isabella. Mi verga seguía dura y erecta pues la imagen de nuestro encuentro se quedó grabada en mi mente. ¡Puta madre! Lo que me faltaba, que tuviese una aberración con mujercitas mojigatas. Escuché el sonido del ¿Piano? ¿Quién coños tocaba? Alice no sabía hacerlo. ¿Habrá puesto Alice uno de mis discos compacto de Chopin? Pero, es que parecía mi piano. Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la sala. Cuándo entre allí estaba Isabella tocando una perfecta melodía de Chopin. En esos momentos mi pecho se sintió raro y confundido.

Bella

Allí se encontraba él de pie mirándome fijamente con una mueca rara en su rostro. ¡Oh.. oh creo que tendría una buena dosis de la furia de Edward! no debí tocar su piano.

―Perdón.―fue lo que pude articular con un gran bochorno y miedo en mi voz.

―No tienes que pedir perdón Bella, yo le pedí que tocara algo para mí.―dijo Alice en tono firme a Edward.

―Yo no he dicho nada, ¿Porqué carajos me atacan?―se acercó a nosotras.

―Pues como dice el refrán cría fama y acuéstate a dormir.―dijo Alice.

―Ya no empieces, mira que estoy muy tranquilo.

―¡Que raro!

Edward suspiró hondamente e ignoró el comentario de Alice. Su vista viajó hacia mí y sentí toda la sangre agolparse en mi rostro.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?―me preguntó por primera vez con un tono amable. Me sentí confundida por su cambiante humor.

―Mis padres me matricularon cuando pequeña en clases de piano.

―¿En dónde tomaste clases?―preguntó Alice.

―Chicago.

―¿Chicago? ¿Viviste ahí? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué parte vivías? ¿En qué escuela tomaste clases?―preguntaba Alice sin respirar. Una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza que decía: "Prudencia con lo que dices"

―Pues no me acuerdo, estaba muy chiquita.

―Mi hermano tomó clases en Art of Music en Chicago, se lo recomendó una antigua amiga de mamá y de mis tíos. ¿Te acuerdas Edward?

¿Art of music en Chicago? ¡Dios! pero que pequeño era el mundo, esa era la academia en la cual había tomado clases por dos años. De repente me dieron ganas de hablar de todo, decirles que yo también estuve ahí y sentirme entendida por personas que conocían el lugar dónde había crecido. "Olvidalo Bella es mucho riesgo para ti" susurró la parte más sensata de mi.

―Si.― contestó Edward el cual me miraba como si supiese que le estaba mintiendo en algo.

―Cuando mamá y papá murieron ya no vimos más a la amiga de mamá y mis tíos, solíamos viajar desde Italia a visitarlos, tenían una bebé, que por cierto me dejaban coger.―dijo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Te acuerdas Edward?

―Sí, ellos son los socios de la mitad de la empresa.

―Sí, pero que pena que fueron secuestrados y se asume los asesinaron.

―¿Asesinaron?―hice la pregunta sin prever que era un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me resultaba tan raro pues habían dicho que se criaron en Italia, de dónde era la familia de mi padre, aunque mi padre no era socio de ninguna empresa que yo recordarse.

―No están muertos, viven en Groenlandia y hace años decidieron alejarse de todo lo que es la compañía. Se fueron sin avisar, por varios meses no se comunicaron con el abuelo, pero luego de seis meses se comunicaron con tío Carslile.―contestó Edward.― Mensualmente le enviamos el dinero que le corresponden, tío Carslile se encarga de eso.

―Y ¿Porqué no estoy enterada de eso? Hasta dónde sabía ellos habían desaparecido y se creía que habían sido secuestrados y asesinados.

― Esas fueron conclusiones de Aro, pero en realidad no fue así, solo se fueron del país sin avisar, pero se contactaron con Carslile meses después como te dije.

―Ohhh…. Yo siempre enterándome tarde de las cosas, bueno voy a llevar a Bella a la cocina para que Celeste nos prepare uno de esos ricos frappes de parcha que ella prepara.

―Antes de que se vayan, quiero que sepan que ya me comunique con Charlotte y estará aquí el miércoles al mediodía. Nosotros nos iremos mañana domingo y regresaré el viernes. Ya le dije a Charlotte en todo lo que debía adiestrar a la señorita Isabella. Se quedará hasta jueves en la tarde. Si tienes algo que agregar, puedes llamarla.―le dijo a Alice.

―No hay problema, la llamaré en la noche. Ahora nos retiramos.―Se acercó Alice a Edward besándolo en la mejilla.

Alice me tomó de la mano y me haló suavemente pasando a solo centímetros del cuerpo de Edward. Me atreví a mirarle y sus ojos azul verdoso me penetraban con intensidad. Solo unos segundos pude contemplarlos ya que Alice me halaba con un poco de prisa.

―Ya vas a ver lo rico que es el frappe que prepara Celeste.

Esboce una muy tenue sonrisa. Me encontraba con la mente hecha un revoltijo, principalmente por él. ¿Porqué me afectaba tanto? De acuerdo, lo acepto, Edward era sumamente guapo y varonil. Varonil…..vale creo que es lo más que me atrae, aunque pensándolo bien me había dado cuenta que era varonil en el sentido de ¿dictador? ¿Era eso lo que me gustaba? ¿Qué fuera un puto dictador conmigo? ¡Divino Hades! Creo que me quemaré en el infierno, porque analizándolo bien, me excitaba cuando se imponía. "¡Maldita loca! Te vas a quemar en las hogueras del infierno" la mojigata en mí me hablaba.

―Bella…Bella….Bella.―escuché a Alice casi gritarme en mi cara.

―Mmmm…si.

―¿Te sucede algo?

―No.

―No soy tonta Bella, te acabo de llamar como veinte veces y estabas aislada en tu propio mundo.

―No es nada, solo que estoy algo nerviosa por la chica que viene a adiestrarme.―decidí mentir.

―¿Por Charlotte? Ayyy Bella, Charlotte es una de las mujeres más dulce que he conocido. Ella trabajó en la empresa por trece años como secretaria de mi abuelo. Hace dos años quedó embarazada de gemelos. Charlotte luchó mucho por tener un hijo, pero no podía concebir, así que decidió hacerse una inseminación artificial. George su esposo la apoyó en todo y gracias a Dios lo lograron. Ella decidió dedicarse a sus hijos y renunció, pero Edward le propuso hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos de la empresa y el burdel desde su casa y aceptó. Charlotte es la única empleada de la empresa que sabe sobre los burdeles. Así que no te preocupes porque es un amor.

―Bueno, si lo dices es porque así es.

―Cuando la conozcas, me darás la razón.―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Entramos a la cocina y allí se encontraba Celeste con una chica con uniforme igual que ella.

―Bella, ella es Kendra, es la ayudante de Celeste.

―Hola.

―Hola.―contestó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo y con el seño fruncido como si se hubiese chupado un limón.

―Ven Bella, siéntate.―dijo Alice señalándome hacia una pequeña mesa de comedor.―Celeste ¿Nos podría preparar un frappe de parcha?

―Claro Señorita, en un momento lo tengo listo.

―Gracias.

Alice se sentó junto a mí y se quedó viendo letárgicamente por la puerta de cristal que conducía de la cocina al patio. Seguí su mirada y vi a Edward de pie junto del lago inmovible como una escultura.

―Algo le preocupa.

―¿Qué?―pregunté sin entender.

―Conozco a mi hermano muy bien y sé que le sucede algo. Cuando pasea recurrentemente por el lago hay algo en su cabeza que le preocupa. Bella, se que debes tener tu propia opinión sobre Edward.―Dijo extendiendo su manos sobre la mesa y atrapando las mía la cuales sujetó.― Necesito un favor Bella, necesito cuides de mi hermano, se que te debe sonar absurdo, pero no lo es. Aunque te parezca sumamente contradictorio mi hermano es muy frágil. Hace mucho que no tiene un episodio de esas horribles crisis, suele ponerse muy mal.

―¿Cómo, tiene ataques o algo así?―pregunté confundida.

―Pues no precisamente, es algo más como un estado de depresión. Bella, ahora estarás junto a él veinticuatro horas al día, cualquier cosa que suceda debes llamarme, Sam me dio tu móvil esta mañana y lo programe con todos los números telefónicos de la familia, te lo daré en la tarde.

―Me asustas.―comenté sin poder evitarlo. La verdad me intrigaba el pasado de Edward y a la misma vez sentía miedo. No sé con qué situación estaba tratando, ni que pudiese suceder en un futuro.

―No tienes porque, Edward no es peligroso, nunca te haría daño, es solo que su vida no ha sido fácil.

―De acuerdo, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que suceda te llamaré.

―Gracias.―Me sonrió y apretó mi mano fuertemente. Se notaba que Alice amaba muchísimo a Edward, su preocupación era autentica, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

―Aquí tienen.―dijo Celeste poniendo dos copas de frappe de parcha decoradas en los bordes con fresas.

―Gracias.―dijimos al unísono.

Probamos el frappe que estaba por cierto riquísimo y nos sumimos en un silencio probando nuestras bebidas. Miré hacia afuera y aún él se encontraba allí. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro, parecía atormentado y pensativo. Por un momento me permití imaginar. Me imaginé caminando sobre ese hermoso patio hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Mi mano agarró la suya y la acarició suavemente. Él se dio vuelta y me dio una mirada profunda. Su mano libre se acercó a mi rostro y sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos por la maravillosa sensación de su piel en la mía. Sentí como se acercaba rozando su mejilla con la mía y posando sus labios en mí oído.

―Bella…. Bella.―me llamaba Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―¿Ah?―contesté aturdida por la excitación de una simple escena imaginada.

―Estas muy rara Bella, y ahora no me digas que es por Charlotte porque no te lo voy a creer, creo que estas así por Edward.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! y mil veces ¡mierda! Esta chica era una síquica o algo así. Decidí decirle la verdad aunque obviando los pensamientos pecaminosos.

―La verdad…si.―dije bajando la mirada.―Tu hermano es muy intimidante y me asusta.

―Mírame Bella.―pidió Alice.―No te mentiré, Edward es de carácter difícil y complicado. No suele ser una persona gentil ni cariñosa y es algo solitario, pero nunca, óyelo bien, nunca te lastimaría.

Asentí con la cabeza y decidí quedarme callada. La verdad mi miedo no era por alguna amenaza física de él hacia mí, era más miedo a su presencia. Cada vez que le tenía de frente sentía ahogarme, desintegrarme en pequeños pedazos, supongo su carácter intimidador tenía ese efecto. Terminamos de tomar nuestras bebidas y Alice me llevó al despacho para que hiciese las llamadas que tenía que hacer.

―Siéntete en la libertad de hacer las llamadas que necesites.―dijo Alice con una sonrisa amable.

―Gracias.

―Cuando termines pasa por mi habitación para entregarte tu móvil.

―De acuerdo.

Alice salió y cerró la puerta. Me dirigí hacía el escritorio y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué el número de la casa hogar.

―Casa hogar Pradera de paz.

―¡Madre Teresa!

―Bella, ¡Dios bendito! ¿Dónde estás muchacha, Joe se comunico con nosotras diciendo que un hombre fue a buscar tus pertenencias al apartamento.

Oh…Oh.. ¡Carajo!

―Ehhh…este….es que fui a la entrevista de trabajo que le dije y pues….tenía que quedarme para comenzar el entrenamiento que me darían, la misma empresa envió a una persona que se encarga en mudanzas.

¡Dios! Estaba segura que una llama de fuego caería del cielo y me rostizaría completamente por mentirosa.

―¡Aleluyah! Estábamos tan asustadas.

―Perdóneme por no avisarles antes, lo que sucede es que tenía que tomar un adiestramiento.

―¿Y de que es el trabajo?

―De asistente personal de un empresario de Chicago.

―¿Te vas a ir de Seattle?

―Pues sí, me pagan muy bien y podré ahorrar para mis estudios, pero eso no significa que no pueda venir a verles cuando tenga un tiempo libre.

―Eso sería maravilloso hija, me alegro hayas llamado, la madre Sol estaba angustiada.

―Me imagino está en la capilla, dile que estoy muy bien y que me estaré comunicando con ustedes.

―Si hija se lo diré, cuídate mucho y que Dios te bendiga.

―Gracias madre, a ustedes también.

Terminé la llamada y saqué del bolsillo de mi falda una pequeña libretita dónde tenía anotado el número de Jessica. Marqué el número y esperé a que contestara.

―Holaaa por aquí Jessica ¿Quién por allá?

―Soy Bella.

―Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa.―gritó casi explotando mis tímpanos. ¿Dónde estás cariño? ¿Vas a venir a New York conmigo?

―Mmmm…no precisamente, estoy en el burdel de Seattle.

―¿Hicistes la audición?―preguntó alterada.

―Tranquila, si la hice.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron nena?

―No te preocupes, no me han hecho nada.

―¿Quién te ha hecho la audición?

―Edward Cullen.

―¿El jefe? ¡Ohhhh puta madre! ¡Carajo! ¿No me digas que no te ha hecho nada?

―Pues si te refieres a que me haya evaluado con sexo, pues no. Aunque si ha sido un maldito ogro, le tengo miedo Jess.

―¿Qué te ha hecho el muy cabrón?

―Pues, me ha dicho cosas feas y me ha tratado peor que un perro, le gusta humillarme, incluso ha querido evaluarme, pero luego me deja toda encendida y me dice cosas no muy agradables.

―Te lo dije Bella, aquí todas hablan de él, que si es un Dios del sexo, que es un pervertido delicioso, que tiene una verga de muerte y blah, blah, blah, la mayoría se han acostado con él y siguen haciéndolo a pesar de que es un pesado. Te voy a decir una cosa Bella, te prohíbo le aguantes pendejadas al jefe, si sigue jodiendote te vienes.

―¿Cómo crees? Te quedarías sin trabajo.

―¿Y eso porqué?

―El sabe que tú me distes la invitación y que nos criamos juntas en la casa hogar.

―¡Joder!

―No te preocupes Jess ya sabré como lidiar con la situación.

―Es un imbécil.

―Pues sí, pero no seré dama de compañía de lleno ya que me ofrecieron el puesto de asistente personal.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Tendré que viajar con él a dónde vaya y todas esas cosas.

―¡Waoooo! ¡Qué suerte tienes!

―Pues sí, eso gracias a Alice, su hermana.

―Sí, ya la llegué a conocer, es una chulada.

―Sí, lo es.

―Y ¿Está tan bueno como dicen?

―La verdad, es muy guapo, si no fuera por ese carácter de mierda que tiene sería perfecto.

―Uy, uy, uy, uy estoy loca por verlo, a ver si es como lo pintan.

―Bueno como dirías tú, esta para comérselo.―dije riendo.

―Mmmmm… hulala…que rico..

―Bueno ya deja eso, tengo que colgar antes de que se aparezca por aquí, me van a proveer un móvil luego te envío un mensaje para que sepas el número.

―De acuerdo nena, cuidate, y no te dejes joder, no me importa trabajar en otro lugar.

―Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

―Cuidate.

―Igual tú.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa en mis labios por las ocurrencias de Jess. Me hacía mucha falta la muy condenada. Me levanté de la silla y me di la vuelta para irme de allí cuando lo vi. Edward estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¡Joder! ¿Habría escuchado lo que hable con Jess! Su mirada escrutadora no se apartaba de mí. Sentí mí estomago revolcarse y mis traicioneros nervios comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia sintiendo unas ganas de vomitar terribles.

* * *

Gracias Moni por tu tiempo y ayuda….

Gracias a las que me agregan a sus favoritos y a todas la que leen mi historia….

A LAS CHICAS FANTASMAS LES DIGO: Chicas, 15 segundos dejando su parecer al capítulo no cuesta nada pues el ogro oscuro no se las comerá, animensen y de pasada me animan a mí para seguir escribiendo….

GRACIAS Á LAS CHICAS QUE ME ANIMAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS: MELYNA-CISNE, FRECKLES03, AZAY, YASNA, JUPY, BLAPAGU, GEMINIS, MALICARO, BRENDA SWAN, MONITA21, PAULII BONES, ANAMART05, ASHLEYSAWN, THE BABY DOCTOR, ZUJEYANE, VALU03, GIORKA RAMIREZ, MARO75, TEKY, VANESSA PINILLA, FRANCY XI, DRACULLEN, FELICYTAS, TATA XOXO, ROMMYEV, CARELYMH, SHEILA MARIE, SUMEBE.

Adelanto de capitulo será publicado en twilight fanfiction addiction en facebook….

Nos vemos luego…


	10. Chapter 10

Este fic está escrito para mayores de 18….

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de meyer, la historia es mias y ha sido registrada desde el 30 de octubre 2012…

IMPORTANTE LEAN ABAJO….

* * *

No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente jodida. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado escuchando la conversación que tuve con Jess. Edward me miraba sin parpadear y de repente una ligera sonrisa ladeada se asomó por sus labios. ¡Waoo! ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tenía el muy ogro! Esa sonrisa tan sensual me hacía tener pensamientos no muy apropiados. Pensaba que me quedaría para servir de estatua hasta que por fin articulo palabra.

―¿Con quién hablabas?―preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

―Hablaba con la madre de la casa hogar y con mi amiga Jessica.―contesté en apenas un horrendo murmuro tembloroso.

―Ohhhh…y entonces ¿Quién está para comérselo?―se comenzó acercar a mí quedando demasiado cerca para mis alterados nervios. Fijo su mirada en mí y recorrió con esta desde mis pies hasta mi rostro. Su mirada fue tan lasciva que mi sangre comenzó a hervir golpeando mis venas. No pude resistir la vergüenza que sentí al pensar que él se daría cuenta de mis reacciones, así que pose mis ojos al suelo, huyendo de su escrutinio. Comencé a pensar mi respuesta rápidamente y unas cien respuestas por segundo me venían a la mente, estaba jodida. Aún así decidí hablar y dejar que saliese lo que fuese de mi boca.

―Yo….ehhh. …mi amiga hablaba de un chico que le gusta.

―Mmmm…creí haber escuchado que te referías tú a un chico y no ella. ¿Sabes? por un momento me emocione, pues creí que te referías a mí.―dijo tan cerca de mí que su aliento con olor a menta y tabaco acaricio mi rostro.

Me sentía acorralada y acosada ya mis nervios no daban para más, todo en mi estaba tan alterado que contesté por la presión del momento.

―Lo….lo que yo…hable con mi amiga….no le incumbe.―dije mirando al suelo y soltando todo el aire que me tenía toda ahogada.

―¿Así está la cosa? Creí que eras de carácter sumiso, pero ya veo que tienes tus garras bien guardadas.―dijo bien pegado a mi rostro.

―Señor, creo que mis cosas personales solo me incumben a mí….permiso.―contesté dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a salir de allí de una buena vez. Mi corazón ya no podía más con la presión, si me quedaba allí de seguro tendría insuficiencia cardiaca. No había logrado dar dos pasos cuando sentí su mano agarrar firmemente mi brazo.

―Ah no, a mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca niñita.

―¿Qué quiere señor?―Pregunté con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos. Me sentía acosada y avergonzada.

―¿Qué quiero? ¿De ti? Creo que no tienes nada interesante que puedas darme, pero creo que puedo mostrarte lo interesante que soy yo.

Me tomó de la cintura y me puso de espaldas a él. Rápidamente y con una facilidad increíble levantó mi falda sumergiendo sus manos debajo de esta. Traté de agarrar su mano para aguantarla, pero él era más fuerte. No sé en qué momento ya estaba acariciando mi entrepierna sobre las bragas cuando ya me encontraba jadeando y con un calentón en todo mi cuerpo que prometía calcinarme. Sin perder tiempo introdujo sus dedos por el lado de mis panties separando mis labios vaginales y comenzó a friccionar sus dedos de adelante hacia atrás volviéndome loca.

―Ahhhh.―gemí bajito arqueando mi espalda y apoyándola totalmente en su pecho. En mi vida había experimentado lo que sentí en esos momentos. Mi sangre hervía por todo mi cuerpo y este se rindió a aquellas fuertes sensaciones que me provocaban la fricción de sus dedos.

―Mmmm…que rico, estas empapada―susurró en tono ronco en mí oído. Paso la punta de su lengua por el borde de mi oreja hasta llegar al lóbulo de esta succionándola.

¡Dios! Creía que iba a morirme. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte….un dolor placentero atravesó mi vagina, sentía unas contracciones leves que me estaban volviendo loca. Quería zafarme de sus brazos, pero lo que estaba haciendo conmigo me dominaba de forma brutal. Sus dedos se movieron un poco hacia atrás, hacia la entrada de mi ¿vagina? Oh sí que lo era. Su dedo presionó firmemente en mi entrada y se introdujo un poco, lo cual me produjo dolor mezclado con ardor. Me quejé y tomé su mano sacándola de mis bragas, me bajé la falda rápidamente. Baje la mirada al suelo abrazándome a mí misma. Por un momento me olvide de mi virginidad hasta que sentí dolor. ¡Estoy jodida! De seguro ya se dio cuenta de mi engaño.

―¿Qué carajo fue eso?

Me quedé callada, pues estaba segura que ya no me creería lo que pudiese decirle.

―Isabella, estoy preguntado ¿Qué carajos fue eso?―volvió a preguntar acercándose a mí.

―No sé a qué se refiere.―dije bajito.

―Claro que sabes a que me refiero puñeta, acaso ¿Eres virgen?

―No sé de qué habla.

―No me quieras ver cara de pendejo Bella, hablo de que cuando estaba a punto de follarte con mi dedo me he dado cuenta que eres demasiado estrecha y pude sentir algo bastante firme, aparte te quejastes cuando mi dedo entró un poco. Exijo me digas la verdad ahora.―dijo alzando mi mentón para tener contacto visual conmigo. Su rostro se encontraba serio, enojado, confundido entre otras cosas que no pude descifrar. Me encontraba hastiada de fingir lo que no era, así que decidí sincerarme y que sucediera lo que tuviese que suceder.

―Yo….soy virgen.―dije en apenas un susurro.

Edward exhaló fuertemente y se llevó las manos a su cabeza apretándose su cabello.

―¡Mierda, Joder! ¿Por qué carajos has mentido?―dijo caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

―Yo…necesito el trabajo señor.―contesté asustada.

―Mira mocosa, no trates de verme cara de verga impotente, trabajos normales existen demás.―dijo muy cerca de mi rostro con rostro enfurecido.

―Sí, lo sé, lo que sucede es que deseo estudiar leyes y como usted sabrá, costear esta carrera es muy costosa.―contesté con la cabeza gacha toda abochornada.

―Mira niñita no te corro porque tengo que cumplir el contrato que firmaste al igual que tú, pero si te digo una cosa, si viniste a trabajar aquí sabías muy bien a lo que vendrías, así que no tendré ningún tipo de consideraciones contigo ¿Entendiste?

―Si señor.― dije en apenas un susurro. Ufff…. me había salvado por un pelito, si no hubiese firmado el contrato de seguro me hubiese despedido.

―No creas que las cosas quedarán así como si nada, ya veré en que pienso para que al menos puedas dar una mamada decente, no quiero quejas de mis clientes, ahora puedes irte.―dijo quedándose de pie mirando por el ventanal.

Salí de allí más rápido que ligero ¡Dios! ¡Me había descubierto!, pero lo más que sentía de todo era haberme quedado con las ganas. Si, lo acepto me dejó en las nubes, embobada con todas aquellas sensaciones que prometían hacerme desaparecer. "No puedo creer que estes lamentándote por eso" dijo la mojigata en mí. Pues si…..estoy tan caliente que si hubiese pasado un minuto más con él me le hubiese arrojado encima.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con lo que había sucedido en el despacho. Mi vagina se contraía una y otra vez haciéndome sentir la necesidad de terminar en algo que no sabía qué era. Estaba tan desesperada porque no sabía cómo quitarme este deseo que fui al baño y me duché con agua bien fría. Después que salí estaba más aliviada. Me sentí un poco cansada así que decidí tomarme una siesta, me recosté en la cama quedándome dormida casi al instante. No sé después de cuánto tiempo

unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantarme azorada.

―Adelante.―dije sin preguntar quién era.

―Oh, estabas dormida, lo siento.―Se disculpó Alice.

―No te preocupes hace rato que me había dormido.

―Ah bueno, pues vine para traerte el celular.―dijo tendiéndomelo.

―Gracias.

―Tienes mi número grabado, así como el de mis tíos y mi primo Emmett. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas.

―Sí, no te preocupes.

―Bueno, ya he hablado con Charlotte y me dijo que Edward le dijo que viniese a darte un entrenamiento para el puesto de asistente, no sé quién te dará el de dama de compañía, pues creí que sería Charlotte, pero me dijo que Edward no le habló de ello. Quizás se haya arrepentido de tenerte como dama de compañía.

Alcé los hombros en señal de desconocimiento y no comenté nada, pues sabía que él si tenía intenciones de que trabajase como dama de compañía por lo que me dijo: "ya veré en que pienso para que al menos puedas dar una mamada decente, no quiero quejas de mis clientes".

―Es hora de cenar, así que vamos.

―Yo…yo no tengo hambre, es que tengo el estómago algo revuelto.

―¿Te sientes mal?

―No, es solo que el frappe me cayó algo pesado.―mentí.

―Al menos puedes comer algo de frutas, si quieres.

―No gracias, no te preocupes de verdad voy a estar bien.

―Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana, después de cenar voy a dormir pues estoy muy agotada.

―De acuerdo, que descanses.

―Igual tú.―dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

Me quedé recostada viendo como el sol se ocultaba. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, con todo lo que había sucedido hoy era más que suficiente para mí.

Me estaba quedando dormida nuevamente cuando tocaron la puerta.

―Adelante.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi quién era.

―¿Señor?

―Te he traído algo de comer, no quiero excusas, te lo comes o te lo comes, por ningún motivo quiero chicas flacuchas y desnutridas en mis burdeles, así que volveré en una media hora para recoger la bandeja.―dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Me quedé embobada ¿Pero quién carajos se creía? ¿Ahora tendría que comer aunque no lo deseara?

Resignada y algo molesta tomé la bandeja la cual tenía un plato con pescado asado, brócoli, zanahoria, coliflor, una copa de vino y una de agua. Se veía riquísima la comida y aunque estaba indignada y enfadada decidí comer. Después de un rato había terminado todo lo que se encontraba en la bandeja. Me senté en el sofá blanco que había en una esquina de la habitación y me dispuse a leer el libro que nunca devolví a la biblioteca, Ciudad de Ángeles. Era uno de mis favoritos, como Maggie tuvo tanta suerte de que un ángel dejara toda la divinidad de Dios por ella. Y aunque la desgracia no los dejó disfrutar de ese amor, al menos Maggie conoció el amor perfecto….el amor que lo entrega todo sin importar nada, el que está dispuesto a arriesgar hasta su propia vida; y Seth pudo sentir lo que era realmente el amor de un hombre y una mujer.

Cada vez que terminaba de leerlo me hacía llorar cuando Seth decía: hubiese preferido un solo roce con ella, un solo beso a tener que vivir una eternidad sin ella. ¡Waooo! Eso era amor profundo, uno que va más allá de la piel, es esa clase amor que nace del alma y el espíritu, es perfecto. Si esos tipos de amor existiesen quisiera que llegue uno a mi vida. Si claro, estaba pidiendo demasiado. Esos tipos de amor no los había, solo existían en películas y libros. Hoy en día la mayoría de las parejas tienen problemas, se separan y se olvidan de que algún día se conocieron y se amaron. Unos toqué en la puerta me sobresaltaron, debía se él, así que me puse de pie.

―Adelante.―dije jugando con mis manos.

Edward entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

―¿Terminaste de comer?―preguntó y su aliento a alcohol golpeó mi rostro. Levanté mi mirada con algo de miedo para mirarle. Edward era muy alto, yo le llegaba al pecho así que para verle a los ojos tenía que levantar bastante mi cabeza. Cuando le miré pude notar que tenía los ojos rojos y bastante apagados como si se hubiese acabado de despertar.

―¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste muda?

―No, señor, mmm…ya terminé.―contesté señalando la bandeja que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche.

Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

―Debes estar levantada mañana temprano, antes de que Alice y yo nos vayamos.

Asentí, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. No era muy experta en eso pero juraría que estaba muy tomado. Su rostro no era el mismo y su aliento olía mucho a alcohol. ¿Qué estaría atormentándole como decía Alice? Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama. Toda la noche me la pasé soñando con él, pero eran sueños oscuros, solo podía escuchar su voz susurrando mi nombre, apenas pude descansar.

Me levanté a las 6:00 de la mañana, me duché y me vestí y esperé a que Alice apareciera. Aún no sentía la confianza para salir de la habitación y pasearme por toda la casa.

―Bella.―llamó Alice detrás de la puerta.

―Entra Alice.

―Ven, vamos, Edward y yo nos iremos luego de desayunar.―dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Fuimos hasta el comedor dónde ya todo se encontraba servido. Edward aún no estaba allí, así que nos dispusimos a desayunar. Mientras Alice me decía que descansara y paseara por todo los alrededores de la casa en estos días que me encontraría sola. También me dijo que tres guardias de seguridad estarían en la casa. Sam se iría con ellos a Chicago. De repente escuchamos la voz de Edward muy alterada acercándose hacía el comedor.

―¿Qué putadas dices? Que te follen Aro, no vengas a joderme el día, dije que se estará haciendo un 100% de la producción de jeringas, no me importa si tienes que traer al papa y todo el vaticano para que saquen esa producción. Me importa un carajo si se tiene que pagar el triple a los empleados, pero de qué va a salir ese pedido, va a salir ¿Entendiste? No es mi problema que seas un incompetente con los contratos, pero se va a cumplir con los clientes. En unas horas salgo para Chicago y quiero un plan listo y definido junto al gerente de área de producción.―dijo terminando la llamada. Se sentó en la silla con una cara de los mil demonios.

―¿Qué sucede?―preguntó Alice.

―El muy mamón de Aro dice que vamos a tener que pagar por incumplimiento de contrato por no tener listo el pedido de jeringas que se hizo para España, pero antes me va a tener que mamar la verga antes de que eso ocurra.―dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

―Pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo pretende que pagues por incumplimiento de contrato?

―Sabes que es un cabrón, y lo que quiere es joderme para que termine cediendole la empresa, pero eso no va a suceder.

―No claro que no, tendrá que pasar por mí y mis tíos antes que eso suceda.

―Sabes, se me ha quitado el apetito voy a tomar un poco de aire, salimos en media hora.―dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo por la puerta de cristal deslizable que se encontraba frente a nosotras. El rostro de Alice se descompuso y dejó los cubiertos a un lado. La verdad a mi también se me quitó el apetito, no sabía que decir, pues había sido una situación tensa.

―Deberás acostumbrarte, pues esto pasa muy a menudo.―dijo Alice con semblante agotado.

―¿Porqué tu tío es así?

―Aro es muy codicioso al igual que su madre la cual murió hace años atrás. Ella quería toda la fortuna de mi abuelo para su hijo. Mi abuelo no quería dejarle nada por lo ruin que era, pero debía hacerlo porque así lo exige la ley, pero mi abuelo sabía que él deseaba la presidencia de la empresa y por ello dejo a cargo a mi hermano. El no puede reclamar por qué Edward y yo heredamos lo del abuelo por parte de nuestro padre que era su hijo. Además el recibe lo que recibimos todos por partes iguales.

Asentí con mi cabeza dándole a entender que comprendí. Ese tal Aro debía ser Satanás por lo que me había contado Alice de él. Parecía que era una persona de mucho cuidado.

―¿Me acompañas a la estancia? Quiero despedirme de ti, aunque en una semana más te veré, pues Edward tiene que volver a la empresa.―dijo sonriendo.

―Claro.

Nos dirigimos a la estancia y allí se encontraba Edward. Lo miré por un instante y su mirada me taladró. Un escalofrío viajó por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis vellos se pusieran de puntas.

―Señor ya todo está listo.―dijo Sam.

―Bueno, vámonos.―le dijo a Alice.

―Cualquier cosa tienes mi número.―dijo Alice dándome un abrazo.―Cuidate y lo que necesites le dices a Celeste.

―No te preocupes, que tengan buen viaje.―dije mirando hacia Edward.

Este último se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada más. Lo vi salir por la puerta y montarse en el auto mientras Alice me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

―No te cohíbas de nada, siéntete como en tu casa, ¿vale?―dijo dándome un abrazo.

Asentí y la vi montarse en el auto. Por un lado me sentía aliviada de no tener que lidiar con el humor de Edward, pero por otra parte no deseaba estar sola, nunca lo había estado y eso me atemorizaba.

Esa noche la pase muy incómoda pues tardé en conciliar el sueño. Al otro día me la pasé paseando por todo el patio incluso estuve frente al lago, lugar que parecías agradarle a Edward. Toqué el piano y le permití a mi mente viajar atrás en el tiempo y reencontrarse con mis padres. Desayuné, almorcé y cené con Celeste ya que Kendra solo venia tres veces a la semana o cuando se encontraba Edward en la casa ya que este exigía que todo estuviese en orden. En la noche me dispuse a dormir, pero después de tanto tiempo tuve una pesadilla de aquel fatídico día. Grité tan fuerte que Celeste entró a mi habitación con los nervios de punta.

―Señorita, ¿Está bien?―dijo mirándome por todos lados como si buscase el motivo de mis gritos.

―Yo…estoy…bien.―dije aún fatigada y con el corazón agitado.―Solo fue…una pesadilla.―dije pasando mi mano por mi frente para limpiarme la capa de sudor que se había formado en esta.

Esa noche no volví a dormir pues no deseaba tener más pesadillas. Los días subsiguientes los pasé de la misma manera, hasta el martes al mediodía que llegó Charlotte.

―Tú debes ser Isabella.―dijo una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabello negro, muy guapa y de unos 35 años.

―Sí, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

―Pues mucho gusto Bella.―dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

―Igualmente.

Charlotte era una mujer muy simpática y amable. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando sobre mis responsabilidades como asistente de Edward. Charlotte me entregó una libreta repleta de de números y direcciones de contactos importantes, tanto de la empresa como los burdeles. También me explicó cómo hacer algunas cosas en el computador, como las gráficas sobre producción, ventas, devoluciones por defecto ect. Se me hizo muy fácil pues tenía destreza en el computador ya que en la casa hogar tomábamos clases de computación tres veces por semana. Me explicó muchas otras cosas las cuales fui anotando para que no se me olvidara nada. Pensaba que con lo exigente que podía resultar Edward no podía darme el lujo de fallar en algo. Con tan solo imaginarme su rostro enfadado se me helaba la sangre. Si, debo aceptar que me intimidaba demasiado, pero también me atraía de una forma inusual. Bueno…. eso quizás no me sucedía a mí solamente, pues por lo que me había comentado Jess traía una revuelta de mujeres del burdel babeando por él. Luego de terminar me platicó de lo exigente que podía llegar a ser Edward y hasta consejos me dio.

―Ante un jefe como Edward no te puedes amedrentar, pues si no te comerá viva literalmente. Alice me comentó que notó que le tenías algo de miedo. No debes demostrarle eso Bella, porqué si no hará de ti lo que se le dé la gana. Edward es un hombre difícil, y debes saber tratar con ello y la mejor manera es que tú también tengas tu propio carácter y no te dejes joder.

Seguimos hasta altas horas de la noche platicando sobre mis responsabilidades hasta que terminamos. Esa noche dormí bien y en la mañana me desperté temprano para despedir a Charlotte. Esta había decidido irse temprano ya que los gemelos tenían un poco de calentura.

―Nos vemos cuando vayas a Chicago, y acuérdate de todo lo que te dije, cualquier cosa me llamas al número que te di.

―Lo haré.

―Espero te vaya bien, cuidate.―dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Durante todo el día me la pase viendo el televisor. Me estaba convirtiendo en una perezosa de lo peor, pero cuando se vive en una casa en la cual hay personas que trabajan para tener todo en el más estricto orden no se halla que hacer. Aunque también me estaba aprovechando por todo los años que no pude disfrutar de la televisor a plenitud. En la casa hogar había una sola, la cual se encontraba en la sala general dónde se reunían todas las chicas para entretenerse. Los programas que se veían eran escogidos por las monjas, o sea, la mayoría canales religiosos. Solo disfrutábamos de algo diferente cuando íbamos al cine del pueblo.

En la tarde, después de haberme duchado, le dije a Celeste que no me hiciese nada de comer pues no tenía mucho apetito.

Me acosté a dormir muy tarde en la noche, nuevamente volví a tener pesadillas y de nuevo desperté a Celeste con los gritos. Estuvo a mi lado un rato sin preguntar nada y lo agradecí.

Me levanté a las 7:00 de la mañana y fui a desayunar a la cocina, me agradaba más que el gran comedor. Celeste había preparado unos hot cakes con glaseado de fresas riquísimo. Cuando terminé de desayunar Celeste se sentó en la mesa.

―El señor Edward me ha llamado hace como una hora, me preguntó por usted, le dije que estaba dormida y que pensaba que se levantaría tarde, pues había tenido pesadillas durante la madrugada que no la dejaban dormir. Él estará aquí como en 30 minutos y me dijo que me fuese y regresara mañana, si le hace falta algo más.

―Oh no, no se preocupe.

―Bueno entonces lavo los platos y me iré.

―Pues nos vemos mañana, voy a lavarme el cabello.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y entré a la ducha a lavarme el cabello. Si era un poco rara a veces pero me gustaba muchas veces ducharme luego de desayunar. Tomé el shampoo de peras y me lavé el cabello. Estuve un buen rato más debajo del chorro caliente, pues me relajaba. Y creo que lo iba a necesitar de hoy en adelante. Me vestí con un traje de tirantes color verde sencillo y me dejé el cabello suelto para que se secase.

Estaba a punto de prender el televisor cuando escuché unos ¿gritos? Me asusté e intenté agudizar mi oído a ver si realmente había escuchado algo. Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos y nada. Tomé el control remoto nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de encenderla, otra vez escuché un grito. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo y nada. Tres segundos después y el mismo grito taladró mis oidos, así que poco a poco fui caminado hacía las escaleras. En ese punto escuchaba pequeños gritos muy cerca, cuando me asomé por el barandal de las escaleras, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ¡Por el amor de Dios!

* * *

GRACIAS MONI….CHICA SEXY Y PERVERTIDA, EL OGRO TE AMA…

Bueno, chicas en esta ocasión no nombrare a las chicas que me han dejado reviews ya que estoy cortita de tiempo , pero ustedes saben quiénes son y les agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se toman para dejar sus comentarios.

No soy de las autoras que regalan capítulos por cada x cantidad de reviews, aunque si hago capítulos regalitos cuando veo gente nueva que se está animando a comentar y tengo tiempito para hacerlo, mil gracias por su tiempo a las chicas anónimas y que han salido del mundo fantasmal para animarme con sus comentarios.

IMPORTANTE… MUCHAS CHICAS SE HAN QUEJADO POR LOS ADELANTOS DE CAPITULOS YA QUE CUANDO VAN A LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK DE FANFICTION ADDICTION TWILIGHT DONDE SUELO POSTEARLOS NO LOS ENCUENTRAN YA QUE HA HABIDO MAS PUBLICACIONES LUEGO DE YO HACER LA MIA.

LO QUE VOY A HACER ES QUE A LAS CHICAS QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS EN CADA ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SE POSTEE AQUÍ EN FF LES ENVIARE EL ADELANTO A TRAVES DE SUS CUENTAS.

NOS VEMOS LUEGO…..


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece y ha sido registrada con derechos de autor desde el 30 de octubre 2012, en mi perfil está toda la información.

Por favor lean abajo hay información importante…..

* * *

Me encontraba allí de pie viendo lo que nunca imagine ver entre dos personas. Sentí de repente una sensación de dilatación en mis ojos que no me dejaban parpadear. Era tan….¿repugnante?, pero a la misma vez tan ¿erótico? Ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos. Un cosquilleo agradable y punzante atravesó mi entrepierna. Me sentí mojada y resbalosa cuando frote mis muslos para aplacar un poco la sensación. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo mierdas podía estar excitada? La verdad, era un tumulto de sensaciones y sentimientos que me embargaban. Sentí envidia de aquella mujer que se encontraba totalmente desnuda posicionada en cuatro con su culo en la cara de él. Sí, conocía esa posición, pues en las clases de sexo de Jess me las había mostrado, estaban teniendo sexo oral, en la famosa posición del 69. La chica gemía fuertemente mientras las manos de él azotaban sus nalgas con golpes certeros y le daba sexo oral. Ella tenía en su boca su ¿verga? Oh si, ¡Dios! ¡Divina Afrodita! ¡Y qué verga! ¡Puto Hades! Apenas le cabía en la boca, era considerablemente de muy buen tamaño, los dos gemían como locos, pero los gemidos de él me excitaban aún más.

De pronto me percaté de una sensación placentera en mis pechos. Dejé de mirar la increíble escena que tenía de frente e inconscientemente me llevé las manos hacía mis senos y los froté. Me percaté que mis pezones se encontraban muy erguidos y duros. El roce de mis manos con estos me hizo soltar un suspiro de excitación. Cuando levanté mí mirada Edward fijo la vista en mí sin dejar de lamer a la chica .De pronto se levantó del sofá quedando totalmente desnudo taladrándome con la mirada. ¡Dios! Su polla era considerablemente grande, no podía desviar mi mirada asombrada de esta. Recorrí su cuerpo entero con la mirada y pude ver unas extrañas marcas en sus muslos que por un momento me alarmaron. También pude ver que tenía un tatuaje arriba de su tetilla izquierda. No pude ver de qué se trataba este pues su voz me petrificó. ¡MIERDA! Ahora sí que estaba totalmente jodida.

―Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí Franchesca, la mojigata de mi asistente. Al parecer quiere unirse con nosotros para que le demos una buena follada y así sepa lo que es correrse.―dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Te piensas quedar de pie ahí como una estúpida?—La mujer de cabello negro…cuerpo despampanante y piel bronceada me miraba expectante.

No pude soportar más sus palabras y miradas, salí corriendo de allí hacia mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta, mi cuerpo se desplomó como una flor cuando se seca y ya no le queda vida, mis lágrimas eran incontrolables. Me sentía tan humillada…..acosada….burlada, todo me hacía sentir tan miserable…unas sorpresivas arcadas se apoderaron de mi estómago. Me levanté de prisa y me dirigí al baño devolviendo todo lo que me había comido. Aún llorando me lavé la boca y me acosté en mi cama haciéndome un ovillo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando unos golpes fuertes aporrearon mi puerta. Me quedé callada, pues me imaginaba que era él y no quería verle. No deseaba más humillaciones.

―¡Isabella, hazme el favor y quíta el seguro a la puerta ahora!―dijo furioso y con un tono de voz muy alterado.

―Váyase y déjeme en paz.―dije sollozando.

Silencio…..y más silencio…no escuchaba nada. Al parecer y me dejaría en paz. Me recosté nuevamente en la cama y escuché como le daban vuelta a la manija de la puerta. Cuando miré hacia esta, vi a Edward entrando rápidamente y arrojando unas llaves al suelo. ¡Dios! Ampárame….ayúdame, repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Edward se acercó a la cama y me haló del brazo haciéndome poner de pie.

―Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y menos me interrumpe en plena sección de sexo ¿escuchaste niñita?―dijo acercándose tanto que su nariz casi rozaba con la mía.

―No fue mi intención señor.―dije con voz nerviosa.

―Eso ya no importa, pues de todos modos estropeaste el momento. No me importa que mires si eso es lo que deseas, pues así puedes ver lo que es bueno. Puedo apostar que debes estar sumamente empapada con lo que vistes. Tu coño debe estar cubierto de jugos de adelante hacia atrás, incluso debe estar palpitando y haciendo que tus paredes estén rígidas. De seguro ese coño tuyo debe estar sumamente hinchado por lo excitada que estas, me encantaría lamerlo y chuparlo hasta sentir que tus jugos se viertan en toda mi boca en una deliciosa corrida. ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?―dijo en un tono completamente sensual y ronco cerca de mí.

Sentí toda mi sangre agolparse en mi rostro, me encontraba muy abochornada por cómo me hablaba, pero a la mujer en mí que estaba saliendo a flote le encantaba. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, pero también excitada por la manera en que me hablaba, todo era un revoltijo de sensaciones que me confundían. Su tono de voz era suave y seductor, algo que hacía que mi mente no se pudiera concentrar y razonar. Mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar en esos momentos, pues me encontraba envuelta en su voz….sus palabras…su sensualidad, era como quedar atrapada en un mundo inexistente. Cerré los ojos y suspiré por todas las emociones. Sentí sus largos y cálidos dedos recorrer el borde de mi frente bajando poco apoco por mi mandíbula. Cuando llegó a mi mentón sumergió su dedo índice debajo de este y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirase.

―No te obligo a nada Isabella, solo quiero que sepas lo delicioso que resulta correrse.―dijo esto último rozando levemente sus labios con los míos.

―Si… quiero sentirlo …hazlo ―no sé de dónde demonios me salió la voz para pedírselo….¡Dios! trataba de resistirme, pero el deseo era mayor que todo….me quemaba….me consumía…sentía que mi cuerpo se trasladaba a un lugar dónde el placer me dominaba. El solo sentir sus labios rozar los míos me volvía loca. Su olor….era tan excitante….tan varonil….olía a limpio con una mezcla de perfume que gritaba 100% hombre y un destello a nicotina. Algo muy dentro de mí quería detenerme diciéndome: ''Detenlo, estas cometiendo un error" y en serio quería hacerle caso a mi consciencia, pero el deseo me dominaba completamente.

Juntó sus labios con los míos apretándolos con su boca y succionándolos. Su lengua entró a mi boca suavemente lamiendo la mía. Un fuego abrazador se apoderó de mi cuerpo especialmente entre medio de mis muslos.

―Mmmm…tu boca es deliciosa niña.―dijo sobre mis labios.

Pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca perdiéndose en los labios de él. Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Perdí un poco el control cuando sentí su entrepierna dura y abultada sobre mi pubis. Alcé mis manos hacia su cabello y lo halé suavemente. Me empujó suavemente a la cama quedando acostada sobre esta. Se despegó de mis labios y me miró fijamente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que me encontraba.

―De alguna manera debes comenzar, y que mejor que conmigo, verás que te va a encantar. Primero te diré lo que te haré.―dijo lamiendo mis labios. ¡Dios! No podía más con todas estas sensaciones que me estaban matando. Sentía que de un momento a otro mi entrepierna estallaría en pedazos.

―Comenzaré por lamer, succionar y morder tus tetas de tal forma que creerás que vas a correrte. Luego bajaré a tu entrepierna y me comeré desde tu coño hasta tu clítoris. Mi lengua lamerá y se introducirá en tu coño hasta que te corras y pueda beber de tus jugos.―dijo con ojos oscuros y profundos.

¡Divina Afrodita! Estaba tan excitada que creía podría morir en cualquier momento. No sabía que se podían decir tantas palabras sucias excitantes a la vez. Edward pasó sus manos por los manguillos de mi traje y comenzó a bajarlos. Como instinto cruce mis brazos para que no lo hiciera. Se me quedó viendo seriamente.

―Debes dejar de ser pudorosa cariño, pues el trabajo que escogiste en uno dónde el pudor es inexistente y que mejor que estrenarte conmigo.

―Yo….no quiero.― ¡Diablos! mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando, apenas hace unos instantes se lo pedí.

―Mientes ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?―dirigió rápidamente una mano hacía mi entrepierna y sin esperarlo introdujo sus dedos dentro de mis bragas y acarició desde mi vagina hasta mi clítoris.

―Mmmm…estas empapada niña. Estas tan mojada que podría embarrar mi polla en tus jugos y meterla en tu coño sin mucha dificultad.

Abrí mis ojos asustada pues aún no había tenido tiempo en pensar cuando perdería mi virginidad. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de mis pensamientos Edward habló.

―No te preocupes nena, no quiero machacar tu coño con mi verga, solo quiero darle una buena comida. Siguió en lo que se había quedado y bajo los tirantes de mi traje con un poco de resistencia de mi parte. La verdad es que una parte de mí se resistía, pero no podía resistirme a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era más fuerte que la negativa que se escondía muy dentro de mí. Bajó el traje hasta más debajo de mis pechos y se quedó viendo estos.

―Mmmm….no están tan mal como pensaba.―dijo dándome un lengüetazo en el pezón que me hizo gemir. La punta de su lengua se afirmó en mi pezón moviendo este de adelante hacia atrás haciéndome esbozar un gemido. Todas estas sensaciones estaban acabando conmigo. No estaba segura de seguir con esto, pues aunque lo deseaba sabía que iba a traerme consecuencias con el tiempo. Edward se dirigió hacia mi otro pecho lamiendo y succionando como hizo con el anterior. Comenzó a bajar de mi pecho a mi abdomen y quise detenerlo. Traté se sentarme en la cama para retirarlo de mi, pero Edward me tomó de la cintura y me aguantó firmemente.

―Señor…. creo que esto no está bien.―dije cambiando mi vista de sus ojos.

Edward suspiro hondamente para luego hablar.

―A ver, ¿A dónde crees que has venido a trabajar? ¿Crees que estas en Disney? No Isabella te recuerdo que este es un burdel, dónde las mujeres son complacientes y tienen una experiencia basta en el sexo, lo que tú no tienes y debes adquirir los conocimientos para que hagas bien tu trabajo. No te preocupes no te haré daño, solo relájate y disfrútalo, si no quieres dímelo ahora.

No pude contestar nada, pues estaba tan excitada que mi mente estaba nublada de puro placer.

Sin esperar a que me recostase completamente tiró de mis bragas y me las quitó dejándome expuesta. Sentía mi cara arder de lo avergonzada que me encontraba, en un impulso cerré las piernas. Con un poco de fuerza sus manos halaron estas hasta que logró abrirlas.

―Detenme con un no ahora.―dijo mirándome fijamente. No articulé ninguna palabra, pues para estas alturas el placer se desbordaba por todo mi cuerpo y la verdad ya no deseaba que se detuviera.

―Debes cambiar esa actitud o serás un fracaso. ―Abrió mis piernas ejerciendo algo de fuerza ya que tenía los músculos muy tensos.

―Mmmm…muy bonita aunque deberías depilarte.

Fue lo último que escuché de sus labios pues su lengua lamió desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris, no pude evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer.

―Mmmm…ohhh.―gemí.

Edward comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi clítoris y creí volverme loca. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció pues me encontraba envuelta por un tumulto de placer que me arropaba. De repente comenzó a chupar mi clítoris y a la misma vez se quedaba quieto solo friccionándolo de adelante hacia atrás con su lengua. Me acabó de enloquecer con ese juego de su lengua. Comencé a sentir un delicioso flujo de sangre viajar rápidamente a mi clítoris haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo que prometía estallar pronto. De repente dirigió su lengua hasta mi vagina y comenzó a introducirla en esta. Una sensación de extrema excitación se apodero completamente de mí olvidando absolutamente todo. Tomé las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, pues sentía que en cualquier momento mi entrepierna estallaría. Mi vientre se contrajo y tensó fuertemente y segundos después creí que mi vulva explotaría y desaparecería cuando una fuerte oleada de no sé qué me hizo chillar y convulsionarme como loca posesa sobre la cama.

―Ahhhhhhh.―grité altamente sin poderlo evitar. Apreté mis dientes para evitar gritar más fuertemente. Mi vulva comenzó a contraerse y a relajarse de forma rápida cuando esta sensación me atacó. Mi cuerpo se desmadejo sintiéndolo muy liviano y sin fuerzas. No había salido de la impresión de lo que sentí cuando Edward besó de forma brusca mis labios haciéndome probar el sabor de mis flujos. No era un sabor muy agradable, pues era una mezcla de amargo y salado, pero resultaba excitante.

―Así es como sabes niña, estas muy rica. Estoy muy seguro que nunca habías tenido un orgasmo, pues te corriste muy rápido y tus gritos han sido muy excitantes para mi entrepierna.―dijo levantándose de encima de mí y poniéndose de pie. Tomé el traje avergonzada y me los subí cubriendo mis pechos. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo pues no me atrevía a mirarlo luego de lo que sucedió.

―Quiero aclararte que esto es solo un adiestramiento, no significa nada, te lo digo porque he tenido malos entendidos antes, no quiero que te equivoques. Yo soy tu jefe y tu mi empleada, solo hago lo que me permitas, por ahora ahí la dejamos tengo muchas cosas que hacer.―dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Me sentí de mil maneras en apenas segundos. Definitivamente Edward no tenía el don del tacto, pues era muy brusco diciendo las cosas. Tuve mi primer orgasmo con un hombre que destilaba oscuridad y brusquedad por todos sus poros. Me comencé a sentir muy mal, pues me sentía sucia e idiota. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo me había dejado nublar la mente de esa manera? No es que hubiese estado mal, pues sería hipócrita si dijese que no lo disfrute, pero nunca pensé que mi primer orgasmo fuese en estas condiciones. Siempre imaginé que sería muy romántico con un hombre que me amara. "Ya es muy tarde, por calenturienta te suceden las cosas" dijo la mojigata en mi y tenía mucha razón.

Me dejé envolver por todas esas sensaciones maravillosas que sentí y ahora estaba arrepentida. Arrepentida…..pensé nuevamente el significado de la palabra y no estaba segura de estarlo. Estaba llena de sensaciones, pero una de ellas llamó más mi atención. Me dolía el medio de mi pecho, dónde se supone está ubicado mi corazón. Llevé mis manos a este y lo apreté pues sentía una leve molestia. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba…? No…¿no? no pude ser que estuviera enamorada de Edward. Acepto que era un hombre muy guapo, pero su carácter opacaba lo antes dicho. ¿Porqué diablos tenía que sentirme así con él?

Fui a ducharme y me quedé un buen rato bajo el chorro caliente, pensando en todo y en nada. Pasé mis dedos por mi feminidad logrando volver a sentir todo lo que sucedió. Decidí sacar todo de mi mente por ese momento y salí de la ducha. Fui y me senté en el mueble con los recuerdos aún a flor de piel. ¿Cómo carajos iba a sacar de mi mente todo lo que sucedió? No…creo que eso era muy improbable.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí sentada mirando hacia el lago por el enorme ventanal. Miré hacia el pequeño reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y pude ver que eran las 2:00 de la tarde. No había comido desde el desayuno el cual había quedado completo en el inodoro. Tenía hambre, pero no me atrevía a enfrentarlo después de lo que sucedió.

Encendí el televisor y comencé a ver un reality show, de esos que la gente super famosa se presta a hacer. Trataba de concentrarme en lo que veía, pero los recuerdos no me dejaban concentrar. Tomé el móvil y le envié un mensaje de texto a Jess para que supiese mi número:

_Hola Jess Soy Bella ¿Cómo estás?_

Tres minutos luego

_Estoy bien y ¿tú? Me encuentro en una reunión del burdel con él abogado de este, Emmett Cullen, las chicas están como locas comiéndoselo con los ojos, está de rechupete el muy condenado, estoy que le brinco encima y lo violo jajajajaja…¿Y el jefe ogro troglodita, no te ha vuelto a molestar?_

Me reí al ver el mensaje, Jess con sus ocurrencias siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

_Estoy bien, y bueno….el muy ogro es así y nunca cambiará…_

_Te conozco nena ¿Qué carajos te hizo el gilipolla ese?_

_Nada, no te preocupes_

_Espero no me mientas, mira que soy capaz de romperle la cara a ese pendejo_

_Lo sé, tranquila que estoy bien, te dejo saber para cuando viajaré a Chicago, mientras…. cuidate, te quiero._

_Yo también te quiero cariño, cuidate_

En esos momentos alguien tocó a la puerta.

―¿Si?―contesté con el corazón en la boca.

La puerta se abrió y por un segundo rogaba que fuese Celeste quién entrara por la puerta, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Edward entró a la habitación mirando hacia dónde estaba sin despegar la vista de mí. Bajé la vista al suelo, no podía mirarle luego de lo que sucedió.

―¿Porqué miras al suelo? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?―dijo en tono burlón. Me quedé callada, pues no sabía que contestarle. Bueno, vale…no era sincera del todo, pues si hubiese tenido un poco de agallas le hubiese dicho; ''Me encanta lo que veo y quisiera probarlo también'' ¡Arggg! En que enferma sádica me estaba convirtiendo.

―Bueno, por tu silencio debo entender que te encanta lo que ves. ¡Mírame!―dijo en tono autoritario.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba y me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, creo que se burlaba de mí.

―Debes de dejar esa timidez y mojigatería ya de una vez. A los hombres no nos agradan esas niñerías. Yo no como gente y si te sientes así por lo que sucedió hace unas horas, no te preocupes son cosas muy normales entre un hombre y una mujer.

¿Normales? Si claro para él que debe haberse acostado con media nación y por eso sabe utilizar su boca. ¡Mierda! ¡Cállate! Le dije mentalmente a la zorra que estaba naciendo en mí.

―Ven, vamos al comedor he preparado algo de comer.―dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Me levanté perezosamente del sofá y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Cuando llegué ya Edward estaba sentado. Parecía una estatua, pues sus manos estaban debajo de la mesa y miraba hacia dónde me encontraba. Me senté en la silla y miré el plato que tenia de frente. Había un ¿Sandwich? Fruncí el seño al ver el desastre que tenia de frente. El pan estaba carbonizado, eso no se podría comer indiscutiblemente.

―Es lo que sé hacer, le di el día libre a Celeste y….bueno….no sé si te guste.―dijo torpemente cómo si se quisiera disculpar, pero a la vez el tono frio sazonaba sus palabras.

―Bueno….yo…podría hacer algo si usted quiere.

―Pues si deseas…―dijo como restándole importancia.

―Si me da cuarenta y cinco minutos tendré la cena lista.

Edward asintió con su cabeza y me puse de pie y retiré su plato y el mío llevándomelo hacia la cocina. Rebusqué por toda la cocina a ver que podría preparar. Me decidí por hacer spaguetti salteado con camarones y salsa blue cheese. Preparé una ensalada con: lechuga, pimientos , setas y vinagreta italiana. Y de beber hice un té helado. Ya había servido todo en los platos y fui y los llevé al comedor. Regresé a la cocina y traje el resto de lo que me faltaba. Fui a buscar a Edward y me dirigí hacia su despacho, pues escuchaba murmullos saliendo de allí.

―Ya te follé por todas partes, ahora solo me falta joderte ese culo grande y voluptuoso que tienes.―dijo riendo.

¡Maldito cabrón! Era un puto miserable. Claro, era un amargado que al parecer tenia pega en las comisuras de los labios cuando me hablaba, pero cuando le encantaba putear con sus putitas era todo risas. ''Cálmate bobita, él no es nada tuyo, si dejaste que te comiese tu entrepierna fue tu problema" decía la mojigata en mi. Con la sangre que me hervía toqué la puerta la cual estaba abierta. Cuando me vio se despidió de la puta con quién hablaba y se me quedó mirando. ¡Como odiaba eso! Es como si esperase que lo tratase como el príncipe de Asturias ¡Engreído!

―La comida esta lista.―dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia el comedor. Se sentó en su silla. Comencé a comer y lo ignoré. Al parecer le había gustado la comida, pues en ningún momento se detuvo y dejo el plato vacio.

―Gracias.―dijo sorprendiéndome.

―De nada.

―La verdad estaba delicioso…. soy lo que tú quieras, pero se apreciar cuando alguien hace algo bien.―dijo en ese tono sensual que lo caracterizaba.

―¿Quieres una copa de vino?―dijo sorprendiéndome con la pregunta.

¡Dios! Tanta amabilidad me sorprendía.

―Mmmm….la verdad no se tomar…una vez lo hice con mi amiga y me puse muy mal.

―Es cuestión de tener un buen maestro. Yo te enseñaré, es algo que debes hacer cuando estemos en ciertas actividades.

―Pero…es que tengo que lavar los trastes, quizás para otro día.―Quería zafarme de su invitación pues mi lado racional me gritaba que no aceptara.

―No te contrate para ser sirvienta, déjalos en el fregadero que mañana Celeste se hace cargo, te espero en la estancia.―dijo levantándose de la silla y desapareciendo de mi vista. Tendría que aprender a no contradecirlo, pues cada vez que lo hacia su carácter ácido salía a flote rápidamente.

Llevé los platos hacia la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Edward se encontraba en el mini bar que se encontraba en una esquina de la estancia. No sabía qué hacer, así que me senté en uno de los muebles. Escuchaba el golpeteo de los hielos siendo echados en lo que creía debía ser un vaso de cristal. No encontraba como sentarme, pues me sentía muy incómoda.

Me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración y comencé a tomar aire. Escuché sus pasos dirigirse hacia dónde me encontraba e inmediatamente me tensé.

―Ten.―dijo tendiéndome una copa de vino. En su otra mano llevaba un vaso en cristal con un líquido que parecía jugo de manzana.

―Esto es Whisky, no creo que tu cuerpo lo soporte, es muy fuerte para personas que no están acostumbradas a tomar.―dijo como si me hubiese leído los pensamientos. Se dirigió hacía una silla que quedaba frente a dónde me encontraba sentada. Sacó de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos y sacó uno de esta y lo encendió.

―¿Fumas?

―No.― dije, aunque hubiese querido probar, siempre me preguntaba que se sentía hacerlo. Una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo con Jess en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, pero se aparecieron un grupo de chicas de la casa hogar y nos aguaron los planes.

―¿Quieres probarlo?

―Mmmmm…no.

―Eres muy predecible Bella, puedo ver en ti que deseas hacerlo.―se me quedó viendo fijamente.

―Es que no sé…

―Ten.―dijo tendiéndome un cigarrillo.―Lo tomas así, lo enciendes y luego le das una halada no muy profunda pues aún no sabes fumar y te tragas parte del humo que halaste y el resto lo botas. Edward se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia mí y sacó y tomó el cigarrillo que me había dado rozando sus dedos con los míos. ¡Santa Afrodita! Me estaba excitando con solo un toque. Suspiré y lo vi introducir el cigarrillo a su pecadora boca ¡Ohhhh Dios ampárame! Sus labios eran tan sexy que me daban ganas de tomarlo de su cuello y besarlo hasta el cansancio….sus besos…..grandiosos, sentía que me quemaban la piel al sentirlos en mis labios. Su lengua cuando acariciaba la mía y se adueñaba de toda mi cordura. Su voz me levanto de mis fantasías.

―Ya está encendido, solo tienes que hacer lo que te expliqué.

Lo tomé entre mis dedos imitando lo que ya había visto me lo llevé a la boca e hice lo que me indicó. Cuando tragué el humo inmediatamente comencé a toser como loca.

―Es normal, siempre sucede al principio.―dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla. Su mirada era tan penetrante que me incomodaba. Alcé mi mirada y lo vi halar de su cigarrillo e hice lo mismo. Ya no me producía tos así que después de unos segundos en silencio di una halada más y lo puse en el cenicero. No me había desagradado pues era como un relajante, quizás por ello no faltaba uno en su boca.

―Bebe de tu vino. Solo debes tomar pequeños sorbos y esperar un tiempo para tomar el otro.

Tomé la copa de vino y tomé. La verdad es que sabía delicioso. Mientras, el tomaba un trago de su bebida.

―Sabes, mi vida ha sido una mierda.―dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea que había en una esquina la cual estaba apagada.―Y cuando digo mierda no es que halla vivido situaciones difíciles como las personas normales. No…he vivido todo aquello que nadie le hubiese gustado vivir. Por ello he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas ser muy cuidadoso con quienes me rodean, soy muy….observador, pues me cuido las espaldas. No me he tragado el cuento ese de tus padres, presiento que hay algo más que no me has dicho.―dijo volteándose para fijar su mirada en mí.

―Yo…no sé a qué se refiere.—contesté a la misma vez que mi piel se crispaba por lo que acaba de decir.

―Antes que nada deja de referirte hacia mí como "usted" cuando estemos solos, solo hazlo cuando estemos rodeados de empleados. Ahora, con lo que no sabes a que me refiero es que te envié a investigar y encontré algo muy curioso. En los registros de la casa hogar dice que llegaste el noviembre 30 de 1994 y ese mismo día hubo un asesinato de un hombre y una mujer en los terrenos aledaños a la casa hogar.

Se me heló la sangre de solo escuchar su teoría. ¡Joder! ahora que iba a decirle….no podía decirle la verdad, eso sería atentar contra mi propia seguridad, pues en estos momentos me estaba demostrando que era un hombre de acciones tomar.

―¿Tomo tu silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a mi teoría?

―No sé de qué me está hablando….solo me ha confundido con toda esa verborrea que acaba de decir.―¿Verborrea le dije? ¿Maldición?

―Jmmm.―dijo sonriendo.―De verdad me ves cara de idiota, pero no voy a presionarte. ¿Entonces, como fue que realmente murieron tus padres?―preguntó volviéndose a sentar frente a mi tomado un sorbo de su trago. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo, pero me había acabado todo el vino. Lo vi tomar la botella de vino que había puesto en la mesa de centro y me sirvió un poco más.

―Como le dije murieron ahogados.

―¿Cómo?―preguntó incrédulamente.

―No lo sé, eso fue lo que dijo la policía.―decidí decirle eso para no meter la pata y comprometerme con lo que dijera.

―Bueno, si tu lo dices.―dijo recostando hacia atrás su cuerpo en el sillón.

Tomé mi copa y le di un sorbo generoso al vino, sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba.

―¿Los extrañas?

―Demasiado.―dije con la voz quebrada.

Vi a Edward tomar el control remoto del equipo de música y lo encendió. Comenzó a tocar una melodía de Bach. Edward me miró y como si me estuviese preguntando con la mirada contesté.

―Bach, un gran y legendario organista.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció por sus labios, pero solo duró segundos.

Como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la preciosa melodía de Bach. No sé cómo, pero terminé toda la botella de vino, para ese momento sentía mi cuerpo sumamente relajado. Miré a Edward y este me miraba con curiosidad. No sé que me había causado el vino, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de tirármele encima y quitarle toda la ropa y que me hiciese cosas sucias. Una risilla salió de mis labios sin poder evitarla, ¡Rayos! Creo que estaba borracha.

―¿Estas bien?―preguntó Edward.

―Siii…jijijiji.―no podía dejar de reír. Me levanté del mueble para irme a mi habitación, pero cuando estuve de pie todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y perdí el equilibrio. Sentí los brazos de Edward sostenerme.

―Estoy bien, gracias…. solo perdí el equilibrio.―dije intentando apartarlo de mí, pues si no lo apartaba pronto cometería una tontería.

―Quieta.―dijo halando mi cintura hacia su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen pegados. Inmediatamente sentí su dura verga sobre mi estómago y me entró el terror.

―No….

―No te preocupes niña, sabes que no hago nada que no desees, además no abuso de mujeres tomadas.―dijo bajando su cuerpo un poco y restregando su polla en mí. Mi entrepierna estaba más que dispuesta a estas alturas, así que me deje llevar por la calentura que me torturaba. Pasé mis manos por su cuello acercándolo a mis labios. Me sentía otra persona, sin inhibiciones. Abrí mi boca y comencé a besarlo frenéticamente mordiendo sus labios. Gemidos salían de mi boca al igual que la de Edward. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello halándolo con algo de fuerza, estaba tan excitada que no podía contenerme. Edward me tomó por las nalgas haciéndome subir mis piernas a su cintura envolviendo esta. Pude sentir su verga alineada con mi clítoris y creí volverme loca de placer. Sentí a Edward sentarse, mientras yo estaba a horcadas sobre él. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y las empujó de adelante hacia atrás friccionando nuestros sexos.

―Ahhhhh.―gemí sobre su boca.

―Ssssssss.―gimió Edward.―Detenme ahora.―dijo metiendo su lengua en mi boca lamiendo todo a su paso.

―Yo…..

―Hazlo o no podre detenerme.

Estaba tan absorta que no me importaba hasta que la mojigata hizo acto de presencia "No es así que quieres tu primera vez" maldita ¿Porqué arruinas el momento? A pesar de todo tenía razón, pues luego quizás me arrepentiría. ¡Dios! No sé cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar todo esto.

Sin darme cuenta Edward se había desabrochado su pantalón y llevó mi mano a su polla. ¡Madre mía! Iba a morirme. Era considerablemente larga, gruesa y estaba dura como una roca, pero a la misma vez era suave. Apretó mi mano para que la cerrase en torno a su verga y con su mano encima de la mía comenzó a masturbarse. ¡Mierda! Estaba tan encendida que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

***IMPORTANTE***

Antes que nada quiero pedirles a todas aquellas chicas que me enviaron sus correos para que les enviase el adelanto que vuelvan a enviármelos ya que todas lo hicieron mal. Aquí en fanfiction deben dejar espacio en cada punto y abreviatura porque si nos los borrara. Y eso fue lo que sucedió con todas las que me enviaron sus direcciones. Les daré un ejemplo:

Fernandez21 espacio espaciogmailespacio . espacio com

Como ven se deja espacio antes y después de y antes y después del punto, si no lo hacen asi fanfiction los borra y no se ve nada cuando recibo el mensaje.

***YA TENEMOS PAGINA EN FACEBOOK GRACIAS Á MI BETA MONI***

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK, ACUERDENSEN QUE HE DEJADO ESPACIO PARA QUE FANFICTION NO LO BORRE, CUANDO LO PONGAN EN EL BUSCADOR ACUERDESEN DE UNIR TODO COMO CORRESPONDE.

www . facebook groups / 525732517461094 /

El adelanto del próximo capitulo lo enviaré en el mismo mensaje que me envíen con sus reviews.

En facebook lo estaré publicando días antes de la próxima actualización. Creo que las chicas que se toman su tiempo escribiendo sus reviews merecen tener el adelanto primero.

En facebook podrán ver las nuevas portadas de Hombre Oscuro, asi tendrán una idea de cómo luce nuestro ogro. Á parte también podrán ver algunos personajes que irán integrándose a la historia.

Las primeras gracias como siempre a mi amiga, confidente y hermana Mónica mi beta y ayudante, te quiero nena y gracias por cargar con mis confusiones de escritora.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas esas chicas que me animan en cada capitulo con sus reviews, ellos son como gasolina para mí, GRACIAS Á MUCHAS DE USTEDES POR SALIR DE LA OSCURIDAD Y DARME SU APOYO:

LOORE, MIRGRU, GABRIELA, MAMICULLEN, JULISSA DE PATTINSON, CATHYA BLOODKISSE, FABICULLEN, SUZETTE-CULLEN, SUIZA19, CHUSROBISSOCUTE, RORI, LAKENTSB, ZUJEYANE, PAULII BONES LOVE, LINDA-SWAN, SOLASOL, BRENDA SWAN, BEIZOS, TWIANDRE, MAITE, BIANKIZX, KISSES OLMET, ROMMYEV, NELDA, PAOLA C19, FRANCULLACK, TATA XOXO, GMACIASZUNIGA, LUISAXD, SAHA DENALI, BRENDIXA CULLEN, FRANCY XI, GIORKA RAMIREZ MONTOYA, YESSENYA, ROBSTEN-PATTINSON, MARO 75, MANLIGREZ, DRACULLEN, MELYNA-ORTIZ, BETTY CULLEN, YOLABERTAY, TEKY, ASHLEYSWAN, FELICYTAS, ETERNOAMANECER, BEAKIS, ANGIE CULLEN, ANAMART05, VAMPIREQUEENR18, VANESSA PINILLA, JUPY, GAX26, MONITA, DIDYWF, ANGEL DARK1313.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

EL HOMBRE OSCURO DICE:

Gracias a las lectoras fantasmas, pero quiero ver sus comentarios aquí o si no seré un cabrón patán con ustedes, jajajaja es broma, anímensen y déjese ver lindas.

Actualizo de cada dos a tres semanas, pero casi siempre en dos.

Gracias, nos vemos luego….


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mia….Hombre oscuro ha sido registrada con derechos de autor desde el 30 de octubre, no se permite la publicación de está en ninguna parte. Pueden revisar en mi perfil.

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18 años…

Nos vemos abajo…

* * *

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero me levanté abruptamente de su regazo. Su verga estaba en toda su gloria fuera de su pantalón. Tragué grueso al verla. Quería tocarla, llevármela a la boca y ¿chuparla? ¡Oh DIOS! ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos y cuando pude hablar solo pude decir:

―Yo…..no….—pero la verdad era que quería experimentar todo lo que Jess algún día me había contado:

—Bella chupar una verga es lo más delicioso que hay, porque te pone a mil.

Miré a Edward con sentimientos contradictorios. Quería y no quería y eso me enloquecía. Tenía una guerra campal con mi mente que me llegué a enojar conmigo misma.

―Mejor vete, no sé cuanto podre controlarme.―dijo en tono frustrado recostándose completamente en el mueble y poniendo sus manos en su rostro.―Mañana nos iremos hacia Chicago en la mañana, así que ten todo empacado.

Di media vuelta y salí casi corriendo de allí.

Apenas pude dormir, pues todos los recuerdos se apoderaban de mi cabeza haciéndola sentir saturada y confundida. Deseé tanto que mi hiciese explotar en otro maravilloso orgasmo, pero en realidad deseaba más que eso y él no me lo podía dar. Hubo un momento en la noche que deseé levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a su cuarto sin importarme nada…. .rogarle que me hiciese suya de la manera en que un día imaginé, pero no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Lo sé…era una ilusa si pensaba que un hombre como él me desvirgaría con un protocolo completamente romántico. Vamos, no era ciega…Edward no es de esos hombres que hace el amor. En fin no traía el romanticismo en sus venas y eso me asustaba, pero a la misma vez me atraía. Me estaba convirtiendo en una maldita loca y lo peor de todo es que esas cosas que me hizo la cual yo consideraba cochinadas, me encantaron. Mi mente flotaba entre un pensamiento y el otro atormentándome. Apenas pude descansar bien. Me levanté muy temprano para poder tener todo listo. Como a las 7:00 de la mañana escuché la voz dura y fría de Edward tras la puerta.

―Espabílate que es hora de irnos.

Tomé una pequeña maleta con mis pocas pertenencias y bajé a la estancia. Hoy me había puesto un traje azul con mangas que me quedaba en la rodilla… me puse unas zapatillas negras y recogí mi cabello en una coleta.

―¿Isabella?―escuché su tono de voz burlón.

―Dígame.

―Dime.

―Dime, Edward.

―Creí que eras alguna de las monjitas que te cuidaron, esa vestimenta está horrorosa.―dijo en tono burlón.

La verdad que este hombre estaba sacando todo lo peor de mí, porque no pude aguantarme más y le contesté.

―Si no te gusta lo que ves, mejor no mires.

Me le quedé viendo con temor y lo vi acercarse hacia mí poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. No me había percatado, pero iba vestido muy casual y se veía de infarto el muy ogro. Traía unos vaqueros negros con una camisa de color gris. Llevaba varios botones desabotonados los cuales dejaban ver parte de su pecho y lo hacía ver muy sexy. Cuando estuvo frente a mí soltó una sonrisa ladeada y me dijo:

―Quizás y si te desnudas te verías mejor, aunque dudo que tengas mucho que mostrar.

¡Ah no! ya si estaba acabando con mi paciencia, no iba a permitir que me tratará así.

―Pues eso no lo pensaste anoche.―dije con coraje.

―Vaya, vaya….de mojigata te estás convirtiendo en toda una fierita con garras, por eso digo que las mujeres como tú son de cuidado.―dijo susurrando en mi oído.

―Ya basta, por favor déjame tranquila.

―Por supuesto, lo que digas, aunque eso no lo decías anoche.―dijo dándose la vuelta y sirviéndose un trago.

Decidí quedarme callada y sentarme en uno de los muebles. Lo observé beberse tres tragos de whisky en menos de diez minutos y sin desayunar. Eso fue algo que me alarmó, pues al parecer tomaba bastante. En ese instante llegó Sam a la estancia.

―Todo listo señor.

―Gracias Sam, vamos.―dijo mirando hacia mi dirección.

Sam cargó mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacía el auto que se encontraba afuera. Era un Audi A5 coupe de color negro. Sam me abrió la puerta del auto y me subí en el. Edward se subió del otro lado. En todo el camino estuvimos en silencio y eso me aliviaba, pues no deseaba escuchar las burlas de Edward. Sacó su móvil y apretó varios números.

—Buenos días Patty, ¿Arreglaste todo en el hotel para utilizar la sala de conferencia?—Bien, dile a Joseph que luego me comunicó con él.

Supuse que Patty sería su secretaria. Lo vi textear un par de minutos y luego guardó el móvil. Llegamos a lo que parecía un aeropuerto, aunque no era el de la ciudad, parecía privado. Sam se estacionó justo al lado de un avión y se bajó abriendo el baúl para sacar el equipaje.

―Vamos.―dijo Edward.

Sin articular palabra me bajé y vi a Sam entregándole el equipaje a un chico el cual entró al avión con mi maleta y la de él. Edward se despidió de un apretón de manos con Sam y se dirigió al avión. Lo seguí y nos montamos en el avión el cual era uno privado. Por dentro era bastante lujoso, Sus asientos eran de color blanco adornados con cojines negros. Había ocho butacas reclinables y un sofá alargado. También había un mini bar el cual tenía una pequeña puerta a su lado. En el extremo contrario había otra puerta. Una mujer muy guapa….alta, delgada, piernas largas, rubia, de ojos color miel salió de la puerta que quedaba al lado del mini bar.

―Buenos días, señor Cullen.―saludó con una sonrisa provocadora en su rostro.

―Heidi.―contestó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con descaro.

La chica sonrió y la vi sacar pecho de forma coqueta. Tenía el busto enorme, al parecer los botones de su camisa saldrían disparados de un momento a otro. Lo que me faltaba, una de esas mujercitas que se babeaban por él. Aunque no la culpaba, pues Edward además de guapo tenía un magnetismo extraño. Por un momento me quedé pensando en la sonrisa que le dedicó a la azafata y me pregunté ¿Por qué carajo me trata como mierda a mí y a ella no? Entonces la cosa era conmigo ¿Y qué le he hecho para que sea un maldito ogro cada vez que me ve? No terminé de analizar mis pensamientos, pues escuché que me hablaba.

―Puedes sentarte donde desees.

Me dirigí hacía una de las butacas y me senté. Edward se sentó en una butaca más adelante quedando de frente a mí. Lo que me faltaba, tener que soportar su mirada inquisitiva jodiéndome la paciencia. Decidí ignorarlo y mirar por la ventanilla. Me abroché el cinturón y en diez minutos habíamos despegado. La azafata se detuvo a mi lado.

―¿Desea algo? Agua, vino, jugo o café.

―Un café estaría bien.

―¿Lo desea con un muffin de cerezas?

―Mmmm…si, gracias.

―Se lo traigo en un momento.―dijo pasando por el lado de Edward sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Este le sonrió descaradamente mirando su trasero mientras se alejaba.

―¡Enfermo!―articulé con mis labios. Al parecer notó lo que dije pues me sonrió de forma canalla.

¡Era un….maldito! no sé por qué me ponía así. A los pocos minutos, la azafata me trajo el muffin y el café. Volvió a pasar por el lado de Edward y este la tomó por la cintura jalándola y sentándola en su regazo. Su mano viajó hacia las nalgas de la chica y las apretó. La chica soltó un gritito y sonreía descaradamente al igual que él.

―Isabella, tapate los ojos, una chica virginal como tú no debe ver esto.―dijo con un asomo de burla en sus labios.

¡Maldito! Cuanto lo odiaba. Al parecer y me prendieron en fuego. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que me sentí aturdida, creí que en cualquier momento podría ser como Carrie y tener el poder de controlar todo con mi mente para ensartarlo en mi puño. No sé que me sucedía estaba ¿celosa? No Bella, tienes que deshacerte de esos sentimientos o sufrirás, lo que pasó entre ustedes no significó nada, me dije a mi misma.

No sé porque me sentía así con él, digo era sumamente guapo y todo eso, pero eso no significaba que me enamorara a lo adivino de él. Solo llevaba conociéndolo unos días, además era mi jefe y un sicópata enigmático con un pasado extraño. Lo más sensato que podía pensar es que me había quedado tan caliente con el orgasmo que me dio, que por ello solía reaccionar de esa manera.

Cambié mi mirada hacia la ventanilla y los ignoré. Aún así sentía mi cara arder, no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño del coraje que me abatía. Escuchaba las risillas idiotas de parte de ella y eso me atormentaba, pues deseaba tomarla del cabello y sacarla de su regazo de una buena vez. Tomé mi celular y le puse los auriculares que vinieron con él, comencé a escuchar la música pre-grabada con la que había venido. Me comí el muffin y el café, luego me recosté en el asiento y la música instrumental que escuchaba me relajó hasta tal punto que me quedé dormida.

―Señorita, ya estamos llegando.―escuché que alguien me decía. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré con la carota de la azafata viéndome.

―¿Qué?

―Estamos por llegar.

―Ahhh, entiendo.―dije y me dio una mirada de muerte. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a esta? Tras de zorra mal humorada. Ya se había retirado cuando miré hacia la butaca dónde debía estar Edward. Allí estaba con el computador frente a él, tecleando a gran velocidad. Unos minutos después cerró el computador y me miró.

―Estamos a punto de aterrizar, si tienes hambre mejor que te comas algo antes de salir del avión ya que tengo una reunión muy importante dónde deberás acompañarme y tomar nota en el computador.

Asentí, pero no pedí nada de comer, pues no quería verle la cara de zorra aborrecida a la azafata.

Salimos del avión y había un BMW color blanco. Un chico moreno se apresuró abrir la puerta del auto.

―Laurent.

―Señor, espero este bien.

―Lo estoy, gracias. Ella es Isabella y será mi nueva asistente.―dijo mirándome.

―Hola, señorita.―dijo tendiéndome su mano.

―Hola.―le devolví el saludo.

―Laurent es mi guarda espalda y chofer.―dijo Edward.

―¿A dónde va señor?

―Al hotel Paradise.

Entramos al auto y Edward me entregó un maletín.

―Este será tu computador dónde tomarás nota de las reuniones. Hoy me reuniré con Timothy Berdick quién es el propietario de Medical Plastic. Ellos son los que se encargan de hacer los contenedores plásticos dónde se vierte el medicamento en las jeringas. Tomarás nota de lo que te diga. Te haré una seña a lo que tendrás que escribir, ¿Entiendes?

―Sí.

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio. Miré por la ventana y la nostalgia se apoderó de mí. Chicago no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Mis sentimientos se encontraban alborotados y los recuerdos saturaron mi mente. ¡Como los extrañaba! Habían sido los mejores padres del mundo. Me encontraba absorta en mi mundo cuando sentí una mano jalar suavemente de mi brazo.

―Estoy hablándote niña.―dijo Edward en tono enfadado.

―Lo siento yo….―no pude seguir hablando pues se me quebró la voz y unas lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, las cuales rápidamente limpié.

―¿Qué sucede?

―No es nada, disculpe.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y se quedó callado. El auto se detuvo en un elegante edificio.

―Laurent, no sé si nos quedaremos aquí, pero si decido quedarme yo te llamaré para que traigas el equipaje.

―De acuerdo señor.

Edward bajó del auto y sujetó la puerta a lo que yo salía de este. Me quedé admirando aquel lugar. Era un lugar bastante fino y elegante, se notaba que no todo el mundo podía darse el lujo de hospedarse allí. Cuando entramos un hombre se acercó hacia nosotros.

―Señor Cullen….el señor Berdick lo espera.―dijo dándole un apretón de manos a Edward.

Entramos por varias puertas, hasta que llegamos a un salón. Había una mesa rectangular en cristal con varias sillas. Fijé mi mirada en el cuerpo de un hombre que hasta ese momento se encontraba de espaldas. ¡Santa Afrodita! tenía una espalda enorme y unos músculos que se marcaban prominentemente en sus brazos y espalda.

Cuando nos escuchó entrar se dio vuelta para vernos. ¡Oh madre mía, que hombre más guapo! Definitivamente me estaba convirtiendo en una enferma. Creo que las restricciones que viví en la casa hogar me estaban cobrando factura, pero la verdad es que no podía ser hipócrita. Edward estaba buenísimo al igual que este hombre que acababa de ver. Era alto…cabello marrón oscuro…ojos azules como el cielo…una sonrisa hermosa y como dije anteriormente un cuerpo para agarrarse la peluca.

El hombre se dirigió hacía Edward y le dio un abrazo palmeando su espalda.

―¿Cómo estás?

―La verdad, un poco cansado de todo, especialmente del marica de Aro.

―Lo sé….a mí me tiene a punto de cogerlo por las pelotas y joderlo.

La mirada del hombre se dirigió hacia mí y Edward se volteó a verme.

―Ella es mi asistente Isabella.

―Isabella…mucho gusto en conocerte.―dijo el hombre tendiendo su mano para saludarme. Tomé su mano respondiendo el saludo.―Yo soy Emmett Cullen.―dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

Me encontraba tratando de no parecer nerviosa, el estar rodeada de hombre tan guapos me ponía los nervios de punta. Emmett me seguía mirando con una hermosa sonrisa y unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que resultaban encantadores. Sonriéndole bajé mi cabeza hacía el suelo pues la maldita timidez me invadía.

―¿Y Timothy?―preguntó Edward.

―Está en el baño.

―Bueno, entonces Isabella siéntate y ve preparando el computador.—dijo secamente.

Asentí y me senté en una de las sillas. Dos minutos más tarde entró un hombre de unos 35 a 40 años de edad a la sala. Era alto, esbelto, de cabello color negro con algunas canas que lo hacían ver interesante y la verdad era guapísimo.

―Edward ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias.―dijo estrechando su mano.

—Señorita.—dijo estrechando su mano la cual tomé. Se me quedó viendo fijamente con una sonrisa.—¿Tú nueva asistente?.—dijo dejando de mirarme y volteando hacía Edward.

—Sí, Isabella Morrison.—dijo en tono de molestia.

—Es usted muy guapa, es un placer.—dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Gracias.—contesté con una sensación de calentura en mi rostro.

―Bueno pues a negociar.―dijo Edward rodando los ojos y sentándose en una de las sillas.

Estuvieron negociando por una hora los costos de los contenedores plásticos. Timothy quería incrementar el costo de los contenedores plásticos en un 5% lo cual Edward debatió y llegaron a un acuerdo de un 3% por un año. Edward negoció además una suma de dinero la cual llamó ''BONO" si se lograba superar las expectativas de ventas en seis meses.

No se me había hecho difícil seguir el ritmo, pues cada vez que tenía que tomar notas Edward daba pequeños golpes en la mesa con su pluma para que escribiera.

―Bueno Timothy, la semana que viene te enviaré el contrato que redactará Emmett con la resolución de los acuerdos a los que llegamos hoy. También te enviaré una copia de las notas tomadas por mí asistente para que también las firmes.

―No hay problema, estaré esperando por los papeles.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a despedirse con apretones de manos.

―Señorita, un gusto en conocerla.―dijo Timothy asintiendo con su cabeza.

―El gusto es mío señor.―dije, Timothy me sonrió y me ¿guiño un ojo? ¡Dios! qué vergüenza. Ese tipo de cosas me hacían sonrojarme como una desquiciada, no podía evitarlo. Timothy le dijo algo al oído a Edward lo cual él respondió:

―No creo, luego hablamos.

Timothy volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza en forma de despedida. Edward pasó frente a mí y me dio su típica mirada fría con un deje de ¿molestia?

Luego que Timothy salió de la sala Edward se dirigió hacía Emmett.

―Vengo en un momento…espérame en el bar. Voy a llevar a Isabella a recepción para que la acomoden en la suite presidencial.

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que lo siguiera. Edward no me habló en todo el trayecto…traía su ceño fruncido, al parecer se le subió lo de ogro.

―Buenas Tardes señor Cullen.―dijo un hombre tras el mostrador con exceso de simpatía.

―Quiero ocupar la suite presidencial hasta mañana en la tarde.

―No hay problema señor.

Edward le tendió una tarjeta, la cual asumo era de crédito. El hombre la paso por la máquina y se la devolvió a Edward.

―Quiero que lleven a mi asistente hacia allá y que le supla lo que ella pida.―dijo volteándose hacia mí.―Si tienes hambre o cualquier cosa que necesites llama a recepción. Llegaré muy tarde.―dijo dándome la espalda y alejándose.

Bien….no me debía ofender ni sorprender su frialdad, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por cómo me trataba. "Bella tienes que superarlo, el hombre es así y debes acostumbrarte'' dijo mi conciencia.

―Sígame señorita.―dijo el botones.

Lo seguí y nos dirigimos hacía el elevador. Este marco la tecla que tenía una SP como logo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron había un pequeño pasillo el cual revelaba unas grandes y elegantes puertas color caoba. El botones introdujo una tarjeta en un compartimento computarizado en la puerta y esta abrió.

―Esta es su tarjeta señorita.―dijo entregándomela.―¿Desea pedir algo de cenar?―preguntó con amabilidad.

―Ehhh…pues no sé…

―Si quiere tomé el menú que se encuentra en esa mesa.―dijo señalando una mesa que estaba al entrar a la suite.

Entré, tomé el menú y comencé a ver que había.

―Bueno, una paella estaría bien.

―¿De tomar?

―Vino tinto y agua.―si lo sé le había cogido el gustito al vino, pero solo un poco no hace daño.

―¿Desea algún postre?

―No, gracias.

―Entonces, le traeré su orden en 45 minutos.

―Gracias.

El botones se fue y me quedé de pie admirando la gran estancia que se encontraba frente a mí. Era muy elegante y hermosa. El color caoba predominaba, aunque había muchos detalles color crema. Las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales eran de este color, al igual que los muebles. Estos tenían cojines color dorado apagado adornándolos. Seguí caminando y me topé con una cocina enorme y muy moderna. Había unas escaleras que conducían a un segundo nivel. Las subí y pude ver dos puertas.

Abrí la primera y pude ver un cuarto el cual lo adornaba una gran cama de pilares color crema, un plasma y varios muebles del mismo color de la cama. La segunda habitación tenía una cama bastante grande, pero sin pilares. Su cabezal era de color cobre, también había un plasma y los muebles eran de color caoba. Todo era muy lindo y acogedor. Me dirigí hacia la estancia y abrí las cortinas para que entrase un poco de claridad. Me senté en uno de los muebles y encendí el plasma que quedaba frente a mí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después el botones me había traído la cena. No dejé nada en el plato pues todo estaba delicioso. Me tomé una copa de vino y volví a servirme más. Bueno…creí que solo me traería una copita, pero cuando vi la botella me quedé calladita y no dije nada.

Me bebí la segunda copa de vino y me comenzó a atacar el sueño. Había sido un día largo y bastante estresante por todos los cambios que me encontraba atravesando. No sabía cuál sería mi habitación así que al sentir mis ojos pesar apagué el televisor y me recosté en el mueble quedándome dormida.

Emmett

Me encontraba en mi oficina analizando pruebas de un caso de violencia doméstica que había tomado. Meredith Scott, una mujer de 30 años, había sido abusada por su esposo durante dos años. ¿Qué la impulso a hablar y salir de ese círculo vicioso de maltrato? La muerte….ella fue quién le dio la valentía a romper con esa vida maldita que tenía. Su esposo, un hombre llamado Henry, en su última golpiza la golpeó hasta casi matarla.

Una amiga de Meredith, me contacto para ver si podía tomar el caso, a lo cual acepté de inmediato. Shanon, amiga de Meredith desde la infancia se enteró del terrible acontecimiento cuando se comunicó con los vecinos de estos al ver que no contestaban sus móviles. Meredith aún se encontraba hospitalizada en estado de cuidado. Shanon me contacto para demandar a Henry por vilencia doméstica. Aún no podía explicarme cómo un hombre podía ser capaz de golpear a una mujer. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que Henry al igual que yo era abogado. No lo conocía pues vivieron en Londres hasta hace unos meses. Aparentemente Henry recibió una muy buena oferta de un bufete y decidieron mudarse a Chicago.

―Kelly ¿Llegaron las fotos del caso Scott?―pregunté a mi secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

―Sí, se las llevo de inmediato.

Un minuto después mi secretaría entró a mi oficina.

―Aquí tiene licenciado.―dijo tendiéndome un sobre grande de color blanco.―El señor Cullen llamó hace unos cinco minutos y le dejó dicho que lo esperaba mañana en el salón de conferencias del hotel Paradise a las 1:00 de la tarde.

―Gracias Kelly.

Cuando salió mi secretaria me dispuse a abrir el sobre. Cuando tuve las fotos de todos los golpes que había recibido Meredith a manos de su esposo se me puso la piel de gallina. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede haber personas así? Aparte de golpearla, también la violó.

Meredith tenía aproximadamente el 60% de su cuerpo lleno de golpes. ¡Desgraciado! Definitivamente debe de rezar mucho por qué lo iba a refundir en la cárcel al muy cabrón.

Salí de la oficina a las 12:30 y me encaminé hacía el hotel Paradise. Llegué y solo me encontré con Timothy.

―¡Hey hombre!, hace tiempo no te veo ¿Cómo has estado?―preguntó Timothy.

―Pues bien, aunque algo cargado de trabajo.

―Pensé que irías a la fiesta que se ofreció en el burdel de New York.

―Pues la verdad, quería ir, pero los compromisos laborales no me lo permitieron.

―La verdad es que cada vez veo chicas más guapas.―dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

―Eso no lo dudo, pues Edward es muy selectivo.

―Es un caballote el tipo. Debe haber sido un casanova desde adolecente para tener tan buen ojo.

Si supiera….digo…. yo no sabía mucho, pues se que Edward no me había dicho muchas cosas de su vida en aquel internado, pero por lo poco que me platicó una vez que se encontraba tomado, tuvo una vida no muy agradable en aquel lugar durante su adolecencia.

Luego de una hora llegó Edward junto a la famosa Isabella. La verdad Alice no se había equivocado cuando me platicó que creía que esta chica no había tenido novio en toda su vida. Era una chica sencilla, conservadora, tímida y sobre todo hermosa. Al verla removió algo en mí que no supe cómo descifrar.

Luego de terminar la reunión Edward me pidió que lo esperase en el bar del hotel. Me dirigí hacia allá mientras él llevaba a Ia chica hacía la habitación. Mientras, pensaba en ella…su sonrisa…su timidez…sus hermosos ojos cristalinos. La verdad era que nunca había conocido una chica como ella en mis 29 años. Había tenido par de relaciones estables, pero todas habían sido chicas independientes y liberales. Isabella….era una chica preciosa, pero lo más importante, muy vulnerable a cualquier cosa que Edward pudiese hacerle, se le notaba a leguas su inocencia. Conocía muy bien a Edward y sabía que le haría la vida de cuadritos. Lo he visto…he visto a Edward resquebrajar la autoestima de muchas…lo he visto hacer pedazos los corazones de otras tantas, pero sobre todo he visto como muchas veces ni su propia vida le importa.

Por temporadas se vuelve un ser solitario y encerrado en sí mismo. Muchas veces pasan semanas que se va de la ciudad y no sabemos de él. Mi madre adoptiva Esme la cual es su tía dice que le demos su espacio y que no busquemos siempre comprenderlo, que su adolecencia no fue fácil por la ausencia de sus padres. Pero no….había mucho más…el me contó aquel día de tragos cosas descabelladas las cuales me dejaron sin habla y estaba seguro que eso no era todo. Mi tía Esme sabía algo, no sé si solo lo que conocía yo o más que eso. Solía ver a mi madre muchas veces deprimida cuando el desaparecía y eso me rompía el alma. Sé que me amaba, ellos me adoptaron siendo un adolecente, pero los ojos de ella relucían cuando le veía. Sé que ella quiso hacerse cargo de él y de Alice, pero el padre de Carslile no lo permitió. Por todo lo que conocía a Edward sé que esta jovencita no la pasaría muy bien siendo su empleada.

Tendría que tomar esta conversación con pinzas y hacerle ver que no le hiciese daño a la chica. Pedí un Martini cuando observé a Edward entrar al bar.

―¿No que ibas a llevar a Isabella a la habitación?

― El botones la llevó.―dijo en tono cansado.

―¿Te sucede algo?―pregunté preocupado.

―No, es solo que estoy algo agotado.

―Hace mucho no tomas unas vacaciones, debes ir pensando en ellas.

―Lo sé.

―Cambiando el tema, ¿En serio me hiciste hacer un contrato de puta madre para esa chica?

―¿Qué?

―Vamos hombre, sabes bien a que me refiero. Es una niña en todos los sentidos, eso se nota a leguas.

―Ella me pidió empleo y lo tiene.

―Estoy claro en eso, pero si la tienes como asistente ¿Para qué también utilizarla en el burdel?

―A ello fue principalmente, además le hago un favor….ganará más que ninguna de las chicas.

―Sé que no me incumbe, pero siento que debes evaluar mejor la situación. Es una chiquilla Edward, podría ser Alice.

―Pero no lo es. Sé que podría ser un perfecto fracaso con los clientes, pues ni tan siquiera sabe dar una mamada. Aunque puede haber alguien que se apiade de ella.―dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

―¿Tú?...

―Un whisky a las rocas.―pidió al cantinero que paso frente a nosotros.―No Emmett… yo no le he dado a mamarme la verga. Ella me lo confesó.

―Wooooojaaa….entonces…

―Si…es virgen.

―Ufff...¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Pues lo que te dije antes, a ver quién se apiada de ella, quizá tengamos algún cliente que le gusten las folladas rosas, porque a mí no, sabes bien lo que me gusta.

Folladas rosas….así llamaba Edward a las folladas suaves y románticas. Sonreí ante su comentario, pues sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Mis folladas con las mujeres tampoco eran nada suaves y dulces, aunque tampoco lastimaba a ninguna chica; solo era un poco rudo. Edward me dijo una vez:

―Emmet, olvídate de las folladas rosas, eso solo te puede destruir hermano.

Aunque sabía que podía tener razón, muchas veces me preguntaba cómo sería hacer el amor. Nunca lo he hecho, pues aún no me he enamorado. Solo he tenido sexo por atracción física o necesidad. Esperaba algún día experimentar el sexo rosa como le decía Edward, con alguna chica que moviera todo mi mundo.

―Sé que no me importa, pero yo que tú la dejo trabajando como tu asistente.

Edward se quedó callado tomando un trago de su bebida. Estuvo callado por unos segundos y luego lo distraje hablando de nimiedades del trabajo.

―Quería comentarte que solo podré estar dos días en New York para la renovación de contratos de las chicas que les tocan renovar. Tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina y tengo un caso importante al cual debo dedicarle tiempo.

―No hay problema.

Seguimos hablando de trabajo, familia y amistades. Le comenté sobre un empresario que Edward conoció cuando estaba en Londres, el cual tenía una compañía de arquitectos. Tom Harrison como se llamaba, fue a firmar contrato de confidencialidad, ya que quería solicitar los servicios del burdel.

―¿Qué Tom Harrison solicito servicio del burdel?

―Si.―dije con una sonrisa.―Después de firmar el contrato y supo que eras el dueño puso cara de pendejo.

―Cabrón.―dijo poniendo el vaso de Whisky duramente sobre la barra, haciendo que salpicara parte de la bebida hacía afuera del vaso. Su semblante cambió a uno de furia.

―No sé si sea un cabrón, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. ¿Por qué cada vez que le menciono reaccionas de la misma manera? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

―Jmmmm…―dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa irónica. ―Lo único que puedo decirte es que hombres como él deberían de estar muerto. No voy a hacer de esto un escándalo por qué soy mejor que él y no le voy a dar el gusto de humillarme como una vez lo hizo.

Decidí no preguntarle sobre lo que me acababa de comentar pues conocía muy bien a Edward y lo que podía lograr era sacarlo de sus casillas.

―Bueno, con él también fueron unos socios, Reggie Anderson, William Garett y Steve Raven.  
―¡MALDITOS!.―dijo con furia con los dientes apretados.

―Si deseas puedo hacer algo con los contratos.―dije al ver que se veía afectado por ello.

―No….no te preocupes deja que pase el año y los tenemos fuera.

Asentí, lo vi encender un cigarrillo y por un momento se quedó pensativo. Me preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado entre él y esos tipos? Habrá sido lio de ¿faldas?. No…no podía ser…Edward no era esa clase de hombre. Él no tenía una relación con ninguna mujer, solo las utilizaba para su diversión. ¿Y entonces, qué podría ser? Mejor me quedaba con la duda, pues conocía el carácter de Edward y si no me había dicho nada es por qué no quería que supiera.

Bella

—¿Mamá?

—Shhh… nena has silencio…acuéstate y hazte la muerta.

—No mamá, nooo….—lloraba y gritaba.

—Vas a estar bien, te amamos princesa.—dijo besando mi frente.

—NO….no…no..nooooo.—quedé sentada en el sofá con dolor en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía a mil y podía sentir el sudor resbalando por mi cara.

—¡Joder!.—escuché la voz de Edward.

Traté de ver dónde se encontraba pues todo estaba muy oscuro. De repente una luz se encendió. Edward había encendido una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita al lado del sofá dónde me encontraba. Cuando pude abrir bien mis ojos pude notar que se encontraba sin camisa. ¡Oh santo Dios de lo sagrado! Su cuerpo no era el de un fisiculturista, pero estaba muy bien marcado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo en tono asustado y enojado.

—Es que no sabía cuál sería mi habitación.— dije apenada.

Lo miré a los ojos y se veía algo raro. Tenía los ojos muy rojos y olía a alcohol.

—Me diste un susto de puta madre, ¿Por qué gritabas?

—Era solo….una pesadilla.—dije queriendo evadir el tema.

Me veía de forma analizadora y profunda. Mis ojos viajaron hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho viendo por fin el tatuaje que allí se encontraba. Era un corazón…un corazón que difería de uno normal, pues tenía unas lanzas que lo atravesaban quebrando una parte de él. Tenía algunas sombras negras las cuales les daban un toque escalofriante. De repente mi garganta se cerró y se me dificultó tragar, pues me comenzaba a dar cuenta de la oscuridad que recubría a este hombre.

Dándose cuenta que escrutaba su tatuaje y mucho más que eso, se volteó para retirarse. Si antes me había quedado embobada con su tatuaje ahora me encontraba totalmente en shock con lo que mis ojos contemplaban ¡Dios! ¡Qué carajos! ¿Por qué?... No podía explicarme lo que mis ojos estaban viendo… ¿Qué le había sucedido?

* * *

Como siempre gracias a mi beta Moni por soportar mis locuras.

También quiero darles las gracias (aunque sé que a ella no le gusta el reconocimiento público) a Mely que me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, nena gracias un millón…

Quiero informarles que tengo un grupo en facebook llamado FANFICTION EN LAS SOMBRAS el cual está dedicado a todos aquellos fics que no son reconocidos, pero tienen su potencial. Allí podrán promocionarse, hacer encuestas, solicitar ayuda….en fin todo lo que deseen para mi será un placer ayudarlas, aquí les dejo el link:

www . facebook groups / 440003152722122 / 442399325815838 / ? notif _ t = group _ comment

ACUERDENSEN DE VOLVER Á UNIR LOS ESPACIOS, SI QUIEREN QUE SEA MAS FACIL BUSQUEN FANFICTION EN LAS SOMBRAS.

Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior: EMMA, VERENICE, SOLASOL, BRENDASWAN, CRISTAL 82, BRENDIXA CULLEN, ANDREITA CREPUZ, ROSALIE CULLEN, MARIE POPINS, GABY, MEDIALUNACULLEN, CULLENFAMILY, LA VAMPIRESA, ZUJEYANE, ALEJA-LEZJA 21, CINDY. , PAOLA C19, KISSES OLMET, MELYNA-ORTIZ, DIDYWF, JUPI, FRAN CULLACK, DIPAROPE, ASHLEYSWAN, ANAMART05, JULISSA DE PATTINSON, FRANCY XI, MARO75, SUMEBE, FELICYTAS, ROMMYEV, TATA XOXO, GIORKA RAMIREZ MONTOYA, CELINA PTTZON, ERIM, MANLIGREZ, GMACIASZUIGA, VANESSA PINILLA, SAHA DENALI, ANGEL DARK1313, CHUSROBISSOCUTE, BEAKIS, VAMPIREQUEENR18, LUCERITO11, TEKY, Y BIANKIZX.

Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.

Como siempre esperando sus comentarios para alimentar el ánimo de escribir.

EL ADELANTO COMO SIEMPRE LOS ESTARE ENVIANDO Á TRAVES DE SUS REVIEWS.

GRACIAS.

NOS VEMOS LUEGO…..


	13. Chapter 13

Algunos personajes son de Meyer, el resto son míos igual que la historia…

Esta historia no es apta para menores de 18….

Nos vemos abajo…

* * *

Dio la vuelta y me le quedé mirando, ¡Dios! ¡Qué carajos! ¿Por qué?... No podía explicarme lo que mis ojos **estaban** viendo… ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Mi mente se encontraba en proceso de analizar lo que estaba viendo. Mis ojos no se despegaban de su espalda. Sentí una mezcla de sensaciones y confusiónque prometían acabar con mi sentido del pensamiento analizante.

Me obligué a retirar la mirada de su cuerpo, y en una actitud de desinterés fingida, bajé mi mirada al suelo, mientras éltomaba su camisa y se la ponía nuevamente. La imagen de esas cicatrices en su espalda se quedó grabada totalmente en mis ojos.

Eran cicatrices diferentes a las que le había visto en sus muslos, pues las que estaban en la parte alta de sus piernas eran pequeñas y circulares y tenían una textura diferente. Estas eran alargadas y estaban incluso una encima de las otras, eran….impresionantes.

Traté de recomponer mi rostro y no dejar ver el sobresalto que me había causado lo que había visto. Edward se terminó de poner la camisa y se volteó hacía mí.

—¿Ya cenaste?—preguntó. Lo miré a los ojos para contestarle y pude ver algo diferente en él, aunque no sabía qué. Sus ojos estaban apagados y pequeños, todo él olía a alcohol….debiera ser el alcohol que lo transformaba, me dije.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces ve a acostarte, escoge la habitación que te plazca.

Sin contestar me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la habitación de color crema. Escuché el sonido de cristales chocando, lo cual asumía que Edward estaba sirviéndose un trago. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo carajos podría ser un empresario si bebía tanto? ¡Dios! solo esperaba que nunca el alcohol le afectase de tal manera que pudiese hacerme daño**;** porque dicen que los hombres borrachos son de lo peor.

Me dirigí al baño y me duché. Me puse uno de mis camisones que me llegaban a los tobillos y salí del baño. Estaba ya acostada cuando escuché un estruendo de no sé qué. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me asomé por el barandal de las escaleras. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con un vaso roto entre sus manos y esta se encontraba ensangrentada. ¡Mierda! Bajé lo más rápido que pude y me acuclillé frente a él. Se encontraba tan apaciblemente sentado…sus ojos casi estaban cerrados y su otra mano sostenía un pedazo de vidrio, el cual se estaba pasando por su antebrazo provocándose algunos cortes.

—¿Edward?—dije mirándolo al borde de la desesperación. Tomé su mano y la sujeté para que no siguiera cortándose con el pedazo de cristal.

—Edward, ¿Estás bien?—pregunté asustada. Edward abrió con dificultad sus ojos y me miró.

—Vete a dormir, déjame en paz.—dijo con dificultad. Sentí como su mano goteaba sangre manchándome el camisón.

—Tienes una herida… hay que llevarte a un hospital.

—No iré a ningún lado.

—Pues déjeme buscar el botiquín y curarte.

Me levanté del suelo y cuando me disponía a irme, la mano de Edward sujetó la mía con fuerza.

—¿No entiendes lo que te dije?—dijo con la lengua pesada.

—Sí, escuché. Nosoy sorda, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar desangrándote.—le dije y me solté de su agarré para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Fui al baño de mi habitación y busqué el maletín de primeros auxilios, que allí se encontraba. Edward se hallabaen la misma posición en que lo dejé. Me acuclillé nuevamente y comencé a curarle, pero esta vez no me dijo nada. Durante toda la curación no se quejó y me sorprendió, pues una persona con la herida que él tenía en su brazo se hubiese quejado de dolor.

Terminé de vendarle la herida.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas en tu cuarto?—le pregunté.

No me contestó. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y hablaba en murmullos, me quedé callada para escuchar lo que decía.

—Te amo…Mary…si…más que mi propia vida…¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?—decía sollozando.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y ¿dolía? Sí**…**sentía que me apretujaban el corazón…

Sus palabras… ¿me afectaban? No, no Bella, Edward es tu jefe y nada más**….**élte lo dejó muy claro. ¡Maldita sea! Lo sé, pero es inevitable sentirme así.

El hombre tiene un magnetismo atrayente que me hacíaser diferente. Esos sentimientos que de repente se apoderaban de mí debían ser solo una ilusión. Ilusión por un hombre que segregaba sensualidad…erotismo…hombría…dominación…firmeza...fuerza y sobre todo misterio. Sí…debía ser eso, me sentía atraída por lo que el proyectaba.

Decidí sacar todo de mi mente y subí a la habitación a buscar una sábana. Fui al baño y me cambié el camisón el cual se encontraba salpicado de sangre. Bajé a la estancia nuevamente y con una de las sábanas arropé a Edward. Me acosté en el otro mueble, pues tenía miedo a que volviese a repetirse lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Me quedé dormida mirando a Edward soñar pacíficamente.

Unos ruidos me levantaron. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y pude notar que la estancia aún se encontraba oscura. Miré hacia dónde había dejado a Edward y ya no se encontraba allí. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se escuchaban ruidos salir de esta. Me senté en el mueble tratando de despertar del todo.

—¿Por qué te quedaste durmiendo ahí?—preguntó Edward con tono neutral. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de pijama negros y una camisa blanca. ¡Se veía tan sexy el muy odioso!

—Bueno yo….estaba preocupada.

—¿Por quién? Creo no ver niños pequeños.

—Pues no los hay, pero estabas tan tomado anoche que parecías uno.—repusey maldije mil veces por lo bocazas en la que me estaba convirtiendo.

Edward se acercó hacia dónde me encontraba sentada y me tomó del brazo haciendo que me levantase.

—Te diré una cosa, nena, soy un adulto y sé lo que hago, no te metas.

—No me estoy metiendo.—contesté jalando fuertemente mi brazo de su agarre.—Solo estoy al pendiente de que no hagas una idiotez, porque luego podrían acusarme a mí de cualquiera de tus estupideces.—objeté en un tono de furia. La verdad no sabía que me sucedía, yo no era así. Los momentos que viví anoche fueron tan intensos que me habían alterado. Además, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, estaba un poco susceptible con aquel TE AMO que salió de su boca dirigido a la tal Mary.

—¿**A** qué juegas?

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunté confundida.

—De que hace unos días eras la criatura más mansa del planeta tierra, ahora te estás comportando como una fiera arpía. Te diré algo y que te quede claro, no soporto a las putas mentirosas.—dijo cerca de mi rostro en voz baja y suave.—Puedo ser un hijo de puta cuando me lo propongo, así que no me provoques.

—No soy nada de lo que dices, solo me defiendo.

—¿De mí?—dijo riendo burlonamente. No sé de qué te defiendes, nena, porque primero no soy de los que obligan a nada; segundo, estás aquí por tu propia decisión y; tercero no me inspiras tanto como para que debas temerme.

Estaba que estallaba de la rabia, sus palabras de rechazo me herían duramente. Mis ojos se aguaron, pero hice todo mi esfuerzo por no llorar de la rabia. En estos días mi vida había atravesado por grandes cambios que me habían llevado al límite y por fin había entendido algunas de las cosas que me dijo Jess:

—_Bella, la vida fuera de aquí es muy diferente, no es color de rosa. Tienes que aprender a defenderte porque hay muchas pirañas allá fuera. Tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser, que tu carácter de "No vengas a joderme la vida" surja en ti. Tener carácter no te hace una mala persona, solo te ayuda a defenderte de aquellos que quieren pisotearte. Bella nunca dejes que te humillen, ni que te pisoteen, porque si lo haces serás muy infeliz. Tendrás una vida amarga y estarás esclavizada a los demás._

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas. No deseaba convertirme en una persona abusada**. **Sí**…**sus palabras me herían y eso para mí era ya suficiente abuso…no lo permitiría.

—Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo, yo solo exijo respeto.—mi voz se transformó en un tono firme.

—Bueno, la verdad…—dijo dándome la espalda.—Creo que decir la verdad no es faltarte **al** respeto, por ejemplo.—volteó y me miró.—Ese camisón que llevas, supera en horripilante el hábito de las monjas, pareces un embutido.—dijo de lo más natural.

La furia se apoderaba de mi sangre ¡Dios! Me daban ganas de golpearle hasta joderlo ¡Maldito! Decidí no seguir discutiendo, pues sabía que era inútil hacerle cambiar al muy idiota. Me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación cuando Edward volvió a hablarme.

—Prepárate que en una hora nos iremos haciami apartamento.

—Pero, aún es de noche.

—Son las 2:00 de la tarde, las persianas electrónicas están activadas.—dijo apretando un botón en la pared y las persianas de las ventanas se abrieron dejando ver unos potentes rayos de sol.

¡Diablos! Me dirigí a la habitación, me duché y recogí todo. Tenía hambre, así que me dirigí hacia la estancia a pedir servicio a la habitación. Cuando tomé el teléfono Edward estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándome.

—El desayuno estáaquí.—dijo señalando la pequeña mesa de comedor que había en la cocina.

Suspiré hondamente y le pasé por el lado, dirigiéndome hacia la mesa. Me senté y comencé a comerme los huevos revueltos con setas, jamón y tostadas que se encontraban en el plato, mientrasEdward me miraba desde el marco de la puerta en silencio.

—Iremos mañana a la boutique de mi hermana para que te pruebes toda la ropa que te encargó. No puedes seguir vistiendo como una boba.

Lo miré seriamente y le cambié la cara de mala gana. ¡Patán!

Lo vi salir de la cocina y por fin sentí algo de paz y desayuné tranquila. Cuando acabé, me dirigí hacia el ventanal de la estancia y me quedé observando toda la vista de la ciudad. Era hermosa e imponente como la recordaba, solo se podía contemplar algunos cambios, pero no muy significativos.

—Bueno, vamos.—dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tomé mi equipaje y lo seguí. Nos montamos en el elevador en un silencio sepulcral. Salimos y nos dirigimos al auto dónde se encontraba Laurent.

—Buenos tardes.—dijo Laurent.

—Buenos tardes, a mi apartamento, por favor.—dijo Edward montándose en el auto y dejándome allí parada. ¡Idiota mal educado!

—Señorita.—dijo el chofer abriéndome la otra puerta y con una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.—gracias, Laurent. Murmullé con voz temblorosa. Me sentía herida por cómo me trataba el muy ogro. Al parecer un animal era más significativo para él que yo. Definitivamente estaba sacando lo peor de mí. No sabía en qué momento pudiese estallar y convertirme en un tornado que se lleva todo a su paso. Digo, yo nunca habíasido así, pero en estos momentos era lo que sentía. Su actitud estaba convirtiéndome en una persona que nunca vi habitar en mí.

Laurent se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. En la entrada de este había un hombre que parecía el botones de un hotel. Edward se bajó de auto y lo seguí.

—¿Cómo está, Eleazar?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Eleazar, ella es mi nueva asistente, estará viviendo aquí.

—Hola, señorita, un gusto servirle.

—Gracias.

Edward entró y se dirigió hacia una recepción que se encontraba en una esquina. Había dos guardias de seguridad monitoreando unos televisores de vigilancia y un señor mayor.

—Hola, Frank, ¿alguna novedad?

—Buenas tardes, señor, solo ha llamado su tía y le ha dejado dicho que en cuanto pueda le llame, ya que lo ha llamado durante toda la mañana y no ha podido contactarse con usted.

—Gracias, si viene alguien no me encuentro a excepción de mi familia.

—Entendido—respondió Frank.

—Se me olvidaba, como le dije a Eleazar, ella es mi asistente y estará viviendo aquí de hoy en adelante.

—Mucho gusto, señorita.—dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.—¿Le hará falta una llave nueva para la señorita?

—No te preocupes, tengo una copia en el apartamento.

Nos dirigimos hacia un ascensor y Edward marcó un botón que decía Pent House. Las puertas se abrieron y nos dirigimos hacia una puerta al final del pasillo. Cuando entré me quedé boquiabierta. Aquello parecía una casa en vez de un apartamento. Lo primero que observé fue un largo pasillo bastante ancho donde se encontraba un piano de color negro igual que el que había en la casa de Seattle.

Al lado de este había unas escaleras bastante amplias en forma de caracol. No había paredes, todo era un gran ventanal, tanto en el lado izquierdo como en el derecho. Al final pude divisar una estancia.

—Si deseas puedes recorrer el apartamento. Yo estaré al despacho que está allí—dijo señalándome una puerta.—Tu cuarto será la primera puerta que encuentres al subir las escaleras. En un momento pido la cena.—dijo dejándome allí parada como una zángana.

Me dispuse a ver todo el apartamento y me dirigí a la muy amplia y moderna cocina para ver que tenía para hacer de comer, pues ¿Para qué pedir comida si yo podía hacer algo de comer?

Abrí la nevera y no había nada más que unas cervezas. Me dirigí hacia los gabinetes y tampoco encontré nada. Ni modo, tendría que pasarla de vaga. ¡Como odiaba sentirme así! En la casa hogar todos los días tenía algo que hacer.

Me dirigí hacía la habitación que me había dicho Edward. Era una habitación bastante amplia y bonita. Tenía todas las comodidades como la habitación que tenía en la casa de Seattle. Cuando acabé de acomodar todo, me dispuse a darme un baño.

Miré el jacuzzi en el baño y se me antojó. Le eché al agua unas sales minerales de lavanda que había en unos estantes y me sumergí. Inmediatamente sentí mis músculos relajarse. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a deshacerme de todo el stress que había acumulado en los últimos días.

¿Cuánto tiempo pase en el jacuzzi? La verdad no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que mi cuerpo estaba sumamente relajado. De repente escuché la voz de Edward llamarme. Pude oír cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Me salí rápidamente de la bañera mojando todo el suelo en mi trayecto. Toméuna de las tantas toallas que se encontraba en un estante.

La toalla era tan pequeña que no me cubría totalmente. Cruce mis pies para poder taparme lo que quedaba sin cubrir y cruce mis manos en mi pecho agarrando la toalla. En esos momentos ya Edward se encontraba frente a mí. Se quedó observándome indescifrablemente. Por primera vez le sostuve la mirada, me observaba muy profundamente. Sentí como si todo se hubiese esfumado y solo quedase su mirada y la mía. Algunos segundos largos pasaron antes de que yo reaccionara y pronunciara palabra.

—¿Qué quiere?—dije algo intimidada por su actitud.

—¿Por qué mejor no te haces esa pregunta tú?

Lo miré confundida.

—Yo…no sé qué babosadas dice**.**—dije tratando de evadir su pregunta.

—Claro que lo sabes. Eres muy transparente, es muy fácil leer lo que hay en tu mente, tus ojos hablan por ti misma.

**Sí**…sabía muy claramente a lo que se refería, pero me hacía la estúpida. Lo deseaba con toda la energía que hacía que mi cuerpo estuviese vivo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Digo.. Él estaba como para comérselo, pero era un demonio.

—¿Y qué es lo que dicen, según usted?—contraataquétratando de no contestar cualquier estupidez.

—Me deseas.—dijo caminado hacia mí. Cuando estuvo solo a par de centímetros, tomó un mechón de cabello mojado y lo pasó por sus dedos acariciándolo. ¡Mierda!

—De tus ojos brotan fuego cuando me ves, no lo niegues.

—Pues**… sí** lo niego.—rebatí con voz temblorosa.

—Los hechos valen más que mil palabras.—señaló tomando mis manos y apartándolas de mi pecho. Fue algo tan raro porque no tenía ni sentía las fuerzas como para apartar mis manos de las suyas. La toalla se resbaló, cayendo al suelo. Me miró de forma tan ardiente que sentí que moriría.

—Odio tener que contrariarme, pero eres un bombón cuando estás desnuda. No te imaginas las perversiones que vienen a mi mente cuando te veo sin nada de ropa.

Edward me tomó del cuello y me comenzó a besar. Su lengua entró a mi boca posesivamente. Su lengua se enroscaba en la mía acariciándola suavemente y haciéndome sumir en un abismo de pasión.

Estaba tan excitada para ese momento que levanté mis brazos y los pasépor su cuello. Gemía…me restregaba en su cuerpo, sintiendo su dureza. Me agarró del cabello y tiró de él haciendo que arqueara mi espalda. Me dolió su agarre, pero la excitación que me invadía era tan avasallante que no me importó.

Comenzó a besarme y mordisquear mi cuello salvajemente. Me alzó un poco dejando mis pies en el aire y sentí cuando mis nalgas chocaron con algo. Me alzó un poco y me sentó en el lavamanos.

Mi mente no pensaba, estaba nublada por la pasión y el deseo. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos apretándolos y jalando mis pezones con sus dedos. Su miembro, duro y erguido, se frotaba entre mi entrepierna sin contemplaciones. En un movimiento rápido y desesperado lo vi abrir su cremallera y dejar libre su erección. Aunque me encontraba a mil con todas las sensaciones que embargaban mi cuerpo, mi lado racional hizo acto de presencia. ¿Es así como te imaginaste tu primera vez? No, claro que no. Empujé un poco el pecho de Edward y este se detuvo. Me miró a los ojos con la respiración agitada. Me miraba profundamente como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

—Sí…lo sé…deseas que tu primera vez sea algo especial y no solo sexo, aunque a decir verdad y para ser sinceros, será muy difícil que encuentres a alguien que llene tus expectativas.—replicóy salió del baño.

Me quedé helada, ¿cómopodía ver lo que sentía o pensaba con tan solo una mirada? ¡Esto era ridículo! Me bajé del lavamanos y vacíe el jacuzzi. Me metí a la regadera y me di un baño rápido. Me sentía caliente y arrepentida como siempre. La verdad deseaba que me tomara y me hiciese morir cuando me penetrara, pero lo deseaba gentilmente, suavemente…que hiciese que mi piel flotara sobre mis huesos, que con su vaivén me transportara haciala locura.

Deseaba que todo lo que había en mi mente desapareciera, pero era inútil. Podía ver una réplica de su pene en mi mente y eso hacía que me excitara. ¿Cómo se sentiría que me penetrase? Si era tan agradable como cuando me hizo sexo oral me volvería loca. ¡Ya basta! Gritó mi lado racional. Me vestí y bajé a la primera planta. Edward salió de la estancia, estaba muy bien vestido.

—La cena está en la cocina. Saldré esta noche, no sé si emergencia me llamas al móvil. Lo observé caminar hacia la puerta y salir.

Bien….sola de nuevo.

Luego de cenar, abrí el computador y comencé a navegar por internet. Cuando me cansé la cerré, le envié un mensaje a Jess informándole que estaba en Chicago y me acosté a dormir. No pude conciliar el sueño tranquilamente**. **Daba vueltas y másvueltas, simplemente no podía dormir. Unos ruidos acabaron por quitarme el deseo de caer en las garras de Morfeo. Abrí lentamente la puerta, todo estaba oscuro**; **pero definitivamente escuchaba ruidos, los cuales provenían de la habitación de Edward**. **La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que iba caminando como si fuese una ladrona para que no me escuchase. Al parecer tenía una lámpara encendida ya que la luz era bastante tenue.

Unas voces de mujer se escuchaban.

—Acaba y aspira no tenemos toda la noche.—decía una de ellas.

Cuando me asomé pude ver a dos mujeres en ropa interior. Edward se encontraba recostado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás recostada del cabezal, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Una de las mujeres estaba inclinada haciala mesita de noche. La vi tomar algo en su mano lo cual puso en la entrada de su nariz y aspiro algo blanco que había en la mesa. ¡Dios! ¿Era lo que me imaginaba? ¿Sería droga?

—No vayas a acabarte toda la coca, aún falto yo.—dijo la otra chica.

Tapé mi boca fuertemente para que no saliese el chillido de sorpresa que estaba atorado en mi garganta.

—Cállense y acaben que no tengo toda la noche, además no es la única coca que tengo, si se acaba tengo más en la gaveta.—dijo Edward aún con los ojos cerrados.

La última chica aspiró y se comenzó a quitar la ropa interior. La otra chica la imitó y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando estuvieron desnudas, una de ellas se sentó a ahorcada sobre Edward. Este abrió los ojos.

—Saben que no les permito cabalgarme, así que muévete.—dijo algo enfadado.

Lo vi levantarse de la cama totalmente desnudo. ¡Dios! indiscutiblemente era muy atrayente. Tomó a una de las chicas e hizo que esta se pusiera en cuatro en la cama. La otra chica se coloco debajo de la otra y la que estaba en cuatro comenzó a hacerle sexo oral. Por un momento se me revolvió el estómago, pero mis deseos de curiosidad eran tan fuertes que me dominaban. Edward sujeto su miembro con su mano y lo introdujo en la vagina de la chica de golpe. La mujer gimió y el envolvió su cabello en su mano y lo jalo fuertemente arqueando el cuerpo de la mujer salvajemente. Las dos mujeres gemían como locas, aunque no escuché a Edward gemir. Su rostro era inexpresivo como si no tuviese alguna sensación.

Sus penetraciones eran tan fuertes que creí por un momento que le haría daño a la chica. La escuché gritar fuertemente cuando al parecer tuvieron sus orgasmos. Edward se apartó de ella y se quitó el condón que llevaba puesto. No lo escuché en ningún momento gemir. ¿Sería que tendría alguna incapacidad de sensaciones? ¿Su pene no sentiría? Digo, quizás el hombre toma alguna pastilla para la impotencia. No, no creo…o pudiese haber sido la droga. Aunque lo dudaba, pues dicen que las drogas te hacen más sensibles a ese tipo de sensaciones. Decidí regresarme a mi cuarto.

Cuando ya estuve adentro me hice más consciente de todas las sensaciones que me invadían. Sentía miedo…celos…y muchas otras cosas que no sabía descifrar. Definitivamente yo no quisiera perder mi virginidad de esa manera. Yo siempre he tenido la ilusión de que sea algo, suave…romántico..Que haya muchos besos y caricias. Definitivamente Edward no era ese tipo de hombres, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Escuché a las mujeres caminar por el pasillo y como si pudiesen verme me acosté en la cama y me arropé de pies a cabeza. Minutos después escuché que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. Me tensé, pero me quedé muy quieta. Escuchaba el sonido de su respiración lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa.

—Isabella.—dijo en un susurro. No le contesté, escuché sus pasos muy cerca de mí. Sin esperármelo, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi cabello. ¡Dios mío ayúdame! Pedía una y otra vez. Pensaba en que él estaba drogado y me asustaba, pues había escuchado historias de hombres que habían violado a mujeres debido a las drogas.

Como si mis ruegos hubiesen sido escuchados, le sentí retirarse y cerrar la puerta. Solté un suspiro y descargué toda la ansiedad que había acumulado. Mi mente giraba y giraba en todo lo que mis ojos captaron. "Saben que no les permito cabalgarme, así que muévete" Habían sido las palabras para una de las mujeres. ¿Por qué me intrigaba esa frase? Muy sencillo, a mi mente vino el momento en el que estuvimos en Seattle en la estancia tomando y fumando. En ese momento el me puso a horcadas sobre él y meneaba mis caderas con sus manos friccionando nuestros sexo. ¿Entonces, por qué a mí me lo permitió? ¿Sería su forma de obtener a una mujer? Otro pensamiento invadió mi mente que para estos momento se encontraba hecha un desastre y muy sensible. ¿Sería adicto a la cocaína? Digo…Yo lo había visto tomado y eso, pero no sé si en alguno de esos momentos ingirió algún tipo de drogas. Solo recordaba ver sus ojos rojos y algo dilatados, aunque en ese entonces creí que podría ser el alcohol. Tenía miedo….miedoporqueestaba comenzando a ver y vivir cosas que nunca imaginé vivir. Esa noche los pensamientos se adueñaron de mi mente y no me dejaron dormir.

EDWARD

La oscuridad….¿Quées la oscuridad? Si la mayoría de los seres humanos se le hiciese esta pregunta su respuesta seria: menos cantidad de luz en un lugar determinado. Para mi oscuridad tenía unas connotaciones diferentes. Oscuridad…ella me hacía ser un hombre mejor en cierta forma. Ocultaba mis realidades…complejos…traumas…inseguridades**…**desilusiones…coraje…odio…un sin fin de cosas que irían matándome lentamente si las dejo apoderarse de mí. La luz…mi peor enemiga…ella solía descubrir toda la podredumbre que componía mi vida. Por ello no permitía que entrase en mis rincones ocultos…mi alma…espíritu y corazón.

Sé de lo que hablo, no estoy loco. Una vez tuve esperanza y creí que la luz difuminaría la oscuridad para darle paso a todo lo que un día había soñado. Fue el mayor error de mi vida. No toda mi vida fue así, claro que no. Mi infancia fue llena de amor y mucha luz. Mi madre Elizabeth y mi padre Anthony eran los mejores padres del mundo. Pero todo ello desapareció a mis 12 años de edad. Era un simple niño comenzando a vivir los cambios de la pubertad. Hasta ese momento no me había enamorado ni tenido un amor platónico como muchos suelen tener en esa etapa de su vida. Mi madre siempre decía:

—_Mi amor, para todo hay su tiempo, disfruta cada etapa de tu vida porque nunca volverás a vivirla nuevamente._

Ella me crió según las etapas de mi niñez, pues quería que disfrutara esta; pero el destino se interpuso haciéndome vivir la vida tan rápidamente que por poco muero en el intento.

No importaba lo que hubiese sucedido en aquel tiempo ni de lo que me hubiese enterado, amaba a mis padres aún después que hubiesen partido de este mundo. ¿Cómo no amarlos cuando siempre estuvieron junto a mí?Si tan solo ellos no hubiesen muerto….

En aquel momento de mi vida en que la oscuridad se posaba sobre la claridad, quise morir. Sabía lo que era la muerte…pude tocarla con un dedo, aunque escapo de mí. Estuve tan podrido…era un miserable que no veía más allá de todo lo podrido que le rodeaba. Y aunque duró siglos, la luz hizo su presentación magistral el verano de 1990. Había cumplido mi 15 años unas semanas antes, aunque no me importaba, nada para mí era importante.

Ese verano, solo unos pocos nosquedamos en el internado. Mis tíos insistieron en que la pasara con ellos en Chicago, pero la verdad no quería expandir toda mi mierda en ellos, sobre todo en Esme…¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer! Ese día me encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana abierta en mi habitación fumando un cigarrillo. Contemplaba la naturaleza…en cómo era tan perfecta y aún con los embates de la lluvia…huracanes y tormentas se mantenían en pie reluciendo su hermosura. En parte seguí el ejemplo de ella; pues a pesar de los 3 años que había pasado hundido en la pestilencia me mantenía fuerte, aunque la hermosura no la podía imitar. Esa parte de mí se fue para no volver.

—Hola—escuché una voz dulce y suave como el pétalo satinado de una rosa. Giré mi cabeza hacía la puerta y entonces la vi, ella era un ángel. ¡Dios, que hermosa! Era una chica no muy alta…tez blanca…cabello marrón…ojos verdes aceitunas…labios carnosos y una sonrisa impactante. Por un momento creí estar perdido en mi imaginación, era tan hermosa que dolía verla.

—¿Hola?—volvió a decir al ver que no contesté.

—Hola—dije sin dejar de mirarla.

—Eh…yo…estoy perdida, ¿Me puedes ayudar?

—Mmmm…si, pero **¿**quién eres?—pregunté levantándome del borde de la ventana y botando el cigarrillo que fumaba.

—Yo…me llamo Mary…bueno no, ese es mi apodo, mi nombre no me gusta mucho ¿Y tú?

—Soy Edward…Edward Cullen.

—Yo no suelo venir aquí, por eso me perdí, mi madre es Antonieta.—dijo en apenas un susurro avergonzada

¡Puta madre! Ya sabía que no todo podía ser hermoso.

—Es mejor que encuentres la salida tú sola, no te puedo ayudar.—repusedándome la vuelta jalando mi cabello frenéticamente. Nada más de escuchar el nombre de su madre me provocaba nauseas. Por culpa de ella me había convertido en quién era ahora.

—Perdón, se que debes odiar a mi madre.

Me volteé con curiosidad y me le quedé observando.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú?

—Lo sé todo. No eres el único que ha sido víctima de ella.

—¿Ella?…

—En cierta forma.—dijo y una lágrima rodo por sus mejillas.

—¡Dios! Yo…lo siento.—dije acariciando su brazo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no me lo esperé. Mary me abrazó…era un abrazo lleno de miedos e inseguridades, lo podía entender porque un abrazo así hubiera querido dar o que me dieran. Era un abrazo de dos almas que se entendían y sufrían similitudes en silencio. Ella se agarró fuertemente de mi cuello y yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura acercándola a mí. Y ese fue el principio de dos almas queriéndose impregnar.

Habían pasado varias semanas en que Mary y yo nos conocimos. Ella solía venir los fines de semana ya que la Señora Antonieta la traía a su apartamento que quedaba en las afueras del internado, pues tenía negocios que resolver y no quería dejar sola a Mary. No…no era porque quisiera a su hija…¿Su objetivo?, tenerla amedrentada entre sus manos…¿Por qué? Mary estaba a punto de cumplir sus 18 y tenía miedo de que ella se fuera.

Tenía una habitación solo para mí, así que cada viernes, sábado y domingo en la noche Mary venía a mi habitación. Ella me encendía de solo verla. Muchas veces tuve que poner mi almohada sobre mi polla para que no viera tan extravagante erección. Me volvía loco con tan solo su presencia y si hubiese sido otro tipo de mujer la derrumbaba en la cama…la hubiese masturbado con mis dedos…me hubiese comido su coño y por último la hubiese follado hasta el cansancio.

Pero Mary no era esa clase de chica. Bastante tenía con lo que había vivido. Solíamos ver películas, jugar scrabble o monopolio y otras veces nos tomábamos **un p**ar de cervezas que ella se robaba de su casa.

Me encontraba dándome un baño caliente, era uno de esos días oscuros dónde se revolcaba toda la mierda de mi vida y me consumía poco a poco. Luego de ducharme me vestí y me recosté de lado en la cama mirando hacia el cielo que se veía a través de mi ventana. Trataba de distraerme y no pensar en todo lo que había hecho. Me encontraba tan absorto en mis divagaciones que no me di cuenta que Mary había entrado a la habitación. Se recostó a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda y dejando un dulce beso sobre mi nuca.

—Lo siento tanto…—dijo apretando su agarre.

—No es tu culpa.—dije volteándome para mirarla a los ojos.

—Claro que **sí,** ella…

—Shhh…—puse un dedo en su boca.—Eres tan hermosa y diferente…

—Y tú eres un gran chico Edward…eres muy guapo…cualquier chica mataría por estar contigo.—dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—No…no soy digno de ninguna mujer.—dije sosteniendo su mano.

—Sí…lo eres para mí**.—**dijo acercándose a mi boca. Sus labios rozaron con los míos de una forma suave y delicada. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero seguí mis instintos tratando de no hacerle daño. Abarqué sus labios con los míos mientras la humedad de cada uno se mezclaba. Mi lengua entró en su boca apaciblemente y acarició la suya en el más delicioso roce que había conocido hasta ese momento. Sujeté su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo saboreé chupándolo y lamiéndolo.

Un gemido de su garganta brotó y fue la alerta que me hizo detenerme antes de cometer una locura. Me separé de sus labios y con la respiración agitada la miré a los ojos. Su mirada tímida me veía algo avergonzada y la consolé.

—Entiendo que no te halla….

—Shhhh…no te atrevas, Edward…nunca te atrevas a menospreciarte frente a mí.—dijo sosteniendo mi cabello en su puño y juntando nuestras frentes. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en su contacto.

—Edward, hazme el amor.—dijo en apenas un susurro quejumbroso. No pude creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La miré con rostro confundido.

—Quiero ser tuya, quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida…Edward, yo te amo. Mencionó la declaración que hace semanas querían salir de mi boca para ella. No lo había hecho por miedo…miedo al rechazo.

—Yo…yo también te amo, Mary, Te amo más que a mi propia vida.—dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Oh… Edward.—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shhhh…no llores, me haces sentir como un canalla que te ha gritado algún improperio.

—Es que he deseado escucharte decirme esas palabras tantas veces…

Sus manos viajaron hacía mi mandíbula atrayéndome hacia ella. Nos besamos con pasión y un poco de urgencia. Nunca había sentido todas las emociones, que en ese momento se desbordaban por todo mí ser. Acaricié su cabello con devoción…besé sus labios con necesidad y dulzura. Mis manos tocaron cada centímetro de su piel deleitándose en su suavidad. Besé sus pechos de forma erótica y exquisita. Mi lengua acarició sus pezones arrancando gemidos de ambos. Gemidos…y más gemidos inundaron aquella habitación que nunca había presenciado lo que allí sucedía. Mi boca lamió todo su vientre dejando un caminó húmedo por toda esta.

Bajé hasta el comienzo de sus labios vaginales y para ese momento gemíamos sin control. Las ganas nos superaban, pero deseaba hacer de este momento uno inolvidable.

Introduje mi lengua por sus labios vaginales tocando con estasu clítoris.

—Edward.—gimió.

Comencé a lamer y chupar hasta llevarla al límite. Introduje un dedo en su vagina mientras lamía su clítoris…luego introduje otro dedo y la escuché quejarse. Decidí bajar la intensidad de las embestidas con mis dedos y en esos momentos sentí como sus paredes se pusieron rígidas.

—Edward, más rápido.—dijo con voz entrecortada.

Comencé a bombear más rápidamente y su vagina comenzó a tener fuertes espasmos sobre mis dedos. Un gemido fuerte brotó de su garganta cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Me coloqué sobre ella y pude ver sus ojos llenos de deseos.

—Quiero ser tuya, mi amor.—dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—Y yo quiero ser tuyo…debes detenerme si te hago daño.

—No…no lo harás, confío en ti.

Con algo de miedo y deseo entremezclado puse mi miembro en su entrada y comencé a empujar suavemente. La escuchaba quejarse y me daba miedo.

—No tengas miedo, hazlo.—dijo sosteniendo mi cabello con fuerza.

Empujé y sentí como traspasaba aquella barrera que representaba su virginidad. Ella gritó y se quejó; pero sus ojos me incitaban a seguir. Comenzamos en un vaivén de caderas que nos embriagó. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo me tenían al límite…sus gemidos…su piel…su voz, me tenían embriagado. Sentí su cuerpo removerse rápidamente debajo del mío y supe que pronto llegaría su orgasmo.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas y en unos pocos segundos sentí como había llegado su orgasmo produciendo el mío a su llegada. Nos **encontrábamos **fatigados y sudorosos. Mary se acostó sobre mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo suavemente.

—Te amo, Edward.—dijo levantando su mirada haciamis ojos.—Fue perfecto.—dijo sonriendo.

—Para mí también fue maravilloso.—Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Mary, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Y así con todas estas declaraciones de amor volvimos a entregarnos el alma.

Habían pasado ya par de meses, era el mes de diciembre y Mary y yo habíamos planificado ir a casa de mis tíos a celebrar las festividades. Claro que su madre no se podía enterar de ello, porque podría dejarla encerrada con candados y cadenas para no dejarla ir.

—Te amo.—dije besando su espalda sudada, luego de haber hecho el amor esa noche.

—También te amo, Edward, que nunca se te olvide.

Esa noche de viernes Mary y yo dormimos juntos, ya que su madre no vendría hasta el domingo. El domingo no la había visto, pues Antonieta había llegado de viaje. ¡Dios, la extrañaba como loco!

Me dispuse a dar una vuelta por el internado a ver si la veía. Al acercarme a la oficina de dirección la cual era de Antonieta escuché una discusión.

—No quiero que te distraigas Mary, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

—Yo…

—Cállate no quiero escuchar babosadas, tienes que cumplir lo que ya hemos hablado.

—Lo sé…

—Pues si lo sabes, adelante, actúa de una buena vez. Ya me imagino que te follaste a Edward, ahora solo te queda convencerlo de que acepte lo que se le ha ofrecido. Dudo que te lo niegue, pues debes tenerlo enchulado por haberle ofrecido un coño virgen.

No, no podía ser, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Todo este tiempo me engañócon su dulzura. ¡Dios! debí imaginarme que ella era igual a su madre. En ese lugar y momento mi corazón murió para no sentir de nuevo. Con la valentía que me quedaba decidí hacerme visible.

—Creo que eso no va a poder ser ¡Malditas! Son unas perras engendradas desde el mismísimo infierno.

—¡Edward! No es lo que crees.—dijo Mary tratando de abrazarme. La empujé sin piedad, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. La miré con un odio que no sabía que existía hasta en ese momento.

—Escuché lo suficiente para saber que son unas arpías desgraciadas.

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana, niñito, al cabo que ni me importa.—dijo Antonieta.

—Te diré una cosa.—dije mirando a Mary.—No te me vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, zorra. Y usted.—dije señalando a Antonieta.—Ya le dije que cuando cumpla mis 16 me largo al carajo.—dije volteándome para salir de allí.

—Edward, yo te amo.—dijo Mary ahogada en llanto.

No contesté, y salí de allí, sus palabras me herían cada vez más. Mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista….mi corazón dolía y tuve que apoyarme en una pared para recomponerme. En esos momentos sentía alivio de haber adelantado clases en verano y salir ya de ese internado que había sido un infierno para mí. Esa noche nunca la olvidaré, lloré como un niño. Mi corazón había sido roto por ella, la mujer que me había levantado de los más bajo…por la que llegué amar con devoción. Ella acabó de darle jaque mate a mi corazón…confianza y esperanza.

* * *

Para comenzar quiero darle las gracias a mi nueva beta Cristal, nena eres increíble, eres como el diccionario de la lengua española jajajaja….

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me alegraron con sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, tengo un poco de prisa así que no pondré los nombres, pero ustedes saben quiénes son, gracias por su gran apoyo….

**IMPORTANTE**

Dejaré dos adelantos de la historia, uno será para todas aquellas que dejan sus reviews y el otro será publicado en facebook, serán diferentes, así que las que deseen pueden visitar la página…

www . facebook ELOGROHOMBREOSCURO

Acuerdesen de unir los espacios.

También puede unirse a mi grupo en facebook, donde pueden promocionar sus fics y mucho más...

www . facebook groups / 440003152722122 /

Gracias a las que me han incluido en sus alertas y favoritos…

Nos vemos luego….


	14. Chapter 14

ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS...

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Meyer, los demás son míos al igual que la historia...

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Cris Manzanares, Sol Cullen y Cathya Bloddkisse (Me encanta como escudriñas la historia)

NOS VEMOS ABAJO...

* * *

***EDWARD POV***

La esperanza que fue sembrada, en el dolor que creció en aquellos días de mi adolescencia, fue troncada por la traición de la mujer a quién entregué todo. Confié en ella…me libré de mis complejos y suciedad para amarla, pero nada de eso sirvió, me pagó de la peor manera que algún día me pude imaginar. Desde ese entonces prometí no volver amar…no volver a confiar; no volver a creer en la ilusión…simplemente no creer en nada. Suelo experimentar, momentos de ansiedad que me mantienen encadenado al pasado. Desearía borrar aquellos momentos de crueldad vividos**;** aún así tuviese que dar mi vida en garantía al mismo Diablo, pero había comprobado que eso no era posible, estaban grabados en todo mi ser…en mi mente, en mi piel, en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Mi pasado lóbrego se escondía en mis más putrefactos recuerdos. Mi hermana y Esme solo sabían una pequeña porción de él, pero las más oscuras y humillantes de las memorias se encuentran resguardadas en una parte muy recóndita de mi existencia. Aquellos acontecimientos que me dañaron y atormentaron tan abismalmente se mantenían escondidos muy dentro de mi alma. Sí….mi alma. Ella tenía grabada la peor parte de mí. No podía amar, esa parte de mi murió hace mucho. ¿Qué mujer me amaría con semejante pasado? Ninguna lo haría, Mary me lo demostró; por ello prometí que ninguna mujer se volvería a burlar de mí. Ninguna mujer valía la pena, solo las utilizabas para mi placer sexual o cuándo quería borrar de mi retentiva los acechante recuerdos que me sobrepasaban.

Muchas veces creí ser capaz de controlarlo todo. Solía confiar en que era el dueño del mundo, pues todo lo que me rodeaba era moldeado según mis deseos. Disfrutaba cada segundo en el que humillaba a las putas que querían mi verga en sus podridos coños y culos. Todas eran unas zorras que abrían sus piernas de tan solo verme, deseaban eufóricamente ser clavadas en mi polla; lo cual muchas veces me hastiaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? En muchos momentos deseaba olvidar, en otros humillar, la verdad no importa cuál fuese la razón, no sentía absolutamente nada; era como si mi verga tuviese una erección fantasma. En el momento en que me las follaba comenzaba a embestirlas como loco tratando de sentir algo que ya no sentía, que se fue hace mucho con parte de mi alma…

Ella, Mary se lo llevó todo.

Isabella, ¿qué diablos me pasaba con esa niña? Hubo una extraña sensación de atracción enfermiza cuando la vi. Trataba de explicarme qué sucedía, pues mis emociones estaban un poco fuera de control. Desde que la vi por primera vez, supe que era solo una chiquilla comenzando a abrir sus alas a la vida y eso me enojaba aún más. No me explicaba que quisiera malgastar su pureza en un lugar como este el cual está podrido, en el cual no hay sentimientos. No hay nada… solo personas tratando de satisfacer sus vicios. En cierta manera la envidiaba, envidiaba su pureza e ignorancia a lo que la rodeaba. Por un momento deseé estar en su lugar, pues aunque era huérfana, hubo personas buenas que la criaron y cuidaron con amor; cosa que no sucedió conmigo.

En un momento de meditación frente a aquel lago que hacía que mi mente se relajara, me di cuenta de qué era realmente lo que me molestaba de aquella jovencita llamada Isabella Morrison. Ella…ella me recordaba a Mary, pero de una forma no física, aunque tenía sus similitudes. Pero era algo más allá de lo físico, su pudor y dulzura, esos detalles eran los más destacables de todo; sin embargo su físico distaba muchísimo de aquella mujer de mi pasado. Isabella no era muy agraciada corporalmente como lo era Mary, pero tenía que aceptar que aun así tenía un cuerpo muy femenino.

Me fui de Seattle a Chicago a resolver unos problemas en la compañía. Isabella se quedó sola con Celeste y dos guardaespaldas en la casa. Luego de ir y casi matar al imbécil de Aro por hacer sus pendejadas, me dirigí hacia mi apartamento. Si hubiese sido otro momento hubiese llamado a cualquiera de las chicas del burdel para tener sexo y olvidarme de toda la mierda que revoloteaba a mi alrededor, pero esa noche no lo deseé.

Esa noche solo pude pensar en ella, en Isabella.

¡Dios! ¿Qué mierdas me ocurría? Esa niña me tenía la mente hecha un lio. ¿Será que su pureza me obsesionaba, o que su estupidez de ir a trabajar a un burdel me enfadaba?

No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que su rostro se había prendido en mi retina y no me dejaba en paz. El coraje por un momento me invadió, me sentía demasiado susceptible ante la presencia de esa niña, lo cual me mortificaba en gran manera. Me recosté en la oscuridad de mi cuarto observando todo y nada. Podía ver varios edificios levantados majestuosamente en el centro de la ciudad. En otra esquina, resplandecía elegantemente la luna dejando ver su potente luz sobre las edificaciones. Por más grande y majestuosa que era no lograba iluminar todo lo que la rodeaba. Había recovecos oscuros…temiblemente oscuros. Definitivamente hasta la naturaleza me mostraba que, aunque la fuente de luz sea grande y resplandeciente, eso no significa que aclarará todo a su paso, lo había comprobado con Mary.

Traté de calmarme, de no pensar en Isabella y las confusiones que me producía, pero fallaba en el intento, una y otra vez. Hace mucho que la ansiedad no tocaba mis puertas, pero hace días volvió a reaparecer delante de mí, retándome. Hubo un momento en mi vida que abusé de todo lo que tenía disponible, pero también aprendí a controlarlo. ¿A qué me refiero? Pues a lo único que me ayudaba a olvidar por un momento: la cocaína.

Abrí la gaveta de mi mesita al lado de mi cama y saqué una de las conocidas bolsitas. La cocaína había sido mi aliada desde que tenía catorce años. Uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en el internado, Henry Jackson, me ofreció un poco luego de vivir uno de los peores días de mi existencia.

Desde ese entonces la ingiero ocasionalmente, tampoco es que sea adicto a ella. Creo que nací con una buena personalidad de adaptación, pues no soy adicto a nada. Aunque suelo tomar bastante alcohol, puedo estar mucho tiempo sin probar gota cuando lo deseo. Saqué el contenido de la pequeña bolsita y los acomodé en una línea sobre la mesa. Tomé una pajilla corta situándola a la entrada de mi nariz y aspiré profundamente.

La coca era de buena calidad, así que su efecto fue salvaje al instante. Me recosté en la cama trasladándome a un viaje de olvido, del cual no deseaba despertar jamás. Toda esa semana las malditas imagines de su rostro, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos café, su sonrojo, su timidez…¡Maldita sea! Todo de ella me atormentaba. Al parecer la vida se encargaba de joderme consecuentemente y no darme algo de tregua.

Había dejado todo arreglado en la empresa para poder volver a Seattle. Como siempre dejé a mi vicepresidente, Joseph Levy, encargado de todo. Joseph fue uno de mis maestros en la carrera de administración. Cuando tomé el control de la empresa le ofrecí el puesto de Vicepresidencia con un buen sueldo. Los años que tuve el privilegio de conocerlo me demostró que era un hombre intachable y leal, confiaba en él a capa y espada.

Esa mañana volvía a Seattle por dos razones: buscar a Isabella para traerla a Chicago y llevar a Francesca, quien era la decoradora de los burdeles, para que me hiciese un bosquejo de la nueva renovación de la ornamentación que haría en el salón de Seattle. A parte de ser la interiorista de los burdeles ya me la había follado unas cuántas veces.

Francesca era un tanto diferente a las chicas del burdel, pues ella estaba clara en lo que yo deseaba. No andaba con dramas ni persecuciones, pues sus motivos congeniaban con los míos; una buena follada y nada más.

Aterrizamos en Seattle y me comuniqué con Celeste, quien me dijo que Isabella se encontraba durmiendo, ya que no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Cuando le cuestioné porque, me contestó que al parecer tuvo pesadillas. Le ordené que se fuera y que regresara durante la próxima semana para que mantuviese la casa limpia. Cuando llegué a la casa me dirigí a la estancia y sorpresivamente Francesca atrapó mis labios en un beso nada gentil, sumergiéndonos principalmente en la necesidad.

Francesca tenía sus argumentos para ser una mujer incapaz de sostener una relación estable con un hombre. Ella tiene su propia historia, creo que por ello congeniamos muy bien. Comenzamos a desnudarnos en plena estancia como dos locos desesperados. Sabía que Isabella se encontraba arriba, pero por la falta de ruido creí que aún dormía. Necesitaba con ansias olvidar y no tener esta estúpida confusión.

Sí, confusión. Eso era. Pensar en esa jovencita y los Porqués de su presencia en mi negocio me traía aturdido. Cuando estuvimos desvestidos me recosté en uno los muebles guiándola para que se posicionara en la posición de 69. Ella gemía..y gemía; mientras lamía y mordía su coño. Ella chupaba con fervor mi verga, succionándola con fuerza. Comencé a pegarle en sus nalgas fuertemente y fue entonces cuando me percaté de la presencia de Isabella. Se encontraba en el segundo nivel, así que decidí dejarla al descubierto invitándola a unirse a plena sección de follada.

Como era de esperarse salió corriendo a su cuarto. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello tratando de arrancármelo, cuando escuché preguntar a Francesca.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi asistente.—dije en un hondo suspiro.

—¿Por qué te afecta? Digo es solo tu asistente.

—¿Afectarme a mí? No cariño, no es eso, es solo que es una chica que no tiene experiencia en estas cosas.

—Mmmm…¿entonces, tú se la darás?

—¿Por qué mierdas piensas eso?

—No lo sé, te veo ¿confundido?

—No…solo…solo estoy cabreado, pues no me ha dejado terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Bueno como tú digas. Y sí, tienes razón, yo ya me enfrié así que iré al salón para hacer el bosquejo, luego le pediré a Sam que me lleve al aeropuerto. —dijo plantando un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando Francesca se fue, me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un baño, pero la imagen de ella espiándonos no se me borraba de la memoria. Me encontraba aún con coraje por la interrupción que había ocasionado Isabella. No pude más y me dirigí a su cuarto. Cuando traté de abrir la puerta estaba con llave. Le ordené que abriese la puerta y se negó, hasta ese momento me había mantenido bajo control. Fui a mi recámara con la sangre que disolvía mis venas y busqué el llavero dónde tenía copia de todas las llaves de la casa. Me encaminé a su habitación y abrí la puerta. Cuando entré arrojé con fuerza las llaves al suelo y la jalé de un brazo levantándola de la cama. La acerqué a mi rostro dejándole en claro su lugar y que no volviese a interrumpirme en mis tareas sexuales.

Pero algo sucedió, algo dentro de mí se encendió haciéndome sentir que me quemaba en deseo. No sé si fue su cercanía, su olor, su inocencia…Lo que sí sé, es que deseé hacerle muchas cosas incomprensibles. Comencé a seducirla, su rostro nervioso, pero a la misma vez deseoso, la delataba. Le permití desistir de lo que pensaba hacerle, pero ella no lo hizo.

La besé, no como a todas las demás y eso me sorprendió. Sus labios me hacían sentir tan villano, pues se movían inexpertamente mostrándome que los primeros labios que los rozaron fueron los míos. Traté de deshacerme de la pretensión chocante, extravagante, peculiar que me hacía estar en un pozo profundo, dónde no encontraba las mañas para escapar. Por todos los medios tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. ¿Cómo lo haría? Sencillo…el miedo. ¿Qué jovencita inexperta soportaría el lenguaje morboso de un acosador sexual? Así que decidí utilizar mis dotes de hombre sucio y decirle cosas tan subidas de tono, a ver si de una vez se arrepentía de lo que estaba surgiendo en ese momento.

Ella trató de arrepentirse. Estaba intimidada, asustada…su cuerpo temblaba bajos mis manos, pero el egoísta en mí hizo acto de presencia. Triunfante…con una sonrisa de acechador y burlón queriéndole decir "_no te dejaré ir, tomaré todo lo puro que tienes" _Me odie…y aborrecí esa otra faceta que formaba parte de mí, pero era una sensación de tenacidad que no menguaba.

Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mi boca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí vibrar mi polla debajo de mis pantalones. Chupé…lamí…mordí sus angelicales pezones, mientras mis ojos se cerraban de puro placer. ¡Dios! era algo que no había experimentado en mi maldita vida, me sentí de un momento a otro susceptible. Lamí y chupe su coño con una necesidad hirviente en mi sangre. Necesitaba hacerlo; era algo más fuerte que yo.

Su olor me tenía hipnotizado…sus gemidos descontrolaban la poca cordura que quedaba en mi mente. La verdad es que quise detenerme, pero no tuve éxito. Sus manos convertidas en puños apretaban las sábanas fuertemente y su cuerpo se convulsionó salvajemente cuando su orgasmo la atravesó de forma violenta.

Si tenía alguna duda hasta ese momento de que no fuese virgen se disiparon con los gritos profundos que emanaron de su garganta. Quise gritar junto con ella y disfrutar de ese momento. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Me levanté y le dejé claro en palabras finas que lo que había ocurrido era un adiestramiento. Salí casi corriendo de la habitación encerrándome en la mía. Llevé mi mano a mi entrepierna y pude sentirla: la humedad en mis pantalones empapó mi mano. Sí, me había corrido como un pendejo adolecente. ¡Joder! Ni yo mismo me lo creía.

Prácticamente todo el día me la pase trabajando en el despacho. Necesitaba difuminar hasta lo más mínimo esta locura que se apoderaba de mis pensamientos. A decir verdad me encontré cuestionándome qué diablos me atraía de Isabella. La contestación a esta pregunta aún no estaba disponible en mi cerebro. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella no era mi tipo de mujer. ¿Y entonces cuál lo era? A decir verdad ninguna, pero me sentía atraído por mujeres altas, cuerpos voluptuosos de dónde pudiese agarrar y sobre todo unas buenas tetas.

Por esa razón, trataba de convencerme, que mi atracción insana con ella se debía a algo irracional. Sí….ello debía ser. Desistí de seguir buscando respuestas y me dije que solo fue una mala jugada de mi mente. Aunque seguía recordando aquel orgasmo que tuve sin que mi verga tuviese contacto alguno con su piel. Me maldije unas quinientas veces en ese día, y aun así recordaba su olor…su mirada inocente y pura.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir y decidí ver que podía preparar de cenar. ¡Mierda, mil veces mierda! Murmuré enojado. Me sentía un inútil, pues la verdad no sabía preparar nada. Tomé dos rebanadas de pan y las puse en la tostadora. Luego le puse mayonesa, jamón, lechuga, queso y los serví en platos individuales, uno para mí y otro para Isabella. Subí hacia su habitación y le informé que la cena estaba hecha.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en la mesa me sentí como un idiota, pues Isabella miró los emparedados de forma extraña. Claro cómo no, si estaban algo quemados. Con algo de timidez se ofreció hacer la cena y como si no me importase, le contesté que si deseaba hacerlo que lo hiciera. Sí, sé que era un cabrón de mierda, pero era mi única manera de defenderme de lo que emanaba de ella y terminaba afectándome a mí. Me dirigí hacia el despacho a esperar a que la cena estuviese y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Hola.

—Hola Edward.—dijo una voz femenina de forma sensual.

—¿Quién me habla?—dije un poco cabreado.

—Soy yo amor, Lizbeth.

Lizbeth…claro, no sé cómo no la identifiqué, la verdad es que mi mente estaba jodida. La conocí hace seis meses en un viaje de negocios que hice a Londres. Ella era una de las abogadas de los tantos suplidores de la empresa. La invité a cenar y el mismo día tuvimos sexo…sexo duro y poco sensible. Hicimos de todo y lo más placentero para ella era que mis manos apretaran su cuello firmemente mientras la embestía dejándola casi sin aire. Era una práctica en la cual solía tener mucho cuidado, pues podría ser fatal. La azoté con mi cinturón en sus nalgas mientras me comía la polla, a ella le encantaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo. Luego de hablar un par de minutos y prometerle volvernos a ver cuando regresara a Londres, me despedí prometiéndole lo que me había pedido en nuestro último encuentro.

―Ya te follé por todas partes, ahora solo me falta joderte ese culo grande y voluptuoso que tienes.— La verdad es que tenía un culo de fantasía la muy zorra. Ella comenzó a reír y la escuché decir:

—Espero que esa gran polla tuya me joda hasta morir.—dijo en voz sensual. De repente vi a Isabella en el marco de la puerta y rápidamente me despedí de ella.

Cenamos en silencio y me acordé de lo que envié a investigar de ella. Envié a Quil, unos de los guarda espaldas de Seattle a que investigara a Isabella. Me encontré con algo bastante raro, pues el día en que supuestamente Isabella fue recibida en el internado, hubo una muerte de una pareja en los predios de la casa hogar. Definitivamente estaba muy seguro que ella me ocultaba información, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Quil me dijo que había cosas extrañas, pues en el expediente de esa pareja aparecía como si hubiesen sido asesinados. Decidí invitar a Isabella a tomar un poco de vino a lo cual ella titubeo poniendo algo de resistencia. La convencí de acompañarme y lo logré. La verdad no quería embriagarla del todo, solo unos cuantos tragos que aflojaran su lengua y hablara. Le ofrecí un cigarrillo a lo cual al principio se negó, pero pude ver la duda en ellos y la convencí. La vi tomar y fumar lo cual me hizo sentir como un cabrón depravado que sonsacaba a hacer cosas incorrectas a una niñita. Saqué el tema de sus padres y le dejé en claro que no me gustaban las mentiras. Le dije las cosas que había descubierto y aún así lo negó todo. Podía leerla tan claramente, sabía que mentía.

Decidí dejar todo así, pues con el tiempo le sacaría la verdad. Encendí el equipo de música poniendo una melodía de Bach. Sin quererlo me quedé mirándola, cuestionándole con la mirada que me dijese a quién pertenecía la melodía. Sus ojos me observaron fijamente y como si supiese mi pregunta silenciosa contestó "Bach un gran y legendario organista". Era la primera vez que conocía una mujer que amará a Chopin, Mozart, Bach y que supiese tocar el piano al igual que yo, y eso para mí martirio, me gustaba.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de Bach. Minutos más tarde Isabella comenzó a reír. Sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía, estaba ebria por el vino. No podía despegar mis ojos de ella, pero no era porque admiraba su cuerpo o algo así. No…era como si algo en ella me atrajese, pero era todo muy confuso. La vi tropezar y rápidamente me levanté para sostenerla. Dijo estar bien y me empujó suavemente para despegarme de su cuerpo.

No la dejé alejarme y la pegué aún más a mi cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Ya estas alturas mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y se asustó. Le dejé claro que no abusaba de mujeres tomadas y que podía estar tranquila por ello. No pude evitarlo, así que restregué mi verga en su pubis. No hizo falta nada más, pues ella rodeó mi cuello y me atrajo a sus labios. Me besó de una forma frenética y atrevida que me hizo perder el control. Yo gemía…ella gemía. ¿Por qué putadas gemía? Hace mucho que nadie me ponía hasta este punto.

De repente jaló mi cabello fuertemente y eso solo bastó para que mi mente no razonara y perdiese toda cordura. La tomé por sus nalgas levantándola y haciendo que me rodeara con sus piernas. Me senté con ella sobre mí, llevando mis manos hacia sus caderas y meciendo estas sobre mi polla. ¡Puta madre! Creía que en cualquier momento estallaría de lo dura que ya estaba. Le pedí que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan deseoso de contacto que desabroché mi pantalón sacando mi verga y poniendo sus manos sobre esta para que me masturbara. Sentí que me olvidaba de todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor, era alucinante. De repente todo acabó, ella se puso de pie y con palabras atropelladas y nerviosas me dijo no poder seguir hacia adelante. Me costó un cojón poder controlarme y no cogérmela allí mismo. Le dije que se fuera antes de que me arrepintiera, la verdad no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto control. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca abusaría de nadie, jamás. Ella salió casi corriendo de la estancia esa noche.

Apenas pude pegar ojo, aunque no era muy raro en mí. El pasado y las pesadillas me atormentaban una y otra vez. En la mañana siguiente partimos a Chicago. Cuando aterrizamos, le expliqué a Isabella lo que debía de hacer en la reunión de negociación con Thimothy, quién además de ser un proveedor de la empresa era un buen amigo. Thimothy era mayor que yo, tenía treinta y seis años. Era un mujeriego empedernido, a decir verdad era unos de los mejores clientes del burdel. Solía decir que aún no había encontrado la mujer que lo conquistara y por ello seguía soltero.

Durante el camino observé a Isabella deprimida y hasta algo llorosa. Le estaba llamando para preguntarle si tenía alguna duda, pero su mente parecía estar divagando muy lejos. La tomé del brazo haciéndola despertar de su confusión. Se veía melancólica y pérdida, sus ojos se encontraban aguados y brillantes ¿Qué le sucedía? Me pregunté, por un momento me sentí un puto cabrón, pero decidí no preguntarle, no quería envolverme en ninguna situación personal con ella. Llegamos al hotel y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de conferencias que habíamos apartado en este. Cuando entramos, al primero que vi, fue a Emmet. Nos saludamos y le presenté a Isabella, vi algo extraño que cruzó por su mirada. No lo sé, quizás alucinaba, pero la veía de una forma que nunca lo vi ver a nadie.

Cuando Thimothy llegó del baño nos saludó. Y como si zorro viejo no tuviese sus mañas coqueteó de una forma muy sutil con Isabella. Esa acción hizo que una pequeña sensación de cólera hiciera acto de presencia. No…y eso no fue todo, pues cuando se iba a retirar me preguntó al oído si ella trabajaría en el burdel, a lo cual negué con la bilis en mi boca. ¿Qué mierdas me sucedía? ¿Cómo le respondí eso a Thimothy?

Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, me encontraba enfadado conmigo mismo, por lo cual decidí relajarme yendo con Emmett a tomar unos tragos al bar del hotel. Llevé a Isabella a recepción con un coraje de impotencia que me carcomía. Estaba sintiendo cosas tan confusas, que me tenían de un humor de los mil demonios.

Dejé a Isabella con el botones y me largué. Necesitaba respirar, relajarme, despejarme de tanta mierda delirante que revoloteaba alrededor de mí.

Tomé unos tragos con Emmett en el bar del hotel. Estaba huyendo….huyendo del pasado….huyendo del presente. Este último me tenía a punto del colapso. No quería sentirme confundido, eso me hundía cada vez más en la mierda que se paseaba a mi alrededor, pero al parecer el universo me odiaba y con creces. Cuando escuché a Emmett mencionar los nombres de Tom, William y Steve el demonio en mí afloró de manera psicópata. Las ganas de matar rápidamente se colaron por mi mente siendo tentada a cometer una locura. Estuve a punto de hacerlo aquella vez….De sentir la muerte entre mis manos…de matarlo y de que no quedaran vestigios de un ser como él en este mundo. Aún puedo saborear el placer que se colaba por mi sangre en aquel momento, en que ya nada me importaba.

—_Eres un maldito cabrón, ya déjame en paz.__—__dije con coraje…dolor y una asquerosa realidad que se apoderaba de todo mi ser._

—_Entiéndelo niñito, no eres dueño de tus decisiones, eres una simple marioneta.__—__su sonrisa burlona retumbó en toda la habitación. _

_Me dirigí hacia él y lo agarré de las solapas de su traje manchándolas de sangre. En esos momentos me sentí diferente, como si algo desconocido hubiese tomado posesión de mi cuerpo. Deseaba matarlo….oler su sangre para sentirme libre._

—_¿__Te digo algo?, no me importa lo que pienses, lo que en estos momentos si me importa es que te mataré._

_Rápidamente lo tomé por su cuello con una fuerza descomunal que nunca había visto en mí. En ningún momento me detuve a pensar que él era mayor que yo y su cuerpo era mucho más corpulento en ese entonces. Comencé apretar cada vez más su cuello hasta que lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí con las venas en su frente a punto de estallarles por la falta de aire._

—_Muérete maldito, es lo menos que mereces.__—__dije apretando cada vez más. Su rostro se tornó de un color azulado. Podía verlo morir entre mis manos y eso me hacía ser tan feliz._

—_¿Qué coños haces Edward?__—__preguntó Antonieta._

_Me quedé callado tratando de alcanzar de una buena vez mi objetivo, matarlo._

—_¡Dios! William, Steve.—gritaba la vieja desesperadamente._

_Apretaba y apretaba….cuando al fin creí que lograría mi cometido sentí un par de manos jalarme fuertemente haciéndome caer en una esquina de la habitación. William y Steve me habían quitado encima de Tom; este tosía fuertemente. Me quedé sentado donde me encontraba con la adrenalina a mil. ¡Mierda! Un poco más y hubiese podido matar al maldito cabrón. Lo vi ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia mí. Me tomó de un brazo ya que me encontraba sin camisa y me levantó. En menos de un segundo me golpeó fuertemente en la nariz._

—_Detente Tom, él es muy valioso.—dijo Antonieta._

_Yo me sujetaba fuertemente la nariz, la cual comenzó a chorrear sangre a borbotones._

—_Tienes suerte que no puedo matarte, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que soportar lo que haga y mira que he sido suave contigo por ser un jovencito, pero ya no más.—dijo dejando la habitación._

Todos salieron de allí. Sus palabras fueron muy ciertas en ese entonces, tuve que soportarlo todo. Si tan solo hubiese podido matarlo.

Emmett al ver mi enojo me aconsejó pagarle una indemnización y olvidarnos de él, pero le dije que no. Yo no era un cobarde y no pensaba seguir huyendo de todo mi pasado. Luego de unas horas Emmett se retiró. Me dirigí al baño del bar y aspiré un poco de cocaína para relajarme del momento amargo que había vivido hacía unos momentos. Subí a la Suite Presidencial, cuando abrí la puerta todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Me quité la camisa, pues el efecto de la droga tenía hirviendo mi sangre. De repente un grito de desesperación me ahuyentó. Me dirigí hacia una de las lámparas encendiéndola. Allí se encontraba Isabella sentada en el mueble con su rostro lleno de terror y su piel sudada. Le pregunté que le sucedía, solo me contestó que se trataba de una pesadilla. Se perfectamente de lo que hablaba, su rostro me decía que su pesadilla, lo menos que había sido era simple.

Le dije que escogiera cualquier habitación y así lo hizo. Me serví un trago de vodka y me senté en una silla en la estancia. Esperaba que la cocaína hiciese su función, pero, por primera vez, vestigios de recuerdos se colaban. Tomé el vaso y lo arrojé haciéndolo pedazos. Sujeté un pedazo de cristal en mis manos y comencé a cortarme. Sí….a veces eso funcionaba para olvidar todo…solo me concentraba en el dolor que me infringía con las cortadas. La sensación de dejadez se comenzaba apoderar de mí completamente. Pude escuchar su voz en un suave susurro, me llamaba con preocupación. ¡Dios! quería olvidarme de toda la porquería que conformaba mi vida y ella estaba allí, mortificando mi existencia aún más. La escuché decir que iba a curarme.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y le dije que me dejara en paz. No sé si fue mi imaginación o realmente lo había dicho; pues en ese momento el mundo desapareció para mí.

***Bella pov***

Los rayos del sol acariciaban mi rostro, cerré los ojos por un momento y me permití divagar. Imaginé estar en algún lugar paradisiaco y hermoso dónde la paz y tranquilidad me envolvían.

—¿Estás lista?

Pum…escuché reventarse la burbuja placentera que se formaba con ahínco en mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalada al ventanal, observando cómo bajaba por las escaleras. Mi corazón comenzó a la latir desaforadamente, haciéndome creer que de un momento a otro saldría expulsado por mi boca. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir color azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga color rosa claro. Su cabello estaba alborotado y muy bien peinado a la vez. Su barba había crecido un poco, lo cual le daba un toque arrebatador. ¡Maldito! Sí que tenía de qué alardear. El timbre sonó cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se encaminó abrir.

—Gracias—lo escuché decir.

Llevaba en las manos una bolsa.

—Ordené a Laurent comprarte desayuno, espero sea de tu agrado—me tendió la bolsa sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿Y tú no vas…a desayunar?

—No, luego lo haré. Ahora apúrate que tenemos que ir a la boutique de Alice.—dijo desapareciendo hacia su despacho.

Me senté a desayunar, pero apenas pude probar bocado. Mi estómago se hallaba tenso, lo cual me hacía sentir que de un momento a otro devolvería todo lo que cayese en mi boca. Tomé lo que había dejado, lo envolví bien en la bolsa y lo tiré al bote de basura. En esos momentos escuche los pasos de Edward dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba.

—¿Desayunaste?—preguntó mirando alrededor como si buscase la bolsa de comida.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos.

En apenas unos cinco minutos habíamos llegado a un área de la ciudad, la cual estaba pletórica de comercios en ambas partes de la calle. Eran comerciales muy elegantes, lo cual indicaba que eran exclusivos. Nos detuvimos y bajamos del auto, seguí a Edward y entramos a uno de los locales que se veía exquisitamente decorado. En sus vitrinas bailaban unas cortinas de color melocotón. Varios maniquíes, estratégicamente ubicados, estaban vestidos con trajes hermosos y elegantes. Edward abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que entrase. ¡Madre mía! Al parecer este día se había aplacado su lado patán. Entre nerviosa y cohibida, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaría de hoy en adelante y eso me ponía ansiosa.

Mis manos sudaban, y sin proponérmelo, las tenía formadas en puños. Las abrí y me sequé el sudor en el traje que traía puesto e intenté relajarme. Una voz hizo que me olvidase del pequeñísimo detalle de mis manos.

—¡Edward, hijo!—pronunció una mujer a distancia de dónde estábamos de pie. Ella se fue acercando lentamente y fue cuando pude distinguirla mejor. Era una mujer muy guapa, con una sonrisa hermosa. Su cabello color caramelo brillaba a través de sus ondas. Abrió sus brazos a unos pasos de Edward y rodeó el cuello de este atrayéndolo hacia ella. Era como estar observando una película en modo de pausa. Mi mirada se concentró solo en ellos, viendo la maravillosa ¿sonrisa?, ¿En serio estaba viendo a Edward? ¡Dios! esto era una verdadera falacia, ¿O me encontraba soñando, o mi mente divagaba? Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, y no era cualquier sonrisa, no; era algo digno de ver. Sus labios se estiraron en una gran mueca, mostrando una sonrisa sincera y amorosa.

Sus labios se posaron en la mejilla de ella entregándole un beso. La mujer se aparto de él y acarició su mejilla, sonriéndole. De repente su vista viajó hacia a mí.

—Hola—dijo extendiendo su mano.—Tú debes ser Isabella.

Tomé su mano saludándola y asintiendo a su pregunta con un poco de timidez.

—Sí, señora, Isabella Morrison.

Ella se quedó por un momento observándome como si buscara algo y luego reaccionó.

—Un gusto, Isabella, soy la tía de Alice y Edward , Esme. Espero que Edward te trate bien.—dijo mirando a Edward.

—Muy bien señora, no me puedo quejar. —contesté. Aunque mi respuesta era una absoluta mentira. No deseaba tener problemas con nadie, así que era mejor actuar como si nada.

Noté que Edward me observaba fijamente, pero lo ignoré.

—Bella, te tengo unos conjuntos hermosos.—dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros.—Me imagino que ahora te irás hacia las oficinas ¿no?—preguntó Alice a Edward.

—No, me quedaré aquí.—dijo en tono firme.

—Pues, si no tienes nada que hacer en la oficina, busca algo en que entretenerte. La tía y yo, saldremos con Bella de compras para todas las otras cosas que le harán falta.

Edward rastrilló su cabello con sus dedos y suspiró.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le dijo a Alice.

—Claro, ¿algún problema?

—Nada importante, vamos a tu oficina. ¿Tía, te podrías quedar aquí con Bella?—Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, claro. No se preocupen. Vamos a la sala de probadores, Bella, vamos a tomarnos un té helado.

Asentí y vi cómo Edward y Alice se dirigían hacia unas puertas. Me encontraba extrañada, pues ¿Qué era lo que Edward deseaba hablar con Alice, que no pudiera escuchar? Bueno, quizás sean cuestiones de negocios, me dije.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de probadores con Esme, la cual comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi vida y en ese momento la mentirosa en mi tomó control absoluto de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Primeramente quiero darles las gracias a mi beta CRIS MANZANARES, nena eres excelente, gracias por tu tiempo.

También quiero darles las gracias a Sol Cullen, por sus consejos y amistad, lo aprecio mucho nena.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me alegran el día con sus hermosos comentarios, significan mucho para mi, de ahora en adelante no las mencionaré pues ustedes saben quienes son y atiendo cada comentario personalmente, aclarando sus dudas y haciendonos chistes mutuamente, no las menciono pues esto me lleva mucho tiempo y me atraso, pero nos vemos por pm.

Deseo informar que por ahora estaré enviando un adelanto como siempre a través de sus reviews, ya que estoy en proceso de cambiar algunas de las cosas de la pagina de facebook, pero prontito volveré a hacerlo como estaba pautado.

A las que deseen hacerse parte de un grupo que tengo en facebook serán bienvenidas, tenemos unas premiaciones, las cuales sus nominaciones serán hasta el viernes www . / groups / 440003152722122 / acuerdesen de juntar los espacios nuevamente.

Para las que preguntan, no tengo fecha de actualización, pero trato de no pasarme las tres semanas...

Nos vemos luego...


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia no es apta para menores de 18 años...**

**Algunos personajes son de Meyer, el resto son míos junto con la historia...Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor desde el 30 de octubre de 2012, se prohibe su adapatación o reproducción...**

**Nos leemos al final...**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Me encontraba sentada conversando con Esme. Luego de unas cuantas peguntas de rigor y normales que se suelen preguntar cuando comienzas a conocer a alguien, nos dedicamos a ver algunas de las carpetas de diseños de Alice. Eran diseños espectaculares, con muy buen gusto, absolutamente tenía un gran talento. Unos minutos más tardes la puerta de la oficina se abrió y divisé a Edward que se marchaba. Alice se dirigió hacia dónde nos encontrábamos Esme y yo.**

—**Bueno, Bella, tengo unos trajes de gala que están para agarrarse la peluca, los mandé hacer especialmente para ti; así que ven para que te los pruebes.**

**Esme puso su mano en mi hombro animándome a que fuese a los probadores. Alice me entregó todos los trajes. Me los probé todos y a decir verdad eran muy hermosos, aunque muy reveladores. Cada vez que salía para que me viesen un nuevo vestido, Alice aplaudía emocionada. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para llevarlos puestos, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar nada de piel y ello me hacía sentir incómoda.**

**Cuando terminé de probarme todos los vestidos, Esme se retiró a una esquina de la boutique para atender una llamada. Alice me miraba extraño, su mirada trataba de escudriñar algo que no encontraba.**

—**¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?—preguntó con semblante aturdido. ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De qué me hablaba?**

—**Yo…no sé a qué te refieres.—comenté nerviosa.**

—**No te pongas así, no es nada malo.—dijo tomando mis manos. —Es solo que Edward me dijo que no trabajarás de dama de compañía. Te tendrá solo como su asistente, tanto en los burdeles como en la compañía.**

—**¿En serio? ¿Él te dijo eso?—Articulé sorprendida.**

—**Sí, así que ya no debes agobiarte con eso.**

**Sonreí automáticamente por las palabras de Alice. Aún me costaba creer que Edward me dejara fuera de los burdeles. ¿Por qué lo hacía?**

—**Bueno, ya que has recibido una buena noticia, iremos de compras. Necesitas un nuevo ajuar para trabajar con mi hermano, quién no es nada fácil.—dijo sonriendo.**

—**Bueno, ya terminé ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Esme.**

—**Vamos a Chicago Place.**

**Afuera nos esperaba un chico en un Mercedes color blanco. Nos abrió la puerta y antes de entrar me presentaron.**

—**Elmer, ella es Isabella, la nueva asistente de Edward. Bella, el es Elmer, mi chofer.—dijo Esme.**

—**Mucho gusto, señorita.—me saludó con un ademán de su cabeza.**

—**Igualmente.**

**Subimos al auto, mientras Alice hablaba por celular con un proveedor.**

—**Mi sobrino no es nada fácil, pero tiene un gran corazón. Sé que puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone. Se nota que eres una chica muy tímida y eso en parte es bueno, pero igual no te favorece con Edward. Él puede ser muy mandón a veces y tendrás que sacar tu carácter para no terminar disgustada con sus acciones. Lo amo muchísimo, pero no te dejes.**

—**Asentí sin decir nada, no deseaba que mis palabras dijesen algo de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirme.**

**El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, el cual estaba adornado con letras elegantes y grandes que decían ''Chicago Place". Bajamos de auto y entramos al gran centro comercial. He de decir que no sabía absolutamente nada de compras en gran abundancia, pues la mayoría de las ocasiones solo compraba libros, ropa y una que otra cosa que consideraba necesaría. Entramos a varias tiendas donde compramos vestimenta formal para el trabajo como: faldas, pantalones de vestir y trajes, aunque estos eran apretados como el demonio y demasiados cortos para mi gusto. También fuimos a comprar ropa interior que me dejaron los ojos escandalizados, pero no protesté, no deseaba ser una niña berrinchuda.**

—**Por hoy, el tiempo se ha acabado, deseaba traerte al Ilusion Spa. Está allí.—dijo señalándome un local, el cual tenía todos sus cristales polarizados.—Si mi hermano te da un día libre podemos venir. Es buenísimo, hacen masajes faciales, corporales, tienen tratamiento de mascarillas y laser, depilado, en fin, muchas cosas muy ricas.—comentó riendo.**

**Esme y Alice me llevaron al apartamento de Edward, ayudándome a bajar todo los paquetes. Cuando ya estuvimos dentro del apartamento, nos dimos cuenta que Edward aún no llegaba. Alice y Esme se retiraron y fui a darme un baño para relajar toda la caminata que ejercieron mis pies. Me puse una pijama que habíamos comprado, la cual constaba de una camisa de manguillos y unos pantalones demasiados cortos para mi gusto. Escuché la música de mi móvil sonar, lo buscaba por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Me di cuenta que había dejado el bolso en la sala. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, pero una imagen me hizo detenerme abruptamente. Sus ojos me recorrieron desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a las hebras de mis cabellos. Su mirada fue intensa…seria…oscura, no sabría como describirla. Sus ojos bajaron nuevamente hasta posarse en mis senos. ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado ponerme un sostén. Tuve el fuerte impulso de cubrirme con mis manos, pero no lo hice, no deseaba que me viese como una niña susceptible. Sí….había decidido no dejarme joder más por él, aunque mis nervios me atacaban debilitándome.**

—**Permiso.—dije pasando por su lado para tomar el bolso que estaba en la butaca que se encontraba a su lado.**

—**¿Cenaste?**

—**Sí, comí algo con Alice y Esme. Quería preguntarte si es cierto que no me utilizarás como dama de compañía.**

—**Sí, solo por ahora, no quiero quejas de clientes, ya sabes, no sabes usar esa boquita para engullir una polla.**

—**Y como se supone que más adelante sepa mamar una verga.—dije retándolo. La verdad es que me estaba convirtiendo en una atrevida, pero ya había decidido cambiar, aunque mis nervios y mi corazón apesadumbrado reflejasen lo contrario.**

—**Jmmmm.—murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.—Quizás pueda ofrecerte mi verga, para que la mames hasta el cansancio, aunque puedo augurar que tu boquita virginal no lo soportaría, es demasiado para ti.—dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi mirándome fijamente.**

—**Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero como dice el dicho, dime de lo que alardeas y te diré de lo que careces.—dije sin desviar mi mirada un solo milímetro.**

**Su rostro se volvió serio, me observaba como un animal furioso, pero a pesar de ello, no huí. Mi corazón y mi conciencia me pedían a gritos que corriera, pero mi yo interior me animaba repitiéndome una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte.**

—**¿En serio quieres que te conteste esa pregunta, niña?—preguntó con un semblante retador y retorcido. No lo puedo negar estaba asustada hasta la médula. En cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían, todo mi cuerpo se desconectaría y podría estar padeciendo de un infarto. No le contesté, no pude hacerlo, si articulaba palabras, estás no saldrían valientemente, como la postura que tomaba mi cuerpo frente a él.**

—**Debí imaginarlo, eres una chiquilla boba…miedosa y bocona que no tiene las agallas para enfrentar sus propias palabras. ¿Pero sabes qué? Te daré una pequeña ayuda, cariño. Dijo la última palabra enfatizándola con un morbo que me erizó todos los vellos de mi cuerpo. ¡Oh sí! Su mirada me decía que estaba jodida.**

**Se terminó de acercar hacia mí, para ese momento me sentía agitada, pero trataba de regularizar mi respiración. Me tomó la cabeza atrayéndome hacia sus labios, los cuales estampó en mi boca sin piedad. Su boca prácticamente se comía la mía con unos besos que rayaban en lo salvaje. Su lengua saboreaba mi boca de forma arrebatadora e incólume, a pesar de su fiereza no me causaba daño alguno. **

**Me encontraba absorta y totalmente excitada con aquel beso, era delicioso e hipnotizador. Sus manos agarraron mi trasero haciendo que rodeara su cadera con mis piernas. ¡Eres una pendeja! Gritaba mi conciencia, sí…lo era y con creces. Estaría loca si dijese que no disfrutaba del beso y sus toques nada gentiles. Sentí que se sentó en el sofá dejándome sobre él. No lo resistí más, un quejido de placer brotó de mi garganta. Las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna me estaban volviendo loca y sin idea. Pequeñas contracciones hacían que mis deseos crecieran hasta tal punto que deseaba que me hiciese suya en cualquier momento. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa acariciando levemente mis senos, para luego dirigirse hacia mi espalda.**

**Unos segundos después su toque me abandonó y sus manos viajaron cerca de mi sexo. Creí que me tocaría, que colaría sus perfectos dedos para acariciarme donde más lo necesitaba, pero no fue así. Abruptamente terminó con el beso y me miró fijamente.**

—**¿Crees que carezco de algo?—dijo tomando mis manos y posándolas en su gran verga.**

**¡Puto Hades! No pude evitarlo y me quedé observando aquella gran verga que se levantaba majestuosa ante mí. Era larga con un grosor perfecto, a través de ella corrían varias venas las cuales se notaban dilatadas e imponentes. Tuve el impulso de llevar mi boca hacia allí, pero su voz me detuvo.**

—**Se que deseas mamármela, niña, pero por ahora solo deseo estrujarla en tu coño, para que sientas lo rico que podría resultar que te embista con ella.**

**Sin esperármelo, sus manos echaron hacia el lado mis pantaloncitos junto con mis bragas. Me quedé como una estúpida viendo todo lo que él hacía. No era capaz de mover un solo dedo para detenerlo. Tomó su verga y la comenzó a frotar sobre mi clítoris llegando hasta mi vagina. ¡Dios! iba a morir…mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente y sin planificarlo me comencé a restregar sobre su polla. Un gemido brotó de su garganta mientras que de mí salían al menos cincuenta gemidos por segundo. Estaba absorta, perdida en el placer. Edward me acercó a su cuerpo y sujetó mis caderas, haciéndolas mover con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás. Nuestros sexos se rozaban frenéticamente sintiendo que me quemaba entera.**

—**¿Tengo…de…que….alar..dear…be..bé?—dijo entrecortadamente.—Esto.. no… es… nada… compa…rado…al… mome…nto…en… que…mi… verga… se…clave… en… tu… coño… nena.—dijo en mi oído. Su voz era ronca, excitante y con un deje de promesas que me estaban enloqueciendo. Comencé a sentir un aumento de la excitación en mi parte baja que prometía explotar. Gemía como loca, la mano de Edward se envolvió en mi cabello y lo jaló, dejando mi cuerpo arqueado. No me importaba nada en ese momento, solo me movía como posesa sobre su verga.**

**Ya sentía mi clítoris saturado de excitación, iba a correrme con solo restregarme en su polla.**

—**Ahhhh.—gemía.**

—**¿Te gus…ta…ne..na? espe…ra…a…que..te…ensarte…en…mi..polla.**

**¡Dios! sus palabras sucias hicieron que todo desapareciera y que un fuerte orgasmo explotara, haciéndome chillar de placer.**

—**¿Ves muñeca que sí tengo de qué alardear?—recalcó mirándome a los ojos aún sosteniendo mi cabello.**

**Yo me encontraba desmadejada con el explosivo orgasmo que había experimentado mi cuerpo.**

—**Ahora vete a tu habitación, tengo cosas que hacer.—dijo levantándose conmigo aún sobre él, dejándome de pie y caminando hacia su oficina.**

**Me quedé estática, al parecer estaba clavada en el maldito suelo. Su comportamiento cada vez me sorprendía más. ¿Es que no podía ser más palurda de lo que ya era? Siempre terminaba humillándome en cierto modo, pero la verdad me lo merecía por ser una idiota calenturienta. Aunque no solo eso me hacía entrar en la neblina que lo rodeaba, no….era mucho más. Tenía que aceptar que me estaba enamorando de él.**

**Sí….lo sé, estaba loca.**

**Siempre pensé que el amor platónico era para personas patéticas que no estaban en sintonía con la realidad. Y aquí me encontraba yo, haciendo el papel de melodramática insulsa, enamorada de alguien inalcanzable. Quizás al principio, no tenía respuestas que me contestaran cómo había llegado a esta situación con semejante hombre, pero ahora estoy clara en ello. Creo convincentemente que la parte rescatadora de mí se impregnaba a él. Deseaba ayudarlo, poder desterrarlo de aquel pasado que lo ha convertido en un ser sombrío y sufrible, pero hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que eso era imposible.**

**Nadie podía hacer nada por él, a menos que él deseara ser otra persona de la que es actualmente. Comencé a subir las escaleras con todos mis pensamientos revueltos y algunas lágrimas en mis ojos. Me acosté en la cama como una autómata, mientras mis ojos se desbordaban en llanto, dándome cuenta que era una pobre ilusa. Edward no era el tipo de hombre que alguna vez soñé y tampoco dejaría de ser quien era por una soñadora niñita que deseaba amarlo y borrar todo lo que atormentaba a su alma de hombre.**

**Unos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron azorada.**

—**¿Sí?—dije algo confundida, pues aún me encontraba adormilada.**

—**Tienes cuarenta minutos para arreglarte, hoy comienzas a trabajar; así que levántate.—escuché la voz de Edward en un tono bastante autoritario. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y fui a darme una ducha. Me lavé los dientes y tomé todos los bolsos de compras del día anterior y los desparramé sobre la cama.**

—**A ver...—me decía a mi misma mientras buscaba que ponerme.—Mmm...Esto no...esto podría ser.—dije escogiendo un traje negro de mangas largas el cual si no mal recordaba, me quedaba muy entallado. Por un momento en las compras, quise protestar por lo corto, escotado o entallado de la ropa, pero desistí, sabía que comenzaba una nueva vida y tendría que cambiar.**

**Me puse el traje y me miré al espejo y me sentí otra persona. No era ciega ni hipócrita, me gustaba como me veía. Mi cuerpo se veía muy bien con el traje. Quizás no tenía cuerpo de modelo, pero aun así me gustaba como lucía, aunque el ogro de Edward lo criticara diciéndome idioteces al respecto.**

**Mis pensamientos se trasladaron a la noche anterior y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de desechar todos los sentimientos que me agobiaban. Tenía que ser fuerte y no hacerme de pajarillos en mi mente. Un hombre como él solo le gustaba algo, las putas, y yo no lo era. Tomé mi cabello en una coleta y me maquillé un poco. Me puse unos tacones no muy altos, había escogido cuatro pares de diferente color y forma no tan altos para el trabajo, pero Alice se encargo de escoger los demás que eran puras armas letales de seis pulgadas. Daba gracias a Jessica que me había enseñado a andar en tacones, porque sino, en estos momentos, sería un verdadero fracaso.**

**Me observé una vez más en el espejo, me gustaba como me veía. El traje me llegaba sobre las rodillas y era super ajustado, pero me veía profesional con él. Tomé mi bolso y con los nervios tocando a la puerta me encaminé fuera de la habitación.**

**Bajaba las escaleras cuando pude verlo frente al ventanal, se veía pensativo y melancólico. Esa eran muchas de las cosas que aunque intentara que no me afectaran me atraían a él. Sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llevaba un traje gris y una camisa bajo este azul claro con una corbata del mismo color, pero más oscura. Él sintió mis pasos y se volteó a mirar hacia las escaleras. Ya había bajado el último escalón y me quedé petrificada viéndolo, esperando a que me diera instrucciones.**

**Su mirada me recorrió entera, haciendo que los vellos de mi piel se encresparan. No decía nada, solo me miraba y ello me puso ansiosa, pues no creía soportar más sus burlas y comentario despectivos.**

—**Bueno, ya estoy lista.—comenté rompiendo la incomodidad que su mirada me provocaba. Él me observó fijamente y con rostro algo serio.**

—**Lo sé, no soy ciego, vámonos.—dijo dándose la vuelta.**

**Lo seguí hasta el elevador. Como siempre, nos encontrábamos en una interminable incomodidad y silencio. Llegamos al aparcamiento del edificio, lo vi oprimir algo haciendo que se produjera un pitido y las luces de un auto se encendieron. Era un Tron Lamborghini Aventador, era algo espectacular y ostentoso ver ese auto.**

—**¿Nos iremos aquí?—pregunté estúpidamente, pero me extrañaba verlo manejar, pues todas la veces que había estado con él nunca lo había visto conducir.**

—**Sí, es uno de mis autos, suelo manejar la mayoría del tiempo, pero si no deseas irte conmigo, puedes hacerlo en taxi.—comentó en su típico tono irónico. La sangre comenzó a viajar rápidamente por mi cuerpo augurando un estallido interno de coraje, así que decidí darle gusto.**

—**Creo que es una buena idea, no deseo soportar tus majaderías.—dije volteándome. Comencé a caminar de prisa sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Escuché el motor de un auto acelerarse a mis espaldas. Sabía muy bien que era él en el auto, pero mi orgullo decidió darse importancia y seguí caminando. Percibí como el auto se detenía y abrían sus puertas. Mi corazón latía fuertemente haciéndome sentir sin aire.**

—**Entra ahora, niñita.—exclamó en tono autoritario.**

**No le presté atención y seguí andando. De repente su mano agarró mi brazo fuertemente haciendo que me girara hacia él.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Acaba y entra al auto.**

—**¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?—dije enfadada.**

—**Soy tu puto jefe, chiquilla, así que haz lo que te ordeno.—dijo con los dientes apretados y furia palpable.**

—**Exacto, eres mi jefe, no mi padre o mi dueño. No soy su esclava.—repliqué casi gritándole.**

—**Pues piénsate mejor las cosas, porque si no te has dado cuenta aún, te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato en el cual dice que harás lo que yo diga y; si no te gusta puedes irte, eso sí, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias de incumplimiento de contrato. No vengas a joderme, Isabella, estas cosas no las tolero, ni a ti ni a nadie, así que es mejor que te comportes complaciente o te arrepentirás.**

**Su tono me hizo temblar, sus palabras no sonaban a juego, eran dirigidas con un toque de seguridad y amenaza que me hizo replantear mi actitud. Edward soltó mi brazo y se dirigió al auto nuevamente. Me monté en este de mala gana y con un coraje que se expandía en mis venas. **

**Llegamos a un gran edificio y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento subterráneo de este. Nos bajamos de auto y sin cruzar palabras comenzó a caminar. Me sentía como una puta oveja detrás de su pastor. Entramos a un gran vestíbulo, en el cual se encontraban dos chicas, detrás de un mostrador. Antes de pasar frente a ellas, parecían bobas hipnotizadas mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Una de ellas era de piel morena, tenía rasgos latinos, su cuerpo era exuberante y voluptuoso. La otra chica era rubia de ojos azules, alta, delgada con cara de zorra.**

**Cuando ya íbamos pasando frente al mostrador, Edward se detuvo, giró su cabeza y esbozó una gran sonrisa de puto al acecho que las hizo reír como bobas descerebradas.**

—**Buenos días, chicas.—dijo en tono coqueto.**

—**Buenos días señor.—contestaron como maquina sincronizada. Volteé mis ojos por la estupidez de las mujeres.**

—**Ella es Isabella, mi nueva asistente, debe tener una tarjeta aquí.—comentó Edward.**

—**Oh, sí.—dijo la morena.—Su secretaria Patricia nos envió los datos ayer y enviamos a hacer la tarjeta, aquí está.—dijo tendiéndole la identificación.**

—**Gracias, chicas.—dijo el muy idiot, guiñándoles un ojos, haciendo que ambas perras babearan por él.**

**Me tendió la tarjeta y siguió caminando. Entramos a unos elevadores y lo vi presionar un botón que decía PRESIDENCIA. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un vestíbulo mucho más refinado que el anterior. Nos dirigimos hacia el final del pasillo izquierdo de dónde quedaba el elevador topándonos con un gran escritorio y detrás de él una mujer de unos 40 años muy elegante. Su cabello era color caramelo, el cual le llegaba a sus hombros y sus ojos eran adornados con unos hermosos lentes.**

—**Buenos días Patty.—saludó Edward.**

—**Buenos días, Edward.—contestó en un tono profesional, el cual me sorprendió. Creí que todas en el edificio morían por el ogro.**

—**Ella es mi nueva asistente Isabella.—dijo en tono monótono.**

—**Hola Isabella, un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Patricia, pero puedes llamarme Patty.—dijo con un saludo de mano y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.**

—**El gusto es mío, Patty.—contesté algo cohibida.**

—**Bueno entonces, ¿qué hay para hoy?—inquirió el amargado de Edward rompiendo el momento entre Patty y yo.**

—**Hoy tiene una junta a las 10:00 de la mañana con los suplidores del acero inoxidable de los escalpelos. Al mediodía tiene un almuerzo con Ginger Lester y en la tarde tendrá comunicación via Skype con el vicepresidente de la empresa en Italia, Alonso Rucci.**

—**Necesito que le muestres a mi asistente su área de trabajo, pero antes necesito coordinar unas cuántas cosas con ella. Acompáñame a mi oficina, Isabella.—dijo caminando hacia una gran puerta. Lo seguí y entré con él. Era una oficina bastante sobria al igual que su despacho en Seattle y en el apartamento. Hasta cierto punto era como no sentirse cálido en aquel lugar, todo reflejaba un ambiente ordenado, pero frío a la vez.**

—**Quiero recordarte algunas de las cosas que nunca debes olvidar. Nadie en la empresa sabe sobre mis burdeles, ni tan siquiera Patty, así que más te vale mantener tu lengua bajo control. Tu laptop debe estar literalmente pegada a ti, no debes dejarla encendida o que alguien vea su contenido ya que la mayoría de las cosas que vas a tener allí tendrán que ver con los burdeles, ¿Entendido?**

—**Sí, señor.**

—**Bueno, ahora puedes retirarte.—dijo sentándose en su silla y encendiendo su computadora ignorándome.**

**Me dirigí hacia donde Patty algo incómoda, pues no sabía qué hacer.**

—**Ven cariño, siéntate en tu escritorio.—dijo Patricia, señalándome una silla y mesa que se encontraban al lado del suyo, pero se encontraba al revés se su escritorio, lo cual hacía imposible que ella pudiese ver lo que hacía.**

—**Eres muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?**

—**Tengo dieciocho años.**

—**¿En serio? ¿Cómo convenciste al jefe de emplearte? Él no es muy accesible y es demasiado estricto con respecto a quienes trabajamos para él.**

**Mi cerebro comenzó a ideárselas y crear unas veinte respuestas en segundos, entonces dije lo más fácil y creíble.**

—**Soy amiga de Alice, su hermana, ella me recomendó.**

—**Pero, con todo y eso debes ser buena, Edward no contrata como el dice "incompetentes".**

—**No sé, solo hice la entrevista y me contrató.**

—**Pues me alegro seas parte de la empresa, se ve que eres una chica muy humilde y sencilla, aunque debes tener un gran temple para tratar con él.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Bueno, comencemos con algunas de las cosas que Edward me dijo que te instruyera.**

**Patty comenzó a mostrarme cómo hacer las gráficas de producción, ventas, pérdidas y de comparaciones de otras marcas. La verdad lo entendí todo muy bien y no tuve problema alguno. Comencé a hacer unas gráficas en mi laptop que Patricia me dio a hacer. Edward salió de su oficina y Patty se fue con él dejandome a cargo de su puesto. Luego de una hora aproximadamente volvieron y Edward se encerró nuevamente en su oficina. Seguí trabajando en las gráficas, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando un chillido venido de una cajita que tenía en el escritorio interrumpió mi armonía. Miré algo asustada hacia el escritorio de Patty la cual me miraba con una sonrisa.**

—**Ese es el intercom, lo cual significa que Edward desea que vayas a su oficina.—me explicó y volvió a sonar el dichoso aparatito.—Apúrate no lo hagas esperar que se pone gruñón.**

**Me dirigí hacia la puerta y di unos golpes en esta.**

—**Entra.—lo escuché decir del otro lado.**

**Abrí la puerta y lo vi de espaldas hacia mí observando la vista por el ventanal. Se había quitado su saco y se encontraba con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas a los codos. Se volteó hacia mí y pude ver que su corbata estaba desajustada y su cabello todo alborotado.**

—**Aquí tienes tu tarjeta de banco. El primer mes ya está depositado, tienes $10,000.**

—**¿Cómo? Digo...usted me dijo que solo seré su asistente por ahora, quiere decir que ganaré menos de esa cantidad.**

—**El contrato fue redactado por esa cantidad no importando lo que hicieras, así que son tuyos.—dijo empujando la tarjeta sobre el escritorio hasta ponerla de frente a mí.—Ahora necesito que vayas a la oficina de Emmett, la cual está situada a una cuadra de aquí, Laurent te llevará. Necesito que recojas unos papeles que él me enviará. Como es casi hora de almuerzo, luego de recoger los papeles puedes irte a almorzar. Laurent está abajo esperándote.**

—**Sí, señor.**

**Me volteé para irme cuando escuché nuevamente su voz llamarme por mi nombre. Me encantaba escuchar cómo su voz acariciaba cada letra, era algo que hacía brincar a mi corazón como un idiota.**

—**Isabella.**

**Me di la vuelta, su mirada era confusa y sufrible. Cuanto deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que compartiera sus cargas conmigo, que me dejara sufrir junto con él.**

—**Señor.**

**Caminó hasta estar frente de mí. Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro y quise morir en ese instante. Sus dedos rozaron mi mandíbula.**

—**Yo...yo siento lo de anoche, no debí hacer lo que hice. Eres solo una niñita mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida y no pienso corromperte, no soy un aprovechado ni violador.—dijo con un dolor indecifrable en su mirada. Quise decirle que no era una niña mocosa como él decía, que lo amaba a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Mi boca quería decirle que mi alma se comportaba de forma inexplicable cuando estaba con él. No pude articular palabra, no sabía qué decir a lo que me acababa de confesar.**

—**Soy tu jefe y nada más, tenlo claro, no quiero que te equivoques, no quiero ser un verdugo para ti ni para nadie más.—indicó alejándose de mí. Por un momento me sentí vacía y desilusionada. Sí, desilusionada, porque en mi muy profundo interior deseaba que él se aprovechara de mí.**

—**Puedes irte.—dijo volviendo a su tono de voz neutral.**

**Salí de su oficina con un deje de confusión y contrariedad. Era algo raro, me dolía el corazón. Le dije a Patty lo que él me había enviado a hacer y me despedí. Laurent me esperaba en recepción. Lo saludé y entré al auto aún aturdida.**

**La oficina del Licenciado Emmett quedaba ridiculamente cerca, no sé por qué envió a Laurent a que me llevase.**

—**Un gran letrero con el nombre del "Licenciado Emmett" adornaba la puerta del despacho situado en el tercer piso del gran edificio.**

**Toqué un timbre que había en la puerta y escuché el sonido que me indicaba que podía empujar la puerta para abrirla. La traspasé y llegué a un recibidor rápidamente donde pude ver a una mujer como Patty sentada tras un escritorio.**

—**Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

—**Buenos días, soy la asistente del Sr. Cullen. Él me envió a buscar unos papeles que el licenciado tiene para él.**

—**Oh sí, tú debes ser Isabella ¿No?**

—**Mmm...sí.—contesté algo aturdida.**

—**Alice me habló de ti, mucho gusto mi nombre es Bárbara.**

—**El gusto es mío, Bárbara, puedes llamarme Bella.**

—**De acuerdo, Bella, le aviso al licenciado en un momento.**

**La vi ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la oficina que quedaba a sus espaldas. Rápidamente la vi posarse en el marco de la puerta.**

—**Puedes pasar, Bella.—dijo con una sonrisa amable.**

—**Gracias, Bárbara.**

**Ella se retiro de la puerta, dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras yo entraba a la oficina. Allí se encontraba Emmett de pie mirándome fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Me encontraba nerviosa, aún no superaba el estar a solas ante la presencia de un hombre. Aunque no era cualquier hombre, Emmett al igual que Edward era un pecado andante. Lo miré algo tímida, su hermosa sonrisa acompañada con la marca de sus hoyuelos adornaba su perfecto rostro. No era hipócrita, aceptaba que este hombre era muy atrayente como lo era él.**

**Mis manos para variar comenzaron a sudar y a temblar sin control.**

—**Hola, Isabella, es un gusto volverte a ver.**

—**Igual digo, licenciado.—contesté con voz algo temblorosa.**

—**Siéntate, por favor.**

**Me senté con la mirada puesta en el suelo, ¡Dios! La verdad Emmett me ponía muy nerviosa.**

—**¿Y como te ha ido con todo?**

—**Bien, licenciado, todo está perfecto.**

—**Edward, ¿se porta bien contigo?**

**Su pregunta me sorprendió, así que sin quererlo lo miré con algo de miedo, pues en él podía ver una persona astuta que no podía engañar fácilmente.**

—**Creo que usted lo conoce mejor que yo.**

—**Por ello te pregunto, porque lo conozco y sé que puede llegar a ser un imprudente a veces.**

—**Usted mismo se ha contestado la pregunta.**

—**Me lo temía ¡Mierda!—exclamó lo último en un susurro con coraje. Para aligerar su evidente enfado, decidí arreglar un poco las cosas.**

—**Pero no se preocupe, licenciado, he notado que es así con todo el mundo.**

—**Escúchame bien, Isabella, no te conozco, pero sé que eres una chica sin malicia, yo quiero mucho a Edward; pero estoy totalmente consciente que muchas veces puede resultar ser un Hitler, cualquier cosa que te incomode no dudes recurrir a mí, yo podría hablar con él.**

—**Gracias, licenciado, lo tomaré en cuenta.**

—**Nada de licenciado, Isabella, llámame Emmett.**

—**Solo si usted me dice Bella.**

—**De acuerdo Bella.—dijo con una sonrisa sexy que me dejó aturdida. Sí...creo que me estaba convirtiendo en una chupa hombres, no podía evitar ver lo guapo que era Emmett al igual que con Edward.—¿Aceptarías ir almorzar conmigo o tienes planes?**

—**No, Emmett, no tengo planes, sería un placer.**

—**Bueno entonces vámonos ya que se nos hará tarde. Este es el sobre para Edward.—repuso tendiéndome el sobre el cual tomé.**

**Salimos de su oficina y nos dirigimos hacia un BMW color rojo. Muy caballero abrió la puerta para mí. Sí, lo acepto Emmett era candente y me gustaba. —¿Y Edward?—preguntó mi subconsiente.**

—**Edward está igual de buenísimo, pero es un pesado maldito que se encarga de resquebrajar mi autoestima en cada momento.—le contesté a mi subconciente.**

**Durante el camino comenzamos a conversar de nuestros gustos y aspiraciones.**

—**Alice me comentó que decidiste hacer una audición para dama de compañía, pues querías costear tus estudios.**

—**Sí.—contesté algo abochornada.**

—**Hey, no lo digo para que te sientas mal, no te juzgo. Por si no lo sabes yo fui adoptado por Esme y Carslile, la verdad si no hubiese sido por ellos, yo también hubiese recurrido a algún trabajo que me dejase dinero para costear mi carrera de leyes ya que no es muy barata que digamos.**

—**Lo sé, es por ello que recurrí adicionar, deseo ser como tú, quiero ser abogada.**

—**¿En serio?—yo puedo ayudarte en ello, conozco a la junta directiva de Chicago Law School.**

—**Gracias, pero primero juntaré algo de dinero para luego comenzar a estudiar, pero aún no estoy segura de hacerlo en Chicago.**

—**Bueno, cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo.**

—**Gracias.**

**Llegamos a un local muy elegante. Él se bajó del auto y le tendió las llaves del coche a un chico, y se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirla. Me tomó de la mano ayudándome a levantarme. De repente quedamos muy cerca cuando bajé del auto y pude aspirar su exquisito olor a perfume varonil. Sí, lo era. Era una enferma, pero cualquiera en su sano juicio se sentiría atraída por tal pedazo de hombre.**

**Un mozo nos acompañó a una mesa, mientras Emmett, como todo un caballero, jaló la silla para que me sentase. Comenzamos a opinar sobre el menú, hasta que me decidí por unos camarones con ensalada y Emmett pidió nos calamares. De beber pedimos vino tinto.**

—**Según sé tus padres murieron.**

—**Sí, apenas tenía ocho años.**

—**¿Qué pasó con ellos?, digo, si se puede saber.**

—**Bueno ellos...tuvieron un accidente.—dije en un tono poco convincente.**

—**Mientes.—dijo con una sonrisa.**

—**No, no, no lo hago.**

—**Sí, lo haces. Sé que debes tener tus razones para hacerlo y no insistiré en que me digas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.—dijo con una sonrisa sincera puesta en mí.**

—**Yo...ehhhh...mira, la verdad es que hay más detrás de la muerte de mis padres, pero por mi seguridad es mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada.—comencé apretar mis dedos sobre la mesa.**

—**Hey, tranquila.—me tranquilizó tomando mis manos entre las suyas.—Soy abogado, como sabes somos leales y tenemos una boca sellada, si deseas confiar en mí, no te fallaré.**

—**Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.—lo miré suplicante.**

—**Ni tan siquiera a mi conciencia.—me miró con un poco de angustia.**

—**Mis padres fueron asesinados, las monjitas con las que me crié me encontraron al lado de sus cuerpos.—dije con los ojos aguados.**

—**Pero, ¿Por qué mataron a tus padres?**

—**No lo sé, ellos no tenían amigos ni tan siquiera familia. Digo, mi padre tenía familia, pero nunca les conocí, vivían en Italia, pero no sé que ocurría entre ellos que mis padres no deseaba verles. Amigos solo tenían a una pareja, pero apenas puedo recordarlos, era muy pequeña cuando dejaron de visitarnos. Quizás porque nos cambiamos de lugar.**

—**¿Nunca averiguaron el caso de sus asesinatos?**

—**No, todo se hizo en secreto, ya que mi madre antes de morir le pidió a una de las monjas que me cuidaran y cambiaran mis apellidos, pues tenían miedo que fueran por mí.**

—**Con todo respeto, pero por lo que me has dicho, los delincuentes que asesinaron a tus padres fueron enviados por alguien muy allegados a ustedes.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Que fueron personas muy cercanas a ustedes.**

—**Pero, como te digo, no conocíamos muchas personas.—me quedé pensativa por un momento y lo miré fijamente.—¿Serían esa pareja amigos de mis padres?, digo desaparecieron de repente cuando nos cambiamos de casa.**

—**Podría ser.**

**Nos sumimos en un silencio reflexivo hasta que llegó el mesero con nuestros platos. Nos dispusimos a comer; habíamos cambiado de tema hablando de música y pasatiempos cuando le vi un par de mesas alejadas de la nuestra. La comida se estancó en mi garganta y sentí el corrimiento de toda mi sangre circulado fríamente desde mi rostro hasta mis pies. Se encontraba con una mujer de cabello rubio. No podía ver su rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, me observó con rostro incólume y pude notar cómo sus ojos se movieron hacia Emmett. Lo vi levantarse de su silla y creí morir. ¡Mierda! Se acercaba hacía nuestra mesa, ¡Estaba totalmente jodida!**

—**¿Estás bien, Bella?**

—**Yo...—murmuré sin poder articular palabra. Creí por un momento que devolvería lo poco que me había comido. Respiré profundamente y miré a Emmett.**

—**¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo tomando mi mano.**

—**Buenas Tardes.—saludó Edward mirando nuestra manos enlazadas.**

* * *

**Primeramente, gracias a mi beta Cris, sin ella no hubiese sido posible subir este capitulo, gracias nena por aguantar mis locuras, incluso cuando te envio un email y me dice, pero no me adjuntastes el capitulo jajajajaj, si estoy loca.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que sacan de su tiempito y dejan sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir hacia adelante con la historia.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me incluyen en sus favotritos.**

**Quiero decirles, que he tardado en actualizar ya que me he encontrado muy ajetreada últimamente, estoy en compra de casa, y han habido muchos inconvenientes, lo cual me han tenido de un lado para el otro en el banco, ya pronto espero estar mudándome y como sabrán las que se han tenido que mudar alguna vez, no es nada fácil, así que estaré actualizando más tarde, pero si tengo un tiempito libre prometo aprovecharlo y ver si puedo sacarla rapidito.**

**Como siempre, les enviaré los adelantos a través de sus reviews, gracias.**


	16. Chapter 16

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son mios.

Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor el 30 de octubre 2012, se prohibe su publicación o adaptación sin mi permiso, en mi perfil se encuentran los detalles de registro.

ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS DE EDAD.

Nos vemos abajo, por favor lean para que luego no me hagan las mismas preguntas...

* * *

―Edward, que coincidencia.―dijo Emmett levantándose de la silla y palmeando su hombro. Podía sentir como su mirada me traspasaba y no me atreví a mirarlo. ¿Por qué demonios me encontraba tan asustada? Él no era absolutamente nada mío.

―Sí, lo menos que pensé fue encontrarte aquí con Isabella.―dijo recalcando cada letra de mi nombre.

―Yo la invité, es una buena compañía.

―Ya lo creo.―su tono de doble sentido destilaba veneno.

―¿Deseas sentarte con nosotros?

―Oh no, no te preocupes hermano. Estoy con Ginger, ya sabes la excelente compañía que es.―pude escuchar su tonito burlón en sus palabras y quise abofetearlo.―Buen provecho, te espero en la oficina, Isabella.

―Nos vemos, señor.―contesté amedrentada.

Emmett volvió a sentarse, mientras disimulaba que comía.

―¿Le tienes miedo a Edward?

―No...ehh...claro que no.

―Le tienes miedo, pero te debo decir que no debes temerle, Edward puede ser muy cabrón a veces, pero no mata ni a una mosca.

―Me imagino que lo dirás en sentido figurado; además creo que las acciones valen más que mil palabras.―susurré.

―Definitivamente, le temes.

―No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con gente como él; muchas veces suele ser...

Emmett completó mi frase.

―Un patán, lo sé. Él ha vivido cosas duras, algunas de ellas las sé, pero otras no, no le gusta hablar de su pasado, creo que ello fue la clave de quién es ahora. Te doy un consejo, no le hagas mucho caso.

―Eso intento.―dije con un amago de sonrisa. ―Cambiando el tema, me gustaría que me digas Bella.

―Bella, suena hermoso, como tú.―dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sentí mi sonrojo apoderarse de mi rostro y sonreí apenada.

Terminamos de comer y nos retiramos del restaurante. Emmett me llevó hasta la empresa. En todo el trayecto para llegar a la oficina me encontraba ansiosa, rezaba para no encontrármelo en el camino. Al parecer Dios se apiadó de mí, pues cuando llegué a mis escritorio solo se encontraba Patty.

―Hola Patty.

―Hola Bella, ¿almorzaste?

―Sí.

―Ah bueno, me quedé un poco preocupada, pues como tuviste que ir al despacho del licenciado Cullen, creí que no te daría tiempo a almorzar, pero bueno, el señor Cullen te espera en la oficina.

―¿Cómo?―pregunté asustada.

―Oh, no te asustes querida, creo que querrá eso.―dijo señalando el sobre en mi mano.

―Oh, cierto.―repuse sin creer mi afirmación.

Me dirigí a la puerta y toqué.

―Adelante.―contestó del otro lado.

Abrí con cautela, entré y cerré la puerta.

―¡Muy bien, miren quién llegó! la asistente del señor Cullen, quién no desaprovecha las invitaciones a comer.-―dijo con desdén.

Si se creía que iba a quedarme callada, estaba equivocado, podía estar que temblaba, pero ya me había prometido a mí misma no dejarme amilanar por él.

―Me imagino que me mandó a llamar por esto.―indiqué poniendo el sobre en su escritorio.-A usted no le importa con quién salgo a comer.-contraataqué con la cabeza en alto. Debo admitir que dentro de mí, creía que estallaría de los nervios, pero traté de disimular lo más que pude.

―Pues por mí no me interesa, solo estoy resguardando mis negocios. Te recuerdo que trabajas para mí y aunque por ahora no piense en incluirte en los burdeles, más tarde de seguro lo haré. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, luego se me hará difícil cambiar tu imagen ante los clientes.

―No sé a qué se refiere.

―Me refiero a que no se te ocurra follar con nadie mientras estés trabajando para mí.

―¿En qué te afecta eso? No eres mi dueño.―contesté enojada.

―Oh, ya regresamos a tutearnos, creí que nunca más lo harías. Respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no soy tu dueño, soy tu jefe, tienes un contrato que cumplir. Eres virgen y así deberás seguir, uno nunca sabe qué cliente pueda tener ese tipo de fetiche.

―¿Me estás vendiendo? No seas idiota, yo no me venderé al mejor postor, si deseas hacerme trabajar en los burdeles lo haré, pero no creas que me acostaré con quién tú quiera.―objeté con un coraje que me hacía hervir la sangre.

―Cuidado como me hablas.―dijo levantándose abruptamente de su silla.

―No le tengo miedo, usted no es mi dueño y punto.―dije volviendo a hablarle en tono formal.

Lo vi acercarse rápidamente a mí, su rostro casi tocaba el mío.

―Si me da la gana de ser tu dueño los soy, niñita, si deseo meter mi verga en tu coñito virgen lo haré.―dijo en un susurro cadencioso que hizo que mi entrepierna se contrajese.

―Eso si yo lo permito, y a usted no le permitiré nada.―exclamé sin creerme yo misma lo que decía.

No me esperé lo que ocurrió a continuación. Con una agilidad increíble Edward me tomó de mis nalgas y me posó sobre su escritorio, dejándome con las piernas abiertas. Tomó el traje y lo subió hasta mi cintura. Traté de quitar sus manos, pero él no me lo permitió. Aguantó fuertemente mis manos detrás de mí espalda, mientras con su otra mano libre acariciaba mis muslos.

―Déjame o gritaré.―dije con coraje.

―Sí, gritarás porque desearás que clave mi polla en tu coño.―dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

―Déjame ya.

―No te resistas más muñeca, acepta que estás loca porque te embista. Cuando sientas mi verga hundiéndose en tu carne resbalosa, clamarás por más.―explicó pasando su lengua por mis labios.

Él tenía razón, no tenía las fuerzas para negarme a que me hiciese lo que quisiera. El estar en sus brazos me hacía olvidar que existía un mundo a mí alrededor.

Sus manos dejaron las mías y comenzaron a acariciar mis costados. Me encontraba en un limbo, no era capaz de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Me deseas niña, no lo niegues y déjate llevar.

Su boca atacó la mía en un beso voraz. Me faltaba el aire, pero no me importaba, aquel beso me estaba matando lentamente. Su boca se abría considerablemente atrapando mis labios en un roce delicioso. Sus largos dedos acariciaron mi entrepierna la cual aún permanecía con bragas, gemí en sus labios, ganándome una réplica de su parte. En esos momentos no me importaba nada, no me interesaba cómo iba a perder mi virginidad... lo único que sabía es que deseaba que me tomara completa en esos momentos, que me hiciese suya con necesidad. Deseaba fundirme en él no importando el lugar ni la forma en que lo hiciese.

Sus manos atraparon los bordes superiores de mis bragas bajándolas por mis piernas sin dejar de besarme. Posó varios dedos sobre mi feminidad y comenzó a frotar.

―Ahhhh.―gemí en casi un suspiro.

―Estás tan lubricada, nena, que mi razón está yéndose por la borda.―dijo sobre mis labios.

Me sentía atrevida, la calentura me estaba transformando. Quería montarme sobre él y cabalgarlo como desquiciada, escucharlo gritar como un demente. ―¡Dios! Perdóname, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.―oré mentalmente.

Escuché el cierre de su pantalón, entonces sentí la carne tibia de su miembro en mi muslo. Definitivamente iba a volverme loca este hombre.

En un impulso creado por la misma excitación, mi mano viajó hasta su verga y la acaricié. No sabía mucho de esto, pero trataba de aplicar todas aquellas informaciones que una vez me había hecho leer Jessica. Un gruñido rudo y profundo brotó de su garganta. Seguí acariciando toda la extensión de su polla, mientras el rozaba mi clítoris con sus dedos. Nos encontrábamos gimiendo, y por un momento pude sentir que nos hallábamos fuera de control. Tocó mis senos aún con el traje puesto; mordió y lamió mi cuello desesperadamente. Era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera algo más. Edward me miró fijamente, sus ojos parecían carbón envuelto en llamas.

Sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y supe lo que él intentaba hacer, deseaba que me negara una vez más y no lo dejara avanzar, pero esta vez eso no sucedería. Deseaba que estuviera dentro de mí, lo amaba. No sé cómo nació ese sentimiento de mí hacía él; pero era la pura verdad. Le sostuve la mirada dándole a entender que quería que me hiciese suya.

Unos segundos pasaron cuando comenzó a presionar su miembro en mi entrada. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, ninguno de los dos dejamos de mirarnos mientras él empujaba su miembro dentro de mí. No sé si tenía miedo a hacerme daño, pero iba muy despacio. Su gran miembro solo me había penetrado unos centímetros y aun así comencé a presentar un poco de ardor y dolor.

―Ahhh.―gemí en un tono algo alto por el dolor.

―Shhh...relájate.―indicó Edward en un susurro posando sus dedos en mis labios. Y hasta ahí llegó el momento, pues unos golpes tras la puerta nos exaltaron.

Rápidamente traté de bajarme del escritorio para vestirme, pero Edward me detuvo poniendo un dedo en mis labios para que no hablara.

―¿Qué sucede, Patty?

―Señor, es que tiene a Alonzo vía Skype en el salón de conferencias.

―Iré en unos minutos.

Edward apartó su cuerpo del mío y pasó su mano por su cabello para luego tomar su semi erecto miembro y meterlo en sus pantalones.

―Vístete.

Me bajé del escritorio y comencé a ponerme las bragas en silencio. Después de todo el fogaje que habíamos desprendido, la situación para mí se convirtió en incómoda y vergonzosa.

Salí de aquella oficina casi corriendo y me senté en mi escritorio. Lo vi pasar frente a mí para dirigirse hacia la sala de juntas. Su rostro duro había vuelto y en ese momento me di cuenta que debía acostumbrarme a ello si no quería seguir siendo lastimada.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en el trabajo que tenía frente al computador, que no me di cuenta de la presencia de un hombre el cual se encontraba frente a Patty.

―Bella, Bella.―me llamó Patty sacándome de mi nube pensativa.

—¿Eh?—contesté atontada.

—Él es señor Aro.

Cuando mencionó ese nombre mi atontamiento desapareció en un tronar de dedos y mi mirada cautelosa se dirigió hacia el hombre que se encontraba mirándome fijamente detrás del escritorio. No pude evitarlo, sabía que mi mirada había revelado temor.

—Patty, podrías sacarme unas copias de esto.—le pidió, tendiéndole unos papeles.

—Claro señor.—contestó esta, poniéndose de pie y dejándome sola con el demonio.

—Así que tú eres la nueva asistente de Edward.—murmuró en tono curioso acercándose a mi escritorio.

—Sí, señor.—contesté temerosa.

—Sé que deben haberte dicho cosas no muy agradables de mí, pero no todo lo oscuro es oscuridad.

—No sé a qué se refiere.- dije mirando hacia el suelo.

—Me refiero a que Edward puede haberte dicho atrocidades de mí, pero no significa que lo que te ha comentado sea cierto. Yo solo me ocupo de que las cosas se cumplan tal y como mi padre lo deseaba. Ahora, para que veas que no soy mala persona te daré un consejo: cuídate de mi sobrino, él no es de fiar. Le encanta utilizar a las mujeres a su antojo y luego botarlas como si de un trapo sucio se tratase.

—No sé porque me dice eso, señor.

—Sí lo sabes, jovencita, no te hagas la tonta. A estas alturas debe haberte seducido y haberte nublado la mente con sus encantos.

—Se equivoca usted.

—¿Aún no lo ha intentado? Eso es curioso, aunque creo que no tardará en hacerlo, así que ten cuidado de él.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir a ante la advertencia de este enigmático hombre.

—Bueno yo ya me retiro, solo ten cuidado con él.—insistió dándose la vuelta y saliendo de allí.

Mi mente se encontraba confundida y alborotada por la conversación que había tenido con el "demonio", si, así lo llamaba mentalmente. Por una parte, su advertencia tenía veracidad, pues en este poco tiempo me había dado cuenta que Edward solo utilizaba a las mujeres.

—¿Y el señor Aro?

—No sé, solo se fue.

—Mierda, tendré que ir a su oficina. Vengo en un rato, si suena el teléfono por favor atiéndelo.

—Vete tranquila, no hay problema.

Continué haciendo mi trabajo en mi computador cuando de repente su presencia me hizo temblar.

—¿Y Patty?—preguntó con su tono duro y formal.

—Ella salió a la oficina del Señor Aro a llevarle unos papeles.—contesté sin desviar mi mirada del computador.

—Estoy esperando a Ginger Lester, cuando llegue hazla pasar rápidamente a mi oficina.

Un apretón en mi corazón me hizo sentir nauseas de repente. Mi consciencia me gritaba que tenía algo con esa mujer. Había almorzado con ella varias horas atrás y ahora se presentaría en su despacho. Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo. No podía hacerlo, me sentía utilizada y engañada, su actitud me dejaba en claro que lo que había ocurrido hace una hora atrás en su oficina no tenía importancia para él.

Unos minutos después frente a mi escritorio se encontraba aquella mujer alta, rubia, ojos azules, figura de modelo y rostro de porcelana. Su mirada destilaba prepotencia al igual que la de Edward.

—El Señor Cullen me espera.—dijo con un deje de falta de paciencia.

—Puede pasar.—contesté, sintiéndome como un gusano frente a una orquídea. Definitivamente no me explicaba cómo pude llegar a tener ilusiones con Edward. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban eran modelos de revistas, mientras yo era una pueblerina estúpida y tonta.

Minutos más tarde llegó Patty.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

—Te veo algo pálida.

—Oh, no te preocupes, debe ser que estoy en esos días del mes.—si me encontraba con mi periodo, pero sabía que no era ello la causa de mi palidez.

—Ah bueno, ¿sonó el teléfono?

—No, solo vino la señorita Lester, la cual se encuentra en la oficina del señor Cullen.—dije tratando de sonar profesional.

—¿Señorita? Si esa es señorita yo soy una monja.

Abrí los ojos grandemente y Patty comenzó a explicarme.

—Entre tú y yo, la licenciada Lester es una puta de categoría. Creo que se ha metido con todos los empresarios de Chicago. La verdad no sé cómo el señor Cullen se mete con esa. Sé que él es algo mujeriego, pero meterse con esa rastrera es algo asqueroso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Todos en el mundo empresarial saben que la licenciada es de esas mujeres de bragas calientes, ella misma se ha forjado la fama. Viene aquí a meterse con él. En cierta parte entiendo que él es un mujeriego empedernido y lo que le gusta es llevarse a la cama a todas las mujeres que pasan frente a él; pero meterse con esa, es algo que no puedo entender, pero bueno.

La conversación se terminó y seguimos trabajando. Bueno, digo trabajando porque se supone que eso era lo que debería estar haciendo, pero no lo hacía. Miraba el reloj de mi escritorio constantemente, hace más de una hora que se encontraba esa mujer encerrada con Edward. Como si estuviese llamándola con el pensamiento, Patty y yo miramos hacia la puerta de la oficina de Edward, la cual se abrió. Era la licenciada con una sonrisa de estúpida autosuficiente en su rostro.

—Nos vemos luego.—le dijo a Edward quién se puso a su lado junto a la puerta.

Lo próximo que vi fue en cámara lenta. Ginger se acercó coquetamente hacia él y plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. En esos momentos creí que me calcinaba, sentía que me quemaba de pies a cabeza. De repente sentí el impulso de levantarme de la silla y caerle a bofetadas a los dos. Edward le sonrío coquetamente, mientras ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse meneándose como si fuese una licuadora, "PUTA" dije mentalmente.

Mi mirada viajó hacia él quién me observaba aún de pie junto a la puerta. Le sostuve la mirada con un deje de coraje. Edward se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente a su oficina. Me sentía utilizada y burlada.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé terminando unos estados de cuentas de las ventas del mes. Por el intercomunicador escuché a Edward decirle a Patty que podía retirarse. Esta se despidió de mí y me quedé allí sola, esperando a que al ogro le diese por terminar el día de trabajo.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y aún no le veía el pelo. Me encontraba hambrienta y cansada. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia su oficina. Toqué la puerta y esperé que me respondiese, pero no hubo nada. Me arriesgué a abrir la puerta poco a poco. Me asomé algo asustada por la rendija y lo vi recostado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

—Edward.—susurré.

Esperaba que abriera sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Me asusté al ver que no respondía; así que entré dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Pude ver que sobre este había una agenda o algo así, abierta. Me acerqué un poco más y pude notar que no se trataba de una agenda si no de un diario. Yo tenía uno parecido, aparte pude ver palabras claves escritas en aquellas dos páginas. La curiosidad me carcomía por leer lo que allí decía, pero mi preocupación por su falta de contestación me ganaba. Cuando me fijé bien noté una botella de whisky casi terminada sobre su escritorio.

—Edward.—volví a llamarle.—Edward.—esta vez lo llamé acariciando su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco muy pesados y rojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Él me miraba como si quisiera responderme, pero no podía. Me atemoricé muchísimo ya que no respondía como era adecuado. En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer. Podía llamar a Alice o Esme, pero luego tendría que soportar una gran tormenta por parte de Edward. Así, que decidí llamar a Laurent.

—¿Señor?

—Soy Isabella Laurent, perdona que te llame a estas horas, pero tengo un pequeño problema con Edward. Al parecer ha tomado demasiado y está totalmente ebrio y ni tan siquiera puede levantarse de la silla, estamos aún en la empresa.

—No se preocupe señorita, en un momento iré por ustedes.

—Gracias.

Cuando miré nuevamente a Edward, este tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente. Volví a llamarle, pero no me respondió. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el diario, el cual me llamaba insistentemente.

"No debes hacerlo" me decía a mí misma.

Repetí la frase como unas veinte veces, pero la curiosidad me dominaba.

Agosto 19,1990.

No me había animado a escribir desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Ahora tengo 13 años, quisiera decir que pasé un gran festejo, pero no es así. Quisiera escribir sobre mis travesuras y lo infantil que puedo ser, pero ello ya no existe en mi vida nunca más. Mis tíos y Alice me llamaron y no atendí sus llamadas, no soy mal hijo, sobrino ni hermano es solo que de repente mi vida no es digna de vivir. Quiero decir que los amo, pero hay cosas que me sobrepasan. No sé si existirá Dios, no lo sé y tampoco exigiré el famoso ¿Por qué? Eso me haría sentir como un idiota que no vale nada. Cada día peleo por mantener el niño que hay en mí, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo retener lo que un día se me arrebató para no volver. Mierda, creo estar perdido. No, no, no debo pensar así si quiero sobrevivir.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca tratando de ahogar un pequeño sollozo que había nacido en mi garganta. Mis ojos se encontraban ahogados en lágrimas. ¡Dios! ¿Qué habrías vivido este hombre como para escribir algo así? Mi corazón dolía y no me animé a leer lo que se encontraba en la otra página. Me limpié las lágrimas y acaricié su cabello con devoción.

—Eres tan hermoso, quisiera curar tus heridas, si tan solo no fueses el hombre que eres: rudo, frío, impasible… tal vez todo fuese más fácil. —susurré con mis dedos en sus cabellos.

En esos momentos escuché unos pasos acercarse y pude ver a Laurent entrar a la oficina.

—Gracias a Dios llegaste, estoy tan preocupada.

Laurent se acercó a Edward y le dio dos palmadas ligeras en sus mejillas.

—Señor.—lo llamaba sin obtener respuesta.

Lo vi posar sus dedos en la muñeca de Edward tomando su presión. Luego abrió sus ojos con sus dedos.

—¿Está bien?

—No del todo.

—¿Cómo?—pregunté desesperada.

—Ha tomado mucho y...

—¿Y?

—Nada, olvídelo. Solo creo que deberá llamar a su hermana o tía para que le den un buen baño con agua fría.

—No creo poder hacer eso, me mataría.

—Pero es necesario para que el efecto de...

—La droga desaparezca.—completé la frase. ¡Mierda! Estaba drogado y encima había tomado demasiado. Laurent me miró con un poco de temor.

—No te preocupes, ya lo había visto hacerlo, tú nunca me has dicho nada.

—Señorita, yo...

—Llámame Bella por favor, ahora ayúdame a llevarlo al apartamento, luego me encargaré de lo demás.

Laurent lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó. Por un momento Edward abrió un poco los ojos y aunque comenzó a caminar dificultosamente, sabía que no tenía noción del tiempo.

Llegamos al apartamento y Laurent lo recostó en su cama. Luego de despedirlo, volví a entrar al cuarto de Edward. Me armé de valor para hacer lo que iba acontecer a continuación. Debía sumergirlo en la ducha con agua helada y ponerle hielo en sus genitales para que el efecto de la droga bajara. Jess me había comentado lo del hielo en las partes glamorosas una vez. Creo que tuvo que hacerlo una vez con unos de los novios que tuvo.

Llené la bañera y tomé una bolsa con hielo del congelador. Me acerqué a él y se veía muy apacible. Comencé por desabotonar sus camisa y luego sus pantalones. Se los quite dejándolo en calzoncillos. Mi lado racional se negaba a desnudarlo completamente, pero era necesario. Quite sus calzones dejándolo completamente desnudo.

¡Carajo! Aún con su miembro flácido se veía arrebatador. "Callaté" reprendí a la enferma dentro de mí. Lo jalé hasta dejarlo sentado en el borde de la cama y pasé su brazo por mis hombros. Cuando lo miré, él hacía un esfuerzo por mirarme. Lo llevé hasta la bañera y se me hizo una pendejada meterlo en esta. Cuando lo senté completamente en la tina, abrió un poco más los ojos y comenzó a temblar del frío. Tomé la bolsa de hielo, que había cubierto por un paño que agarré de la cocina; y con un poco de espanto, me dirigí dudosa a su entrepierna y la coloqué allí.

Por poco y salgo corriendo cuando escuché un quejido gutural de su parte y me agarró la muñeca fuertemente. Parecía desorientado, como un loco sicópata.

—Hey, me haces daño.—dije sin prever si estaba consciente o no.

Él no contestó, solo tomo la bolsa y la tiró fuera de la bañera. Sus ojos estaban sumamente ojerosos y desorbitados. El temor se apoderó de mí y quise salir corriendo.

—¡Mierda!—dijo atropelladamente.

—Lo siento, solo quería que estuvieses bien.

Edward temblaba y no me respondía, sus labios se tornaron morados.

—Creo que deberías salir.—indiqué levantándolo.

—Por favor sal y déjame.—dijo débilmente apoyándose en el retrete.

—No te ves bien, no te dejaré.—dije poniendo la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Rápidamente él alzó la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a devolver. Mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda. Cuando terminó jaló la cadena.

—No tenías que quedarte a ver esto.—refunfuño en un tono de frustración.

No dije nada. Él se dirigió al lavamanos y se cepilló los dientes atropelladamente mientras yo le veía. Se había quitado la toalla y estaba totalmente desnudo. Mis ojos se posaron en la parte alta de sus muslos; percatándome nuevamente de las pequeñas cicatrices que recubrían su pálida piel.

—Estoy bien, ya puedes irte.—dijo apoyándose en el lavamanos con semblante frustrado.

Salí de allí dejando atrás a un hombre con un gran dolor que lo atormentaba hasta tal punto que no lo dejaba vivir.

Luego de ese día volvimos a la relación de indiferencia por su parte. En el día íbamos a la empresa y en la tarde al apartamento. Edward solía cenar en algún lugar que desconocía, mientras yo me preparaba la cena y me sentaba en la gran mesa de comedor sola. Todos los días él salía, pero no decía a dónde.

En varias ocasiones acepté salir con Emmett a cenar, al cine e incluso visitamos varios museos de la ciudad. Para completar y joderme la mente aún más, Emmett me agradaba muchísimo. Era galante, guapo, gracioso, sexy y muchos otros atributos que me confundían. Muchas veces nuestras mirada se encontraban conectándose, y varias veces sentí las ganas de besarle, y eso me hacía sentir culpable, pues también me sentía atraída por Edward.

A decir verdad, creo que el amor que dije sentir por Edward era solo una ilusión, lo que yo sentía era más atracción. Muchas veces cuando regresaba de las citas con Emmett, Edward nunca estaba. Otras veces escuchaba ruidos en la madrugada, pero decidía no levantarme para averiguar de qué se trataba, no deseaba herirme con lo que pudiese presenciar. ¿Herirme? Si eso fue lo que dije, la verdad mi mente era absolutamente un contenedor de mierda que me tenía al borde de la locura, pero para mí era mejor pensar que solo la atracción me hacía sentir estas incoherencias por él.

Dos meses después

Mi vida se había convertido en una simple rutina. En las mañanas me dirigía a trabajar a la empresa con Edward. Solo hablábamos lo necesario, incluso sus burlas habían cesado. En el almuerzo, muchas veces me iba a comer con Patty y otras con Emmett. La compañía de este último me hacía sentir muy bien, muchas veces atrapé a mi mente pensando en él, inclusive últimamente tenía la necesidad de besar sus labios y poder comparar. En la tarde volvía al apartamento, y me entretenía viendo una película, navegando por la red o simplemente Emmett me invitaba a salir.

Faltaban par de días para celebrar la cena de acción de gracias y presentía que un día tan especial como ese la pasaría sola. Había hablado con Jess, pero ese día no podría viajar a Chicago ya que temprano al otro día tenía un cliente que atender, pero en navidades la vería; ya que iría con Edward a atender unos asuntos del burdel. Aún no había podido ver el de Chicago ya que la casa donde lo tenían ubicado le estaban haciendo unas reparaciones, así que habían distribuido a las chicas en los demás locales.

Me encontraba viendo una muy buena película de acción cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y pude ver que se trataba de Alice. Hace como dos semanas que no la veía, pues se encontraba muy ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta que daría para celebrar la presentación oficial de su boutique.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien y ¿tú?

—Con mucho trabajo linda, ya sabes que debo estar al pendiente de pedidos y mi gran fiesta de inauguración. Para ello te llamaba. Te encargué a hacer un traje de infarto para que asistas a mi fiesta, no puedes faltar.

—Nunca me lo perdería.—dije, y era la verdad, Alice era un ángel conmigo.—¿Cuándo será?

—Bueno, se que no es algo tradicional, pero he decidido que sea el día de acción de gracias, ¿No tenías planes, verdad?

—No, no te preocupes no tenía plan alguno para ese día.

—Perfecto, entonces el traje te estará llegando el jueves, enviaré a Oliver, mi estilista personal para que te arregle el viernes.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo iré a buscarte, ya que el muy imbécil de Edward estará en una junta hasta tarde y posiblemente llegue cuando se cuando ya todo se esté terminando.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes.

Estábamos a martes, así que solo quedaban dos días para la fiesta. Edward me había dado la semana libre así que me la pasaba divagando y vagueando en el apartamento, a excepción de algunas noches que salía con Emmett.

Viernes

Ya me encontraba lista. El traje que Alice había escogido para mí era sumamente revelador, pero elegante a la misma vez. Era de color rojo con detalles negros, la espalda quedaba casi expuesta por no ser por la una tira de este que surcaba mi espina dorsal, desde el cuello del traje hasta mis nalgas. También tenía una abertura que dejaba ver una de mis piernas y parte de su muslo. Llevaba unos tacones negros con muchas tiras, los cuales le daba un estilo sexy al traje. Me miré por quinta vez en el espejo y no podía creer cómo me veía, ni yo misma me reconocía.

Me encantaba como lucía, parecía una de esas modelos de televisor, aunque bueno me faltaba un poco de pechonalidad para estar pareja a ellas. Mi celular sonó y vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Alice.

—Te estoy esperando en el lobby.

—Bajo en un momento.

Tomé la pequeña cartera a juego con mi vestido y me dirigí a encontrarme con Alice. Cuando la vi me quede estática, estaba hermosa. Llevaba un traje perlado al estilo griego hermoso.

—¡Te ves preciosa!.—exclamé.

—Waoooo, no más que tú, Bella. ¡Santa madre, creo que nadie te reconocerá!.

Sonreí tímidamente. Nos encaminamos al auto dirigiéndonos al hotel. Llegamos a este el cual estaba repleto de gente muy elegantemente vestida. Alice saludó a unas cuántas personas presentándome a mí en el transcurso.

—Bella, quédate aquí a lo que voy a checar si ya abrieron el salón.

Asentí y me quedé observando todo a mí alrededor. Cuando había venido con Edward no había podido hacerlo. Veía pasearse a varios mozos por los pasillos, al parecer eran lo que estarían atendiendo en la actividad. Estaba completamente ensimismada que no me pernocte que alguien se había acercado a mí.

—Es usted muy guapa, nada más la vi y se me antojo, ya sabe a lo que me refiero, tengo una habitación en el hotel, si deseas podemos pasar una buena noche.—dijo ¿Restregándose en mi trasero?

* * *

Gracias primeramente a mi beta Cris que por poco me mata por lo extenso del capitulo que lo divide en este y el que viene, gracias por tu paciencia chica.

Gracias a todas aquellas que comentan y me hacen reir con sus ocurrencia, es lo máximo para mi. Gracias a las que me incluyen en sus alertas y favorito. Gracias a las anónimas.

Doble capitulo asi que esto sigue en el 17...


	17. Chapter 17

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son mios.

Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor desde el 30 de octubre 2012, pueden verificar en mi perfil, no se permite su publicación o adaptación sin mi permiso.

Esta historia es apta para mayores de 18 años.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Conocía esa voz, definitivamente hasta dormida sabía de quién se trataba. Me di la vuelta con cautela fijando mis ojos en él.

—¿Isabella?

—No, soy su espíritu.—dije en forma cínica, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Yo...ehhh...estás...¡mierda!

—¿Estás tratando de decir que estoy hermosa, Edward Cullen?

—No, pero tampoco estás tan fea como sueles estar.—reconoció con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Bueno eso dices tú, pero estoy segura que si estuviese desnuda en este mismo instante y abriera mis piernas para engullir tu miembro eso no te importaría.—contraataqué con todo el sentido de molestarlo. Sí, me estaba convirtiendo en otra Bella, los golpes con él me habían enseñado a no dejarme joder.

—No me provoques, Isabella.—dijo jalándome por un brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo.

No pude evitar surcar mis labios con una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos destilaban fuego y falta de paciencia.

—¿Edward?—dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos. Su agarre en mi brazo se suavizó, soltándome al instante, aunque su mirada de advertencia y coraje me seguían penetrando fuertemente.—¡Dios esto es un milagro! ¡No puedo creer que estés tan temprano aquí!

—Sé que este es un momento muy importante para ti pequeña, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.—comentó acercándose a Alice y abrazándola.

—Gracias Edward, es muy importante que estés aquí para mí. Ya el salón está listo, algunos invitados han entrado, así que lleva a estas dos damas de tu brazo.—dijo Alice envolviendo mi mano bajo el brazo de Edward y haciendo ella lo mismo.

Mi mano y mi cuerpo se encontraban tensos bajo su tacto, pero tenía que guardar la compostura. Edward me dio una mirada de fuego antes de comenzar a caminar por el amplio pasillo. Llegamos al salón el cual estaba decorado exquisitamente. En una esquina pude ver a Esme con un hombre rubio de ojos azules, la verdad era sumamente guapo.

—Hola hijo, ¿cómo has estado?—preguntó Esme a Edward.

—Bien.—contestó con una sonrisa cautivadora saludando a esta con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y tú, Bella, como te ha ido?

—Bien, señora.

—Nada de señora, solo Esme. Aprovecho para presentarte a mi esposo Carslile, el tío de Edward y Alice.

—Un gusto señorita, me imagino debe tener barriles de paciencia para poder lidiar con Edward.—dijo mirando a este con una mirada interrogante.

No me atreví a contestarle, así que solo le dedique una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sabía, Edward tienes suerte de tener a esta linda señorita llena de paciencia y que desee ser tu asistente.

—Me gustaría me llamara Bella, señor.

—Oh, bueno, solo si me llamas Carslile.

—De acuerdo.—contesté

Edward permanecía de pie frente a nosotros, pero al parecer trataba de ignorar lo que hablábamos.

—Buenas noches.—dijo una voz varonil que reconocí al instante.

Me di la vuelta y pude verlo vestido de etiqueta y sumamente elegante con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo en aquel salón.

—¿Bella? Estas...rayos...hermosísima.—dijo Emmett con una de sus características sonrisas encantadoras.

—Tú también estas muy guapo.—dije mientras él se acercaba a dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

—Oh, bueno, bueno, dejen las cursilerías, hay más gente por saludar, tengan modales.—el tono agrio de Edward se hizo presente.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza por el comentario antipático de Edward. Por lo que ignorando su actitud, saludó a los demás. Alice nos llevó a una mesa la cual estaba reservada para nosotros. Edward se sentó frente a mí, creo que lo hacía con toda la intención de incomodarme con su mirada.

Me propuse ignorarlo y hasta cierto punto lo logré. Emmett se encontraba a mi lado haciendo chistes de algunos invitados que se creía de la realeza. Yo reía sin disimular; la verdad Emett sacaba todo lo bueno de mí y eso me encantaba. Me sentía protegida y respetada por él, era lo máximo.

—¿Edward?—preguntó una chica que se encontraba a espaldas del asiento de Edward. Era una chica alta, morena, de cabello negro con ojos azules espectaculares, la verdad era todo una modelito como las que lo solían rodear.

—¿Brigitte?—dijo Edward volteándose para verla. El muy enfermo la recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.—Estás hermosa como siempre.—plantó un beso en las comisura de sus labios, haciéndome desviar mi mirada a otro lado.

—Ohhh, Emmett.—escuché a la muy zorra decir acercándose rápidamente a este que se encontraba a mi lado. Creo que la muy burda no tenía modales. Se acabó de acercar a Emmett e hizo lo mismo con este. En cámara lenta vi como sus labios se restregaban en el borde de los de él.

Tuve un gran impulso de levantarme de la silla y jalarla de los cabellos hasta dejarla calva. Sentí como mi sangre se agolpó en mi rostro en una milésima de segundos. Vi como Emmett la empujaba delicadamente por sus hombros dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿Andas con ella?

—Isabella, ese es mi nombre.—le contesté a punto de ensartarla en el puño.

—Perdona querida, no te molestes, se me hace extraño que alguno de estos dos bombones tenga una relación, pues no son de esos.—comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

¡PERRA IDIOTA! Mi respiración se comenzó a hacerse trabajosa por el coraje que bullía dentro de mí. Emmett me miró y acarició mi hombro como si supiese lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—¿Quién te dijo que tenía alguna relación? Sabes que eso no es lo mío nena, aunque Emmett creo que lo está considerando.—dijo el muy pesado como si nada.

—Bueno, disculpen. Entonces, tú me invitas a bailar.—dijo restregándose en el cuerpo de Edward como una víbora.

—Sería un placer.—tendió su mano hacía ella y se la llevó hacia a pista de baile.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto.

—No entiendo, ¿quién es ella?

—La verdad no me gustaría tener que confesarte todo lo que hacía un tiempo atrás, no lo creo apto para ti.

—¿Apto?¿Acaso crees que soy una niñita?

—No es eso, Bella, es que para mí eres tan dulce e inocente que no quiero atiborrar tu mente de cosas con las que no estas familiarizada.

—¿No crees que trabajar para un hombre que tiene varios burdeles no es suficiente para saber cosas que según tú no son apta para mí?

Emmett se me quedó viendo fijamente, su mirada denotaba muchos sentimientos.

—De acuerdo te diré, solo espero que nada cambie la amistad que hemos forjado hasta ahora.

—Eso no pasará.—dije con seguridad.

—Vamos a la terraza, así tendremos más privacidad.

Me dirigí con Emmett hacia la terraza no sin antes mirar a la pista de baile y encontrar los ojos verdes de Edward clavados en mí. Lo miré mal, y seguí mi camino con Emmett. Nos sentamos en unos muebles que se encontraban allí, mientras un Emmett nervioso posó sus codos en sus piernas y acarició su rostro como quitando energía excesiva de esta.

—Bella yo no soy como tú piensas que soy.

—¿Cómo?—pregunté confundida.

—Yo soy un mujeriego.

Cuando dijo esas palabras un deje de decepción surco mi pecho, pues yo creí que él era diferente a Edward. No contesté nada así que él prosiguió.

—No he tenido nunca una relación de amor con una mujer. Todas las mujeres con las que he estado han sido para satisfacer mis deseos sexuales. Nunca he hecho el amor, solo he tenido sexo sin involucrar sentimientos. Brigitte fue una de ellas, ella era dama de compañía del burdel de New York. Yo solía pagar por tener sexo no muy sensible con ella. No era exclusiva para mí, había estado con un centenar de clientes en la cama, incluyendo Edward.

Y si para ese momento no sabía que era un corazón roto, la vida me lo estaba mostrando. Me dolía escuchar lo que decía pero lo más perturbador era que sentía dolor lo mismo tratándose de él al igual que de Edward. ¡Mierda! Eres una puta pervertida, te gustan los dos, dijo mi conciencia.

—Ahora que sabes esa faceta de mi vida, me imagino que me ves como un pervertido.

—No, Emmett, no importa que hayas hecho en tu vida o lo que haces, esas son tus decisiones, yo no soy quién para juzgarte.

—Te equivocas, Bella, tu opinión para mí significaría entre estar vivo o muerto.

Mis ojos se clavaron muy abiertos en él, su respuesta me confundió.

—Bella yo...quiero ser claro contigo. Primeramente como abogado que soy puedo leer fácilmente a las personas.—comentó con una sonrisa.—Sé que sientes algo por Edward.

¡Mierda! Estaba completamente jodida con este hombre, creo que era de descendencia de una familia de psíquicos.

—Pero también puedo ver en tus ojos que sientes algo por mí.

¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba.

—Yo...

—Shhh...Déjame terminar.—dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.—No soy de esos hombres que se disputan mujeres entre amigos. Sé que sientes algo por él como por mí. Al decirte esto no pretendo que elijas entre uno y otro, tampoco aspiro a que quieras entablar una relación conmigo así no más. Mis deseos son que sepas lo que siento con todo respeto. La parte en la que Edward te gusta, en esa yo no intervendré, pues solo te concierne a ti.

Solo hablaré por mí. No te hablaré mal de Edward, pues él es como mi hermano ante todo; lo que tú llegues a pensar de él es tu decisión. Lo que hagas o no hagas es porque tú lo quieres así, no soy ese tipo de hombre que anda cabreado porque la chica que le gusta mira a otro. Deseo respetarte, y si alguna vez entiendes que deseas estar conmigo aquí estaré. Desde el tiempo que me has dado la oportunidad de compartir contigo, abriste un espacio en mi corazón que no sabía que existía. Cuando pienso en ti, no lo hago como solía hacerlo con las mujeres en general. Me encanta tu sonrisa, ternura, inteligencia y amo tu timidez. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Soy un hombre confundido y completamente jodido desde que te conocí.

Sus palabras calaron muy hondo en mí. No podía creer que me sintiera atraída del cielo y el infierno a la misma vez. Estaba anonadada con todas las palabras que salieron de su boca. Emmett se me estaba declarando como todo un caballero y con actitud que pocos hombres tendrían en este tipo de situación. Al momento me había quedado muda, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Yo...—fue lo único que pude articular.

—No tienes que decirme nada, solo con verte sé las cosas que sientes, quiero que entiendas que lo que te he confesado no es para que te sientas presionada o algo así. Deseo que las cosas entre los dos sigan siendo como antes, tú tomarás tus decisiones cuando lo desees, no pienso intervenir en ello.—dijo acariciando suavemente con sus largos y gruesos dedos mi mejilla.

Levanté mi mirada observándolo con un sin fin de sentimientos que prometían acabar conmigo en cualquier momento. Una sonrisa coqueta surco sus labios los cuales me detuve a observar de más. Lo vi acercarse de a poco a mi rostro y por un momento tuve miedo. Miedo de estar más confundida de lo que ya me encontraba. Sin querer baje el rostro desviando mi mirada de la suya.

—Bella la vida consiste en vivirla, en experimentar lo que deseas aunque puedas tropezarte, el miedo no te ayudara a aclarar tu mente, todo lo contrario, vivirás atormentada y confundida hasta que decidas enfrentar tus sentimientos.—expuso acariciando mi rostro.

Sí, Emmett tenía mucha razón, hace mucho había deseado este momento. Muchas noches deseé que me besara, pues quería experimentar cómo se sentía un beso de sus labios. Levanté mi mirada tímidamente. Mis manos sudaban y las piernas me temblaban, aun así debía ser valiente. Lo miré fijamente, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Su mano viajo desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello rozando toda la piel en su camino.

La sensación de su toque hizo que mis ojos se cerraran y fue entonces cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. En un principio su boca acarició la mía delicadamente, pero en unos segundos el beso se hizo un poco más intenso. ¡Santa Afrodita! Me había acabado de joder con este hombre, si antes estaba confundida; ahora estaba al punto de la locura.

Sus besos eran deliciosos y me hicieron excitar fuertemente. Mi femineidad palpitaba debajo de mis bragas a causa del fulminante beso. Mi respiración se comenzó a hacer trabajosa lo cual hizo que tuviese dificultad al respirar. No deseaba apartarme de él, quería que me siguiese matando con aquel beso, pero si no me detenía moriría asfixiada. Nos separamos y no me atrevía mirarle a la cara.

—Eso fue...maravilloso.—dijo Emmett tomando mi mano.

—Sí.—contesté casi sin aliento con una sonrisa tímida.

—Este beso ha tenido su significado, pero por ahora no voy a hablar de ello, no quiero presionarte, solo haz de cuenta que ha sido un experimento, no tienes que sentirte comprometida conmigo.

Sus palabras me calmaron, pues la verdad es que no podría escoger entre él o Edward aún, pues los dos me gustaban. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Además ¿Por qué diablos consideraba a Edward en toda esta ecuación? Él no sentía nada por mí, así que no tendría que considerarlo en la toma de una decisión, pero aunque ello era así me tomaría todo con calma.

—Bueno, no quiero que te sientas incómoda ¿Quieres bailar?—dijo tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Sería un placer.—contesté sonriéndole.

Emmett me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Recorrí esta buscando a Edward, pero no lo vi. Comenzamos a bailar una canción lenta mientras comentábamos lo maravilloso que había resultado la fiesta de inauguración de la boutique de Alice. De repente mi vista se topó con él, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa mirándome fijamente. Decidí cambiar rápidamente la vista y no dejarme amedrentar por su mirada. La música terminó y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa. Edward comenzó a hablar con Emmett de asuntos de trabajo, mientras yo tomaba una copa de champagne y conversaba con Esme y Carslile.

Una hora más tarde todo se había terminado y por primera vez en la noche vi a Edward dirigirse a mí.

—Ten, esta noche nos alojaremos en el Penthouse, pues tengo una reunión mañana en el restaurante del hotel. Por la ropa no te preocupes, pues Sharon, la asistente de Alice, te traerá una muda en la mañana.

Tomé la tarjeta en silencio y como me sentía cansada decidí despedirme. Emmett me acompañó a la puerta del penthouse mientras Edward se había ido al bar del hotel. Emmett y yo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, aunque la verdad deseaba otro de esos besos espectaculares de sus labios.

Me dirigí a la misma habitación en la cual había dormido la vez anterior y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía que ponerme para dormir. ¡Genial! Dormir con el traje que llevaba puesto era imposible. De repente me acordé que en el baño debían de haber unos albornoces, así que me dirigí allá. Me quite el traje y me di una ducha para luego ponerme el albornoz. Me dirigí a la cama y pude escuchar ruidos en la estancia.

Me asomé por el barandal para presenciar la misma bazofia de siempre. La tal Brigitte se encontraba de pie junto a Edward quitándole la ropa como una perra en celo. La furia se apoderó de mí por varias razones.

—Hasta aquí, estoy harta de esta falta de respeto. Bella ya que no tienes pelotas debes tener el clítoris en su sitio y darle frente a esta situación.—me dije a mi misma.

Bajé las escaleras sin ser escuchada y los susodichos se encontraban en plena faena. Puse mis pies muy firme en el suelo, levante mis hombros y respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches.—dije increíblemente sin que la voz delatara mis nervios. Inmediatamente los pervertidos se separaron y me observaron como si de un alienígena se tratase, para luego observarme con coraje.

—Mi querida Isabella, ¿Ya lo has pensado bien y quieres hacer un trío?—dijo Edward con una sonrisa de perversión.

—Siéntese que parado se va a cansar si cree que algún día eso sucederá, tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos.—contesté con confianza y me vi dando saltos y aplausos por mi respuesta.

—Jmmmm.—dijo riendo y meneando su cabeza.—Ya quisieras estar en mi cama niñita, te volverías loquita.—¿Verdad, Brigitte?—dijo mirando a la muy zorra que para ese momento mostraba toda su caja de dientes.

—Edward es un buen amante, pero para mujeres de verdad, dudo que tú lo seas, te ves como una de esas santurronas que no saben tan siquiera lo que es un pene.

Edward trato de ocultar una estúpida sonrisa y mi paciencia en ese mismo instante se evaporó.

—Al menos puedo decir que tengo una vagina ultra casta y limpia, hasta puedo asegurar que muy estrecha al lado de la tuya, pues de tanto uso debe estar tan estirada que no puede apretar bien una polla.—¡Santa Afrodita! ¿Yo había dicho eso? Puta madre que sí, pues la zorra me miraba como un asesino en serie. Vi que dio dos pasos hacia mí y me preparé para darle una buena cachetada, pero eso no sucedió.

—Hey, tranquilas, nada de eso aquí.—dijo jalando el brazo de Brigitte.

—Pues deberías de decirle a la cosa esta que se vaya a su recámara.

—Isabella, hazme el favor y vete a tu habitación.—dijo mirándome seriamente.

—¿Que? ¿Quién diablos te crees? No eres mi padre, yo estoy durmiendo aquí; así que puedo estar donde me plazca.—contesté con un leve temblequeo en todo el cuerpo. Sabía muy bien qué lo estaba retando y eso podría acarrear cosas mayores.

—No me retes y ve arriba.

—No, no iré, estoy harta de tu falta de educación, ya no aguantaré estas cosas en mi presencia, estoy harta y si deseas despedirme creo que sería lo mejor que me puede suceder.

—Pero que joyita tienes de asistente, Edward, si dejas que te hable así, me imagino que pasara luego.

—Que te importa a ti eso, entrometida, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Cállense las dos.—dijo Edward molesto pasando sus manos por su cabeza y jalando sus cabellos desesperadamente.—Brigitte por favor, vete.

—Pero...

—Haz lo que te digo ahora.—dijo en un grito.

La muy zorra tomó su bolso dedicándome una mirada asesina. Abrió la puerta y la tiró con fuerza cuando la cerró.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—Esa misma pregunta te hago yo. Sabes que yo me encuentro aquí, porque diablos no te vas con tus amiguitas a otra parte.

—Porque no me da la gana, además tu sabías todas esas cosas, así que no se el por qué tanto drama.

—Porque estoy harta.

—¿Harta? ¿De qué? ¿De que no te folle a ti? ¿De que no seas tú la que goces bajo mi cuerpo?—dijo acercándose a mí y tomando un mechón de mi cabello.—Acepta de una buena vez que deseas ser una de esas putas a las cuales jodo, porque a ti te gustaría que te haga lo que les hago a ellas.

Sin dejarlo seguir con su necia verborrea lo callé con una fuerte cachetada la cual dejó mi mano adolorida e inutilizada. Gemí de asombro por lo que hice, la verdad había sido un impulso por las palabras que me dedicó.

Volteó su rostro hacía mí con una mano puesta en la mejilla azotada. Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y por temor di varios pasos hacia atrás; pero Edward fue más rápido que yo y me tomó de un brazo. Esta vez su agarre era delicado y gentil. Me jaló a su cuerpo y posó sus manos en mis mejillas juntando su frente con la mía. Su toque era delicado y ello me hizo dormirme literalmente entre sus manos.

—La verdad, no deseo hacerte daño, solo quiero que te alejes de mí, podría destruirte en un segundo.—dijo en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué harías que me destruiría según tú? No eres el hombre malo que quieres aparentar Edward, eso lo puedo ver en tus ojos.—refuté aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su toque,

—Oh Bella, cállate, solo lograrás llamar al diablo.

¡Mierda! Sus defensas estaban abajo, dijo Bella y no Isabella como normalmente me llamaba. Decidí seguir mis deseos y no detenerlos así que actué según lo deseaba en esos momentos. Llevé unas de mis manos hacia su mejilla y me acerqué a sus labios. Esperaba que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y la otra la sumergió bajo mi cuello enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Nos besamos...sí nos besamos porque esta vez sí era un beso. Sus labios y los míos friccionaron suavemente en un principio. Su lengua húmeda y suave acarició aquellos para hacerse paso hacia mi boca. Mi lengua acarició la suya de forma deliciosa, nuestras bocas se comían mutuamente mezclando nuestras humedades. Su boca sabía a alcohol y tabaco, la verdad me pareció excitante su sabor.

Mis manos pasaron por su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí. El beso se comenzó a hacer más pasional, rápido y cadencioso. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca al igual que la de Edward. ¡Dios! Si, lo sé era una maldita pervertida, hacia unas horas había besado a Emmett y ahora me encontraba besando a Edward, pero la verdad no estaba bajo mi control, mis sentimientos eran una enredadera.

—Basta, basta,basta.—dijo Edward rompiendo el beso y apoyando su frente con la mía. Yo trataba de tomar aire pues el beso me había dejado muy agitada.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté con el corazón en la garganta.

—No soy hombre para ninguna mujer, entiéndelo. Ninguna podría batallar con mis fantasmas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque ya una vez lo comprobé.

—¿Cómo?

—No deseo hablar de ello ahora, Isabella, solo te pido que te mantengas alejada de mí.

Me mantuve callada, pues no encontraba que más decir, además no quería que este momento terminara en discusión.

—Ve a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.—dijo posando un beso en mi frente.

Con un sin fin de emociones y los movimientos de una momia comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Cuando estuve acostada me percaté que dos lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Definitivamente me gustaban dos hombres, pero amaba mas allá de la razón a Edward, era algo que sobrepasaba todo mi entendimiento. Se podría decir que era como la atracción de dos polos totalmente opuestos, aunque no lo quieran no pueden evitar la atracción mutua.

Edward había tocado la puerta a las 7:00 de la mañana. Este dejó una bolsa en la puerta con ropa y todo lo que iba a necesitar. Rápidamente me duché y me preparé para ir al desayuno de negocios que había pautado. No sé de quién se trataba, pues tuve una semana libre y me había desconectado de todo. Me puse el traje que se encontraba en la bolsa el cual era entallado de manga larga purpura, unos tacones no muy altos negros y decidí dejarme el cabello suelto el cual tenía algunas ondas. Me maquillé un poco y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia la estancia nerviosamente. Me sentía de una manera muy rara con todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Edward se encontraba dándome la espalda hablando por el celular, me quedé callada, esperando a que terminase.

—¡Dios! Era tan hermoso y frágil a la vez. De él brotaba una esencia varonil que me dejaba atontada. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca con finas rayas azules de manga larga. Dejó de hablar por el móvil y se volteó. Su mirada era preciosa, pero alojaba en ella un deje de dolor y tristeza.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—Ten, ya que no tienes el computador utilízala para tomar nota de lo que te diga. Me reuniré con la compañía Crome Surgical, la cual nos harán unas cinco máquinas afiladoras de bisturis.—explicó tendiéndome una libreta.

En silencio nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel. Estuvimos reunidos una hora y media discutiendo precio y tiempo de entrega de las maquinas con la señora Truman, vicepresidenta de la empresa. Edward era muy exigente, y quería que la maquinaria tuviese unas funciones adicionales como que la misma máquina limpiara las navajas antes de que el operador de la misma las sacara para evaluarlas.

—Laurent, te espera en la entrada del hotel, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, si deseas hacer alguna cosa puedes ocupar a Laurent, yo me iré en mi auto.—dijo sin mirarme.

—Tengo que recoger el vestido que tenía puesto anoche.

—No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, vete tranquila.

Edward parecía otro, pero su actitud de evasión aún se encontraba muy latente. Decidí no replicar y me fui. Le dije a Laurent que me llevase al centro comercial, necesitaba relajarme. Era la primera vez que haría uso de mi dinero, así que me fui al spa que me había recomendado Alice un tiempo atrás. Tomé unos deliciosos y relajantes masajes por una hora. Cuando salí de allí me encontraba relajada totalmente. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Hola.

—Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Emmett.

—Bien, ¿y tú?—contesté con una sonrisa de idiota. Me estaba resultando difícil entender todo esto que estaba viviendo, principalmente que me gustasen dos hombres a la vez, aunque de una manera e intensidad diferentes. Emmett era todo un caballero, dulce, atento, delicado, respetuoso, mientras Edward era todo lo contrario, al cual se le sumaba una vida oscura y tormentosa.

—Estoy bien. Te llamo porque tengo que decirte que tengo que irme mañana a Londres ya que he conseguido varias pruebas que me pueden ayudar con el caso Scott, ya sabes el de la mujer de violencia doméstica.

—¿Estarás mucho en Londres?

—No lo sé, eso depende de cómo surja todo, no quisiera hacerlo pues se acerca navidad y quiero pasarla contigo, pero no sé si pueda ser posible.

—Entiendo.—dijo con tristeza. "Bella, eres una mendiga egoísta" decía mi consciencia.

—Trataré de hacer todo lo posible por pasar las festividades acá, si no lo logro te llamaré recurrentemente, ¿vale?

—Sí, te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti linda, si no estás ocupada deseo invitarte esta noche a un Pub, irán Alice, unos cuántos amigos y quizás Edward.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno, entonces pasaré por ti a las 7:00 pm.

Si, era una maldita glotona egoísta, deseaba tener a esos dos hombres junto a mí aunque supiese que estaba mal. Llegué al apartamento y tomé una siesta. Cuando me desperté eran las 5:00 pm. Me levanté azorrada y me dispuse a comer algo. Me preparé rápidamente un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con jalea de uva. Noté que estaba sola para variar, Edward aún no llegaba. Cuando terminé de comer, me duché y comencé a buscar que ponerme en el closet. Escogí una falda tipo tubo corta de animal print dorada y una camisa negra que se amarraba en el cuello y dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto, de calzado utilicé unos tacones bastante altos de color dorado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó e inmediatamente fui a abrir. Era Emett vestido con unos mahones negros desteñidos y una camisa negra que se ajustaba muy bien a sus bíceps.

—Waooo, te ves increíble.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.—comenté sonriendo.

Se inclinó para poner un beso en mi mejilla. Tuve el impulso de girar el rostro para que me besase en los labios, pero esa actitud me haría parecer una zorra, "creo que estás comenzando a serlo" dijo mi subconsciente.

—Bueno vamos porque Alice ya se encuentra en el Pub con Sharon, su asistente.

Nos encaminamos hacia el Pub en el auto de Emmett. Antes de bajarnos para entrar Emmett se detuvo para hablarme.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Bella, de verdad que sí.

—Yo también, Emmett.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Asentí tímidamente aunque deseosa por ese beso. Lo sé, era una zorra puritana, pero quién nunca se ha visto tentada por dos hombres no lo puede entender. Aunque tenía más o menos claro un par de cosas: uno, Emmett me atraía físicamente al igual que por sus modales y dos; Edward aparte de atraerme físicamente, había algo mucho más profundo en él que me atrapaba, me consumía de una forma voraz e inquietante.

Emmett me besó dulcemente, solo fueron unos segundo, pues él no quería abusar de lo que yo pudiese estar sintiendo por él. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos dentro del local. Este tenía muchas luces y era bastante oscuro, la música retumbaba en mis oídos fuertemente. Nunca había entrado a uno, pero sí sabía cuál era la música que tocaban gracias a Jessica y sus clases de "Actualización" como las llamaba ella.

—¡Bella!

Escuché la voz de Alice, la cual se encontraba sentada en una mesa en una esquina con su asistente y alguien más.

—Te ves genial.

—Gracias Alice.

—Mira quiero presentarte a Sharon mi asistente y Oscar su novio.

—Hola.—salude batiendo mi mano.

—Hola.—contestaron al unísono.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Emmett pidió unos tragos.

—Este trago es muy bueno, pero debes tomarlo de apoco o se te subirá.

—Sí, es muy bueno ¿cómo se llama?

—Orgasmo.

Me ahogué con el trago que tenía en la boca. Emmett rió por lo bajo y Alice aguantó las ganas de reír que tenía. Sharon y Oscar estaban en la pista bailando así que me ahorraron una vergüenza completa.

—Hay tragos con ese tipo de nombres igual que sex on the beach.—dijo Alice.

—Oh ya veo.

—¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó Emmett.

—Sí.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. La canción que sonaba era una de los Black Eyed Peas.

—Bailas muy bien, aunque me extraña ya que te criaste con puras monjas.

—Tengo una amiga muy alocada que vivía en la casa hogar, ella me enseño muchas cosas. Jessica trabaja en el burdel de New York.

—¿Jessica? ¿Stanley?

—Sí, ella misma, ¿La conoces?

—Como no conocerla, es bastante coqueta.—dijo riendo.

—Sí, así es ella.

Seguimos bailando, de repente cuando miré hacía la mesa vi a Edward sentarse en una de las sillas. Su mirada viajó hacia Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos, sin desviarla un milímetro. Tuve que dejar de mirarlo, pues esta me ponía sumamente nerviosa y por lo que veía él no desviaría la suya.

* * *

No estaré dando adelanto hasta que tenga algo escrito del próximo capitulo, en esta semana comenzaré a escribir y les estaré enviando el adelanto como siempre a través de sus reviews. Trataré de tardarme menos en actualizar siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permita, gracias.

Gracias mi Cris...


	18. Chapter 18

Algunos ersonajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son míos.

Este fic está escrito para mayores de 18 años...

Esta historia esta protegida por derechos de autor en safe creative, cualquier duda pueden ver el link en mi perfil, para aclarar los términos. No acepto adaptaciones ni reproducción de esta historia sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

*******NOTA IMPORTANTE******

Un saludos a todas mis lectoras. Se preguntarán que me sucede ahora. Bueno, no me sucede nada es solo que quiero ayudar a algunas lectoras a entender mis personajes. Hay muchas que aún no han entendido el personaje de Bella, otras la entienden a la perfección. Como ya saben Bella fue criada por monjas. Su vida no fue la de una chica normal, pues sufrió de restricciones, y esto repercute en el crecimiento de una persona. Cuando ella salió de la casa hogar era básicamente una niña, pues su inocencia y su falta de experiencia en la vida la hacían serlo. A pesar de que Jessica le enseño algunas cosas ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de relacionarse con nadie más que las chicas que allí vivían. Incluso nunca estuvo enamorada, es por eso que ahora se encuentra confundida. Por un lado le atrae Emmett pues es todo un caballero, es como ella siempre pensó a su príncipe azul, en el otro lado está Edward que es todo lo contrario a lo que ella nunca se imaginó enamorarse alguna vez. Ella no sabe lo que es el amor, no ha vivido para saberlo, está comenzando a aprender, pero todo es un proceso. Ella no está jugando con los dos, no es su intención hacerlo, solo está tratando de salir de la confusión en que se encuentra. Muchas dicen que se convirtió en una zorra de momento, bueno ya todas estaban cansadas de la mojigata, además ella está comenzando a vivir una vida nueva con muchos cambios y nadie le ha enseñado como actuar, ella lo aprenderá por ella misma, por eso tendrá que pasar por muchas situaciones que la harán madurar y crecer como mujer. Suelo escribir mis historias con experiencias personales, muchas no entienden cómo puede enamorarse de dos hombres, bueno yo si lo he vivido así que nadie me puede decir que eso no puede suceder, lo que si puedo decir es que no se ama a dos personas con la misma intensidad, pero si se puede una enamorar de dos, aunque siempre se amara más a uno que otro. Quién nunca ha vivido esto no lo puede entender, yo si lo entiendo. Esta historia tendrá un poco de todo, aunque a muchas les puede resultar un poco radical en algún momento, pero son experiencia propias que viví o que alguien cerca de mí vivió. Solo deseo que puedan entender el personaje por eso les escribo esto. Cualquier duda se las aclaro, lo saben las chicas que dejan sus reviews, siempre trato de aclarar lo que pueda hasta ese momento. Bueno gracias.

* * *

Emmett y yo terminamos de bailar y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

―Hermano, que bueno que pudieses venir.―dijo Emmett saludando a Edward con un apretón de manos.

―Ya sabes que puedo ser un patán para muchas cosas, menos para mi familia.

―Lo sé ¿y qué sucedió con el problema de las máquinas en las Bahamas?

―Bueno, eso me resultará complicado, pues es urgente que las máquinas se compongan, dependemos de ellas para llegar a la meta de la producción de insulina.

―¿Entonces que harás?

―Tendré que olvidarme de festejos navideños.

―¿Qué?―gritó Alice a mi lado dejándome casi sorda. ―¿Qué significa eso?―preguntó con rostro aturdido.

―Significa que tendré….digo tendremos.―dijo fijando su mirada en mí.―que viajar a las Bahamas en dos días y no estoy seguro si podré regresar a tiempo a las festividades.

No…no podía ser, tendría que irme con él…y…estaríamos solos. Digo, hemos estados solos en muchos momentos, incluso vivo con él, pero en otro país…¡Dios! Me daba miedo, pues no tendría a quién recurrir en un país extraño. Lo sé, Edward no es ningún matón, pero puede ponerse difícil a veces y no sé cómo me las empañaría con él sabiendo que no puedo despegarme de su lado.

―Pero, yo….yo ya tenía planes.―dije aturdida.

―Pues creo que deberás disolverlos, te necesito conmigo, son muchos trámites que deben hacerse.―dijo en tono despreocupado.

Me quedé callada, pues no iba a ponerme a discutir con él frente a todos.

―Pero ¿no puedes enviar a alguien más?―preguntó Alice.

―No, tengo que hacerme cargo yo, además tengo que supervisar el trabajo que harán los ingenieros chinos, sabes que hay mucho dinero en juego.

―Si es cierto, la maquinaría en la fábrica de las Bahamas es de última actualización, cada una costo un millón y medio de dólares.―comentó Emmett.

―No es justo que sea en esta época, primero Emmett y ahora tú.

―Así es el trabajo enana, pero si terminamos a tiempo vendremos a festejar como siempre ¿verdad Edward?

―Claro que sí.―dijo jalando a Alice por los hombros y acercándola a él.

Yo me mantenía tensa observando a Edward abrazar a Alice. El muy idiota me había roto los planes que tenía ya trazados para ir a ver a Jessica.

―Ven, vamos a buscar unos tragos.―comentó Emmett tendiéndome su mano la cuál tomé.

Estando en la barra del pub, nos sentamos en las sillas giratorias que rodeaban este.

―¿Por qué están tan tensa por ir a ese viaje con Edward?

―La verdad, es que su carácter es muy sensible e impredecible, ya sabes.

―Lo sé, pero no debes temer, el no hará nada que tú no desees.

―¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?―pregunté algo aturdida por el comentario.

―Me refiero a que tú no le eres indiferente a Edward al igual que él a ti, soy hombre sobre todo Bella.

―Emmett, yo no quiero que pienses así de mí, yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, ni con los de nadie más, además Edward no me ve de la manera en que tú crees y la verdad ni me importa.

―Si te importa cariño, lo puedo ver en tu semblante, además sé muy bien que no estás jugando conmigo ni con Edward, no te niego que a veces me siento un miserable por haberte confesado mis sentimientos y haberte confundido o comprometido con eso, pero quiero que entiendas muy bien que tu harás lo que desees. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que en todo este rollo el más difícil es Edward.

―¿Has hablado con él?―pregunté atemorizada.

―No quiero mentirte, si he hablado con él. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que siente algo por ti aunque lo niegue, me he fijado muy bien en cómo te mira y como suele dirigirse a ti. Él sabe lo que siento por ti, yo mismo se lo he confesado. También le dije en los términos que hablé contigo, pues quería que estuviera claro en que yo no sería obstáculo para él, siempre y cuando tus decisiones me excluyeran. Por el momento he decidido distanciarme, por ello decidí viajar. Pude hacerlo luego de las festividades, pero pensé en tomarme un respiro y cambiar mi actual monotonía.―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Pero, ¿Por qué?

―Porque yo quiero que seas feliz, una chica como tú no merece pasar por la mierda acojonada de hombres celosos disputándote como si fueses un objeto y más cuando somos prácticamente como hermanos. Quizás no puedas entenderlo, pero a veces en la vida hay que actuar con madurez e inteligencia para no herir a alguien más.

―No entiendo porque hablaste con él ¿por qué haces todo esto? Edward solo le gustan las mujeres exóticas. Mujeres llenas de experiencias y llamativas a la vista. Además es un ser solitario y esclavizado a un pasado misterioso y confuso del cuál el no desea compartir con nadie. Y yo estoy algo confundida.―dije apenada.

―Lo sé Bella, pero es mejor que las cosas estén claras entre los tres ¿no crees? Yo deseo darle el espacio a Edward por si desea salir de la cueva en que se encuentra y confirme si siente algo por ti. Si ello llega a suceder haremos como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Tú lo has dicho, eso jamás sucederá.

―Prefiero que lo intentes y pruebes tus sentimientos antes de que nos involucremos a un nivel del que luego nos arrepintamos.

―¿Cómo puedes ser así?

―¿Así cómo?

―Apartas tus propios intereses por otras personas.

―Lo que sucede es que la vida me ha hecho apreciar a quiénes se encuentran a mí alrededor. Nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre me crió sola hasta que fui un adolecente. Ella murió de una afección del hígado. Viví un tiempo en una casa hogar como tú, hasta que Esme y Carslile me adoptaron. Estoy tan agradecido a la vida por haber puesto a personas como ellos en mí camino, que nunca haría nada para dañarlos, incluyendo a Edward que siempre se ha portado como si fuese mi hermano. Mi vida no fue de felicidad pura, pero la de Edward no tuvo ni tan solo una pizca de esta. Es la primera vez que veo que una mujer lo altera tanto como tú, así que no quiero interponerme a eso. Me encantas, no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo ser un cabrón egoísta cuando he visto en ti el mismo sentimiento hacia él.

―Pero…

―Shhhh…―dijo posando sus dedos en mis labios.―No tienes que decir nada, sé que sientes algo por mí, pero quizás no sea lo suficiente o quizás sí ¿quién sabe?, pero precisamente para que estés segura debes poner a prueba tus sentimientos y darte un tiempo a solas con él. No hay nada mejor que él tiempo para aclarar sentimientos. Debes aprender a vivir, a crecer y madurar con tus decisiones. Quizás aciertes en algunas o falles en otras tantas, pero sea cual sea la situación aprenderás de esas situaciones.―terminó diciendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Solo pude asentir a lo que dijo, sus palabras me dejaron pensativa, en todo tenía razón. Su consejo me ayudó a replantarme todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

―¿Sabes?―comenzó Emmett rompiendo el silencio que se entabló entre los dos.―Personas como Edward no son fáciles, pero en cierto sentido hay que comprenderlo y aunque sé que muchas veces se comporta como un cabrón, hay que entender que es de esa manera por una razón, no es porque el desee ser así, su forma de ser es como un método de autodefensa, el cree que tiene que cuidarse de todo el mundo cuando no es así.

―¿Y qué es lo que lo atormenta?

―Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, eso te lo dirá él mismo en algún momento. No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que no quiero traicionar su confianza, ¿entiendes?

―Claro, entiendo.

―Dos orgasmos, por favor―le pidió al barman.

Cuando tuvimos nuestros tragos a la mano nos dirigimos hacía la mesa. Allí solo se encontraba Alice y Edward.

―Vengo en un momento―dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y alejándose hacía la barra.

―Bueno yo me bebo este último trago y me iré, tengo que madrugar mañana para tomar un avión. ¿Te vas conmigo o con Alice?―preguntó Emmett.

―Te puedes ir conmigo Bella, no hay problema.

―De acuerdo.

En esos momentos llegó Edward con un vaso de licor, lo que me imaginaba era Whisky.

―Bueno, yo ya me voy, se me cuidan todos y nos mantenemos en contacto.―dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie dándole un abrazo a Edward y un beso a Alice. Luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó también posando un beso en mi mejilla.

―Acuérdate lo que hablamos.―dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

Cundo se separó de mí le sonreí algo triste, pues él había sido todo un caballero conmigo y sentía que lo que estaba haciendo lo hería.

―Estoy bien.―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Una vez más me sorprendí por como él lograba saber lo que pensaba.

Lo vi alejarse y me sentí melancólica de repente. Alice se encontraba ensimismada viendo la pista de baile. Edward tomaba de su trago e inmediatamente colocó el vaso en la mesa, su mirada viajó hacía mí. Era algo extrañó, yo lo miré sin desviar la mirada y sus ojos revelaban tantas cosas que me agobiaban.

No pude sostenerle la mirada, así que me puse a observar la pista como Alice. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Alice se volteó hacía Edward y habló.

―Esa es mi canción favorita, invítame a bailar.―le dijo a Edward.

Este sonrió y tomó su mano llevándola a la pista. Los observaba bailar y reírse en complicidad. Se veía tan esplendoroso cuando sonreía que embobaba mis sentidos. Tomé par de sorbos de mi bebida en un acto de incomodidad y nerviosismo por todo lo que había platicado con Emmet.

Luego que terminó la canción observé a Edward y Alice acercarse a la mesa.

―Ahora te toca a ti, Bella.

―Oh, no…ehhh…me duelen algo los pies.

―No seas tan bobita, disfruta que esto no se da todos los días.―dijo halándome del brazo y levantándome de la mesa. Miré a Edward que se encontraba detrás de Alice, pero este no objetó nada.

―Bueno a bailar, yo me voy, te vas con Edward pues sería estúpido que yo te llevara cuando viven en el mismo lugar.

La música había comenzado a sonar, así que era inútil quejarme por la situación. La vi alejarse de nosotros, mientras Edward aún estaba de pie esperando a que me decidiera en que hacer. Caminé hacia él con la mirada gacha y sentí como su mano atrapó la mía cuando pasaba por su lado, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera con su tacto. Me jaló suavemente dirigiéndonos a una esquina de la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar una balada.

No me atreví ni tocarlo, dejé que el tomara la iniciativa. Tomó mis manos pasándolas por su cuello, en ese momento creí elevarme al cielo y estar soñando. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y las deslizó acariciando toda esta hasta llegar a mi espalda baja.

Un suspiro escapó de mi pecho, su delicadeza era extraña, pero me encantaba. De repente me sentí protegida por sus brazos. El calor que destilaba estos me hacían sentir adormecida. Se acercó un poco más a mi cuerpo quedando su boca muy cerca de mi oído.

―¿Por qué me has mentido?

Traté de alejarme un poco de él para mirarlo al rostro, pero no me dejó.

―No sé de qué me hablas―contesté en su oído aturdida.

―Me has mentido sobre algunas cosas de tu vida.

Cuando mencionó esas palabras quise salir corriendo de sus brazos, pero me controlé un poco para que no sospechase nada. Mi corazón se encontraba alterado y asustado, no sabía que pensar en estos momentos. Decidí dejar de pensar y me dispuse a contestar rápidamente antes que él intuyera que estaba en lo cierto.

―No te he mentido, soy huérfana y me crié en una casa hogar, eso es todo.―dije tragando grueso y con un deje de temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

―Sí, eso lo sé, es la única parte de tu vida que es verdadera, sin embargo tu versión sobre como murieron tus padres es completamente falsa. Déjame contarte la versión real. Algo sucedió una noche en la cual viajabas con tus padres, se refugiaron en el bosque aledaño a la casa hogar y unos sicarios terminaron con sus vidas, dejándote extrañamente con vida.

Un sollozo lastimero y profundo brotó de una parte de mi alma. Sentí las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos y lo empujé con fuerza de mi cuerpo sin poderlo mover ni un centímetro. ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién era este hombre que sabía mis secretos? Definitivamente debe estar involucrado y ahora viene a terminar con mi vida. Sentí mi alma estremecerse fuertemente alertándome para que huyera de él. Saqué fuerzas de mi cuerpo que jamás creí que tuviese, lo empujé tan fuerte que me logré zafar.

Comencé a correr abriéndome paso por la gente que se arremolinaba en la pista de baile. Mis lágrimas nublaban un poco mi vista, pero no me importaba, el instinto de supervivencia se había desatado en mi cuerpo y lo único que me gritaba era que corriera.

De repente me di cuenta que me encontraba en la calle. El brutal viento helado distintivo de Chicago me golpeaba el rostro. Pequeñas gotas de agua se sumaban al templado clima las cuales se mezclaban con las amargas lágrimas que se esparcían por mis mejillas.

Los edificios que pasaban como una sombra nublada ante mi vista periférica de repente se detuvieron.

―Hey,hey.―escuché la voz de Edward decirme mientras me jalaba del brazo para que me voltease.

―Suéltame.―dije en tono temeroso y suplicante en vez de autoritario.

―Hey, mírame.―dijo levantando mi barbilla para que lo mirase.―No te equivoques conmigo Isabella, yo nunca sería capaz de atentar contra tu vida o algo así.

―Mientes, eres un maldito mentiroso, ¿por qué has tenido que meterte en mi vida?

―Solo soy así, me gusta tener todo claro con quienes me rodean eso no es ningún pecado.

Yo seguía llorando, había tantas emociones en mí que no encontraba como canalizarlas. Hacía ya unas semanas que no tenía pesadillas y me encontraba más tranquila, pero los recuerdos volvieron a resurgir nuevamente después de todo lo sucedido en la pista de baile.

Para ese momento las gotas de lluvia nos habían mojado suficiente. Edward se acercó y sin esperarlo me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abrazó. Su perfume varonil golpeó mis fosas nasales y de repente no quería despegarme de su cuerpo.

―Es mejor que nos vayamos, vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia su auto y este fue muy caballeroso conmigo, pues me abrió la puerta y prácticamente me sentó, quizás porque me encontraba sin fuerzas, sin ganas de hacer nada, parecía una estatua viviente. Edward condujo en total silencio mientras mi mirada pérdida se empeñaba en alucinar con los rostros de mis padres.

No sé en qué momento llegamos al apartamento, solo escuché a Edward hablarme y fue cuando reaccioné.

―Debes quitarte esa ropa o te enfermaras.

Asentí mecánicamente ante su propuesta. Él se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia la cama y me quite toda la ropa, tomé mi camisón de dormir y me lo puse. Cuando me volteé el aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar, creí que se había marchado, pero no. La verdad no me importaba que me haya visto desnuda, no tenía ánimos para discutir.

Su cuerpo comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba y sin tener muchas fuerzas me senté en la cama, él se sentó a mi lado.

―Oye, yo….lo siento, no quise herirte en ningún momento. Solo deseo saber que sucedió con tus padres.

―Yo….no lo sé.―dije con la voz quebrada.

―¿Qué sucedió aquella noche?

―Sucedió lo peor que nunca podre imaginar. Mataron a mis padres. No sé quiénes eran, esa noche nos dirigíamos hacia otro estado, nos mudábamos de Chicago. Unos tipos nos seguían y mis padres decidieron refugiarse en el bosque. Por una extraña razón, ellos sabían que morirían allí. Mi madre se cortó una muñeca y me empapó de sangre para que me hiciese la muerta y esos tipos no me asesinaran. Escuché cuando le dispararon a cada uno, sus quejidos, su dolor, su desesperación y fuerza por decirme cuanto me amaban antes de dejarme, fue…..―no pude seguir hablando, pues los sollozos hirientes en mi garganta me detuvieron.

―Horrible, lo sé. No soy ningún santo Bella, tengo mi historia, pero sé el dolor que sientes. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero no lo haré. Siento mucho lo de tus padres, quisiera ser mejor compañía en estos momentos, pero lo cierto es que no lo puedo ser.

―¿Por qué si me he abierto contigo, tú no lo puedes hacer conmigo?

―Porqué lo que pueda llegar a contarte puede darte la más desagradable repugnancia que nunca hayas sentido.―dijo haciendo sus manos puños.―Sabes, no hagas caso a las bobadas que Emmett pueda decirte, te aconsejo que no lo dejes ir, es un buen hombre.―comentó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

―Yo…la verdad estoy confundida.―dije algo tímida.

―Eres aún una niña es comprensible, pero quiero que entiendas que yo no soy hombre para ti ni para ninguna otra, solo me divierto con las mujeres, eso es todo.

Con esa última oración que brotó de su boca me lo había dejado claro todo. Él no pensaba en mí como yo en él y nunca lo haría. Mi corazón se contrajo de desilusión y dolor y sentí que la respiración me faltaba.

―Emmett está muy interesado en ti, no lo desaproveches, en el caso que no te interese es mejor que le digas y no lo ilusiones. Solo en el caso de que no desees estar con él yo podría considerar que fueses una compañía para mi ¿entiendes?―lo mire absorta y abrumada.―Sé que soy un maldito cabrón, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, ser mi deshago cuando lo necesito. Soy un mujeriego y nunca te seré fiel, eso nunca existirá.

¿Cómo podía hablarme así? ¿Acaso no veía que lo amaba? Yo estaba dispuesta a vivir con sus fantasmas, a adentrarme a la neblina densa y oscura que lo envolvía no importando las consecuencias, pero él no quería darme la oportunidad de hacer ese sacrificio por él; solo me consideraba como una niñita insignificante que solo es capaz de servirle como puta.

¿Qué podría hacer? No lo sé, desearía tener a Jessica en estos momentos para que me consolase y me diera un buen consejo. Aun cuando esas propuestas desvergonzadas me parecieran insultantes, un lado muy oculto de mí las consideraba.

―Bueno, yo me retiro, descansa.―dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Por favor, no le digas a nadie.―dije en tono suplicante.

―Descuida, no lo haré.―respondió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró no pude aguantar más. Comencé a llorar por todo lo que en esos momentos atravesaban mi ser. El recuerdo de mis padres y la insinuación dolorosa de Edward habían sido demasiado para una noche. Me dejé caer en la cama, lloraba con mi alma y espíritu, sentía que el dolor me mataría en cualquier momento. Las fuerzas me habían abandonado y todo de repente no me importaba, por un momento quise dejar de vivir para dejar de sufrir.

Pasó mucho tiempo, quizás horas y no logré conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba algo que me tranquilizara y me hiciese olvidar. Decidí tomar un poco de aire en la terraza, así que me levanté de la cama con gran esfuerzo. Cuando salí de mi cuarto pude ver que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entre abierta.

Me dirigí a su recámara y me asomé para ver si se encontraba allí. Este se encontraba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, solo llevaba puesto unos boxers negros, la lámpara en su mesita se encontraba encendida.

―Edward.―lo llamé, pero no me respondió.

Abrí poco a poco la puerta y comencé a acercarme hacia dónde se encontraba acostado. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada la cual revelaba que estaba dormido. Me quedé admirando lo bello que era, no había otra palabra que "perfecto" para describirlo. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero no por ello le faltaban músculos bien puestos en su sitio. Miré a su mesita de noche y pude ver varios paquetitos de cocaína. Uno de ellos estaba abierto, al parecer se había drogado.

De repente me vi pensando en que se sentiría drogarse. ¿Podría uno olvidar todo aquello que vagaba en la mente? Sin darme cuenta había tomado una bolsita en mi mano. ¡Dios! Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba arrancar todo el dolor.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente como si fuese una ladrona. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente por lo que estaba considerando hacer. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y cerré con llave. Nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de que mi mente se aclarara y desistiera de lo que estaba considerando, pero no lo conseguí.

Era como si mi alma estuviese desesperada por detener las raíces de aflicción que prometían cubrirla hasta desaparecerla. Con manos temblorosas pose el paquetito en mi mesa de noche. Tuve un duelo mental con mi lado racional e irracional, pero ganó el irracional.

Abrí la bolsita y metí mi dedo meñique tomado un poco debajo de la uña, eso lo sabía gracias a todas las películas que había visto. Presioné uno de los orificio de mi nariz y me llevé el dedo hacia el otro aspirando todo lo que tenía bajo la uña.

La sensación fue brutal, sentí una corriente eléctrica azotar fuertemente mi canal nasal. Rápidamente esa sensación desapareció para darle paso al relajamiento. Mi cuerpo se adormeció y comencé a experimentar una paz que nunca había conocido. Ya no sabía dónde me encontraba, ni quien era, solo me adentré en un mundo irreal que me brindaba el olvido que necesitaba.

Me estiré perezosamente en la cama olvidando por un minuto todo lo que había hecho en la noche. Me sentía deprimida por lo que había hecho, pero una parte de mí se empañaba en mostrarme lo bien que me sentí. Ahora que todo el efecto había pasado, una sensación de vacío se había instalado en todo mí ser. Observé el reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama el cual marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde.

―¡Mierda! ¿enserio?

En mi vida había dormido tanto, me sentía desplomada, perezosa y sobre todo deprimida. Sé que lo que me había atrevido a hacer no estaba bien, pero me sentía desesperada, sola y con el corazón engullido. Quizás si hubiese vivido como una adolecente normal, sería más fuerte y valiente. Me senté con dificultad en la cama. Acaricie mi cabeza cuándo sentí unos pequeños pinchazos en esta.

Fui al baño y me preparé un baño con sales minerales y agua caliente, me sumergí dejándome llevar por lo delicioso que se sentía. Me quedé un rato allí, luego me lavé los dientes. Al terminar me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisilla. Tomé mi cabello en una coleta y me dispuse a ir hacía la cocina para comer algo. La verdad no tenía mucha hambre y eso me extrañaba, pero habían pasado muchas horas desde mi última comida.

Bajé las escaleras y escuché voces que se situaban en el despacho de Edward. Me encontraba de frente a este, las voces me hicieron detenerme ya que comencé a escuchar cosas incoherentes que me dejaron estupefacta, creo que el consumir la cocaína me había dejado muy mal.

―Pero hijo, ya teníamos planificado hacer una hermosa cena para el día de navidad.

―Lo sé mamá, pero esta situación está fuera de mis manos, tengo que viajar a las Bahamas lo más pronto posible.

―Pero ¿tantos días?

―Mamá, sabes que estas situaciones se llevan su tiempo, no te puedo prometer nada porque no sé cuánto se tardarán los ingenieros chinos en dejar las máquinas en perfecto funcionamiento.

―De acuerdo, no te hostigaré más, solo espero que si terminas a tiempo tú y Bella pasen las festividades con nosotros.

―Si es posible, aquí estaremos.

―Mi amor, sé que no te gustan este tipo de festividades y créeme que te entiendo. Sé que sufriste muchísimo en aquel lugar y no sabes lo que hubiese dado para que no tuvieras que vivir toda esa porquería. Mi ángel, tú eres mi vida, mi mundo, pero debes superar todo el pasado y comenzar a vivir.

―Mamá, por favor no comiences.

―Edward has vivido toda tu juventud castigándote por cosas de las cuales no tuviste control ninguno, sabes que cuando me confesaste lo que estabas viviendo me detuviste para que no hiciese nada por las amenazas del padre de Carslile, pero yo estaba dispuesta a todo.

―Lo sé mamá, pero entiéndelo, quién más sufriría sería Alice y no es justo, además para ese momento el daño estaba hecho.

―Maldito viejo asqueroso si lo tuviese de frente lo mataría, ¿por qué me detuviste hijo? ¿por qué?―se escuchó un sollozo.

―Mamá por favor.

―Perdóname hijo, sé que remuevo el pasado y con ello te hiero, pero es difícil para mí verte sufrir.

―Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes ya no soy un niño susceptible, lo pasado es solo eso, pasado y nada más.

―Ya no eres el niño de aquel entonces, pero eres un hombre amargado y rencoroso que no cree en el amor, y créeme Edward eso me mata, quiero que seas feliz, e incluso quiero ser abuela algún día.

―No puedo ser de otra manera mamá, y ya déjalo ahí no quiero seguir hablando del pasado.

―Discúlpame.

―Tranquila mamá, no te compliques, yo te amo.

―Y yo a ti mi amor, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida.

Me había quedado allí de pie escuchando una y otra vez la palabra mamá en mi mente. Estaba en mi propio mundo cuando la figura de Edward y ella traspasaron la puerta del despacho. Quise salir corriendo para evitarme la vergüenza de ser una chismosa que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas pero mi cuerpo me falló. Mis ojos se distendieron grandemente al verlos frente a mí. Ellos no se quedaron atrás, sus rostros denotaban miedo y sorpresa, sobre todo el de Esme.

―Yo…..yo….yo voy a la cocina.―dije atropelladamente tratando de mover mis pies que se resistían a reaccionar.

―Lo escuchaste todo verdad.―dijo Edward aseverando lo que decía.

* * *

Gracias a mis beta Cris...

Gracias a todas las que me alientan con sus Reviews, y a las anónimas muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo...

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos...


	19. Chapter 19

Algunos ersonajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son míos.

Este fic está escrito para mayores de 18 años...

Esta historia esta protegida por derechos de autor en safe creative, cualquier duda pueden ver el link en mi perfil, para aclarar los términos. No acepto adaptaciones ni reproducción de esta historia sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

―Yo….

―Bella nosotros…―dijo Esme con su voz temblorosa, pero Edward no dejó que terminara.

―Tranquila, yo hablo con ella, ahora vete tranquila a cenar con Carslile.

Esme lo miró preocupada y este posó un beso en su mejilla acariciando su cabello a la vez. Ella se dirigió hacia mí dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

―Que tengan buen viaje.―dijo observándonos a los dos.

―Gracias.―dije en apenas un murmullo.

Edward la llevó hasta la puerta hasta despedirla. Me preguntaba porque demonios siempre tenía que estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

―Te has levantado muy tarde.―comentó Edward detrás de mí.

―Sí, estaba un poco cansada.

―Te vez ojerosa, ¿te sientes mal?―su preocupación me extrañaba, aunque quizás quería desviarse del tema de lo que pude haber escuchado en su conversación con Esme.

―No.

―¿Comiste algo?

―No, no tengo hambre.

―Debes comer o te enfermaras y entonces me quedaré sin asistente, te necesito bien para las próximas semanas. Ahora acompáñame.―dijo dirigiéndose hacia su despacho. Lo seguí, y cuando estuve frente a su escritorio me hizo una seña para que me sentara.

―No suelo darle explicaciones a nadie, la verdad no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí, si hago esto es por Esme. Se sincera dime que escuchaste.―sus ojos penetrante me escudriñaban analizándome, mi corazón se encontraba en su típico palpitar nervioso haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.

―Te escuché llamarla mamá.

Edward pasó una de sus manos por su cabello reclinándose en su silla con la mirada puesta en el techo. Suspiró sonora y hondamente quedándose en silencio por un momento. Frotaba mis manos en un acto de ansiedad, por un momento le miré y lo noté perdido en algún lugar. Luego de unos segundos transcurridos volvió a hablar.

―No tengo por qué darte algún tipo de explicación, pero en esta situación lo haré, no por mí, sí no por mi madre. Solo espero por tu bien que lo que te diga no salga de tu boca.

―¿Crees que lo haría? ¿Me crees tan estúpida? Sabes mi secreto y eso debería de ser una garantía para ti. Además no tienes la obligación de decirme nada, no es asunto mío lo que escuché. Lo que si deseo saber es como supiste lo de mis padres.

―Envié a Sam a investigar, él es muy inteligente para las investigaciones.―comentó como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.― Volviendo al tema, vuelvo y te repito que lo hago por Esme, además quiero que sepas las razones de toda esta situación para que entiendas que si abres la boca puedes causar mucho daño. Esme es mi madre biológica, solo Carslile lo sabe, él no es mi padre. Además de Carslile lo sabía el abuelo de Alice el cual yo creí algún día que era el mío.

Mi madre siendo muy joven quedó embarazada de mí. Solo tenía diecisiete años cuando se enteró que se convertiría en madre siendo apenas una niña. Para ese entonces mi padre fue obligado a casarse con ella, pues las costumbres en aquellos tiempos eran muy rígidas en cuánto a ser madre soltera. Mi padre se volvió un tipo ruin y maltratador que le pegaba aun cuando estaba embarazada. Yo nací antes de lo esperado, pues las golpizas de mi padre apresuraron la fecha de parto. Él amenazó a mi madre con matarme cuando yo naciese, ella tuvo mucho temor, pues lo creía capaz de todo. En ese tiempo la madre de Alice solía hacer trabajo social en el hospital.

Cuando entró a la habitación de mi madre esta se encontraba envuelta en llanto e histérica. Esme le explicó lo que sucedía y Elizabeth le dijo que solo llamara a la policía y lo denunciara, pero mi madre le temía muchísimo. Ella le pidió a Elizabeth que se quedara conmigo y que me cuidara como un hijo, a lo cual esta estuvo de acuerdo. Elizabeth habló con su esposo Anthony y este estuvo de acuerdo, y fue allí cuando comenzaron las mentiras. Ellos le dijeron al viejo padre de Anthony que acababa de ser abuelo, aduciendo que no le habían dicho nada, pues querían sorprenderlo en su próximo viaje a Italia dónde residía el viejo. Crecí con una familia falsa, pero que me amaron sin límites o condiciones, fueron muy buenos padres a los cuales ame como si fuesen mi propia sangre.

Por casualidades de la vida, cuando tenía unos 4 años de edad, mi tío Carslile llevó a la casa a mi verdadera madre, Esme. Se habían conocido en el hospital en el cual él hacía su práctica como cardiólogo, el día en que murió mi verdadero padre. Cuando ella supo quién era el hermano de Carslile este habló con Elizabeth y esta le dijo que estaba dispuesta a entregarme a mí madre. En su vida ya no había problemas, mi padre había muerto y ya no había que temer.

El día en que la vi, me pareció una mujer muy hermosa, prácticamente me enamoré de ella. Cuando ella corroboró lo feliz que era con aquella familia decidió dejarme con ellos para no hacerme daño. Me visitaba todos los días y yo estaba loco con mi nueva tía, la adoraba. Un año más tarde ella y Carslile se casaron. Esme no podía tener hijos, pues mi padre biológico le dio una golpiza tan fuerte que tuvieron que remover sus órganos reproductores.

Cuando mis padres de crianza murieron me enteré de toda la verdad por el maldito viejo, padre de Carslile y Anthony. Un día fue al internado dónde me había recluido luego de la muerte de Elizabeth y Anthony. Le dije que me sacara de allí porque me maltrataban y me dijo que me jodiera. Sin ninguna contemplación me gritó en la cara que yo no era su nieto y me escupió toda la verdad con apenas trece años de edad. Esme se encontraba desesperada por sacarme de allí, pero la ley reconocía al viejo como mi tutor. Carslile y Esme le rogaron que me sacaran de aquel lugar, pero él estaba tan ciego por el odio y por la mentira de Anthony que me refundió allí bajo amenazas.

Me manipulaba diciéndome que si escapaba de allí o hacía algo estúpido recluiría a Alice en el mismo internado, pero de señoritas.―dijo esto último con un semblante de asco y dolor que desfiguraron su rostro―Y eso nunca lo hubiese permitido, por ello decidimos callar toda la verdad.

―Pero ya no hay impedimento para decirle la verdad a Alice, ¿por qué siguen mintiéndole?

―No deseo que sufra, ella es muy sensible y creerá que lo que viví en aquel internado es su culpa.

Lo que él decía era una razón de peso, pero me preguntaba qué tipo de maltrato sufriría en aquel lugar, ¿no se supone fuese un internado para que se educara?

―¿Te pegaban?

―¿Qué?

―Que si te pegaban en el internado, digo por las cicatrices que tienes.―dije en un murmullo.

Edward me miró penetrantemente como queriéndome decir con sus ojos los secretos del mundo entero. Por un momento me arrepentí de preguntar, pues su mirada era tan divagante y oscura que me daba temor.

―Algunas son un despreciable recuerdo de aquel lugar, otras la continuidad de la niebla que nunca desaparece.―dijo como si estuviese hablando con el mismo.

Tragué grueso por su tono tan lóbrego, aunque no entendí

del todo su contestación. En ese instante el timbre sonó rompiendo el momento tan tenso en el cual nos encontrábamos.

―Debe ser Sharon, la asistente de Alice, le encargué te enviara ropa para clima tropical, ya que en las Bahamas hace mucho calor.

Lo vi ponerse de pie y salir del despacho. Me levanté aún algo aturdida por toda la conversación que habíamos tenido. Caminé hacia la estancia y pude ver a Sharon entregándole varias bolsas a Edward.

―Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias.

―Gracias Sharon.―comentó Edward.

―De nada, que tengan buen viaje.

―Gracias.―contestamos al unísono.

Edward se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba sentada y me tendió las bolsas.

―Ten, para que vayas empacando.

―Gracias.

―A lo que llevas las bolsas a tu recámara pediré algo de cenar.

Fui a mi habitación y abrí algunas bolsas. Había pantalones cortos, camisas de manguillos, trajes strapples, sandalias y muchas otras cosas. Me recosté por un momento en la cama dejando mi mente divagar entre todas las cosas de las cuales me había enterado. Me sorprendí mucho el enterarme que Esme es la verdadera madre de Edward. ¡Dios! Este hombre sí que ha sufrido y ese sufrimiento me atraía cada vez más a él. Era una necesidad tan rara e incontrolable que me mantenía confusa.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la estancia. Edward se encontraba en la terraza la cual quedaba de frente al sofá en el cual estaba sentada. Vestía un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca. En su mano derecha tenía un cigarrillo el cual se llevó a su boca y le dio un fuerte sorbo. Me quedé contemplándolo como siempre, él embobaba mis sentidos, podía pasar horas viéndole. De repente el timbre interrumpió los pensamientos no muy puros que se estaban formando en mi mente.

Lo vi darse la vuelta y quedarse observándome por varios segundos. Pasó por mi lado y fue a abrir la puerta. Me quedé allí sentada escuchando su conversación con Laurent quien al parecer traía la comida.

―Aquí está la cena, ven a comer.―dijo en tono autoritario.―No quiero estar llamándote la atención como una niña pequeña, ya eres bastante grandecita como para saber que debes alimentarte.

Me quedé en silenció y no contesté nada. Él puso las bolsas en la mesa y se encerró nuevamente en su despacho. Nuevamente me sentía sola, el vació que sentía en algún lugar de mi pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más. Se trataba de comida mexicana, solo puede comer un taco y nada más, la verdad no tenía apetito. Terminé y me dirigí al cuarto nuevamente solo deseaba acostarme y olvidar.

Ya la noche había caído así que miraba desde el ventanal de mi alcoba todas las luces que adornaban los edificios alrededor. Por un momento pasó por mi mente el sobrante de cocaína que tenía en la gaveta de la mesita de noche. No Bella, no lo volverás a hacer me regaño mi conciencia.

Decidí ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no sin antes sacar de mi cartera una caja de cigarrillos que tenía. Desde la vez que Edward me ofreció uno, noté que me relajaban, así que a veces solía fumarme uno. Ya estando en la estancia me percate que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta. De donde me encontraba podía ver a Edward sentado en el escritorio escribiendo en aquel diario que en algún momento me había llamado la atención. Parecía acongojado y concentrado a la vez. Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta de la terraza donde me fumé un cigarrillo, para luego recostarme en una silla reclinable que allí se encontraba. Estuve mucho tiempo allí sintiendo el aire acariciar mi rostro, era puramente relajante, pues me daba la impresión de llevarse todo lo que me sobrepasaba.

―No has cenado nada.―escuché su voz y rápidamente volteé hacia la puerta corrediza. Se encontraba con un vaso de Whisky en la mano observándome con escrutinio, su mirada viajó hasta la caja de cigarillo y lo vi enarcar una ceja.

―¿Has adquirido el mal hábito?

―Solo a veces.―contesté algo apenada.

―¿Crees que los hombres que asesinaron a tus padres te busquen?―preguntó cambiando el tema radicalmente.

―Pues no lo sé, la madre Sol siempre me ha dicho que no cuente nada de mi pasado, pues puede ser que alguien descubra mi identidad y quiera terminar con lo que comenzaron aquel día.―mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se apretujaba de dolor en mi pecho.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?

―Isabella es mi nombre verdadero, solo me cambiaron los apellidos a Morrison Collin.

―¿Y cuáles son tus apellidos verdaderos?

Lo mire con duda y miedo por su pregunta, no estaba preparada para revelarle mi identidad a nadie, pues el temor aún me carcomía.

―¿No me lo vas a decir cierto?

―No, por favor olvídate de eso, no quiero que me sigas investigando, no soy una delincuente que pueda hacerte daño.

―Eso lo sé, solo es como una necesidad….olvídalo, si no deseas decirme está bien. Ahora debes irte a descansar, mañana nos iremos muy temprano a las Bahamas.

Me levanté de la silla, pero me quedé titubeante entre entrar o no, pues aún permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta. Me le quedé mirando como queriéndole decir que se moviera de la puerta pues iba a entrar, pero él no movió ni un solo tendón de su cuerpo. Se veía tan malditamente sexy, su cabello estaba alborotado y su rostro lo adornaba una incipiente barba.

Me vi deseosa de acercarme y besarlo en aquellos rosados labios que me provocaban. Con paso dubitativo comencé a caminar, pues no me quedaba más remedio que pasar por su lado al ver que no se movía. Respiré hondamente y contuve la respiración, pues no quería sufrir de un temblor masivo cuando pasase por su lado.

Justamente cuando me encontraba frente a él, agarró mi codo suavemente. Me quedé congelada con la mirada gacha, pues no me atrevía mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano se deslizo por mi codo acariciando con la palma de esta todo mi brazo. Un suspiro salió de mi boca y cerré los ojos por la sensación tan divina que sentía en esos momentos. Su mano llegó hasta la mía y agarró la caja de cigarrillos que se encontraba en esta.

―Yo me quedaré con esto, no es muy buena costumbre, créeme.―dijo cogiendo la caja.

No dije nada, solo me dirigí al cuarto para pensar en él, en su toque que me volvía loca. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, extrañamente lo amaba, aun siendo su alma tan oscura y compleja, pero él no me amaba, nunca lo haría. Él era un ser roto que al parecer no quería ser reparado y contra eso yo no podía hacer nada. Yo para él era solo una niña que no cumplía con sus exigencias de amante. Me sentía impotente y desilusionada, necesitaba olvidar.

Mire hacia la mesa de noche, me debatía entre drogarme o no. No sé cuánto tiempo debatí, pero esta vez mi lado racional ganó, aunque a decir verdad apenas pude dormir.

Habíamos despegado a las 8:00 am en el avión privado de Edward, esta vez había una azafata distinta llamada Grace. Esta fue muy servicial y simpática. En ningún momento coqueteó con Edward a pesar que el muy maldito estaba de ensueño. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros rotos con una camisa negra que lo hacía ver como un chico malo. Yo opté por vestir un traje de tirantes floreado y unas zapatillas. No pude dejar de observarlo durante todo el viaje, incluso en varios momentos me pilló ligándole.

Llegamos a las Bahamas casi a las 11:00 am. A la salida del avión se encontraba un hombre trajeado esperando por nosotros el cual de llamaba Dilan, este era gerente general de la farmacéutica Cullen en las Bahamas.

―Buenos días Edward.

―Buenos días Dilan, ella es mi asistente Isabella.

―Un placer señorita.―dijo tendiendo su mano.

―Igual.

―Bueno, aquí tienes las llaves de tu auto, el cual fue revisado ayer. Está perfecto, y la cabaña esta lista.

―Gracias Dilan, mañana llegarán los ingenieros chinos, así que estaré temprano en la farmacéutica.

―De acuerdo, sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas.

―Claro que sí.

Nos despedimos de Dilan y nos dirigimos a la salida dónde se encontraba un gran Ferrari color rojo. Por primera vez Edward abrió la puerta para mí lo cual no me podías creer. Las Bahamas era hermoso, su clima tropical le daba otras sensaciones a mi piel. Nos adentramos a un pequeño camino asfaltado dónde habían unas hermosas villas, hasta llegar a un punto alto dónde se veía la playa.

Era un tipo de acantilado completamente llano dónde se encontraba una gran cabaña de aspecto moderno, la cual tenía ventanales por todos lados. Era hermosa, pero más hermosa era la vista que tenía a la playa. Sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por mucha flora, me supongo que si una se adentraba eran pequeños bosques. Por la puerta principal salió una señora.

―¿Cómo ha estado Mikaela?

―Muy bien señor, que bueno verlo por acá.

―Sí, ya extrañaba este lugar.―dijo recorriendo con la mirada toda la casa, parecía melancólico.

―Ella es mi asistente Isabella.

―Mucho gusto señorita.

―El gusto es mío.―contesté con una sonrisa sincera, Mikaela me inspiraba confianza y parecía ser una mujer humilde.

―La cabaña esta lista, cualquier cosa joven, no dude en llamar.

―Gracias.

Mikaela se fue caminando y me le quedé observando a Edward, pues no podía creer que la hiciese caminar hasta quién sabe dónde.

―Ella vive en las villas aledañas.―comentó como si me hubiese leído la mente.

A veces odiaba ser tan obvia frente a otros, pero estaba fuera de mi control. Edward tomó el equipaje de los dos y lo llevó dentro de la cabaña.

―Esta será tu habitación.―dijo abriendo una puerta que quedaba cerca de lo que parecía ser una sala por la cual se veía a lo lejos la playa a través de los ventanales. La habitación era hermosa, todo tenía una decoración rústica hermosa. La cama estaba adornada con un dosel hermoso que la rodeaba.

―Si deseas, puedes recorrer la cabaña para que la conozcas, yo estaré en el despacho haciendo unos pendientes.

Asentí mientras lo vi alejarse del cuarto. ¡Dios! Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar estas ganas que sentía de besarlo y abrazarlo hasta que se me fuese la vida en ello.

Los días subsiguientes fueron muy arduos, para todos. Los ingenieros chinos no prometían tener todo listo antes de acabarse el año. Edward estaba muy irritado, no sé porque, solo sé que en muchas ocasiones sentía que me ignoraba y ello me dolía.

Llevábamos ya tres semanas en las Bahamas, hasta ahora todo había sido trabajo. Me encontraba en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro de esta. Me encantaba estar allí, pues tenía una vista espectacular que me relajaba. De frente, se veía el mar apaciblemente y si miraba a mi lado derecho podía observar todo el verdor y frondosidad del bosque aledaño.

―Hola.―escuché su aterciopelada voz.

―Hola…dije casi sin respirar. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos largos de tela que debían ser prohibidos para él. No le miraba fijamente la entrepierna, pero por mi visión periférica podía ver el bulto que se marcaba notablemente. Tragué grueso y sentía la maldita necesidad pervertida de mirarle allí.

―Hoy no iremos a trabajar, voy a reunirme con un amigo, si deseas puedes tomar el sol o darte un chapuzón en la alberca. Mikaela te buscará más tarde para darte un tour en la parte turística, me dijo que te dijera que hicieses un bulto con ropa, pues posiblemente te tendrás que quedar con ella en la villa.

―De acuerdo.―contesté viéndolo marcharse. Le había pedido a Mikaela que me llevara a conocer los lugares turísticos, pues si esperaba por Edward nunca los conocería. Mikaela era viuda y vivía sola, pues sus hijos residían en otra parte de la isla con sus respectivas familias. En el tiempo que llevaba allí, había hecho una bonita amistad con ella, la veía como a una tía. Varias veces pasé parte del día en su villa y hasta llegamos a tomar algunos tragos. A pesar de su edad ella era muy juvenil.

Un día hablando de todo un poco me había dicho cosas que me tenía la mente hecha una mierda.

―El joven pasó hace tiempo una gran temporada por aquí. No solía ir a la empresa, se la pasaba casi todo el día encerrado. Muchas veces cuando me iba a hacer cargo de la limpieza de la cabaña él se rehusaba y me decía que me llamaría otro día. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Parecía ojeroso y demacrado, hasta tal punto que estaba muy delgado y me preocupé muchísimo, así que llamé a su tía, la señora Esme. En menos de dos días la señora ya estaba aquí. Escuché gritos y hasta llanto lo cual me erizo la piel en aquel momento. Creo que el joven estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

Sus palabras me habían detenido el corazón por un momento. Sufría en silencio por él, era todo tan extraño, pues no podía evitarlo. Sufría como una condenada y en las noches soñaba con él, en como poder aliviar su dolor, pero aun en sueños él no me lo permitía.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé uno de los diminutos bikinis que Alice me había enviado. La verdad no me había animado a tomar un chapuzón por eso mismo, pues no me atrevía a ponerme aquello tan diminuto y que Edward me viese. Este era de un color rojo con unas pequeñas florecillas blancas. Me miré al espejo y me sentí una depravada, pues apenas me tapaba justo lo necesario. Me dirigí a la alberca y me zambullí. El agua estaba deliciosa, pues la temperatura estaba bastante caliente. Luego de un buen rato salí de esta y me acosté boca abajo en una de las sillas, con la esperanza de que la piel de leche que tenía pudiera broncearse un poco. Me quedé dormida, no sé por cuanto tiempo, aunque por el dolor de mis músculos debió ser bastante.

Me zambullí una vez más, esta vez para despertar mejor. Salí de la alberca y por un momento me quedé de pie contemplando el mar a lo lejos.

―Hola.

Me volteé con el corazón en la boca a punto de correr, pero me golpeé con su cuerpo. Podía oler su exquisito perfume y sobre todo podía sentir sus manos que se aferraron a mis caderas. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho mojando su toda su camisa.

―Perdón, me tomaste desprevenida y me asusté.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se asomó por sus labios y quise morir en ese instante. Me fui despegando de su cuerpo a regañadientes, pero para mi sorpresa su agarré me lo impidió.

―Nada de lo que haga te lo tomes enserio, de ti depende si lo aceptas o no.

No entendí el porqué de sus palabras hasta que sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y atrajo mi rostro al suyo plantando un beso que me dejó en el limbo. Su lengua no me dio tregua, pues esta se adentraba una y otra vez lamiendo fogosamente la mía. Su boca prácticamente me comía con aquel beso que en mi vida había experimentado. Estaba excitada, sentía como mi femineidad se contraía deliciosa y dolorosamente a la vez. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y me abracé a él jalando su cabello. Estaba desquiciada quería fundirme con él con un simple beso, me encontraba descontrolada. Sujeté su cabeza fuertemente y lo empuje más hacia mi ¡Dios! deseaba comérmelo.

Mi respiración se hizo trabajosa, así que tuve que comenzar a tomar aire aun besándolo. Gemí audiblemente en sus labios a lo cual él respondió con uno más profundo. Su mano subió firmemente por mi espalda dejando un rastro de fuego en su camino. De repente sentí su erección rozar mi vientre y la locura comenzó a surgir en mí. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi trasero y empujó este a su miembro rígido.

―No tengo nada que ofrecerte.―dijo poniendo su frente en la mía.

―No me importa.

―No sabes lo que dices.

―Si lo sé.

―No puedo darte una relación, no soy ese tipo de hombres. No puedo amarte, solo puedo tener sexo sin compromiso y nada más.

―Yo creo que si puedes es solo….

―No, mi vida está marcada y eso nadie lo cambiará.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me propones todo esto si para ti solo soy una mocosa insignificante?―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

―Sí, eres una mocosa, pero no tan insignificante como quisiera, no sé ni por qué mierdas me acercó a ti.―dijo alejándose de mí y pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello.

Guarde silencio, pues su comportamiento siempre terminaba confundiéndome.

―Mikaela te espera en su villa, no la hagas esperar.

Sí definitivamente quería deshacerse de mi presencia, siempre era así. Con el corazón acongojado me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando estuve lista fui a la estancia donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado despreocupadamente en el mueble con vaso de Whisky en la mano.

―Ya me voy.

―Que disfrutes.

Fueron sus frías palabras. Shhh no llores me calmaba mi conciencia. Me di vuelta y salí de allí dirigiéndome a la villa de Mikaela.

―¿Estas bien?

―Sí.

―No lo pareces, te veo agobiada, triste ¿acaso el joven te ha hecho algo?

―No, es solo que extraño muchas cosas en mi vida, y me pongo a veces melancólica.―dije forzando una sonrisa.

―Bueno, pensé que pudo haber sido algún desacuerdo con el joven, pues suele tener un carácter de los mil demonios, aunque es un buen hombre. Aquella vez que se puso muy mal y su tía vino a buscarle, creí que pasaría una tragedia en aquella cabaña, me asusté muchísimo. Los gritos del joven eran desoladores, podía escuchar el llanto en cada grito.

Estuve a punto de entrar a la cabaña aquel día, pero la señora Esme me dijo que aunque escuchara que se desatase una guerra allí adentro no los interrumpiera. Yo salí de la casa, pero me quedé cerca por si surgía alguna emergencia, pues el semblante del joven no era nada alentador.

―Él ha vivido cosas que lo han dañado Mikaela, no confía en nadie.

―He vivido mucho en esta vida hija, si estas desanimada por su carácter no lo hagas, la mayoría de las veces es un escudo que utilizan muchas personas para no volver a sufrir, soy vieja Bella, pero puedo ver en ti cuanto amas al joven, y aunque no lo creas el a ti también.

―Yo….yo lo amo Mikaela, pero él a mí no. Solo me trata como una niña insignificante. Lo que yo pueda entregar de mí es mi decisión, aun sabiendo que nada avanzara más allá de lo que yo pueda hacer, él me lo ha dicho.

―¿Cómo?

―Pues muy simple, él me ha propuesto dar riendas sueltas a lo que deseamos, pero sin compromiso de por medio. Una noche soy su amante y al amanecer su asistente.―dije con voz temblorosa. Todo esto me dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Yo lo amaba, lo deseaba, pero no sabía si pudiese con lo que él me dio a elegir. Deseaba que me consumiera completa, sentir sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo tortuosamente, pero no creía poder separarme de él si eso sucediese.

―Él puede decirte lo que quiera, pero se le nota evidentemente que siente algo por ti, solo hay que observarlo cuando estas a su lado.

―No sé si eso sea así, pero la verdad es que él está muy cerrado al amor, algo en su pasado lo daño de tal manera que solo utiliza a las mujeres.

―En ese caso tienes dos opciones: alejarte de él, o aceptar sus condiciones. Cualquiera de las dos te hará sufrir, pero solo una de ellas con el tiempo te hará estar en paz aunque con el remordimiento de nunca haber experimentado con él lo que deseaste.

―¿Según tú debo dar riendas sueltas a lo que siento no importando las consecuencias?

―Eso es solo tu decisión linda, debes seguir lo que sientes.

Hasta ahí llegó la conversación pues sus palabras me dejaron pensativa y ella lo entendió. Nos dirigimos en el auto de Mikaela a la zona turística, todo era muy hermoso. El último lugar al que fuimos fue a la playa, dónde nos bebimos unos tragos muy tropicales. La verdad la había pasado muy bien y pude despejar mi mente de todas las preocupaciones. Llegamos a la villa de Mikaela y para mi sorpresa era aún las 8:00 pm.

―Pensaba quedarme, pero aún es temprano, así que creo que me devuelvo a la cabaña.

―Lo extrañas ¿no es así?

―No te puedo mentir, si, lo extraño demasiado para mi gusto.

―Apenas eres una jovencita, estas comenzando a vivir la vida, quisiera darte la respuesta correcta a todo lo que estás viviendo, pero sería un error de mi parte. En la vida todos tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones aunque resulten correctas o incorrectas, pues de nuestros errores y aciertos aprendemos a cómo vivir la vida. Abre tus alas cariño y vuela tan alto como puedas, no temas si pierdes altura, pues en algún momento la recuperaras.―dijo abrazándome cándidamente.

―Gracias por tus consejos Mikaela, los aprecio muchísimo.

―Bueno, si están libres saben que en tres días será navidad, así que están invitados a una cena que haré con mis hijos y nietos.

―Gracias, se lo diré a Edward. Ya me voy, cualquier cosa te dejo saber.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―No te preocupes, la cabaña está cerca. Nos vemos luego, que descanses.―dije besando su mejilla.

―Tu igual hija.

Solo era un minuto a pie para llegar a la cabaña, era sumamente cerca. Cuando llegué, pude ver que había escaza luz. Solo podía ver una tenue luz proveniente de la estancia. El auto de Edward estaba estacionado frente a la entrada, así que no había salido con nadie. Entre en silencio a ver si escuchaba algo, pero todo se encontraba apacible. Fui avanzando por el pasillo que me llevaba a la estancia tratando de divisarlo en algunos de los muebles, pero no lo veía. Cuando llegué a la sala y miré hací mi lado izquierdo, lo pude ver. Edward se encontraba sentado en el piso recostado de la pared. Lo siguiente que vi me quebró el alma, sentí desfallecer allí mismo. Mi corazón explotó en mil pedazos dejando un dolor profundo y desesperante. Deseé gritar hasta la misma muerte y poder entrar en su piel y alma en esos momentos.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me apoyan...

Como siempre estaré enviando adelanto cuando lo tenga a través de sus reviews, Gracias...


	20. Chapter 20

Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son de mi propiedad.

Este fic es escrito para mayores de 18 años.

Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor, no permito adaptacion de esta ni publicación en otra parte sin los debidos permisos, pueden verificar el registro en mi perfil.

* * *

*************************************************N OTA**************************

DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA SERÁ NARRADA POR MI, PUES CREO QUE SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL PARA QUE PUEDAN VER QUE ES LO QUE SIENTE CADA PERSONAJE. QUISE ESCRIBIR MÁS, PERO COMO SABEN LAS QUE ESCRIBEN, NARRAR DE ESTA FORMA ES UN POCO MÁS DIFÍCIL Y DETALLADO YA QUE TIENES QUE METERTE EN LA MENTE DE MÁS DE UN PERSONAJE A LA VEZ ASÍ QUE TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO DUDO QUE PUEDA SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS A LA VEZ COMO LO ESTABA HACIENDO.

* * *

Bella se encontraba paralizada, su pecho dolía y sintió un vacío lúgubre que la embargó. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el medio de un infierno, un infierno que le pertenecía a Edward y sus ojos lo presenciaban con confusión y dolor. Ella no estaba segura si su cuerpo podría sostenerla y no desfallecer ante aquel panorama que prometía ser aterrador.

El miedo paralizo cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta dejarla en un limbo en el cual todos sus sentidos se habían detenido. Luchó con su raciocinio para ver de qué manera podría poner pie dentro de la burbuja de Hades que rodeaba aquel hombre al cual amaba.

Su cuerpo respondió renuentemente, pero aun así, ella se obligó a caminar. Sus pies se movían vacilantes, mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas, su corazón batallaba por seguir latiendo y que el dolor no lo detuviera.

―Edward.―Murmuró con la voz entrecortada y un pequeño sollozo que la hizo ahogarse un poco.

Edward se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la estancia. Estaba casi desnudo, solo vestía unos calzoncillos. Su cuerpo parecía no tener vida, aunque unos tenues movimientos de su mano descartaban esta opción.

Su mano se movió y Bella se alarmó.

―Edward, no.―sus palabras de desesperación se escucharon en toda la estancia.

Bella se apresuró a llegar a su lado y sostuvo su mano, en la cual sostenía un cigarrillo encendido. Una lágrima de Bella resbaló por su mejilla cayendo en el muslo de este. Para Bella era horrible tener que presenciar el dolor de Edward, pues sentía la muerte rondar su alma. Tomó el cigarrillo que le quitó y lo arrojó con coraje lejos de él. De repente ya no eran sollozos que salían de su boca, era un llanto quejumbroso y doloroso.

Sus manos se dirigieron a uno de sus muslos pasando levemente por las quemaduras sangrantes de colilla de cigarrillos que este se había infringido. Eran incontables, resultaba desesperante el tener que contemplarlas. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aunque el intentaba abrirlos. Podía escuchar la voz y el lamento de Bella, solo deseaba decirle que se fuera, pues no quería hacerle daño.

―¿Por qué te auto flagelas? ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta que te lleva a vivir hasta este punto? ¡Dios! Si me dejaras amarte, podría darte mi alma entera para hacerte feliz.―decía ella con llanto quejumbroso.

Edward deseo poder hablar en esos momentos y decirle que él no valía la pena. Bella miró hacía su lado y otro golpe de impotencia la azotó. Ahora comprendía mejor el por qué no articulaba palabras. Una cuchara, un guante de látex y una vela apagada delataban su estatus moribundo.

Bella se encontraba desesperada no sabía qué hacer. Él se encontraba drogado, herido y eso no era algo con lo que podía lidiar fácilmente.

―Edward.―posó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició frenéticamente. Edward abrió un poco los ojos y cuando vio su rostro se sintió como el patán más grande que nunca hubiese existido. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas despertó sensaciones extraña en él.

―De….dé…jame.―fue lo único que pudo articular atropelladamente.

―No, no te dejaré, aun así hagas lo que hagas.

―Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló para levantarlo, pero estaba muy pesado.―Por favor coopera Edward, ayúdame a levantarte.

Este la miró con los ojos medios desorbitados, pero no tuvo la necedad de contradecirla. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tenía. Bella logró levantarlo y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo recostó en su cama y este cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Él podía escuchar su respiración agitada y sus profundos sollozos. En esos momentos sintió un dolor en su pecho y supo que su alma lloraba por ella.

No deseaba tener que lidiar en esos momentos con sus sentimientos, pero debía aceptar que le afectaba muchísimo verla así por su causa. Ella había despertado en él sentimientos que no quería volver albergar.

―¡Dios! ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?―la escuchó repetir varias veces con voz llorosa. Ella creía que Edward se encontraba muy mal, incluso llegó a pensar que podría morirse, y era comprensible, pues en su vida no había experimentado este tipo de situaciones.

Edward abrió perezosamente sus hermosos ojos verdes que en esos momentos estaban heridos por la droga.

―Hey.―articulo llamando la atención de Bella que se encontraba jalando su cabello del nerviosismo. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

―Llamaré a Mikaela, necesitas un médico.―dijo casi histérica.

―No, es…toy bien.

―¿Bien? Mírate, pareces un moribundo ¡Santo Dios!

―Es…toy bien, so…lo es….el efec..to…de…la dro…ga.―dijo con dificultad.

Bella lloraba, le dolía el alma. Se dirigió al baño y tomo una botella de agua oxigenada para pasarle en las quemaduras. Se sentó al lado de Edward y pudo ver que sus calzoncillos se encontraban manchados de sangre. Con sumo cuidado alzo el pliegue de este y pudo ver quemaduras de colilla de cigarrillo muy cerca de sus genitales.

Cerró los ojos como un acto reflejo y una lágrima humedeció su mejilla.

―No…tie…nes..por…que…hacer….lo.―dijo Edward sintiéndose un cabrón.

―Cállate.―le contestó ella con rabia, se sentía tan vulnerable al verlo así, que el coraje inundaba sus venas.

Él calló, pues tenía muy en claro lo que ella estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Con sumo cuidado, Bella bajo sus calzones intentando no rozar sus pequeñas quemaduras. Luego que lo tuvo completamente desnudo frente a ella comenzó a humedecer un algodón en el agua oxigenada.

Con delicadeza comenzó a pasar el algodón por las heridas. No paraba de llorar, quizás por un tumulto de sensaciones que la embargaban. Bella creyó que él se quejaría de dolor, pues las quemaduras dejaron huecos donde se podía apreciar su carne. En ningún momento emitió quejido y entonces supo que llevaba mucho tiempo auto flagelándose.

Cuando terminó de curar las heridas, lo cubrió con una sábana y se le quedó observando con melancolía. Su respiración era profunda y acompasada lo cual le indicaba a ella que estaba durmiendo. Se recostó a su lado ya que por ningún motivo lo dejaría solo, eso jamás. Apagó la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, pero aun así la luz de la luna se colaba por el gran ventanal.

Le miró y vio el reflejo de su rostro en la oscuridad y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué se auto flagelaba? ¿por qué no se amaba? ¿por qué rechazaba su amor? Esas preguntas rondaron su mente por un momento indeterminado, pues sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

El cansancio físico y emocional la consumieron de repente, pero no por mucho tiempo; pues por momentos Edward deliraba en sueños.

―No…no…no lo haré…mejor acaben con mi vida ya.―lo escuchó decir en quejidos. El corazón de Bella se apretujó por sus palabras. Acarició su cabello y lo calmó.

―Shhhh…solo es un sueño.―dijo besando su frente.

Edward se encontraba despierto cuando ella le consoló. Cada célula de su cuerpo la amó como si fuese un estallido monumental que estremeció todo su ser, pero su lado realista lo apartaba de sus propios sentimientos. Él no podía amarla, no permitiría que ninguna otra mujer jugara con sus sentimientos, ya lo había hecho una vez y sufrió como un loco.

Cuando se enamoró de Mary algo muy dentro de él le decía que no entregara su corazón, porque él no era lo mejor para una mujer. Edward creyó que ella podía entenderlo, incluso amarlo a pesar de todo, pero sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando se dio cuenta que se había burlado de él.

Según él, ninguna mujer podría aceptar las cosas que fueron parte de su pasado, aquellas cosas que le causaban repugnancia, coraje, impotencia, suciedad y temor.

La mañana había llegado acompañada de un clima lluvioso. Solo faltaba un día para celebrar Navidad, pero para aquellas dos personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación no tenía la mayor importancia. Edward despertó, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba rebelde, no tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía horriblemente jodido. Y es que el efecto secundario de la droga no era nada hermoso. La depresión y el desanimó se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y mente, solo quería estar solo; con su oscuridad.

Su mirada viajó a su lado dónde el cuerpo de Bella yacía poca abajo. Su corazón palpito rápidamente cuando la vio y supo en ese instante que estaba comenzando a perder el control de sus sentimientos. Suspiró hondamente y trató de levantarse de la cama. Se sentó en el borde de ésta quedándose muy quieto a causa de un mareo.

―¿Qué haces?―preguntó Bella azorada.

―Nada, sigue durmiendo.―contestó Edward tratando de sonar con autoridad, pero no lo logró. Se sentía tan mal que su voz parecía agobiada.

―Por si no te das cuenta ya la noche paso.―dijo Bella con un poco de enojo.

―Sabes, soy de carne y hueso, por si no lo sabes tengo necesidades básicas, como por ejemplo ir al baño a orinar.

Bella se sintió avergonzada por la contestación directa de Edward, aun así se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a él. Cuando lo vio a la cara otro pinchazo en su corazón la lastimó. Edward se veía fatal, tenía unas ojeras increíbles, sus ojos estaban completamente apagados y rojos como la sangre; al parecer le habían caído treinta años encima.

Al verlo así se preocupó y sumándole su extrema palidez una alerta se encendió en su cabeza.

―No te ves bien, creo debemos llamar a un doctor.

―Estoy bien.―dijo secamente. Un tumulto de emociones lo embargaban, incluyendo la vergüenza.

Tomó impulso para levantarse, tambaleó un poco por un nuevo mareo que lo sacudió. Bella lo agarró fuertemente por su brazo ayudándolo a sostenerse.

―Te dije puedo hacerlo solo.

―Cállate Edward Cullen, deja de quererte hacer el fuerte cuando eres tan humano como yo. Estoy harta de tu frialdad e indiferencia y de tu abundante estupidez para creer que no puedes ser entendido. Eres la única persona que sabe tantas cosas de mí y con lo que sabes debes ser muy inteligente para captar que he sufrido en la vida al igual que tú.―dijo Bella furiosa.

Edward se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, la verdad no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera. Pudo haberle contestado como un vil bastardo y callarle la boca fácilmente, pero desistió de hacerlo. No se sentía bien para comenzar una discusión, además ella lo estaba ayudando cuando él no se lo merecía. Los malditos sentimientos lo estaban transformando en un blandengue de lo peor. Él hubiese querido decirle que su dolor no se comparaba con el de ella, que hubiese preferido vivir lo que ella vivió antes de lo que a él le tocó, pero no quiso hacerla sentir mal queriendo insinuar que su vida había sido un paraíso mientras la de él fue un infierno.

Se dejó sostener de Bella y se dirigieron al baño. Edward aún se encontraba en calzones, pero la verdad eso no le preocupaba, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos para que eso no tuviese mayor importancia. Se sentía como la mierda, no era la primera vez que consumía heroína, aunque tampoco lo hizo muchas veces.

Siempre era la misma reacción con esa droga, su desesperación llegó al límite de sus fuerzas y quiso olvidarse de todo y la heroína lo lograba perfectamente. ¿Qué deseaba olvidar? Eran tantas cosas que lo agobiaban que no sabría cuál era la más que lo atormentaba. Su pasado, las mentiras, la oscuridad que ensombrecía su vida y ella, ella que había llegado a su vida para cambiarlo todo.

Un dolor profundo golpeo su estómago y supo que devolvería. Se arrodilló rápidamente frente al retrete y comenzó a vomitar. Sintió sus suaves y angelicales manos acariciar su espalda desnuda y se maldijo mil veces. Su toque era como una llamarada de fuego que lo encendía.

Terminó de devolver y se dirigió al lavamanos y se lavó la boca mientras Bella parecía un guardia tras su espalda. Ella observaba su espalda, las cicatrices que allí se extendían. Se preguntaba cómo se las había hecho, pues le resultaba muy difícil imaginar que el mismo se las haya propinado como la de sus muslos. Cuando Edward terminó se le quedó mirando apoyado del lavamanos y aunque no se creía capaz de sostenerse solo, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

―¿Puedes darme algo de espacio?

―No.―contestó ella tajantemente. El susto que se llevó en la noche todavía viajaba por sus venas. Ella notaba en su rostro su susceptibilidad y lo mal que se veía, no se arriesgaría a que hiciese otra estupidez.

Edward no vaciló, con una mano se apoyó en el lavamanos y con la otra bajó sus calzones; quedando completamente desnudo. Bella se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos detallaron cada parte de su cuerpo, aunque hubo una que captó más su atención. Dándose cuenta de ello cambió rápidamente la vista.

Edward se sentía como la mierda, pero aun así su interior sonrió por el semblante de Bella al verlo desnudo. Entró poco a poco en la bañera y cerró la puerta de cristal de esta. Bella se sentó en el retrete y él la vio con su vista periférica. Fue más el tiempo que pasó bajo el agua sostenido de la pared que enjabonándose. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil y sus extremidades apenas respondían. Cerró la llave del agua y abrió la puerta, Bella le tendió una toalla mirando hacia otro lado.

Edward sonrió por la actitud de esta, pero Bella no pudo apreciarla ya que su vista se encontraba fija en la puerta de entrada del baño tratando de no tentarse al mirarlo. Se envolvió la toalla en su cadera y se dirigió hacia la cama donde fue y se acostó nuevamente. Su cuerpo apenas resistía estar de pie y los mareos eran continuos.

―¿Deseas algo en específico para desayunar?―preguntó Bella al lado de la cama.

―No creo, siento el estómago revuelto.

―Quizás una taza de café te asiente bien.

Edward lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió aceptar. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hacer el café. Se sentía agotada, asustada y deprimida. Su vista se fijó en el ventanal sintiéndose hipnotizada con la lluvia abundante que caía y mojaba esta. Su mente se dirigió a todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche, un escalofrío enchino su piel y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

La alarma del microondas la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Sacó la taza de café humeante y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward. Este se encontraba acostado en posición fetal, no se veía de buen físico.

―Aquí tienes el café.―habló Bella.

Edward abrió perezosamente los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, la toalla que lo envolvía se zafó dejándolo completamente desnudo.

―Podrías ponerte ropa.―dijo Bella. Aún con lo enfermo que él se veía, verlo desnudo despertaba un cúmulo de sensaciones en ella que la volvían loca. Por momentos deseaba besarlo hasta morir y que le hiciese el amor hasta desaparecer.

―Me siento cómodo así, además estas en mi recámara y no estás viendo algo que no hayas visto antes.

La sangre de Bella viajó a su rostro mostrando un sonrojo de lo más excitante para Edward. Este suspiró profundamente y tomó la taza de café. Comenzó a beber en pequeños sorbos, pero su estómago al parecer no lo soportaría.

―Por favor, pásame el bote de basura.― le dijo a Bella señalando al lado de la mesita de noche. Ella se lo pasó y en menos de un segundo comenzó a devolver lo que se había tomado. Bella se desesperó y se puso algo histérica.

―Oh Dios, hay que llamar al médico.―dijo desesperada. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Edward agarro su brazo.

―No llamaras a nadie a menos que te diga. Solo te comunicaras con Dilan y cuando este al teléfono me lo pasas.

Edward soltó su brazo y esta tomó el bote para quitar la bolsa que tenía para cambiarla por una nueva. Cuando terminó con el bote de basura tomó su celular y marcó el número de Dilan.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días Dilan.

―Me extrañaba no hayan llegado a la empresa, estaba a punto de comunicarme con ustedes.

―Oh bueno, Edward hablará contigo, espera.―dijo Bella dirigiéndose al cuarto de este. Edward se encontraba nuevamente recostado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Bella los abrió un poco. Tendió su mano hacia ella y esta le entregó el móvil.

―Buenos días Dilan.

―Hola Edward, ¿sucede algo?

―No, todo está bien, es solo que estoy enfermo del estómago. Quiero que te hagas cargo por hoy de todo, ya nos veremos después de navidad, quizás vuelva el 27 de diciembre, así que cúbreme hasta que vuelva.

―De acuerdo.

Edward se despidió de Dilan y volvió a recostarse. Sintió a Bella aun de pie mirándole. Abrió un poco los ojos y sintió que su corazón se magullaba al ver su rostro de preocupación y desvelo.

―Si quieres puedes acostarte y encender la televisor, así no me pierdes de vista.―dijo lo último en un tono burlón.

Bella no dijo nada, pues la verdad quería quedarse nuevamente con él. Caminó hacía el otro lado de la cama y se sentó apoyando su espalada en el espaldar de esta. Tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió. Así pasó todo el día en la habitación de Edward mientras este dormía.

Había llegado el día de navidad. La noche anterior Bella había dormido nuevamente con Edward, pues aún no se encontraba muy bien. Deseó abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero para ella era solo soñar con que le retribuyera de la misma manera. Se dirigía hacia el cuarto de este con unas tostadas y café. Esperaba que ese día la comida le sentara bien. Entró a la habitación y Edward se encontraba sentado en el borde de esta vestido con solo unos boxers. Sus dedos rastrillaban su cabello en forma de cansancio.

―A ver si no devuelves nada hoy.―comentó Bella esperanzada de que Edward pudiese comer bien. Estaba muy preocupada, pues el semblante de este era deplorable. Sus ojos eran adornados por unas ojeras negras profundas, además estaban muy hinchados. Su barba había crecido más de lo que ella alguna vez había visto, la verdad su aspecto era deplorable, aunque para ella seguía tan guapo como siempre.

Con manos temblorosas Edward tomó el café de las manos de Bella, sus dedos rozaron suavemente y ella se sintió por un momento en las estrellas con solo un roce.

―Estas temblando.―dijo Bella.

―Apenas he podido sostener nada en el estómago.

Bella comprendió su respuesta y se calmó un poco, pues pensó que el temblor se debía a que su cuerpo necesitaba la droga. Él ya se había desayunado las dos tostadas y el café, cuando Bella, sentada en el otro extremo de la cama; se animó a preguntarle por primera vez.

―¿Por qué?

Edward se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos profundizaron en los de ella queriendo decirle todos sus secretos, pero algo muy dentro de él jalaba un cordón que amarraba su corazón y devolvía a este en su lugar, cerraba sus puertas para ella.

―¿Por qué, que?―preguntó como si no hubiese entendido su pregunta.

―¿Por qué te auto flagelas? ¿Por qué te drogas hasta casi morir?―su voz se quebró con las últimas palabras mencionadas. Edward se dio cuenta de su confusión y dolor, se maldijo mentalmente por ello. Él lo sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, escucharlo en su voz, Bella lo amaba, pero él no estaba dispuesto a corresponderle.

Edward se rechazaba a sí mismo, a sus sentimientos. Nunca volvería a confiar en nadie, pues el dolor de haberlo hecho una vez lo había destrozado completamente.

―Hay cosas que quizás no puedas entender, además son cosas tan profundas que viven en mí que no las comparto con nadie. Quizás lo hago para desahogarme del acecho de la muerte, de la oscuridad que me llena y me sobrecoge cada día, haciéndome sentir que vivo como un ser moribundo sin alma.―dijo Edward mirándola fijamente. Su mirada hizo que Bella se estremeciera, pues esta denotaba oscuridad. Sus palabras extrañamente la hirieron, es como si ella hubiese podido estar por un segundo adherida a su alma y sentir la desolación de él.

―No podrías entenderlo, eres apenas una niña comenzando a vivir la vida.

―¿Me crees solo una niña? ¿Es por eso que me rechazas?

Edward no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Suspiró hondamente y guardó silencio por un par de segundos buscando como contestarle, esta vez no tendría el corazón para herirla después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lado de Bella. Se sentó muy junto a ella y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La mirada de esta era de esperanza y amor, si, un amor que no podía ocultar y Edward podía verlo tan claro como el agua.

―No es que lo crea, es que lo eres Bella. Apenas tienes dieciocho años, una edad en la cual los jóvenes como tú comienzan a vivir y a experimentar. Es una etapa de tu vida en la cual te equivocaras varias veces, pero de ellas aprenderás para no cometer los mismos errores en un futuro. No te rechazo porque seas una niña, lo hago por tu propio bien, no es justo que conozca cosas tan duras comenzando a vivir tu vida, muchas situaciones te destrozarían y nunca volverás a ser la misma aunque lo desees; te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Bella lo miraba con dolor, ella deseaba que él la amara hasta el cansancio; pero Edward no estaba dispuesto amar.

―Yo te…

―Shhhh…―dijo Edward poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Bella.

―No lo hagas Bella, esa palabra solo te condenaran. Yo nunca podré corresponder a lo que tú sientes.

―Mentira, acepta que sientes lo mismo que yo. Puedo sentirlo en tus ojos cuando me miras, tus labios me lo demuestran cuando me besas.―dijo con los ojos aguados.

Edward se sintió como la mierda, ella le decía que lo amaba y él no era capaz de corresponderle.

―Nunca podré entregarme a ti como lo deseas, nunca podré darte la promesa de fidelidad que tanto quisieras y nunca aceptaras mis inseguridades y dolor.―dijo observando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate los cuales se llenaron de dolor y desesperación, por un momento quiso abrazarla hasta el cansancio.

―Yo aceptaría tu dolor como mío, yo…

Edward no la dejo proseguir.

―No hagas promesas de cosas que no sabes si podrás superarlas. Si yo aceptase estar contigo ¿te gustaría verme follando con otra? o ¿qué te haga mía todos los días sin tener algún compromiso? ¿te gustaría Bella? ¿es eso lo que deseas?

―No, no es lo que deseo en realidad, pero sí he de soportar estas cosas, lo haría aunque me muera del dolor, porque te amo.

Esa última palabra fue como un golpe profundo y certero en el oscuro corazón de Edward. Se removió inquieto y peino su cabello con sus dedos.

―Yo no te puedo amar ¿entiendes?

―No te exijo que lo hagas.

Bella sabía que se la estaba jugando fría y que sus decisiones le pasarían la factura en algún momento, pero era algo mayor a su voluntad lo que la empujaba hacia él.

―¡Joder Bella! estás jugando con fuego, puedes quemarte y aterrizar en el mismo infierno. Entiende de una puta vez que si estuviese contigo es para que seas mi zorra particular ¿sabes lo que significa?―miró a Bella fijamente y esta no respondió, su pose era de que no iba a cambiar de opinión no importando lo que él dijese.

―Significa que te follaré cada día sin amarte, que me seguiré acostando con otras mujeres no importando si estas en mi cama y mi corazón nunca será tuyo.―dijo muy cerca del rostro de Bella.

Ella se sintió aniquilada con sus palabras. Su corazón estaba lastimado, pero algo más fuerte le motivo a seguir con sus pensamientos en pie. Ella no le importaba lo que él le dijese, deseaba amarlo, tenía la esperanza de colarse por alguna grieta y llegar a su corazón, eso era lo que la animaba. Bella creía poder enamorarlo y que el cambiase, pero lo que ella no sabía era que no era tan fácil como lo pensaba.

Apenas era una jovencita sin experiencia, ella no sabía que lo que pensaba era algo estúpido. Querer cambiar a un hombre como Edward de la manera en que ella planificaba era casi imposible, pero su ingenuidad la hizo tomar una decisión peligrosa. Por otra parte Edward se sentía egoísta, muy profundamente no quería que ella cambiase su decisión, deseaba hacerla suya y marcarla solo para él.

Si, lo sabía, era un puto egoísta, pero la deseaba de una forma inexplicable que iba más allá de su consciencia y razón.

―No me importa.―dijo llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Edward acariciándola con devoción. Su mirada se conectó con la de Edward y en ese instante él pudo ver todo el amor que sentía Bella por él. Se sintió como un vil ladrón, tomando algo muy valioso que no le pertenecía y que con el tiempo destruiría. El sentía tantas cosas por esa chiquilla que estaba a punto de volverse loco, pero su demonio interior lo ataba, lo que quería decir que la lastimaría aunque no lo deseara. Edward tomó su mano suavemente y la apartó de su mejilla. Rápidamente posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y la deslizó por el lado de su cabeza sosteniendo el cabello que enredó en sus dedos.

Bella suspiró sonoramente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la sensación de timidez y excitación. Los ojos verdes de Edward se conectaron con los ojos chocolates de Bella y se unieron en un diálogo mudo. Con la mano aun enredada en su cabello atrajo su rostro hacía él. Sus labios rozaron superficialmente los de ella. La respiración de Bella se encontraba agitada y expectante. Edward abrió sus labios posándolos en su boca. Al principio fueron besos mariposas, pero rápidamente su lengua se abrió paso por la boca mojada y tibia de Bella. Edward a esas alturas ya se encontraba excitado, por un momento creyó perder el control, pues sus besos se volvieron demandantes. Ella gemía en su boca y eso lo estaba poniendo loco.

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad, pero pudo calmarse y desacelerar el ritmo de su beso. Está vez la besaba con ternura y delicadeza. Bella no se quedaba atrás estaba tan excitada como Edward, ansiaba que el beso diera paso a algo más, ya no podía aguantar, deseaba ser de él en todo los sentidos existentes.

Pasó sus delicadas manos por el cuello de Edward y sujetó sus cabellos. Edward gimió, desenredó sus manos del pelo de ella, sujetó su cintura y con la otra agarró uno de sus muslos y la atrajo a su regazo.

Bella se pegó más a su cuerpo. Él paso sus manos por su cintura subiéndolas en un roce abrumador por su espalda. Bella rompió temporeramente el beso para poder respirar. Sus frentes se juntaron por un segundo para luego volver a besarse. De repente el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos, el deseo podía verse en la mirada de ambos. El timbre volvió a sonar una segunda vez y Bella sin querer se levantó lentamente del regazo de Edward.

―Quédate aquí, yo iré.―le dijo Edward.

Bella asintió y lo vio salir por la puerta. Le extrañaba que alguien estuviese tocando, pues era día de navidad y todo el mundo se encontraba con sus familias.

* * *

GRACIAS A MI BETA CRIS, ELLA TIENE UNA HISTORIA FABULOSA, A LA QUE LE INTERE PUEDEN PASAR A LEERLA, www . fanfiction s/ 9162421 /3/ Recuerdos - desde - el - Coraz%C3%B3n ACUERDENSÉN DE UNIR ESPACIOS...

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME ALIENTAN CON SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A SUS ALERTA Y FAVORITOS.

TENGO UN GRUPO DONDE SE PROMOCIONAN FICS SI DESEAN PUEDEN UNIRSE, www . facebook groups / 440003152722122 /

EL ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ ENVIADO COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS...


	21. Chapter 21

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son mío.

Este fic es escrito para mayores de 18 años.

Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor, no permito adaptacóon de esta ni publicación en otra parte sin los debidos permisos, pueden verificar el registro en mi perfil.

***CANCIONES UTILIZADAS EN ESTE CAPITULO***

CAMILA-ALÉJATE DE MÍ

EDNITA NAZARIO-QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS EL AMOR

* * *

Unos minutos después Edward volvió a la habitación.

―Era Mikaela, vino a ver si deseábamos ir a su casa, pues hará una cena de navidad. Si deseas puedes ir, yo pensaba encargar comida de un buen restaurante que conozco. No sé….―dijo dubitativo.

Bella sin dudar le dio una respuesta rápida.

―Me quedaré contigo.

Edward la miró profundamente, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía al borde de sus sentimientos, quería hacerla suya, amarla hasta que doliera y perderse en su cuerpo de niña hasta morir. Controlaba sus emociones, no se permitiría flaquear ante todo lo que sentía.

―Voy a checar mi correo electrónico y hacer algunas llamadas, tú vete a dar un baño, relájate y descansa un poco a lo que llega la tarde.―Le sugirió Edward. Bella tenía la sombra de unas ojeras marcadas por no haber descansado bien en los últimos días. Él tuvo el deseo de acercarse y besar sus ojos delicadamente.

Bella no dijo nada se dirigió a su recámara y preparó un baño con sales minerales en el jacuzzi. Se sumergió y dejó que su mente vagara. Había muchas cosas revoloteando en su cabeza, desde la autoflagelación de Edward hasta los besos cadenciosos que se dieron. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones que experimentó en aquel momento. Mordió su labio cuando se sintió excitada por sus recuerdos. Un suspiro profundo salió de su boca haciéndola gemir.

―Te amo Edward, te amo tanto….―dijo para ella misma en un susurro. Su alma se estremeció por la fuerza del sentimiento y deseo tenerle cerca para sentir su piel.

Mientras tanto Edward se encontraba en el pequeño despacho de la cabaña. Este tenía una vista hermosa en la cual se contemplaba la lejanía de la playa. Era acogedor, no estaba muy adornado ni tenía libros, pues eran escasas las veces que la ocupaban. Se recostó en el asiento detrás de su escritorio y pasó varias veces sus manos por su cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de poder exorcizar todo los recuerdos y sentimientos, deseaba sacar de su memoria todo aquello que lo hacía ser susceptible ante ella.

No dejaba de pensar en ella, la tenía impregnada en su retina. Su piel, sus labios, su toque, su entrega, sus ojos y su cuerpo de niña prometían enloquecerlo de un momento a otro.

―¡Mierda!―dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de su prominente erección.

Pasó su mano por este para aplacarlo, pero no le funcionó.

―¡Joder, bájate ya!―dijo mirando hacía su entrepierna.

―Esto es una maldita burla.―volvió hablarle a su gran problema.

Suspiró hondamente pero se encontraba tan excitado que la orden que le había dado a su acompañante no funcionó. Tenía que salir del problema, así que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su baño. Se encerró en este y se dispuso a desnudarse. Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua templada cayese por su cuerpo, pero esto no funcionó.

―¡Maldita sea, eres un puto cabrón!―dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo inseparable.

No tenía más remedio, tendría que masturbarse para salir del inconveniente. Edward tomó el jabón y se impregnó la mano de este. Luego pasó su mano por su verga en una suave caricia. Cerró sus ojos y apoyo una mano en la pared frente a él mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo. Un gemido brotó de sus labios, la veía a ella con su inocente sonrisa acariciando su rostro. Su mano se movía cada vez más rápido llevándolo a un lugar donde todos sus demonios desaparecían por un momento.

Se vio recorriendo el cuerpo de Bella con su boca y de repente penetrándola deliciosamente. Sintió su polla casi ahorcándose por la estrechez virginal de esta. No era la primera vez que penetrara a una virgen. Su primera virgen fue Mary, con ella supo lo que era ser un hombre de verdad. Luego de estar con ella estuvo con un sin número de chicas puritanas, sabía cómo se sentía penetrar un coño casto.

Su mano apretó su verga fuertemente y los movimientos de esta se hicieron frenéticos. Unos segundos después un quejido gutural brotó de su boca, mientras que su semen se desparramaba en el suelo de la bañera. Sus piernas flaquearon por un momento, pues la sensación había sido fuerte. Su respiración era trabajosa, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados hasta relajarse. Terminó de bañarse y volvió a su despacho, dónde llamó a Alice, Carslile, Esme y Emmet. Este último preguntó por Bella, pero no quiso ahondar y cuestionarle que había hecho con ella. A pesar de que él estaba enamorado de ella, deseaba que ella fuera feliz y si su felicidad era Edward, pues él la apoyaría.

Al otro lado del mundo Emmett se vio en la disyuntiva de llamar a Bella. Lo pensó muy bien y decidió no hacerlo, no deseaba interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo. Si, él no era tonto, podía escuchar un cambio en la voz de Edward, lo conocía muy bien; estaba seguro que a estas alturas algo debe de haber sucedido. Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bella.

_Hola linda, espero la estés pasando_

_bien, no he podido llamarte ya que_

_he estado muy ocupado, pero no me _

_olvido de ti, espero tengas un bonito_

_día de navidad, cuando vuelva te daré_

_tu regalo._

_Emmett_

El móvil de Bella sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó y sonrió, era Emmett, el caballero con armadura que la quería. Se sintió un poco mal, pues se sintió una traidora con él, pero ella no podía tener control de lo que sentía. Le devolvió el mensaje.

_Hola Emmett, estoy bien. Me alegro_

_que me escribieras, estoy ansiosa por _

_verte, espero que sea pronto. Cuídate_

_y no trabajes mucho, disfruta también._

_Bella_

Bella se sentó en su cama, tomó su móvil y llamó a Alice. Luego de hablar por un rato de trivialidades y escuchar a esta despotricar insultos en contra de su hermano por no pasar la navidad con ellos, se comunicó con Jessica.

―Mi niña, ya me tenías alarmada, ¿dónde estás?

―Estoy en las Bahamas con Edward, hemos tenido que viajar por asuntos de trabajo.

―¿Estás sola con él?

―Pues sí, soy su asistente Jess, ¿quién más nos acompañaría?

―No se ha propasado contigo ¿verdad?

―No.―dijo en un tono que le resultó raro a Jessica.

―Bella no trates de verme la cara, cuéntame ahora lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

―No tengo nada que decir.

―Eso te lo crees solo tú solita, te conozco mejor que nadie. ¿Has tenido algo con él?

―No.

―Pero algo ha ocurrido ¿cierto?

―Nada de importancia, ya sabes como es.

―Por eso te digo Bella, por favor ten cuidado. Él es un hombre experimentado y por lo que sé no le han conocido una relación sería, el tipo es un puto; así que abre bien los ojos.

Jessica sabía que algo sucedía y temía que su amiga con lo inocente que era se fuese a enamorar de Edward. Ella sabía que Bella no estaba preparada para tener una relación con un hombre que la utilizaría y tarde o temprano la desecharía.

―No te preocupes Jess, las cosas están bien.―contestó Bella sin creérselo ella misma. Jessica era su mejor amiga y deseaba contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero sabía que esta desaprobaría terminantemente su locura.

Hablaron un rato más y luego se despidieron. Bella se recostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 pm cuando Bella se despertó. Se dispuso a vestirse para la cena que tendría con Edward. Escogió un traje strapple color azul corto en forma de campana con un cierre en la espalda, el cual le dio algo de trabajo subirlo. Su cabello que le llegaba a la cintura lo dejó suelto cayendo en unas hermosas ondas. Se maquilló muy natural y se puso unos tacones negros muy sexy. Cuando ya estuvo lista miró hacia la maleta, se dirigió a esta y sacó algo de ella. Era el cofre dónde guardaba lo más valioso que tenía, lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. Con suma delicadeza y añoro sacó la delicada cadenita a la cual le adornaba una hermosa mariposa con una pequeñas piedrecillas.

Bella la apretó en sus manos tratando de sentir la presencia de sus padres a través de esta.

―Cuánto los extraño.―dijo con voz llorosa observando detrás de la mariposa las letras R y C.

Decidió guardar las lágrimas y proseguir con lo que hacía. Se puso la cadena y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Volvió a la maleta y dejó el cofre, pero sacó de esta un regalo. Si, Bella le había comprado un regalo a Edward. Lo vio en una tienda que fue con Mikaela. Uno de los días en que Edward la envió a la cabaña temprano y él se quedó en la fábrica, ella había tomado un taxi hacia la tienda. Era un hermoso diario color negro el cual estaba adornado sutilmente con un diseño de enredadera con espinas plateadas por todo el borde exterior de este.

La primera vez que lo vio le recordó a él, a su tatuaje en forma de corazón quebrado en su pecho. Tomó el paquete fuertemente en sus manos y suspiró. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió poco a poco. Tenía mucho miedo, aunque no malicioso, solo que el estar frente a él le producía un tumulto de sensaciones que no podía controlar.

Se dirigió a la estancia y observó como del otro lado, la mesa del comedor estaba preparada, incluso estaba adornada con varias velas pequeñas.

―Hola.

Escuchó su voz tras de ella y por un momento su cuerpo tembló. Se volteó para verlo.

―Hola.―dijo tímidamente.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en ella por completo. Para él se veía hermosa, tanto que sintió el impulso de su miembro querer ponerse en guardia. Se removió incómodo y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor mientras que sentía los ojos de Bella clavado en su espalda.

Él llevaba puesta una camisa gris con mangas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro. Bella podía ver su sexy pecho mostrándose tras la camisa la cual llevaba tres botones desabrochados. Se había rasurado, pero no del todo pues había dejado una barba muy corta que lo hacía ver arrebatador.

―Te vez, linda –dijo Edward escogiendo sus palabras, Su tono fue gentil aunque frío a la vez. No quería sonar como un puto cabrón que pretendía enamorarla, esa no era su intención, aunque su corazón le dictase lo contrario.

Bella pudo captar muy bien su piropo y supo que este no quería darle ilusiones, aunque ella seguía empeñada en cambiarlo.

―Tú también te ves bien.―dijo sonrojándose.

Esta actitud en ella provocaba a Edward más de lo que él deseaba aceptar. Su inocencia era hermosa para él. Su cercanía lo atormentaba, deseaba hacer suya a esa niña, no por el morbo de que fuese virgen, no, no era eso, pues él había tomado varias virginidades en su vida.

La forma en que lo hacía sentir era indescriptible. Ella iluminaba todo a su alrededor con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, toda ella lo hacía sentirse vivo, pero a la misma vez un miserable. Si, un miserable porque él no se merecía una chica como ella. Bella tomó su regalo y lo puso en el sofá, quería entregarle su regalo luego de la cena. El timbre sonó y Edward se dirigió a abrir.

Bella se sentó en el mueble y lo vio entrar nuevamente a al comedor con unas bolsas de lo más atractivas. Bella se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a donde Edward se encontraba.

―Si deseas, te ayudo.―dijo dubitativamente.

―Bueno….si quieres.

Bella tomó la otra bolsa y comenzó abrir los empaques de la comida. Se trataba de salmón gratinado con queso gruyer, papas rojas salteadas con cilantro, ensalada caesar y de postre soufflé de chocolate, todo se veía delicioso

―¿Qué prefieres para después de cenar, vino o champagne?

―Mmmm… no sé, quizás champagne.

―¿Para la cena?

―Creo que agua estará bien.

Bella no deseaba estar ebria, deseaba disfrutar esa noche al máximo, aunque solo fuese contemplarlo. Edward fue al mini bar y sacó de la pequeña neverita una de las tanta botellas de Dom Pérignon. Puso una hielera llenándola de hielo y poniendo la costosa botella de champagne en este.

―¿Qué música te gustaría?

―Me gusta todo tipo de música.

―¿Qué te parece algo de Beethoven?

―Estaría muy bien.

Bella se encontraba sorprendida con la amabilidad de Edward, por un momento parecía otro hombre, aunque ella no era tonta. Sabía muy bien que Edward aunque no se lo haya dicho había hecho una tregua con ella. Primero porque quizás se sentía comprometido ya que lo ayudó en los últimos días; y segundo porque ya le había dejado todo claro, solo sexo sin sentimientos. Las palabras más exactas y entendibles en su cabeza eran, "serás mi puta de turno y nada más"

Se sentaron a cenar en silencio. Edward no era de mucho hablar, así que se concentró en la cena. Las mirada furtivas y penetrantes no faltaron en aquella mesa, era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar. Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward miró fijamente por unos segundos a Bella, esta se sonrojó pues su mirada era demasiado intensa.

Por la cabeza de Edward pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas su desagradable pasado. No se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche lo delicioso que le resultaba mirar aquella chiquilla de ojos dulces y rostro de niña. Se percató de su hermoso sonrojo al observarla y eso lo encendió. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental porque su miembro no reaccionara.

―¿Vamos a la sala?―preguntó algo incómodo.

―Sí.

Bella se dirigió a la sala mientras él la seguía a sus espaldas. Se sentía observada y eso la incomodó. Se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras Edward se dirigió hacía el radio. Puso su ipod el cual comenzó a tocar jazz.

―Luego te tocará a ti escoger, tengo mucha música, puedes escoger la que gustes.

―De acuerdo.―dije con una media sonrisa.

Sus ojos se miraban mutuamente y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada sin despegar su mirada de ella.

―Yo…..yo tengo algo para ti.―dijo Edward sacando algo de su bolsillo. Bella abrió grandemente sus ojos quedando sorprendida por lo que presenciaba. Él sacó una pequeña cajita color negra de su bolsillo, la cual le tendió a Bella. Esta con manos temblorosas y sudadas la tomó con el corazón agitado.

Sus manos temblaban demasiado y su intento para abrir la cajita fue en vano. Edward dirigió sus manos a las de ellas posándolas sobre esta y tratando de controlar su temblor.

―No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

Si hasta ese punto estaba volviéndose loco por Bella, creía que iba a perder toda la razón por ella. Él tomó la cajita y la abrió metiendo sus dedos y sacando de ella un arete en forma de mariposa que se parecían mucho al dije de su cadena. Este pasó su manos libre por la mejilla de Bella y apartó su cabello hacia detrás de su oreja. Bella sostenía la respiración, sentía que en cualquier momento la tierra se la tragaría viva.

Con sumo cuidado Edward puso el primer arete en su oreja derecha. Luego hizo lo mismo en su oreja izquierda. Cada vez que él rozaba sus dedos con su mejilla y orejas ella temblaba, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para Edward. Cuando terminó, su mano resbaló por su mentón pasando por su cuello y deteniéndose en su escote.

Bella se encontraba agitada por la acción de este, su corazón estaba punto de salir de su pecho. Edward tomó entre sus dedos la placa de mariposa y se le quedó observando pensativo.

―¿Quién te regalo esta cadena con la placa?

―Mis padres.

―¿Tus padres eran personas adineradas?

―La verdad no lo sé, estaba muy pequeña, pero vivíamos muy bien por lo que recuerdo, ¿por qué?

Edward volteó la mariposa y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué significan las letras?

―Son las iniciales de los nombres de mis padres.

―Ohhh…―dijo Edward sin preguntar nada más. La verdad no deseaba incomodarla, ya le había dejado claro que no le diría el nombre de estos. Él envió a investigar con Sam pero no obtuvieron información ninguna. A la hora de sus muertes aparentemente llevaban documentos falsificados, eso era lo que decían los registros.

―¿Por qué me preguntas si mis padres eran adinerados?

―Esta cadena y su placa es una colección especial de un reconocido joyero Italiano llamado Giorgino. Él murió hace unos años pero sus hijos se han encargado del negocio, es una de las joyerías más famosas de Italia.

―¿Cómo sabes que la hizo ese hombre?―preguntó Bella con su ceño fruncido. Se sentía asustada, pues sabía que podía ser cierto, su padre era italiano, aunque Edward no sabía ese detalle.

―Muy simple, observa.―dijo volteando la mariposa.―¿Ves ese símbolo?

―Sí.

―Ese símbolo significa, infinito. Esa era la marca reconocida de Giorgino, aparte de los tipos de diamantes que utilizaba.―le dijo señalando con su dedo los diamantes en las alas de la mariposa.―Esta cadena con su dije tiene un valor de ciento cincuenta mil dólares, solo hizo tres piezas como esta.

Bella quedó impresionada e inmóvil, nunca se imaginó que sus padres tuviesen tanto dinero. Nunca les había faltado nada y hasta donde recuerda vivían muy bien, pero pensar en que tuviesen tanto dinero como para comprar una cadenita con un dije de ese valor le parecía demasiado.

―Quizás no sea de ese joyero como dices.

―Si lo es, soy admirador de las piezas de Giorgino, puedo reconocer un diseño de él en cualquier lugar.

Bella se quedó pensativa por un momento. Edward sabía que había estimulado su duda en cuanto al nivel económico de sus padres. Él no dudaba en que sus padres fueran adinerados, solo una persona con posición podría tener algún tipo de joyería de Giorgino.

―Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti.―dijo Bella tendiéndole el diario envuelto en papel de regalo. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó la sorpresa y la duda. Lo tomó en sus manos y rompió el papel que lo envolvía. Cuando terminó de abrirlo su rostro tuvo varios matices, desde la duda hasta el dolor. Bella se percató y se apresuró a explicar.

―Bueno, yo….eh…pues había visto que tenías uno el día en que Laurent nos buscó en la empresa para llevarnos al apartamento.―dijo Bella con el corazón agitado. Por un momento se arrepintió de regalarle aquello, pues su mirada era algo extraña. Edward pasó sus dedos por el diseño de las enredaderas con espinas en plata.

―Me hacía falta.―dijo mirándola fijamente.―Lo leíste ¿verdad?

―Leer ¿qué?

―Mi diario.

―No….yo…la verdad solo vi algo escrito pero no llegué a leerlo.―mintió descaradamente.

Él sabía que le mentía, lo podía ver en su piel sonrojada y sus ojos nerviosos.

―Iré a buscar el champagne.

Edward se levantó de su lado y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Buscó la heladera con la botella de champagne y dos copas. Abrió la botella la cual desparramó un poco de espuma en la alfombra. Sirvió el líquido burbujeante en las copas y le tendió una a Bella, quién la tomó. Esta bebió un sorbo de la bebida, mientras que Edward se lo bebió todo de un trago.

Caminó hacia el radio y puso su ipod, escogiendo una canción. Se volteó y miró a Bella de una forma tan profunda y llena de palabras no dichas que el cuerpo de esta tembló un poco.

―La próxima canción la escogerás tú.―le dijo dirigiéndose a ella y tendiendo su mano para invitarla a bailar. Bella sostuvo su mano la cual la hizo sentir como si sus energías se entremezclaran entre sí. La canción abarcó toda aquella habitación sumiéndolos y envolviéndolos en ella. Edward tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó a su pecho agarrándola fuertemente, mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron y entonces ella supo que él le hablaba a través de aquella canción.

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.__  
__Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.__  
__Aléjate de mí, escapa vete que ya no debo verte.__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.__La luz ya, no alcanza...__  
__No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...__  
__Un Ángel te cuida...__  
__Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...__Y aléjate de mi amor...__  
__Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco...__  
__y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO__Si aún no me lo crees amor...__  
__y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__veras que soy realmente bueno__  
__en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__a quien más quiero..__Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco__  
__quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto__  
__Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.__La luz ya, no alcanza...__  
__No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...__  
__Un Ángel te cuida...__  
__Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...__Y aléjate de mi amor...__  
__Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco...__  
__y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO__Si aún no me lo crees amor...__  
__y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__veras que soy realmente bueno__  
__en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__y hacer llorar__  
__a quien más quiero.._

―No, no lo haré.―dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

―Podrías perderte en el hueco oscuro dónde estoy enclaustrado. Yo nunca cambiaré, siempre viviré siendo un alma divagante que rebota en cada esquina del infierno en el que vive. Mi cielo siempre será negro o gris detenido en el tiempo, sin consuelo de despejarse. Estoy vacío, no tengo ilusiones, amor, esperanza….es como cuando la tormenta azota de forma brutal y toda el agua que trae arrasa con todo a su paso sin dejar absolutamente nada servible.

―Creo que no te ves objetivamente.

―No, eres tú quien no aceptas mi realidad, lo que soy.

―Es mi turno.―dijo Bella ignorando el comentario de Edward. Esta se dirigió hacia el ipod buscando la canción que describiría lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos. Edward la observaba, aquella chica tímida y con cuerpo de chiquilla prometía volverlo loco de un momento a otro.

La canción que escogió Bella comenzó a sonar rápidamente. Se acercó a él y paso sus brazos por su cuello, mientras él pasaba las suyas por su cintura. Edward rozo su barba en su mejilla y por poco enloquece. Su aroma varonil mezclado son su perfume costoso era delicioso y le resultaba excitante. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente siguiendo la canción. La boca de Edward quedó en la oreja de ella y su boca en la de él. Ella se acercó más a su cuerpo rozándose con este.

_No necesariamente  
tiene que ser ahora. No necesariamente  
tiene que ser urgente  
Una furia loca  
pone mi sangre ardiente  
¿Qué será? ¿qué será? qué será?  
Será el amor._

No necesariamente  
tiene que ser aprisa,  
y hoy quiero abrazarte  
perderme en tu sonrisa.  
Hazme llegar al cielo  
con un latido eterno l ento, lento, lento.

Quiero que tú me ames como si fuera única.  
Quiero que me acorrales en el rincón más íntimo.  
Y enredada a tu cuerpo te robaré el aliento,  
quiero que me hagas el amor  
quiero que me hagas el amor  
quiero que me hagas... el amor.

No necesariamente  
tiene que ser perfecto,  
deja volar tu mente  
entre el amor y el sexo.  
Bajo esta luna blanca  
danza feliz mi cuerpo  
¿qué será?¿qué será? será el amor

No necesariamente,  
tiene que ser legítimo.  
Quiero entregarme toda  
y que sea reciproco.  
Hazme temblar el alma  
hasta la luz del alba  
furia, calma, furia, calma, furia.

Quiero que tú me ames como si fuera única.  
Quiero que me acorrales en el rincón más intimo.  
Y enredada a tu cuerpo te robaré al aliento,  
quiero que me hagas el amor  
quiero que me hagas el amor oh, oh  
quiero que me hagas el amor  
quiero que me hagas... el amorrrr

Edward miró intensamente a Bella y la besó, sin pedir permiso, sin pequeños besos de preludio. Ella respondió el beso con fervor, las ganas de que él la hiciese suya la superaba de una manera impensable. Por un momento Edward dejó de besarla y la jaló de su brazo dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Este se encontraba encapotado por la oscuridad de la noche, así que encendió una pequeña lámpara situada en la mesa de noche.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y acarició su mejilla.

―¿Deseas esto?

―Más que nada.

―Sabes que esto no cambiará nada. Solo nos acostaremos sin compromisos de ningún tipo.

―Lo sé, y ya te dije que lo entiendo.―dijo ella con un pequeño dolor que punzaba en su corazón, pues aunque no quería aceptarlo sus palabras le dolían.

―Solo por esta noche seré muy gentil, tampoco deseo que tengas una primera vez de mierda.―dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

―Gracias.

Esa última palabra le había demostrado a Edward tantas cosas. Ella agradecía su gentileza, pero sabía muy bien que estaba resignada a lo que fuese que sucediese solo por estar en sus brazos. Por un momento se sintió tan miserable que sus pensamientos se trasladaron a otro lugar y tiempo.

Bella notó lo que le sucedía, así que acarició su mejilla haciendo que saliera de su sueño despierto.

―¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

A Bella le confundió la pregunta, pero aun así le contestó.

―Bueno, hace veinte días.

―¿Contando desde el primer día de tu periodo?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―No traje preservativos.―dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

―Ya he ovulado hace casi una semana.―dijo Bella tímidamente dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

Edward levantó su mentón con su mano haciendo que lo mirara.

―Puedes arrepentirte en cualquier momento, solo debes decir que me detenga.―dijo mirándola profundamente.

Bella pasó su mano por su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella juntando sus labios en un candente beso. Sus lenguas se rozaban deliciosamente arrancando gemidos de sus bocas. Edward rompió el besó y caminó alrededor de Bella deteniéndose en su espalda. Tomó el cabello de ella y lo posó en su hombro derecho dejando su hombro izquierdo despejado. Se acercó a su cuello besándolo y succionándolo delicadamente.

Bella suspiró por la sensación y comenzó a sentir como su entrepierna latía fuertemente. Cerró los ojos de puro placer dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones. Edward sacó un poco su lengua lamiendo su suave piel. Comenzó a descender poco a poco entre lamidas y pequeños mordiscos por toda su espalda expuesta.

Se encontró con el cierre del vestido y decidió no bajarlo aun. Sus manos se dirigieron a los costados de Bella y comenzó a descender por todo sus cuerpo con una caricia firme que la recorrió entera hasta llegar hasta sus pantorrillas. Él se encontraba acuclillado, con una mano alzo uno de sus pies y con la otra quito sus tacones, lo mismo hizo con su otro pie. Cuando ya le había quitado los tacones sus manos acariciaron las piernas de Bella.

Ella creía que de un momento a otro caería desmayada al suelo, pues creía explotar de un momento a otro. Edward aun acuclillado, subió sus manos colándose por debajo de su traje. Sus manos rozaban sus muslos delicadamente. Bella no pudo evitar gemir y echar su cabeza para atrás por la sobre excitación. Deseaba que la tocase allí, dónde ella sentía un segundo corazón latir.

Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, Edward apartó un pliegue de su braga e introdujo un dedo el cual resbaló rápidamente debido a los jugos que empapaban su femineidad. Un _"mierda"_ silencioso brotó de los labios de Edward, sentía su polla dura y con ansias de penetrarla. Cerró sus ojos mientras su dedo empapado de la lubricación de Bella frotaba el clítoris de esta.

―Ahhhhhh.―gimió Bella apenas audiblemente, pero él pudo escucharla y por un momento tuvo que concentrarse para no perder el control. Retiró el dedo de sus bragas y se puso de pie.

Pudo sentir la calentura que emanaba de su piel. Giró la cabeza de ella hacia el lado y apreció sus mejillas sonrojadas. "_puta madre, contrólate"_se decía a sí mismo. Juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso voraz y un poco descontrolado, pero ella pudo seguir su ritmo. Segundos después rompió el beso y dirigió sus manos al cierre del vestido. Bella comenzó a temblar y él lo notó.

―¿Quieres que me detenga?―dijo en su oído.

―No.―contestó en apenas un susurro.

Bajó el cierre del vestido y este cayó al suelo dejando a Bella solo en un pequeño tanga negro. Por impulso, ella puso sus manos en sus pechos. Edward la tomó por sus hombros hasta girarla. Sujetó sus manos jalándolas para quitarlas de sus pechos. Ella lo miró con un deje de miedo e inseguridad. Él sabía lo que le sucedía, estaba insegura con su cuerpo y todo era su culpa; pues muchas veces la había humillado burlándose de este.

―Eres hermosa niña, si alguna vez te dije lo contrario era para que te alejaras de mi.―dijo Edward muy cerca de su rostro.

Bella aflojó sus brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados. Él la miró y realmente le pareció hermosa. Era verdad que él estaba acostumbrado a cuerpos voluptuosos, pero aunque Bella no tuviese un cuerpo desarrollado, para él era muy femenino.

La tomó por sus mejillas y la besó con deseo, necesidad y muchas ansias. Ella sintió su polla dura y erecta en su estómago y se excitó más de lo que se encontraba. Como un impulso incontrolable, se pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a menear sus caderas rozándose con este. Edward gimió audiblemente, ello fue un aliciente para que ella se colgase de su cuello y siguiera con su deliciosa tortura, pero le duro poco. Este se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Ella estaba tan ansiosa que decidió ayudarlo, así que llevó sus manos algo temblorosas al cierre de su pantalón. Él no la detuvo, estaba ansioso por quedar en las mismas condiciones de ella. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo dejándolo en boxers, los cuales parecían quedarle muy apretados debido a su erección.

Bella tomó los bordes de este bajándolos. Su gran polla quedo totalmente expuesta ante los ojos de ella, quién no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima. Se preguntaba cuánto le dolería y si podría soportarlo. Edward quedó totalmente desnudo a diferencia de ella que aun llevaba puesta las bragas. Edward comenzó a besarla hasta llevarla a la cama dónde dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella quedando los dos acostados. Se apartó, y procedió a quitarle sus bragas. Luego de que la desnudara por completo, Edward comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta que llegó a uno de sus pechos. Su lengua blanda y húmeda lamió unos de los pezones erectos para luego atraparlo con su boca entera y succionarlo. Bella se removía debajo de él buscando fricción.

Estuvo un buen rato lamiendo, chupando sus pezones y amasándolos con sus manos. El tocar los pezones duros y erectos con la palma de su mano lo enloquecía. Bajó a su vientre lamiendo todo a su paso hasta que llegó al inicio de su femineidad. Bella se removió algo incomoda, él ya lo había hecho antes, pero el pudor le ganaba en esos momentos, a parte ella quería que él la penetrase ya. Se enderezó un poco dejando sus codos en la cama, lo miró para que desistiera.

―Debes estar muy preparada para tu primera vez.―dijo Edward poniendo una mano en el pecho de ella y empujándola suavemente para que se recostase. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, no era la primera vez que se acostaría con una virgen y sabía cuan cuidadoso debía ser.

Pasó su lengua mojada por los labios vaginales de Bella dejando un camino húmedo que la estaban volviendo loca. Con suma lentitud comenzó a introducir su lengua por los pliegues vaginales. Bella creyó enloquecer, un gemido placentero escapó de su boca y comenzó a remover sus caderas.

Edward abarcó con toda su lengua su clítoris friccionándolo deliciosamente para luego bajar con esta hasta su coño y volver al punto inicial. Su lengua rozaba desde su clítoris hasta su coño de forma ansiosa. Podía sentir como su polla palpitaba fuertemente haciéndole expedir un poco de líquido pre seminal.

―Edward, ya por favor….deseo correrme contigo en mi.―dijo Bella entrecortadamente. Cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero toda las sensaciones que la envolvían la hicieron ser sincera.

Cuando Edward escuchó sus palabras gimió audiblemente, así que dejó su ardua tarea y se acercó a su rostro.

―Sabes deliciosa, podría estar todo el día comiéndome tu coño y no cansarme de ello.―dijo besándola con fiereza. Bella probó sus fluidos y no le parecieron tan deliciosos como él había expresado, pero si le resultaron apasionantes. Sin dejar de besarla, Edward comenzó a friccionar su verga en toda la extensión de su femineidad, haciendo que se empapara completamente de sus fluidos para que así estuviese lubricada; y fuese más fácil penetrarla.

Bella gemía por la fricción de sus sexos, para ella era una sensación putamente deliciosa. Edward se alzó un poco y la miró fijamente, ella sintió la punta de su polla en su entrada y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. El empujó un poco y comenzó el dolor. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta.

―Relájate, o será muy difícil.―dijo Edward aun con su mirada puesta en ella. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de él y se relajó. Volvió a empujar y su polla entró un poco más arrancando otro grito de la boca de Bella. Edward se encontraba contrariado, había estado con algunas vírgenes, pero Bella resultaba demasiado estrecha y eso por un momento se asustó. Ya había llegado a su himen podía sentir que lo detenía.

―Seré un poco rápido en este punto ya que si voy lento el dolor durará más.

Bella se tensó por sus palabras y automáticamente clavó sus uñas en sus definidos brazos, el dolor la traspasaba. De momento se dio cuenta que su agarre era tan fuerte que podría traspasar su piel con un poco más de fuerza. Ella lo miró con una disculpa en los ojos, pero él la entendía más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

―No me haces daño, puedes hacer lo que quieras, si eso te ayuda, no importa.

La volvió a mirar y empujó un poco. En su próximo movimiento empujó rápidamente con fuerza y sintió como traspasaba aquella barrera que la convertía de niña a mujer.

―Ahhhhhh.―gritó Bella por el dolor.

Edward juntó por completo su cuerpo con el de ella y la abrazó. No sabía por qué demonios hacía eso, pero deseaba confortarla. Se quedó muy quieto, hasta que sintió unos sollozos. Subió su rostro mirando a Bella, los ojos de ella se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

―Estoy bien.―se apresuró a decirle.―Hazme tuya.―dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Edward besó su rostro bañado de gotas saladas y comenzó a bombear su miembro poco a poco. Salía un poco de ella y volvía a penetrarla por completo con mucha suavidad. Bella aun gemía por el dolor aunque estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de placer. Pronto la habitación se saturo de pequeños quejidos de placer por partida doble. Edward se encontraba en un mundo dónde no solía estar y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer. Estaban sudorosos y el placer los embargaba mutuamente.

Bella lo abrazó fuertemente, sus pequeñas manos se entrelazaron en su cabello jalándolo suavemente. Edward besaba su cuello y sus pechos mientras la embestía cadenciosamente. Tuvo que hacer fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no correrse antes que ella. Las gotas de sudor de su frente cayeron en los pechos de Bella, ella sabía que él se encontraba al límite y no quería ser egoísta. Las penetraciones de Edward se hicieron más lenta para evitar terminar antes que ella.

―Puedes correrte Edward, no esperes por mi.―dijo Bella con voz entrecortada y pasando su manos por su frente sudorosa.

Bella estaba sobreexcitada, eso hacía que su orgasmo tardase en hacer aparición; aunque también su falta de experiencia tampoco la ayudaba.

―No, tú te correrás conmigo nena.―dijo mirándola fijamente y embistiéndola suavemente.

―Es que no sé qué hacer para lograrlo.

―Solo reléjate y déjate llevar. Cierra tus ojos.―le ordenó

Bella hizo lo que este le mando.

―Ahora siente como te penetro. Mi polla rozando tu carne tibia y resbalosa, ¿Sientes eso?―dijo con voz excitada.

―Siiii….ahhhh.―gimió bajito.

―Tu coño me está volviendo loco nena, tiene mi verga estrangulada y apretada, eres deliciosa. Siente como mi carne entra y sale en un delicioso vaivén bebé.

Bella gimió audiblemente y Edward sabía que sus palabras calientes estaban funcionando. Comenzó a moverse en forma circular con su polla dentro de ella completamente, pues sabía que así rozaría su clítoris. Sus quejidos se hicieron gloriosos para los oídos de Edward. Comenzó a sentir que su cavidad lo apretaba cada vez más y supo que estaba al borde del orgasmo.

―Sí, así nena, córrete en mí.

Cuatro embestidas más fueron suficientes para que Bella gritara como loca poseída y su cuerpo se convulsionara fuertemente. Por un momento se desconectó del mundo y se trasladó a un lugar de inconciencia placentera. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por la sensación y su gemido raspo su garganta. El orgasmo la golpeó fuerte y delicioso. Par de embestidas más, Edward tuvo su orgasmo fuerte y brutal. Su semen se derramó dentro de ella dejándolo exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente.

Él había cogido con bastantes mujeres en su vida, incluso había hecho el amor una vez, pero ni tan siquiera esa vez se podía comparar con esta. Había sido una entrega de almas, de sentimientos escondidos, por lo menos de su parte. Él se resistía a aceptarlo, pero no era tan fuerte como deseaba, esa chiquilla lo había enloquecido.

Su cuerpo yacía sobre el de ella tratando de acompasar su ritmo cardiaco. Bella se encontraba en una nube que bajaba lentamente desde lo alto. Sus delicadas manos rozaron la espalda de Edward y puso sentir sus cicatrices. Acarició estas pausadamente, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre estas, dándoles una suave caricia.

Ella quería ser parte de ellas, deseaba curarlas, no de forma física si no emocional. Deseaba formar parte de su pasado, presente y futuro. Bella entregó su alma entera en aquel acto y no creía posible recuperarla. Él…..su cuerpo…. su piel…su olor y sus manos se habían adueñado de todo su ser. Quiso decirle que lo amaba, que su alma y su cuerpo le pertenecerían para siempre, pero se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo. Ella era consciente desde un principio cuales eran las condiciones que él impuso.

Le dolía….si, le dolía profundamente, sintió como su corazón fue arrancado de su lugar y se fue a morar a otra parte, a su corazón herido y oscuro. Edward se removió y poco a poco fue saliendo de ella. Ella sintió la necesidad de detenerlo y suplicarle que siguiera allí, penetrado a ella y su alma, pero sabía que ello no podía ser.

Un suspiro salió de su boca al sentir la sensación de abandono. Edward se sentía tan putamente contrariado que sus pensamientos no tenían sentidos. Se recostó al lado de Bella mirando al techo. "Mierda que hago" se repetía una y otra vez. Decidió ser un poco distante, no podía claudicar a sus condiciones, eso lo hacía sentirse susceptible. Se viró de lado mirando a Bella quién le devolvió la mirada. La observó detenidamente, su cuerpo desnudo la hacía ver como un ángel. Sintió tantas cosas al verla allí tan inocente, aunque ya no la veía como una chiquilla, él la había convertido en mujer, ella le entregó todo lo que era y lo que tenía. Si Bella fuese una chica más experimentada se hubiese dado cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Edward.

Ese brillo que decía que había sido la mujer que hizo temblar su mundo, que el velo oscuro que ennegrecía su alma se movió un poco de su lugar dejando a la vista un rayo de luz.

―Será mejor que descanses.―dijo Edward evitando abrazarla o hacer cualquier estupidez.

―Sí.―dijo ella con una imperceptible sonrisa.―Gracias, ha sido maravilloso.―sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió su mirada.

Edward se sintió como un vil desgraciado. Ella era tan dulce, y lo amaba, él lo sabía pero no creía poder corresponderle. Las palabras de Bella lo dejaron fuera de base, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cabello con delicadeza; lo cual provocó que ella cerrase los ojos por el roce.

―Duerme.

Bella se giró y decidió hacerle caso. No le costó mucho caer en un sueño profundo, pues sentía su cuerpo adolorido. Edward no pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque no era una novedad en él. Solo podía mirar el rostro de aquella chica que yacía dormida en su cama. Llegó al punto, en que el desespero le ganó la partida, pues deseaba besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya nuevamente.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Bella. Se dirigió a una esquina donde se encontraban sus boxers y se los puso, luego tomó un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón que se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia afuera de la cabaña. Se detuvo en el borde del acantilado contemplando al mar sereno e imponente bañado por la luna llena y radiante que adornaba el cielo oscuro. Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca sorbiendo profundo.

―¿Qué mierdas harás ahora pendejo?―se preguntó así mismo.

Tenía a Bella impregnada en su carne, en cada molécula que componía su cuerpo.

―De alguna manera tengo que batallar con esto y dejar las cosas como estaban.―murmuró.

Contemplaba la lejanía, admirando como la luz de la luna iluminaba hermosamente el mar. Por un momento se sintió como este, iluminado por Bella, pero la diferencia radicaba en que él podía escoger si deseaba permanecer bajo su luz. Había tomado una decisión en ese momento, aunque aún no sabía en qué momento podía llevarla a cabo, era tan difícil. En otras circunstancias su cuerpo y mente le pedirían a gritos drogarse, pero algo había cambiado en él esa noche; no necesitaba la droga si no a ella.

Luego de fumarse su cigarrillo volvió a entrar a la cabaña dirigiéndose a su habitación. Allí se encontraba ella, acostada boca arriba con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo frente a él. Se acomodó en la cama y con fuerza de voluntad la arropó con la sabana. Apagó la lámpara e intento dormir, la decisión había sido tomada, solo faltaba sacar las fuerzas para cumplirla.

* * *

Gracias a Cris por ayudarme con mis horrores.

Este capitulo fue publicado hoy gracias a Lexy Mathers, ella es mi acosadora personal jajajajaj, si no fuese por ella no hubiese subido pues estoy con gripe y no me siento muy bien.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios, los cuales son un aliciente para mi, sobre todo aquellas que escriben como ellas creen que va a seguir la historia, muchas aciertan mientras que otras no jejejej.

Gracias a todas la que leen mi historia que es hecha con mucho cariño para entretenerlas a todas.

Gracias a todas las que me añaden a sus alerta y favoritos.

A quiénes me han preguntado, no tengo fecha de actualización, solo suelo no tardar mucho, lo más pronto que actualizo es dos semana pues mi historia se escribe capitulo por capitulo, no tengo capitulos escritos.

Nos vemos luego.


	22. Chapter 22

Algunos personajes pertencecen a Meyer, el resto son mios.

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Esta historia ha sido registrad con derechos de autor en safe creative el 31 octubre de 2012, información en mi perfil, se prohibe la producción, adaptación o publicación sin los respectivos permisos de esta autora.

Nos vemos al final...

* * *

Una pequeña claridad se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación. Edward se removió despacio en la cama, pues no sabía si Bella aun estaría despierta. Cuando miró a su lado, el cuerpo de ella yacía de lado en posición fetal con la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto. Edward suspiró con algo de frustración, pues de solo mirarla quería hacerla suya.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, no podía seguir en aquellas condiciones. Él nunca imaginó que el poseer a aquella chica lo fuese a afectar tanto. Él sentía que en ese acto que había consumado con ella, hubo más que una entrega de cuerpo y alma; había sido como si su ser y el de ella se hubiesen fundido el uno con el otro de una forma inquebrantable. Estaba jodido, lo sabía, pero todo dependería hasta qué grado dejase que todo fluyera; lo cual no estaba considerando.

Se levantó calladamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse. Su cuerpo se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sus ojos permanecían cerrado analizando sus pasos a seguir. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su piel, su olor, sus gemidos, su mirada inocente, toda ella lo había embrujado y eso le hacía enojar.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la cama. Escuchó a lo lejos la ducha encendida y supo que Edward se encontraba dándose un baño. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, aun no podía creer que se haya entregado a Edward. Fue mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Edward había sido caballeroso y paciente, algo que ella no esperó. Cerró los ojos y revivió aquel esplendoroso momento en que decidió entregarse por completo a él. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Decidió salir de ese esquicito sueño y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver una gran mancha de sangre en las sabanas.

Avergonzada, rápidamente se dispuso a quitar las mismas para que Edward no la viese, sería bochornoso para ella; pero definitivamente tenía mala suerte. Edward salió del bañó con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas. Bella se encontraba totalmente desnuda, pero cuando lo vio se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle. Su cabello se encontraba alborotado y húmedo, unas pequeñas gotas de aguas caían de este deslizándose por su pecho recorriendo su vientre marcado hasta llegar al borde de la toalla.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba embobada y recordó lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era muy tarde.

―¿Qué haces?―preguntó Edward mirando su desnudez. Su miembro no tardó en responder, comenzó a sentir una leve erección.

―Ehhh….bueno….es que….estaba sacando las sabanas para lavarlas.―dijo abochornada.

Edward miró hacia estas y se percató de la mancha roja que tenían estas.

―No te preocupes, yo lo hago.―dijo tratando de mantener su paquete en control.―Ve y dúchate.―le ordenó.

Bella se dirigió al baño con andar atropellado, pues aún se sentía avergonzada de que la viese desnuda. Edward sentía que su polla explotaría en cualquier momento, estaba tan rígida que le dolía. De repente su móvil sonó y contestó.

―Hola.

―Hola Edward, soy Dilan. Te llamo porque necesito tu autorización para encargar una pieza que necesitan los chinos, su costo es de doscientos mil dólares.

―No hay problema Dilan, hazlo. Mañana nos vemos.

―De acuerdo, buen día.

―Igual.

Edward terminó la llamada y su problema aún era real y latente, su miembro se encontraba como soldado preparado para la batalla.

―¡Joder!

No podía evitarlo, todo su cuerpo le pedía el cuerpo de ella. Con decisión se dirigió al baño, abrió sigilosamente la puerta y la vio. Bella se encontraba bajo la ducha acariciando su largo cabello. Edward miraba su cuerpo y como el agua lo acariciaba. Con paso firme se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la puerta de cristal.

Bella se asustó soltando un pequeño grito. Rápidamente Edward la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Su verga rozó con su piel haciéndolo gemir de placer. La deseaba como loco, ella era droga para su cuerpo, era una necesidad alucinante.

―¿Quieres follar, Bella?―dijo mordisqueando sus labios.

―Sí.

Ella tenía claro que la palabra hacer el amor no saldría de su boca, él se lo había dejado claro, solo follarían.

―¿Me deseas?―preguntó pasando su lengua en sus labios.

―Sí.

―Si ¿Qué?

―Sí, te deseo.―dijo ella con voz estrangulada. A estas alturas podía sentir como su femineidad entera ardía de placer.

―¿Cuánto me deseas?

―Te deseo enteramente, quiero que me hagas tuya una y otra vez.

Edward quiso comérsela a besos. Su mano bajo a su entrepierna y antes de llegar a sus pliegues, sus muslos estaban llenos de su excitación.

―Mmmmm….estas tan mojada para recibir mi polla en tu coño nena.

Se besaron con ganas, furia, deseo…deseo de ser solo uno. Edward acarició los pechos de Bella con ganas y necesidad, Bella gemía sin control, para ella todo resultaba tan caliente que quería gritar como loca para poder aliviar todas las sensaciones avasallantes.

―Ohhhh, Edward.―gimió.

La boca de Edward se dirigió a sus pezones chupándolos y mordiéndolos de forma sensual y deliciosa. Sus manos se posaron en las nalgas de Bella apretándolas y acariciándolas a la vez.

―Deseo que tu coño arrope toda mi polla exprimiéndomela hasta el dolor, eres deliciosa cariño.―dijo en la boca de ella, para luego volver a besarla con pasión.

―¿Y qué esperas?―dijo ella ansiosa porque él la penetrara.

―Ohhh nena, no debes provocarme así.

Tomó a Bella de la cintura y la volteó rápidamente. Llevó las manos de ella hacía la pared para que se apoyara en esta y rozo su verga en el trasero de esta. Le agarró el cabello suavemente y con firmeza tiró de este haciendo que la cabeza de Bella se echase para atrás.

―Eres una bocona, ¿lo sabías? Ahora te daré lo que tanto quieres.―dijo en su oído para luego besar su boca salvajemente. Bella gimió fuertemente, estaba tan excitada que movió su trasero estregándose en la polla de Edward. Un quejido placentero brotó de su garganta, ya no podía más así que se preparó para penetrarla. Metió un dedo por sus nalgas para tantear donde se encontraba su cavidad. Cuando la encontró tomó su polla con la otra mano y la dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su dedo. Retiró la mano y comenzó a empujar su verga lentamente, pues él sabía que aún le dolería un poco. Se introdujo completamente en ella, lo cual provocó gemidos de ambos.

Edward la jaló del cabello haciendo que su espalda quedase junto con su pecho. Su mano libre se dirigió hacia uno de sus pezones, el cual pellizco y jaló. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover lentamente en un vaivén tortuoso.

―¿Te gusta así?―dijo pasando la mano que se encontraban en los pechos de Bella a sus caderas, abrazando estas con el brazo para poder empujarlas hacia su polla.

―Sí.―dijo casi sin voz.

Edward soltó su cabello y tomó sus caderas en ambos lados empujándola y jalándolas para así tener el control de las embestidas. Bella apoyo su rostro en la pared, echó sus nalgas más hacía el cuerpo de Edward el cual gimió como loco.

―¡Mierda!

―Ahhhhh, Edward.

―Sssssss, carajo nena, correte ya, creo que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo.―dijo con dificultad.

―Ahhhhh, me vengo.

―Oh si nena, correte fuerte, exprime hasta la última gota de mi polla.

―Ahhhhhhhh.―gritó como loca desquiciada Bella llegando a un esplendoroso orgasmo.

―Oh, sí nena que rico, arggggg.―un gemido fuerte y varonil salió de su boca corriéndose fuertemente en ella. Había sido un orgasmo placentero y a la misma vez con un deje doloroso por la intensidad de este. Sus cuerpos parecían de papel, frágil y sin estabilidad. Aun dentro de ella, Edward la abrazó por la cintura sentándose con cuidado en el piso de la bañera, todavía podía sentir a Bella contrayéndose en su verga. Se sentía en otro mundo, su cuerpo no respondía. La cabeza de Bella se encontraba echada hacia atrás en el pecho de este. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados tratando de controlarse. Había sido algo rápido, pero demasiado intenso para los dos.

Pasaron mucho tiempo allí abrazados, mientras el agua caía en sus cuerpos. Luego de un rato Edward se removió.

―Termina de bañarte, voy a preparar algo para desayunar.―dijo en tono frío.

Tomó a Bella de las caderas y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su miembro salió de ella semi erecto. Se puso de pie dejándola en la bañera. Bella hubiese querido que se quedara con ella y bañarse juntos, pero sabía que ello no sucedería jamás.

Edward se puso un pantalón largo de pijama y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras se dirigía hacia esta, solo podía pensar en ella, en Bella. Se sintió tan abrumado que dio un puño sobre la barra de la cocina.

―¿Qué carajos me sucede? Solo la quiero para que sea mi puta, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué mierdas se ha metido tan adentro?―se dijo a si mismo con dolor.

Él había jurado no volver amar, abrir las puertas de su corazón sería auto suicidarse. Pasó sus manos por su cabellera en señal de desespero. Pasó un tiempo en el limbo, pensando en todo y nada, no se dio cuenta que Bella se encontraba tras de él hasta que escuchó un carraspeo.

―Mmmmm…¿puedo ayudarte?―pregunto cohibida. Ella se preguntaba que le sucedía, pues tenía rostro atormentado.

―Creo que si.―dijo tratando de no mirarla.

―Bueno, si deseas puedes tomar asiento, yo haré el desayuno.

Edward se dirigió hacia una de las sillas de la barra y se sentó. Eso fue una mala idea, pues no pudo sacarle el ojo de encima a Bella mientras hacia el desayuno. Tuvo un fuerte deseo de tomarla allí mismo en la cocina, se vio embistiéndola como loco sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Bella preparó unos huevos revueltos, pan tostado, salchicha italiana y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y los puso en la barra.

―Gracias.―murmuró Edward.

Desayunaron en un silencio tenso e incómodo, pues Bella se sentía confundida con su cambiante estado de ánimo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Edward se ofreció a lavar los platos.

―Yo lo haré.―dijo parándose al lado del fregadero dónde se encontraba ella.

Bella no dijo nada y se apartó. Se sentía rara, un vacío doloroso se había instalado en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar, era una estúpida y lo sabía, pero no podía controlar sus emociones. Bella deseaba que la abrazara, la besara con entrega y devoción, sobre todo que la amara, quería ser correspondida en sus sentimientos; pero ella estaba muy clara y eso era lo que la atormentaba. Bella sabía que solo tendría que conformarse con migajas, con ser la otra entre muchas. Se dirigió a su habitación y sin poder más se arrojó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas dolorosas por un amor no correspondido.

Le dolía su alma entera, sentía un dolor implacable que prometía destruirla en cualquier momento. Luego de que Edward limpiase la cocina, no pudo evitar dirigirse al cuarto de ella. Su mente lo dominaba, deseaba quitar esa ansiedad que lo atormentaba, antes lo hacía con la droga o autoflagelación, pero ahora su cuerpo la pedía a ella. La puerta del cuarto de Bella estaba un poco entreabierta. Edward estaba a punto de abrir la puerta por completo cuando escuchó sollozos provenientes de la recámara.

Se asomó por la rendija y la vio tirada en la cama llorando profundamente. Se sintió peor que la mierda, intuía que esas lágrimas eran por él. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber sido débil, no debió ceder a sus deseos. Su corazón latió abruptamente haciéndolo sentir el mismo dolor que Bella sentía.

Cuando no pudo más se retiró a su cuarto y golpeó con tres fuertes puños en la pared. Su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero a él no le importó. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pues cuando se sintió mejor fue al baño y se enjuagó la mano. Tomó las sabanas que se habían manchado con sangre debido a la virginidad de Bella y fue al laundry a lavarlas. Cuando regresaba a su recámara vio a Bella sentada en el borde de la piscina. Ella no lo podía ver pues se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de cristal corrediza.

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, Bella miró rápidamente hacia él asustada, pues estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se lo esperaba.

―¿Te sientes bien?―preguntó Edward con rostro inquebrantable.

Bella deseaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas que alguna vez lo vio dar a Alice o Esme.

―Sí, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire.―dijo bajando su mirada hasta sus manos con las cuales jugaba nerviosamente.

En los pocos segundos que ella le miró, Edward pudo ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates irritados e hinchados.

―Porque no te pones tu traje de baño y tomamos un poco de sol en la alberca.

―Si tú quieres.―contestó ella.

―Iré a ponerme el mío, vengo en un rato.―dijo Edward.

Bella fue a su cuarto y busco de los tantos diminutos bikinis que Alice le había enviado. Había uno de color verde el cual se puso. Era bastante revelador pues apenas tapaba su cuerpo. Pensó en probarse otro, pero luego pensó que sería estúpido; pues Edward ya la había visto desnuda. Se dirigió a la alberca donde ya se encontraba Edward dentro de esta. Cuando él la vio rápidamente se encendió, sintió su sangre fluir con demencia por sus venas.

Bella se encontraba avergonzada y cohibida, pues Edward la miraba tan penetrantemente que le daba miedo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la alberca mientras Edward la miraba casi devorándosela. Cuando ya su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el agua se agarró del tubo de la escalera y se quedó allí. Lo miró con timidez.

―Ven.―dijo Edward tendiendo su mano del otro lado de la piscina.

Bella se dirigió a él y tomó su mano. Él paso sus manos por su cintura y la puso contra la pared de la alberca.

―No seas tan insegura, eres hermosa.―dijo dándole una mirada arrebatadora para luego darle un sensual beso resbaloso y húmedo.―¿Cómo te has sentido?―preguntó con cautela.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Estas cómoda con lo que hemos hecho? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir con esto?―él deseaba saber si ella se había arrepentido de ser su puta personal. Ella supo a dónde se dirigía la pregunta.

―Sí.―contestó avergonzada por la segunda pregunta.

―No sé, pero algo en tus ojos me dice lo contrario.―dijo acosándola para que le dijese la verdad.

―Me ha fascinado.―contestó tímidamente.

―¿Te ha gustado que te trate como mi puta?―el deseaba hacerla estallar del coraje y que de una vez se sincerara.

―No, me ha gustado como me has follado.―quiso decir "como me has hecho el amor" pero sabía que esas palabras no debía pronunciarlas.

Edward suspiró, mientras que su polla se encontraba dura como hierro.

―¿Te ha gustado como he metido mi verga en ti?

―Sí.―dijo en un susurro y desviando su vista.

―Mírame nena.―dijo alzando su barbilla.―¿Cómo se siente tener mi polla en tu coño húmedo, rozándote una y otra vez?―dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

―Se siente morir.―dijo sinceramente con los ojos aguados.

Edward se le quedó viendo un instante sin saber que responder o que más preguntar, su respuesta lo había matado literalmente. La tomó de su cabeza y la empujó con furia a sus labios impactando sus labios en un beso frenético y pasional. Le mordió los labios y envolvió su lengua en la de ella saboreándose mutuamente.

―¿Quieres morir de nuevo Bella?―le preguntó con voz fatigada.

―Es lo más que deseo.

Edward no tuvo que escuchar nada más, tomo a Bella por la cintura y la alzó dejándola en el borde de la piscina sentada; mientras que él apoyo sus manos en el borde y salió de un brinco. Rápidamente la tomó de una mano ayudándola a quedar de pie. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras que con manos hábiles le quitaba la parte superior del bikini. Bella estaba tan caliente que deseaba tocarlo y hacer cosas que jamás hubiese pensado en querer hacer. Su delicada mano viajó a su entrepierna sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Un gemido cadencioso y gutural brotó de su garganta. Bella aprovechó tomando su pantalón por el borde y bajándolo.

―No me provoques niña o te arrepentirás.―dijo con voz estrangulada. La tomó de sus nalgas e hizo que lo rodeara con sus piernas. La polla de Edward la rozo por encima del bikini lo cual hizo que Bella gimiera. Él se sentó en una de las sillas de playas la cual era bastante cómoda ya que tenía cojines.

Chupó y lamió sus pezones de forma apresurada. Ella volvió a rodear su polla con su mano y con un movimiento rápido se levantó de su regazo y se arrodilló frente a él. Edward sabía lo que venía a continuación, veía el deseo en los ojos de ella. Quiso detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, la boca de Bella engulló la punta de su verga. Ella no sabía si lo haría bien, pero había leído varios artículos por internet sobre esto. Chupó la punta de este y Edward rugió fuertemente. A Bella le pareció tan excitante que comenzó a abarcar gran parte de su polla, la cual era demasiado grande para que le cupiese toda en la boca. Comenzó a chupar y a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como había leído, sus labios rozaban las venas gruesas que sobresalían de su miembro. Edward quería volverse loco, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pues la sensación de su boca inexperta lo sobrepasaba. Aunque era su primera vez lo hacía muy bien.

Bella comenzó a sentir como chorreaba sus flujos en sus muslos.

―Ssssss, argggg.―gemía Edward, era la primera vez que con par de chupadas creía correrse.

―¡Mierda! Arggg, espera….detente.―dijo sujetando la cabeza de Bella.

Esta dejó de hacer lo que hacía y lo miró asustada y expectante, creyó hacerle daño. El vio el miedo en su mirada y se apresuró a hablar con voz estrangulada.

―Lo estabas haciendo bien cariño, es solo que si seguías tendrías que esperar porque te hiciera morir.―Ven.―dijo tendiendo su mano a ella.

Bella tomó su mano, pero Edward rápidamente la soltó para agarrarla por la cintura y ponerla a horcadas sobre él. Su femineidad rozo con su polla haciéndola sisear.

―Estas tan lubricada cariño, que vas a disfrutar mucho esto.―dijo Edward jalando su cabello haciendo que se arqueara, atrapó sus pezones en su boca y los mordisqueo deliciosamente.

―¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño?

―Sí.―contesto ella en un hilo de voz.

―Sí ¿qué?

―Deseo tu polla en mi coño.

―Oh querida créeme que me clavaré tan profundo en ti que queras morir.―dijo levantándola un poco de las caderas. Acomodó su verga en su entrada y empujó un poco, pero para su sorpresa su polla se deslizó suavemente, pues Bella estaba muy lubricada. Quedó sentada completamente sobre su polla, no estaba muy segura de que hacer, pero deseaba moverse como loca desquiciada sobre esta. Comenzó a agitarse poco a poco en un movimiento circular, Edward gimió y por ello supo que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Edward se comenzó a mover debajo de ella sumando más placer para los dos. Atrajo el rostro de Bella hacía él sin dejar de moverse y la besó. Lamió, mordisqueo y chupó su lengua de una forma deliciosa. Los quejidos se perdían en sus bocas mientras que los movimientos se acrecentaban más.

Edward tiró del cabello de Bella haciendo que echara su cabeza para atrás. Atacó su cuello con lamidas y chupones que la hicieron enloquecer. Bajó por este y se dirigió a sus pechos los cuales beso rápidamente para luego tomar sus caderas y comenzar a llevar el ritmo de las embestidas. Alzaba el cuerpo de ella dejándolo caer sobre su polla.

―Ohhhhh, Bella ¿te gustas así?

―Sí, ahhhhh.

Las manos de ella acariciaron las mejillas de él, las cuales tenían una insipiente barba. Comenzó a sentir que el placer aumentaba, mientras el ritmo de las embestidas se acrecentaba.

―Eres mía niña, serás mi amante personal. Eres a la única que le prohíbo que tengas a otro en su cama, ¿escuchaste?―dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de ella con algo de firmeza, haciendo que ella lo mirase. Los ojos de ellas se encontraban medios desorbitados por el placer. Ella lo amaba y haría lo que él le pidiera aunque eso significara sufrir como una condenada.

―Soy tuya Edward, solo tuya.

Él sabía que era un puto egoísta, pero la verdad era que no resistiría que otro hombre la tocase. Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella, inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos fuertemente para que no siguieran escapando. Edward vio sus mejillas mojadas y detuvo las embestidas.

―¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?―dijo jalando su cuello para que lo mirase.

―No, estoy bien.―dijo con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos aun cerrados.

―¡Mierda! Abre los ojos.―dijo autoritariamente.

Bella abrió los ojos y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas como un rio fuera de su cauce.

―¿Me vas a decir lo que sucede? ¡Maldita sea!

―No querrás escuchar.

―Dilo.

―Te amo.―dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

El corazón de Edward golpeó fuertemente su pecho causándole un dolor profundo. Las palabras que menos él se esperaba que ella dijese fueron el "TE AMO" sincero que salió de sus labios. No encontraba que contestar, no deseaba hacerle daño, pero tampoco la ilusionaría; no era ese tipo de hombres. Le dolía una mierda verla así, él comenzaba a amarla; pero no estaba dispuesto a que ese sentimiento tomara posesión de él.

―Yo te he sido muy claro.

―Lo sé, es solo que creo que voy a desaparecer si no te lo digo. Sé que tu no me amas, pero yo si lo hago y es doloroso no decirlo.

Edward suspiró hondamente, debería de tener su miembro flácido en el interior de ella, pero no era así, aun su polla se encontraba dura como un bloque.

―Si te sientes bien diciéndolo, entonces hazlo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que de mi parte no recibirás una respuesta. ¿Estas segura que deseas ser mi amante?―le preguntó dudoso, pues él quería darle la opción de elegir aunque la deseara tanto.

―Si estoy segura.

―¿Deseas seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo?

―No hay cosa que desee más.

Esas palabras fueron un aliciente para que Edward comenzara a moverse nuevamente. Él alzaba el delgado cuerpo de Bella y lo dejaba caer una y otra vez sobre su verga. Los dos gemían como locos, Bella comenzó a sentir una sensación fuerte y placentera en su clítoris, lo cual le indicaba la cercanía del orgasmo.

―Ahhhh, Edward.

―Correte nena.

―Te amo Edward, te amo.―dijo casi gritando. Aunque Edward no quisiese aceptarlo esas palabras le gustaban más de lo que deseaba aceptar e incluso lo excitaron como un demente.

―Ahhhhhhh.―gimió Bella cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Él pudo sentir los fuertes espasmos de su cavidad alrededor de su miembro, sintiendo que su coño lo ordeñaba duramente.

―Ohhhhhhh ¡Joder!―gritó cuando su orgasmo lo azotó. Creyó vaciarse entero en su interior, sentía que su polla había dejado de existir con tal orgasmo que lo había llevado del infierno al cielo.

Edward abrazó a Bella y acarició su espalda repetidas veces para luego jalarla a su cuerpo y acostarse en la silla. Tomó a Bella de las caderas sacando su miembro de ella y acostándola a su lado. Ella llevó su delicada a mano al pecho de este y acarició el tatuaje del corazón roto y podrido que tenía este. Edward solo cerró los ojos disfrutando el toque de ella en su cuerpo, sentía que sus manos lo curaban parcialmente. Luego bajo hasta sus muslos y acarició las cicatrices que allí se encontraban. Bella se acurrucó a su lado y el la jaló a su pecho dónde ella cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del latir de su corazón.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos por dos horas, el sonido del celular de Edward los levantó.

―Llamaré para que traigan la cena, mientras tanto has lo que quieras voy a ver quién llamó.―dijo levantándose de la silla.

Bella se dirigió a su recámara dónde tomo un baño, su mente no se desconectaba de él, su voz, su piel, sus gemidos, su forma sexy y sucia de hablar, lo amaba irremediablemente.

Edward llamó a Joseph, quién lo cubría en la presidencia en Chicago.

―Buenas tardes Joseph, ¿Sucede algo?

―Te llamé porque tu tío Aro me tiene hasta la coronilla pidiéndome el informe anual de ganancias del departamento de insulina.

―No se los distes ¿Verdad?

―No, claro que no, pero necesito hables con él. Me tiene harto Edward, estuvimos a punto de los golpes. No quiero olvidarme de que es tu tío y romperle la cara.

―Por mi jódelo hasta que se muera, ya sabes que me importa un carajo el cabrón, pero hablaré con él, pues no debes ensuciarte las manos con semejante cosa. Lo llamaré ahora mismo, tranquilo.

―Gracias.

―Nos vemos Joseph.

Edward colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Aro. Si lo tuviese de frente ya le hubiese partido la cara en mil pedazos.

―Hola Edward, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva adquisición en las Bahamas?―dijo Aro con una carcajada.

―Te voy a pedir que no te refieras a ella como una puta, no lo es, es mi asistente; no busques que cuando llegue a Chicago te golpee como el cabrón que eres.

―Jajajajaja, que chiste más bueno sobrino. No nos hagamos los idiotas, sabes bien que te gusta esa niñita simplona más de lo que piensas. Aunque a decir verdad tiene su gracia―dijo en doble sentido.

―Piensa lo que te dé la gana, lo único que te diré es que si te acercas a ella, juro que te mato.

―Ohhhh el aire huele a ¿amor? ¿enserio? No me digas que esa cosita te ha atrapado.

―No voy a seguir escuchando tus babosadas, te llamo porque te prohíbo pedirle papel de ganancias alguno a Joseph, cuando yo llegue te los mostraré.

―Yo también tengo derecho mocoso.

―No me importa lo que pienses, vas a esperar a que yo llegue y se acabó.

―Te crees el dueño absoluto de la empresa ¿ah?, pero sabes, te quedan tres años para conseguirte una putita y casarte o ya no tendrás nada pendejo.

Las palabras de Aro le supieron a mierda. El tan solo recordar la clausula humillante de su abuelo le daban ganas de vomitar. El viejo sabía lo que hacía, no era ningún idiota. Él sabía que Edward odiaba a las mujeres, que solo las utilizaba y no deseaba casarse nunca.

―No hablaré de eso contigo, no te importa en lo más mínimo.

―Ohhhh claro que si me importa, porque si no te casa la empresa será mía. ¿No me digas que estás pensando hacer a la bobita esa tu esposa? No creo que esa niñita vaya a soportar tus aires de mujeriegos come vagina.

Edward rio burlonamente.

―Sí claro, quizás a ti te gustaría comer muchos coños, pero quién carajos se fijará en ti. Eres un fracasado, no te he conocido mujer, quizás tengas una polla diminuta y no puedas complacer a ninguna.

―Eres un pendejo, cállate porque…

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué me harás? No me hagas reír Aro, de un solo puñetazo te podría matar idiota. No voy a seguir malgastando mi tiempo, espero no jodas más a Joseph o te las verás conmigo cuándo vuelva.―dijo terminando la llamada.

Estaba encabronado, si se encontraba a Aro de frente definitivamente lo jodería a golpes. Suspiró fuertemente y el primer rostro que vino a su mente fue Bella.

―¡Carajo! Tengo que hacer algo pronto.―dijo recostándose en su cama.

Había pasados unas horas. Bella había tomado una siesta pues se sentía totalmente agotada y Edward se quedó dormido. Después de par de horas de sueño ella se levantó, dirigiéndose a la recámara de él ya que no lo encontró en toda la cabaña. Cuando entró a su cuarto, este se encontraba acostado poca arriba con solo unos boxers puestos. Se acercó a la cama y se quedó observándole por bastante tiempo. De repente Edward comenzó a removerse en la cama.

―No…no quiero hacerlo. No le haré daño ¡maldita sea!. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero no la lastimaré.―lo escuchaba quejarse profundamente. Por un momento pensó en levantarlo, pues se veía muy atormentado.

―Eres un maldito ¡cabrón! Algún día te mataré, no, nooooooooooo.―gritó tan fuerte que Bella se asustó muchísimo.

―Edward, Edward, levántate.―dijo removiendo sus hombros.

Edward despertó y en el borde de sus ojos había lágrimas. Bella quedó aturdida e incluso adolorida, pues ella sabía que sufría por algo que ella no sabía y eso le hacía mucho daño. Lo amaba y no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera.

―¿Estas bien?―preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

El cuerpo de Edward temblaba como hoja al viento, su frente estaba perlada en sudor y sus ojos lagrimosos se encontraban desorbitados.

―Sí, solo fue una pesadilla.―contestó algo confundido.

―¿Quieres un poco de agua?

―No, no te preocupes estoy bien. Llamaré para encargar algo de cenar.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño encerrándose en este. Su maldito pasado nunca acababa, lo perseguía aun en sus sueños. Estando solo, comenzó a llorar como un niño indefenso. Sus lágrimas caían como lluvia torrencial en un día de tormenta. El dolor se apoderó de su alma quebrándolo entero nuevamente.

Esa tarde todo transcurrió en una calma tensa y silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos articulo palabra, solo lo necesario por motivo de cortesía. El corazón de Bella sabía que él estaba quebrado. Aquel sueño lo había vuelto a destruir y ella lo sabía. Deseaba poder saber que era todo eso que lo atormentaba. Solo podía deducir que en su pasado hubo mucha violencia por todas las cosas que dijo. Esa noche se fueron a dormir a sus recámaras separados, aunque sus almas seguían unidas.

Al día siguiente Bella se levantó para ir a la fábrica con Edward, pero este le dijo que no era necesario, que si deseaba fuera a dar una vuelta por la playa o lo que ella desease. Ella supo en ese momento que él quería alejarla de su presencia, algo se lo decía muy fuertemente. Durante el día llamó a Jessica, la cual como siempre insistía en indagar en su estado de ánimo, aunque esta vez le daba toda la razón; se sentía como la mierda. Casi todo el día se la paso recostada en su cama viendo cosas en el televisor.

Llegó la tarde y con ella un mensaje de texto de Edward diciéndole que no le esperara que llegaría tarde a la casa, que le había encargado la cena la cual le llevarían en una hora. Bella se sintió decepcionada y vacía, pues espero todo el día por poder volverle a ver en la tarde. Así siguieron los días siguientes, Bella no lo había visto en cuatro días. Había llegado el 31 de diciembre, un día que resultaba muy depresivo para ella.

Nunca lo celebraba, cuando vivía en la casa hogar se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar y recordar a sus padres, para ella era una fecha sagrada y dolorosa, pues era otro año más en su vida en los cuales sus padres ya no existían. Un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_Bella, no llegaré hoy en la noche,_

_Tengo una cena con una de las_

_Abogadas de la fábrica de las_

_Bahamas. Si deseas, puedes irte_

_a casa de Mikaela y pasarla allá._

_-Edward-_

Sintió su corazón quebrarse por el mensaje, iba a cenar con una mujer.

―¿Por qué Edward, por qué?―susurró comenzando a llorar.

Estuvo toda la tarde acostada en su cama llorando a cada momento. Había recibido la comida, pero no pudo probar bocado. Mikaela la llamó al celular e hizo un esfuerzo increíble por escucharse contenta.

―Hola cariño, ¿vienes esta noche para mi casa?

―La verdad no, es que estoy en mis días del mes y tengo un dolor horrendo.

―Mi niña, cuánto lo siento.

―No te preocupes, creo que descansando la pasaré mejor, pues me siento débil.

―Necesita te lleve algún medicamento.

―No, Edward ya me compró.―mintió.

―¿Todo bien con él?

―Sí, aunque tiene mucho trabajo.

―Me imagino, bueno linda, si te mejoras sabes a dónde venir.

―Gracias Mikaela.

Llegó la noche y con está el ánimo de Bella decayó más si era posible. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y se comenzaban a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la lejanía de los hoteles. Estaba de pie al lado de la piscina donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

―Debes estar allí, con esa mujer, mientras follas con ella una y otra vez.―susurró con un mar de lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas. En su corazón había una mezcla de sentimientos, desde sus padres hasta Edward. Se sentía tan sola y abandonada que sintió como su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho. Lloraba por sus padres, por lo bello que hubiese sido tenerlos al lado para abrazarlos, besarlos y decirle cuánto ella los amaba. También lo hacía por él, por Edward, por el amor tan enfermizo que sentía por este y no era correspondido de la misma manera. Sus sollozos eran bastante audibles, se sentía libre para gritar y sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior, todas las frustraciones que la embargaban.

―Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.―gritó de pie en el acantilado al lado de la alberca. Su garganta le dolía por el grito y el llanto. Cayó arrodillada sin fuerzas para continuar.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Edward la observaba desde el ventanal. Le había enviado un mensaje el cual no era cierto. Él pensaba quedarse en la fábrica toda la noche como lo hizo los cuatro días anteriores, no había tal abogada ni cena. Él tampoco celebraba ese día, pero algo lo condujo hasta la cabaña.

La vio gritar y llorar en la soledad y se sintió como el patán más grande del mundo. Un dolor agudo traspasó su inservible corazón haciéndolo sentir dolorosamente vivo. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba ella arrodillada y llorando profundamente.

―¿Bella?―dijo con cautela

Ella se giró asustada y el vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

―Ven.―dijo el tomándola por los brazos y levantándola. La abrazó como nunca había abrazado a alguien. Él se estaba entregando en cierta manera para aliviar el dolor de ella. Ella lloró en su pecho hasta cansarse. La campanas de una catedral que estaba situada lejos en la playa se escucharon sonar avisando la media noche y con ello la entrada de un nuevo año.

Edward se separó un poco de Bella y la miro fijamente.

―Espero que este nuevo año puedas encontrar la felicidad en tu vida.

Ella lo miró con ojos tristes, pues su felicidad era él y nunca lo tendría.

―Solo deseo que me beses Edward, que me hagas tuya.

Edward la tomó de su cuello, la besó sin prisa, con dedicación y pasión. La jaló de su mano y la llevó a su recámara donde la desvistió delicadamente. Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo sin dejar de abarcar ni un solo centímetro de su piel. Sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaron hasta el punto de la locura. Él se posó sobre ella y la penetró como nunca había penetrado ninguna otra mujer. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, como si estuviese grabando cada roce y movimiento en su memoria. Bella se movía bajo su cuerpo, él la embestía sin prisa. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de sudor haciendo que resbalasen. Las gotas caían de la frente de Edward y recorrían el cuerpo de ella.

Bella se sentía en la gloria, pues aunque no hubiesen "te amos" de por medio ella sentía que él le hacía el amor, aunque ello en un momento le preocupó.

―Eres preciosa Bella, busca tu felicidad cariño, búscala.―dijo Edward fatigado entre embestidas.

―Te amo Edward, eso es más que suficiente para mí.―dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras se movían.

―No merezco que me ames, estoy podrido y perdido.

Bella quiso llorar, pero se aguantó, pues no quería echar a perder lo que estaba sucediendo. Gemidos, sudor, susurros cadenciosos se mezclaban entre dos cuerpos que estaban más que atados.

―Ohhhh Bella, correte para mi hermosa.

Bella gimió audiblemente y sus paredes vaginales se comenzaron a contraer rápidamente haciéndola gemir de placer.

―Ahhhhh Edward Te amo, solo me vengo en ti.

―Si cariño, eres solo mía. Argggggg.―gimió siendo azotado por un salvaje orgasmo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos y abrazados. Edward deseaba aprovechar cada segundo y Bella en lo muy profundo sabía que algo sucedería.

En la mañana siguiente Edward despertó a Bella con un poco de prisa.

―Isabella.―despierta, tenemos que irnos. Disculpa que no te haya avisado, pero volvemos hoy a Chicago.

Bella sabía que había vuelto con su tono frio de antes, pues cuando la llamaba Isabella, era como si él le dejase claro quién era ella en su vida. Bella se despidió de Mikaela y luego se fueron al aeropuerto donde se encontraba el avión privado de Edward. En todo el vuelo no cruzaron palabra alguna, Bella no se atrevía a romper el silencio, pues no quería molestarlo.

Llegaron a Chicago y se dirigieron al apartamento de Edward.

―Solo vamos a dejar el equipaje, debemos ir a las oficinas.―dijo Edward.

Esta vez Edward prescindió de Laurent y decidió manejar su auto. Llegaron a la empresa donde Edward rápidamente se enclaustró en su oficina.

―¡Bella, feliz año nuevo!―dijo abrazándola Patty.

―Igual, Patty.

―Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en las Bahamas?

―Mucho trabajo, ya sabes. Aunque es un lugar precioso.

Comenzaron a hablar de los viajes que dio Bella con Mikaela cuando una voz las interrumpió.

―Patty, me puedes traer un café.

―Sí señor, en un momento se traigo.―dijo levantándose de su silla.

―¿Cómo estás, querida?―preguntó Aro a Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Muy bien, gracias.―contestó ella parcamente.

―Me imagino, ese viajecito a las Bahamas debe de haber resultado muy productivo.

―No sé a qué se refiere.

―Me refiero a que mi sobrino debe de haber implementado contigo sus dotes de seductor.

―Edward es mi jefe nada más.

―Oh si claro lo que digas. Conozco bien a Edward y es un mujeriego que no pierde la oportunidad de tirarse a todas las mujeres que tiene de frente.― dijo inclinándose en su escritorio.―Cuidado niñita, no vaya a utilizarte para su conveniencia.

―Le vuelvo a decir señor, que no sé de qué habla.

―Hablo de que Edward tiene que casarse en tres años, porque si no, esta empresa dejara de ser de él, así lo estipuló mi padre en su testamento.

―¿Y qué tengo que ver en eso?

―Bueno, creo que te utilizará para ello. Él no es hombre de una sola mujer, le gusta burlarse de todas y tú no eres la excepción.

―Aquí está su café, señor.―dijo Patty algo aturdida al ver como Aro estaba inclinado en el escritorio de Bella.

―Gracias, Patty.―dijo tomando la taza de café y entrando a la oficina de Edward.

Bella se encontraba con la sangre en los pies, se sentía fría y sudorosa.

―¿Te ha hecho algo?

―No.―dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Tu rostro no dice eso. Además Aro es de lo peor, espero no estuviera acosándote.

―No, no te preocupes, nada de eso….ehhhh…solo me comentaba algo sobre los informes que hice.―dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente.

―¿Hiciste algo mal?

―Mmmm…no. Es solo que él no entendía varias cosas.

―Ahhh.―contestó Patty.

Luego de unos quince minutos comenzaron a escuchar gritos en la oficina de Edward.

―Te diré algo, no me jodas mucho Aro porque puedes quedarte sin nada.

―Como si fuera tan fácil pendejo. ¿Crees que no pelearé por lo que me pertenece mocoso?

―No me importa lo que hagas, tendrás que atenerte a mis decisiones y punto.

Aro se dirigió frente a Edward y lo empujó encolerizado. El golpe de Edward no se hizo esperar, lo golpeó en su ojo derecho. Bella y Patty escucharon el escándalo y entraron a la oficina. Sin pensarlo Bella corrió hacía los dos hombres y se interpuso frente a ellos. Lo que no se espero fue el puño que Aro iba a propinarle a Edward, pero para su mala suerte impactó sobre el lado de su ojo izquierdo haciéndole caer al suelo.

―¡Bella!―gritaron Edward y Patty a la vez acuclillándose a su lado.

Bella se sentía atontada con la vista descolocada.

―Bella, estas bien.―preguntó Edward con tono preocupado.

Bella trató de abrir un poco más sus ojos y pudo hablar.

―Sí, ahhhh.―gimió de dolor tratando de llevar su mano a su ojo.

―Maldito cabrón, ahora sí que te joderé.―dijo Edward poniéndose de pie. Bella lo escuchó y se alarmó por la voz de coraje que había salido de su boca. Se apresuró a tomar su pierna y lo aguantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

―Edward, no. Fue un accidente.―terminó de decir desmayándose en el acto. En esos mismos momentos Esme y Carslile entraron a la oficina y vieron toda una escena confusa.

―¿Qué sucede aquí?―preguntó Carslile.

Edward miraba a Aro con instinto asesino, la mano de Bella aún estaba enredada en su pierna, si no fuese por su suplica ya lo hubiese matado. Edward desvió su mirada a Bella la cual se encontraba inconsciente. Se apresuró a tomar su pulso, pero este estaba normal. Esme se dirigió a donde se encontraba Edward y se arrodilló para ver que le sucedía a Bella. Como ninguno de los dos contestaron la pregunta de Carslile, Patty respondió.

―Bella recibió un golpe del señor Aro, fue un accidente, el señor Edward y él se encontraban peleando cuando Bella se interpuso entre ellos, y recibió un golpe.

―¡Maldita sea!, pero ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? irresponsables.―dijo Carslile enojado dirigiéndose a checar a Bella.

―Patty consígame alcohol, por favor.

Patty salió de prisa a su escritorio dónde tenía una pequeña maletita de primeros auxilios. Carslile empapó un algodón en alcohol y se lo puso en la nariz a Bella. Rápidamente esta fue reaccionando mientras se quejaba del dolor.

―¿Estas bien?―preguntó Esme.

―Sí, solo me duele mucho el ojo.

―Tendremos que ir al hospital para que te revisen.―dijo Carslile.

―Yo la llevaré.―dijo Edward.―Y tú.―señaló a Aro con un dedo.―desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y te joda.

―Todo es tu culpa, eres un frustrado de lo peor.―dijo tratando de herirlo. Carslile se levantó y se dirigió a Aró.

―Mejor vete, ya déjalo en paz.

Aro no dijo nada más y se marchó de la oficina. Edward se dirigió en su auto al hospital con Bella, mientras que Carslile y Esme lo seguían.

Llegaron al hospital y Carslile preparó toda la documentación de Bella y llamó a un colega oculista para que la revisara. El doctor Knaum, la revisó y le informó a Carslile que no había daño en su ojo. Le recomendó que descansara para que la hinchazón desapareciera pronto.

―Hijo, si quieres yo me puedo quedar con Bella a lo que vas a la oficina.

―¿Harías eso mamá?

―Claro que si mi amor.―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Edward miró a Bella la cual lo observaba, ella deseaba tener ese efecto en él.

―Bueno, entonces nos veremos luego.―dijo saliendo del hospital y dirigiéndose a su auto.

Esme se encontraba preparando un emparedado para Bella que se encontraba recostada en su cama. La mirada de su hijo hacia Bella la había sorprendido. Lo conocía muy bien y nunca lo vio mirar así a una mujer.

―Ten cariño.―dijo Esme tendiéndole un plato con un emparedado.

―Gracias.

―Y ¿Cómo la pasaron en las Bahamas?―preguntó como si nada, pero la verdad quería saber que significaba esa mirada en su hijo.

―Pues, trabajando.

―¿Qué hicieron en navidad y año nuevo?

―La pasamos en la cabaña.

―No me digas que mi hijo te hizo dormir en las festividades.

―No, Edward encargó comida para los dos en navidad y en la despedida de año la pasamos observando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se veía desde la cabaña.―contestó Bella obviando las lágrimas que derramó aquel día.

―Ohhh.―contestó Esme. Definitivamente sabía que su hijo se había esforzado con Bella, pues él no solía ser de esa manera y menos con una empleada.

―Hola.―se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación. Era Edward quien lucía muy agotado y perturbado.

―Hola mi amor.―dijo Esme dirigiéndose a él y abrazándolo. Tengo que irme, pues tu padre me espera para cenar, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.―dijo mirando a Edward y luego a Bella.

―Gracias mamá, te acompaño.

―Tranquilo, no te preocupes sé dónde queda la salida.―comentó pasando su mano por una de sus mejillas.

Esme se retiró del cuarto quedando Edward y Bella solos.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien.

―Bueno, trabajaras con tu computadora aquí en el apartamento hasta que te recuperes.

―Pero, estoy bien.

―No, no lo estas, tienes el ojo muy hinchado, así que te enviaré el trabajo por email. Ahora me iré a dormir, estoy agotado, cualquier cosa me dejas saber.―dijo retirándose a su habitación. Bella se dio cuenta que había vuelto el Edward de antes, frio y firme lo cual hizo que su estómago se descompusiera.

Los días pasaron realmente lentos para Bella, se sentía desesperada. Edward enviaba los trabajos que realizaría a su email, los cuales hacía durante el día encerrada en el apartamento. Había días que no le veía, pues llegaba tan tarde que Bella ya se había dormido. Varias veces hizo la cena para él, pero no la consumía. Al tercer día que ella volvió a prepararle la cena, este le dejo una nota diciéndole que no le hiciera nada de comer ya que el comería fuera.

El corazón de Bella se apagó un poco más por todas las desilusiones que se encontraba experimentado. Pensaba en él con otras mujeres, ella creía que estaba en algún hotel teniendo sexo con alguna de sus amantes, principalmente con la perra de Ginger.

Una noche de sentó en el taburete del piano y decidió tocar para olvidar por un instante. Comenzó a tocar Balada no.2 de Chopin, era una melodía triste, justamente como se sentía ella. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar a otro mundo. Sus dedos se movían expertamente mientras vivía muy dentro de ella la tonada de la canción.

Edward había llegado y se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados escuchando la majestuosa melodía que tocaban las manos de Bella. Cuando terminó de tocar un suspiro profundo escapó de su pecho.

―Tocas hermoso.―dijo Edward tras de ella.

―Oh Dios, me asustaste.―dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón el cual se encontraba agitado.

―Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte.

Bella se quedó callada, mientras Edward la miraba penetrantemente. Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Bella se sintió incómoda, sentía como si la atmósfera su hubiese tornado más densa.

―Bueno, yo me retiró.―dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

―Espera.―dijo Edward con un debate interno que prometía enloquecerlo. Había soportado muchos días sin mirarla ni tocarla, pero necesitaba aunque fuese rozar sus mejillas.

Se acercó a ella acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

―¿Te sientes bien?―dijo pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su ojo.

―Sí.―contestó en un susurro. Su corazón estaba agitado por el roce de las manos de Edward. Puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas y la atrajo a su boca. Comenzó a besarla de forma lenta y sensual. Era un beso de esos que nunca se olvidan, esos los cuales se utilizan para marcar los recuerdos de alguien.

―Que descanses.―dijo rompiendo el beso.

―Tú también.―dijo ella dándole una última mirada y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Esa noche fue como tantas que había tenido. No había podido conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Bella no sabía qué hora era, pero intuía que debía ser un poco tarde. Era sábado, imaginó que Edward estaría en el despacho, pues no solía ir a la empresa los fines de semanas. Se duchó y lavó los dientes para luego bajar a la cocina. Antes de desayunar fue a ver si lo veía, era una necesidad para ella verlo. Recorrió todo el apartamento, incluso su cuarto y despacho y no estaba. Bella pensó que debió haber salido, ello no la tranquilizaba, pues no tenía idea que hacía o con quién estaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio un sobre en la barra. Era la letra de Edward, el sobre llevaba el nombre de ella. Curiosa lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Deseo informarte que estaré un tiempo indefinido en la sucursal de Londres. Me he ido esta mañana y no sé cuándo volveré. Solo deseo que en este tiempo que este fuera puedas enderezar tu vida, me refiero a que puedas conocer a algún hombre que pueda hacerte feliz, como Emmett. No pienses en mí, porque yo no pensaré en ti. Solo fuiste una mujer más en mi vida y fue un placer para mí conocer a una chica como tú. Eres hermosa e inteligente, busca un buen futuro para ti. Emmett se encargará de los burdeles, así que él será tu nuevo jefe. No pienses en mudarte, pues si lo haces estarías infringiendo el contrato, te quedarás en el apartamento hasta que se cumpla este. Aquí te dejo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para tus gastos, no podrás utilizar tu dinero ya que lo he congelado, no quiero que gastes ese dinero ya que sé que lo necesitaras para tus estudios. _

_-Edward-_

* * *

_Hola a todas, una vez más gracias a las que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Como muchas ya saben soy una mujer casada con dos hermosos hombrecitos y un esposo. La verdad deseo actualizar todo el tiempo, pero el tiempo no me da, pues tengo que atender a estos tres maravillosos hombre en mi vida. Ahora ya llegó las vacaciones de escuela y pues suelo salir a veces con mis bebes. Por ello quizás me tarde un poquitin en actualizar, pero trataré de no hacerlo, por que se lo que es ansiar leer un capitulo de una historia que lees._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que con sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa, gracias a todas aquellas que me añaden en sus alertas y favoritos, en fin a todas las que me leen, en especial aquellas chicas que me envian sus suposiciones con respecto a la historia, muchas me sorprenden, pues se adentran tanto en la historia que en sus teorias tienen la verdad de lo que sucederá, las quiero a todas y gracias._

_Gracias a Lexy Mathers, quién se ha convertido en una gran amiga y seguidora, ella es muy buena dándome ánimos además de acosarme jajajaj te quiero Lexy._

_Gracias a Cris Manzanares por acompañarme en varios capitulo a traves de esta historia, sé que está ocupada con su propia historia y en lo personal y por ello no ha podido betear mis capitulo, pero ella me enseño muchisimo en muy poco tiempo, gracias Cris._

_Nos vemos luego..._


	23. Chapter 23

Holaaaaa, como verán es el capitulo más largo que he hecho para compensar la espera.

Este fic no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Esta historia ha sido registrada en safe creative, no se permite la publicación ni adaptación de esta sin los permisos de esta su autora, pueden ver los detalles de registro de autor en mi perfil.

Nos vemos abajo...

* * *

―_Querida Isabella:_

_Deseo informarte que estaré un tiempo indefinido en la sucursal de Londres. Me he ido esta mañana y no sé cuándo volveré. Solo deseo que en este tiempo que este fuera puedas enderezar tu vida, me refiero a que puedas conocer a algún hombre que pueda hacerte feliz, como Emmett. No pienses en mí, porque yo no pensaré en ti. Solo fuiste una mujer más en mi vida y fue un placer para mí conocer a una chica como tú. Eres hermosa e inteligente, busca un buen futuro para ti. Emmett se encargará de los burdeles, así que él será tu nuevo jefe. No pienses en mudarte, pues si lo haces estarías infringiendo el contrato, te quedarás en el apartamento hasta que se cumpla este. Aquí te dejo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para tus gastos, no podrás utilizar tu dinero ya que lo he congelado, no quiero que gastes ese dinero ya que sé que lo necesitaras para tus estudios. _

_-Edward-_

La mente de Bella se quedó totalmente en blanco, no podía razonar lo que estaba escrito en aquella hoja. Con confusión e incredulidad volvió a leer la carta. Un dolor profundo y destructivo azotó todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir que se rompía en pedazos. Un quejido doloroso escapó de su pecho provocando que su cuerpo se desplomara de rodillas al suelo.

―No….no….Edward.―pronunciaban sus labios dolorosamente.

Sus lágrimas eran imparables, ella lloraba desconsoladamente sin poder tener otra imagen en su cabeza que Edward. Su olor, sus manos, su piel, sus ojos, su voz, todo ello se arremolinaba delante de sus ojos como algo confuso.

―¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te amo ―decía entre el llanto que la estaba destruyendo lentamente.

Bella agarró su pechó, el cual le comenzaba a doler. Se desplomó totalmente en el suelo en posición fetal abrazando la carta que destrozó su corazón. Su llanto fue interminable, era un suplicio, pues su alma estaba tan adolorida y destruida que no podía parar.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron Bella aún yacía en el frio suelo de la cocina. Su coherencia estaba absolutamente dormida, pues solo podía imaginarlo a él, aunque su rostro ya no era tan claro como hace unas horas atrás. Había pasado un tiempo indeterminado ahogándose en su lamento, era ya de tarde y el sol bajaba despacio por el horizonte colándose entre los ventanales. Los luminosos rayos impactaron su rostro y se removió apesadumbrada. Dio un último vistazo al papel estrujado que tenía entre sus manos, con sumo cuidado lo dobló y se levantó del suelo.

Se dirigió como un robot hasta su cuarto donde abrió una de las gavetas y guardo allí aquella carta que había hecho temblar su vida entera. Se recostó en su cama y volvió a llorar, los recuerdos de él la hacían conmocionarse; no podía encontrar un punto en el cual concentrarse y olvidar. Sentía sus ojos hinchados y su garganta dolía de tanto gemir.

De repente cuando creía sentirse tranquila, una explosión de intranquilidad viajó por su sangre haciéndola tener todo tipo de pensamientos. El primero de ellos fue la muerte, si, algo muy drástico e impulsivo, pero muy insistente cuando se pasa por un golpe como el que ella estaba experimentando.

―Dios, perdóname ―dijo sollozando al tener ese pensamiento. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de hacer cualquier estupidez. Pensó en una navaja cortándole las venas, tomar algún medicamento en exceso o quizás saltar desde la terraza. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente golpeándola a la vez para que toda esa pudrición saliese de su cabeza.

Se levantó con el rostro empañado de humedad y se dirigió desorientada hacía la estancia. Se detuvo frente al mini bar contemplando con la mirada desesperada todas las botellas de alcohol. Pensó en un principio ir a la recámara de él y ver si encontraba cocaína, pero se arrepintió; deseaba probar si el licor la ayudaría a olvidar. Su vista se detuvo en la botella de whisky que Edward solía tomar.

La tomó con mano temblorosa abriendo la tapa de la botella y bebiendo un pequeño trago que la hizo fruncir el ceño por la calentura que raspó su garganta. A pesar de ello le agradó, así que se dirigió con la botella a su recámara recostándose en su cama sin parar de llorar. Recordaba todo como si fuese un sueño, como si todo aquello hubiese sido un acontecimiento irreal que estaba desgarrando todo su interior.

Lloró….lloró porque lo amaba…..porque extrañaba su toque, su aliento, su presencia que la hacía delirar. Su corazón dolía demasiado y entonces comprendió que lo que intentó hacer con él fue un garrafal error, él nunca la amaría.

Edward había llegado a su casa en Londres. Desde que había salido del departamento en Chicago no pudo dejar de tenerla en su mente. Su presencia lo perturbaba demencialmente, pues muchas veces deseaba hacerla suya y nunca dejarla ir, otras tantas no soportaba tenerla de frente. Él era un ermitaño en sus sentimientos, hacía ya muchos años que había aprendido a vivir así. Había amado una vez, donde se entregó completamente y lo destruyeron. Para él eso fue suficiente para vivir con su soledad, las mujeres para él solo significaban saciar sus necesidades y nada más, pero Bella estaba desquebrajando toda esa falacia autoimpuesta en su vida.

Él la consideraba tan inocente como lo fue Mary alguna vez. Podía ver en los ojos de Bella un atisbo de fuerza y coraje, lo cual le indicaba que si su vida no se hubiese desarrollado en aquel hogar de monjas, sería una mujer con carácter genuinamente fuerte, así como lo era él; aunque ella no descubriría esa faceta hasta quién sabe cuándo. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de su gran cama, pensando en todo y en nada. Había pasado casi dos días, su fuero interno pedía a gritos saber de ella. Tomó su móvil y marcó a recepción.

―Buenas tardes, Chicago Empire ―contestó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

―Buenos días Eleazar, te habla Edward.

―Oh, señor Cullen ¿cómo está?

―Estoy bien Eleazar, gracias. Necesito saber si ha visto a mi asistente salir del departamento.

―No señor, no he visto a la señorita Isabella bajar para nada.

―¡Mierda!

―¿Sucede algo señor?

―No, no pasa nada. Eleazar, hazme el favor de darle las llaves de repuesto del apartamento a mi primo Emmet cuando llegue allí, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí señor, no hay problema.

Edward colgó la llamada sintiéndose preocupado, pues en la nevera y la alacena apenas quedaba algo para comer, por lo cual Bella debía de haber salido a hacer la compra y no lo había hecho. Marcó rápidamente a Emmet.

―Hola Edward.

―Emmett ¿dónde estás?

―Acabo de llegar a Chicago hace una hora, ¿sucede algo?

―Necesito que vayas a mi apartamento urgentemente y veas si Isabella está allí.

―Espera, ¿dónde carajos estas?

―Estoy en Londres.

―¿Qué mierdas haces en Londres? ―preguntó Emmett confundido.

―Escucha, te iba a llamar más tarde para decirte. Necesito que te hagas cargo de los burdeles junto con Isabella.

―¿Algo anda mal en Londres?

―No.

―La verdad no entiendo, entonces ¿por qué quieres que vaya a tu apartamento a ver si Isabella está allí, no se supone este contigo?

Edward hizo una pausa, pues no sabía cómo decirle a Emmett lo que realmente sucedía.

―No, no está conmigo. No ha salido en dos días del apartamento, se supone lo haya hecho pues no hay comida en la alacena.

Emmett sintió que su cabeza giraba rápidamente tratando de juntar todo lo que Edward decía para tener comprensión de la situación. Un silenció momentáneo se instaló entre ellos dos haciendo que Emmett razonara.

―¿Le has hecho algo? ―preguntó Emmett asustado porque la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Edward calló sepulcralmente, nunca le diría la canallada que cometió con la mujer que su casi hermano amaba. Emmett comprendió su silenció y la ira se apoderó de él.

―¡Joder! Eres un puto cabrón y yo soy un imbécil por haberme apartado de ella y dejarla en tus manos. Te diré algo, si le ha pasado algo te juro que acabo contigo Edward, me olvidaré que te quiero como un hermano y te joderé ¡maldita sea! ―dijo Emmett colgando la llamada, pues no deseaba seguir hablando con él. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió desesperado de su apartamento. Se recriminaba una y otra vez por haber sido tan idiota y dejar que Edward tuviese su oportunidad con Bella. Si algo le sucedía a ella, él no se lo perdonaría jamás. Manejó su auto como un loco desquiciado, apenas veía el reflejo de todo lo que le rodeaba; sus ojos solo podían visualizar el rostro de aquella niña inocente y hermosa.

Bella había bebido hasta perder el sentido, pero no tan solo eso había hecho. Tomó un trago amargo y candente de whisky mientras con dificultad buscaba en su cartera sus cigarrillos. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, ojerosos e hinchados de tanto llorar, deseaba parar de hacerlo, pero su corazón dolía demasiado. Encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente. Sus ojos se depositaron hipnotizadas en la colilla ardiente. Se preguntaba si el dolor de esa punta llameante podría hacerla aliviarse de todo lo que sentía, al igual que él lo hacía. Tragó hondo al pensar en autoflagelarse, era algo que en su sentido común nunca haría; pero en esos momentos no razonaba. Con duda y mano temblorosa llevó el cigarrillo hacia uno de sus muslos.

―Argggggg, hmmmm ―se quejó por el dolor de la quemadura. Observó su muslo el cual presentaba una pequeña quemadura redonda, en la cual se podía ver un poco de sangre y carne enrojecida. El dolor seguía latente en su herida la cual ardía y latía de forma lacerante.

La sensación de la quemadura la hizo olvidar momentáneamente su dolor interno, es más la hizo divagar en la fantasía de lo que pudo ser entre ella y Edward. Luego de un rato el efecto había pasado y volvió a repetirlo, no antes sin tomar un gran trago de whisky. Así sucedió unas cuatro veces más hasta que se sintió mareada, lo cual la hizo recostarse en la cama. Ella estaba comenzando a ser un reflejo de él, de sus manías, su dolor, sus ganas de vivir la vida fríamente.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar, así que rápidamente jaló el pequeño zafacón que se encontraba al lado de su mesilla de noche y comenzó a devolver. No había comido nada y el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Luego de que sus nauseas se calmasen, sin importarle volvió a tomar otro trago de la bebida, pero el sueño la dominaba, así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la botella a su lado; la cual se desparramó por toda la cama sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Emmett llegó rápidamente al vestíbulo del departamento de Edward. Su rostro parecía desencajado y desesperado, no sabía que había sucedido entre ella y Edward, pero por el tono de este último que lo llamó estaba seguro que algo ocurrió entre ellos.

―Buenos días señor Emmett ―saludo Eleazar.

―Buenos días, ehhhh…¿tiene la llave del Penthouse de mi primo?

―Oh sí, él me encargó que se la diese, espere un momento ―Emmett lo observó dirigirse al mostrador y su inquietud siguió aumentando.

―Tome ―dijo Eleazar entregándole las llaves.

―Gracias ―dijo tomándolas para luego casi correr hasta el elevador.

Llegó frente a la puerta del departamento y abrió la puerta a una velocidad descomunal.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella! ―la llamaba gritando su nombre como un loco.

Al no escuchar respuesta se dirigió a todas las habitaciones hasta encontrarla. Lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse, pues intuía que algo no muy bueno sucedía con ella. Bella se encontraba recostada boca abajo en ropa interior con una botella de whisky a su lado. Toda su habitación olía a alcohol y tabaco. Emmet se dirigió apresuradamente a su lado. En lo primero que se fijó fue en que su espalda subiera y bajara para corroborar que estuviese respirando. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de su pecho. Delicadamente con sus dedos removió el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

―¡Bella! ―la llamó bajito.

―Mmmm ―gimió Bella, pero no podía moverse, pues se encontraba totalmente anestesiada por la bebida.

―Cariño, ¿puedes moverte?

―Mmmm ―volvió a repetir.

―¡Dios! ―exclamó Emmett pinchando su nariz con sus dedos. No sabía qué hacer, pues no deseaba meterse en su privacidad, pero debía hacerlo. Si tenía dudas, de que Edward le hizo algún daño a Bella, estás quedaron aclaradas con la escena que acababa de presenciar. Se sintió un estúpido por creer que él nunca la lastimaría. Un enorme coraje se apoderó de sus sentidos, haciendo que su sangre literalmente hirviera en sus venas; deseaba tenerlo de frente y golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Volteó el cuerpo de Bella delicadamente hasta dejarla boca arriba, su rostro se cubrió de sorpresa cuando vio las seis quemaduras que tenía en los muslos.

―¡Joder! ¡mierda! ―exclamó volteándose desesperadamente e impactando la pared cercana con un fuerte puño. Estaba eufórico, su mente estaba en blanco, de seguro en esos instantes hasta podría matar a Edward del puro coraje que recorría todo su cuerpo.

―Mmmmm.

―Bella, estas bien ―dijo dirigiéndose a su lado.

―Mmmmm ―Era todo lo que su boca podía articular. Ella podía escuchar la voz de Emmett como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia.

Preocupado, el ojiazul decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Fue al baño y preparó la bañera con agua tibia. La tomó en brazos con cuidado mientras ella se quejaba. Estando en el baño la depositó suavemente en la bañera. Bella gimió bastante alto pues su cuerpo respondió con escalofríos al contacto del agua haciéndola despertar un poco. Emmett comenzó a verter agua sobre su cabeza hasta dejarla empapada. Sus dedos acariciaban con dulzura y devoción su cabello.

―Emmett ―pronunció Bella con dificultad tratando de abrir sus ojos.

―Shhhh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Emmett siguió esparciendo agua por todo su cuerpo, mientras Bella recobraba poco a poco la conciencia. Ella se sentía tan relajada, su mente estaba en neutro, por lo cual los acontecimientos de los días anteriores no eran más importantes que la presencia de Emmett.

―¿Te sientes bien pequeña? ―preguntó Emmett acariciando una de sus mejillas.

―La verdad no ―dijo y su cabeza se precipito rápidamente al espaldar de la bañera, pero Emmet fue más rápido y la sostuvo ―Me siento muy mareada.

―Lo sé, aunque el baño te hace bien. Te lavaré el cabello pues lo tienes empapado de alcohol.

Bella no respondió, pues aunque sus emociones estaban adormecidas, sabía que debía sentir vergüenza por ello. Con suma sutileza, Emmett lavó su cabello dejándolo completamente oloroso y limpio. En su toque no se escondía nada sexual, pues a pesar de que ella estaba casi desnuda frente a sus ojos, la respetaba demasiado. Quizás si fuese otra mujer no se hubiese contenido y se la hubiese follado sin contemplaciones, pero era Bella; la niña inocente que había despertado diferentes sentimientos en él.

―¿Confías en mí, Isabella?

―Siempre ―respondió ella con dificultad tratando de mirarle.

―Entonces, te quitaré el sostén y las bragas para poder bañarte ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió, aunque su cuerpo aún no respondía muy bien. Ella confiaba totalmente en Emmett, él se lo había ganado. Se sentía tan mal que en esos momentos su pudor se encontraba muy lejos, solo deseaba sentirse mejor, por ello no le importaba que él la bañase. Emmet tomó una esponja de bañó que se encontraba a su lado para asear a Bella, pues así no tendría que tocar su piel directamente, no porque no lo desease; simplemente era por respeto a ella.

Tomó la esponja y comenzó a restregar suavemente su cuerpo, limpiando todo vestigio de alcohol. Cuando terminó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y secó con una toalla todo su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado en el área de las quemaduras. La tomó de la cintura guiándola a una butaca reclinable que había en una esquina de la habitación.

―Voy a cambiar las sabanas de la cama para que te recuestes.

Se dirigió rápidamente a cambiar las sabanas, para luego guiar a Bella a su cama, donde le quitó la toalla dejándola desnuda, la recostó y arropó todo su cuerpo.

―Encargaré con Eleazar unas sopas, eso te caerá bien ―dijo acariciando su cabello.

Emmett llamó a un restaurante cerca, en el cual preparaban unas buenas sopas y luego le pidió a Eleazar que las subiese al departamento cuando llegara la orden. Se sentó en la butaca mirándola con preocupación. Deseaba preguntarle sobre todo lo acontecido, aunque parte de las respuestas él las conocía. La vio dormir tranquilamente y decidió salir a la estancia para llamar al responsable de toda la mierda que se esparcía a su alrededor. Del otro lado del mundo el móvil de Edward sonó solo una vez, pues estaba desesperado por tener noticias de Bella.

―Emmett, ¿cómo esta ella? ―preguntó en tono desesperado.

―¿En realidad te importa cómo está? ―cuestionó un enfadado Emmett.

―Sí, me importa, si no fuese así no te estuviese preguntando ―el tonó frio y enojado salió de su boca la cual se encontraba muy tensa.

―Eres muy raro ¿sabes?, dices preocuparte de algo que tú causaste.

―¡Mierda! Te pido que me digas como está, ahora ―exigió con coraje.

―¿Cómo carajos crees que este? Oh, claro, sé lo que esperas que te diga para que tu conciencia este tranquila. Edward, Bella está muy bien, la encontré tomando el sol en la terraza del departamento y me recibió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? Pues déjame decirte que eso está alejado de lo que realmente encontré cuando entre al apartamento. No sé qué carajos le hiciste, aunque lo imagino. Encontré a una chica destruida totalmente, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, la has jodido con tu miserable mierda. Te di una puta oportunidad de estar con ella, pensé que la veías de forma diferente, pero veo que me equivoqué, eres un cabrón Edward. La verdad no me vuelvas a llamar para preguntarme por ella, pues si te importase tanto estuvieras aquí. Me comunicaré contigo si tengo algún inconveniente en los burdeles, mientras tanto olvídate que existo ―dijo colgando la llamada. Se sentía de lo peor tener que hablarle así a quien consideraba como su hermano, pero él se lo había ganado.

Sentado en la esquina de su cama, Edward arrojó su móvil al suelo con fuerza. Las palabras de Emmett habían sido como si le atravesaran un puñal en su pecho _"Encontré a una chica destruida totalmente, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, la has jodido con tu miserable mierda"_ habían sido las hirientes palabras de Emmett.

Eleazar llevó a la puerta del apartamento las sopas que había encargado Emmett y preguntó si todo andaba bien, pues intuía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con Isabella. Emmett puso cara de despreocupado y le contestó que la chica se encontraba con gastritis, pero que nada grave ocurría. El cautivante chico de ojos azules y sonrisa adorable entró a la recámara y la despertó suavemente acariciando sus mejillas.

―Mmmmmm ―se quejó ella.

―Cariño, siéntate para que puedas comerte las sopas.

―No quiero.

―Debes comer, tienes mucho alcohol en el organismo y te puede hacer mal.

En esos momentos Bella estaba más consiente y se avergonzó de que él la viese en las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba. Emmett pudo ver su vergüenza en el color carmesí que apareció en sus mejillas.

―Anda, come ―dijo animándola.

Había muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, pero no quería arruinar lo que estaba a punto de entrar al estómago de Isabella. El sostuvo el pequeño envase, mientras ella llevaba una y otra vez cucharadas de sopas a su boca. Cuando terminó, Emmett colocó todo en la mesita de noche y decidió encararla. Ella se sostenía las sabanas a su cuerpo, pues se encontraba completamente desnuda y aunque él hubiese visto su cuerpo no era una exhibicionista.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó Emmett apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

―Sí, gracias ―contestó ella sosteniendo la mano de Emmett fuertemente, su mano temblaba sobre la de él. Ella se sentía muy susceptible, si él no hubiese aparecido quien sabe que hubiese sido de ella, pues estaba determinada a dejarse tragar por el gran hoyo negro que se transformó su vida.

―Hey, estoy aquí y no te dejaré. Ahora deseo que me platiques que ha sucedido. ¿Por qué tienes quemaduras en tus muslos? ―Emmett la observaba con un deje de dolor en su mirada. Ella no sabía que decirle, pues si le contaba la verdad él se preocuparía demasiado y quizás hasta se culparía por ello. Así que con remordimiento decidió mentirle.

―Yo….yo solo no me di cuenta, estaba fumando y quizás la colilla me quemó ―contestó sin mirarle a los ojos.

―Mírame ―solicitó con autoridad ―Quiero que me digas la verdad de todo, ¿Qué sucedió entre Edward y tú?

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Comenzó a sollozar con un gran dolor en su alma lo cual hizo que Emmett se sintiera como la mierda. Él se culpaba grandemente por lo que le ocurría a Bella.

―Edward no tiene la culpa ―dijo entre hipadas por el llanto.

―¿Cómo? explícame eso.

―Él nunca me engañó, siempre fue muy sincero conmigo. Me recalcó que el único papel que yo podía tener en su vida era la de su puta, pero yo creí poder ablandar sus sentimientos, lo cual no fue así ―El rostro de Emmett se encontraba aún confundido y buscaba algunas respuestas más concretas y ella lo supo, así que decidió decirlo todo de una vez.

―Me entregué a él, fui suya ―dijo envuelta en lágrimas ―Yo creí que el sentía algo por mí, pues nunca fue brusco conmigo, pero creo me equivoque. Cuando me levanté hace dos días él ya no estaba y me había dejado una carta, está en esa gaveta ―dijo señalándole a Emmett la mesita de noche.

El rostro del hermoso hombre estaba completamente desfigurado. Había una mezcla de dolor y coraje palpable en su rostro. Abrió la gaveta y sacó el único papel que había en esta. Desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer sintiendo que sus ojos se prendían en fuego por la furia que sentía al leer cada palabra allí escrita.

―¡Maldito!, juro que lo joderé ―dijo sumamente airado tomando la carta en un puño haciéndola nada ―Es un maldito cabrón ―se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. Bella se atemorizó, pues los ojos de este se notaban encolerizados, como nunca los había visto.

―No, por favor ―pidió asustada con el corazón agitado en su pecho.

―Te ha utilizado, te ha hecho sentir que no vales nada cuando eres más de lo que él nunca pudo haber soñado, ¿Por qué me pides algo así cuando él no ha tenido consideración contigo? Te ha tratado como una puta ¡maldita sea!―dijo el ojiazul con la mirada llena de fuego e ira.

―Simplemente porque no deseo que seas como él. Además es tu familia, tú una vez me dijiste que lo querías mucho y no deseabas problemas con él por una mujer.

―Sí, eso es cierto, aunque nunca me imaginé que fuera a actuar de esta manera. Yo lo considero mi hermano, pero no le voy a permitir que te trate así, no voy a dejar que se burle de ti como si no tuvieses quién te defendiese. ¡Joder! él sabía claramente lo que yo sentía por ti, ¿por qué entonces te mansillo de esa manera?

―¿Eso es lo más que te duele, que él haya tomado mí virginidad? ―preguntó Bella confundida.

―No, cariño, no me mal interpretes ―dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama ―Yo no me he fijado en ti por tu virginidad, si no por tu inocencia en tu alma, por lo hermosa que eres tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tu virginidad es algo que te concierne a ti y a quién decidiste entregársela, pero para mí eres mucho más que eso Bella ―dijo acariciando su mejilla.

―Perdóname Emmett ―dijo en llanto.

―Shhhhh, tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte; tu solo entregaste tu corazón sin condición ―dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello chocolate.

Luego de un rato en la misma posición y de que Bella se hubiese tranquilizado, Emmett buscó en sus gavetas un camisón de dormir y se lo tendió para que se lo pusiera. Salió de su recámara para darle privacidad, mientras su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Él la amaba, pero no era egoísta. No le dolía el hecho de que ella hubiese amado a Edward, lo más que lo torturaba era que el susodicho la haya tratado como otra de sus putas, incluso que la tratara como un pedazo de carne y le dijese con quién estar ahora que la había utilizado a su antojo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas de tantas cosas que revoloteaban dentro de esta. Sabía que ella le había mentido sobre las quemaduras, pues están eran demasiado profundas; pero no quiso agobiarla más de lo que se encontraba. Se sentía tan frustrado que de alguna manera tenía que sacar toda la impotencia que lo afligía. Tomó su móvil marcando el número de Edward.

―Emmett ―dijo este rápidamente.

―No te llamo para hacer relaciones sociales, que te quede claro. Solo te llamó para decirte que eres la rata más inmunda que he conocido. ¿Sabes? cuando me contaste algunas de las cosas que viviste en aquel internado comprendí el por qué no deseabas una relación sería con una mujer, pero lo que ahora no comprendo; es que seas tan vil y tan asqueroso como lo fueron contigo en aquel lugar. No tienes derecho alguno de hacerle daño a una mujer que tan solo entregó todo lo hermoso que tenía para hacerte feliz. Solo en tus sueños podías pensar en tener una mujer como ella. No tan solo ella confió en ti, si no yo también lo hice. Yo también la amo, sin embargo vi que ella sentía algo por ti y me hice a un lado, pues tu mirada brillaba cada vez que la observabas, pero la realidad es que me equivoqué.

No tan solo la has dañado a ella, me has dañado a mí también. Yo hubiese sido realmente feliz, si ella lo era, aunque me costara el superarlo. No sabes lo que es amor, lo que es entregarse por completo en alma y cuerpo. Tu pasado no justifica lo que haces, pues puedes elegir el ser diferente y sanar por quienes te aman. Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta, tenía la esperanza de que su dulzura e inocencia se metieran en tu alma y te dejases curar por ella. En definitiva, no eres quién yo pensaba, solo espero que algún día dejes de lastimar a quienes te aman ―terminó diciendo y le colgó. No deseaba darle la oportunidad de justificarse o quizás de ser un cínico.

Edward se encontraba perplejo por todo lo que dijo Emmett. Sus ojos se derramaron en lágrimas dolorosas y quejumbrosas. Él sabía que la había cagado, no tan solo con Bella si no a quien consideraba su hermano. Se sentía un desgraciado sin alma, pero él pensaba que si no lo hubiese hecho ella sufriría aún más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Su pasado, lo detuvo a amarla. Su madre sabía parte de aquella vida que tuvo al igual que Emmett, pero algunas cosas fueron escondidas en su alma para que nadie supiese de ellas. Él estaba seguro que aquella parte de su vida muy guardada en su interior, podría desquebrajar a cualquiera.

Se recostó de lado en su cama mientras el llanto quejumbroso y doloroso traspasaba su ya marchito corazón.

―Perdóname Isabella, perdóname ―dijo quebrado. Su alma dolía nuevamente, pero esta vez nadie le hizo daño; si no que él fue el causante de lastimar a quién menos se lo merecía.

Luego de un rato Emmett volvió a la habitación de Bella la cual se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama con la mirada perdida hacía la vista de la ciudad que se plasmaba en el ventanal.

―¿Qué tal si me acompañas a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire? ―dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Bella asintió y Emmett la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

―Ayyyy ―se quejó por el dolor de las quemaduras.

―Se me había olvidado, espera aquí ―dijo dirigiéndose al baño dónde tomó una crema la cual era un antibiótico ―Recuéstate y baja un poco los pantalones.

Bella lo obedeció. Con suma suavidad y cuidado Emmett esparció un poco en cada quemadura hasta que las cubrió con la espesa crema.

―Bueno, esto te aliviará y te curará rápido las quemaduras ―dijo tristemente.

Se dirigieron en total silencio a la terraza. La mirada de Bella permanecía perdida, divagando en todo lo que se encontraba frente a su vista. Ella no encontraba como poder liberarse de todo lo que la ataba. Sus emociones eran una mezcla de miedos, desilusiones y tristeza que la mantenían al borde de pensamientos egoístas y radicales.

―Oye muñeca, no sé cómo hacerte sentir un poco mejor, yo no soy bueno en eso ―dijo apenado.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacía él, los ojos de ella estaban ojerosos, hinchados y cansados. Sonrió vagamente pasando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla de él.

―Con tu presencia es más que suficiente, me haces sentir protegida y amada. Lamento profundamente el haber hecho una mala elección, tú eres un cielo ―dijo con sus ojos aguados. Apartó su vista de sus ojos, pues estaba segura que si no lo hacía tendría otra ronda de llanto desenfrenado. Se sentía tan estúpida, su elección debió ser Emmett, pero sus sentimientos hacia Edward le ganaron al razonamiento; simplemente su presencia la hacía transportarse a un lugar de oscuridad dónde ella quería permanecer para ayudarlo a caminar sobre las tinieblas. Sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre sufrido no tenían explicación, era algo sumamente fuerte y confuso, pues su alma pedía a gritos atarse a la de él con necesidad y ahínco.

―Estoy para ti siempre preciosa. No te arrepientas de tus elecciones pues lo hiciste porque así lo sentiste en tu corazón. Apenas estas comenzando a vivir, la vida no es color de rosa, muchas veces cometemos errores, pero ellos nos hacen crecer como personas para que adquiramos madurez.

―Lo sé, pero duele demasiado ―dijo con la mirada perdida.

―Sí, duele, eso es parte de vivir. No te dejaré sola ¿entiendes?, no permitiré que te hagas daño por todo esto que ha sucedido, estaré siempre para ti, no te dejaré caer.

―Oh, Emmett ―fue lo único que pudo articular arrojándose a sus brazos y comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Bella se quedó dormida sobre Emmett quién se encontraba en una silla larga. Él acariciaba su cabello lentamente mientras ella dormía y se quejaba en sueños. El dolor de ella era el suyo propio haciéndolo sufrir como un demente. Bella se removió abriendo sus ojos y notando que ya la noche estaba comenzando a caer.

―¿Qué deseas de cenar? ―preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa apagada.

―No tengo hambre ―contestó ella sentándose a los pies de este.

―Debes comer, no permitiré que te enfermes. Entiendo muy bien que no tengas ánimo para nada, pero debes ser consciente.―dijo mirándola a los ojos.

―Sí, tienes razón.

―Escúchame linda, nada en este mundo merece que afectes tu vida, es lo más preciado e importante que tienes y aunque te suene egoísta debes tenerte siempre en primer lugar. Tu vida y salud son valiosas, por ende no debemos entregarla a manos de quién no se lo merece ―terminó diciendo con una mirada de afecto.

―Pero, no puedo dejar de sentir un dolor que me desgarra aquí ―dijo señalando su corazón.

―Lo sé.

―¿Tú sentiste eso cuando no te elegí?

―Realmente no. Como explicarte, no te niego que sentí mi corazón apretujado e incluso triste, pero la felicidad de que fueras feliz opacó todo lo negativo que llegué a sentir.

―Perdóname. Yo si siento algo por ti, pero lo que sentía por él me atrapaba completamente.

―No tienes por qué pedir perdón, además ya todo paso; así que vamos mejor a decidir que deseas de cenar.

―¿Pizza?

―Bueno, entonces pizza será.

Emmett llamó a la pizzería desde su móvil sin dejar sola a Bella en la terraza. Luego habló con Eleazar para que dejase subir al chico de la pizza. Una hora después habían cenado a lo grande, pues Emmett hizo que Bella se comiese al menos cinco pedazos.

―A este paso harás que parezca un barril.―dijo con una sonrisa auténtica que hizo que Emmett se alegrara de verla de buen ánimo.

―Bueno, entonces como la barriguita está llena y es tarde yo me marcho para que descanses, vendré en la mañana.

―No ―dijo en un grito desgarrador abrazándose a Emmett ―Por favor no me dejes sola ―ella sabía que si se quedaba sola en aquel apartamento volvería a hacer lo que hizo las últimas dos noches.

―Shhhhh, tranquila ―dijo acariciando su espalda. Su reacción lo alarmó y supo que si la dejaba sola podría volver a cometer otra estupidez ― ¿Deseas que me quede contigo?

―Sí, sí, sí ―dijo como una niña pequeña.

―De acuerdo, me quedaré.

Subieron a la habitación de Bella y Emmett apartó las sabanas para que se acostase.

―Duerme conmigo por favor ―su petición no tenía nada malicioso, no se trataba de sexo, si no de seguridad y compañía.

―Bueno, tendrás que aceptarme con calzones en tu cama ―dijo con una sonrisa pícara ―No traje ropa, solo tengo mis boxers debajo del pantalón.

―Confío en ti ―contestó ella. Sus palabras eran sinceras y llenas de significado para Emmett. En esos momentos lo menos que se le venía a la mente era el sexo, eso había pasado a un segundo plano, él solo deseaba acompañarla y ser el hombre en el cual ella se aferrase para olvidar sus penas.

Emmett se desvistió mientras ella se encontraba acostada en la cama mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde él se encontraba. Cuando terminó se acostó en la cama y ella se volteó poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

―Gracias por estar aquí.

―No tienes que agradecer, yo estaré siempre para ti ―dijo besando su cabello.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, no como pareja, si no como dos seres que se completan extrañamente en la confianza y necesidad. Bella tuvo varias pesadillas, pero Emmett la consoló como si fuese una niña. Él la amaba, aunque en su mente su prioridad era su sanación y felicidad, si ella tenía eso, él era feliz.

Había pasado un mes desde que todo ocurrió. Emmett se había mudado provisionalmente al apartamento, pues Bella no deseaba que la dejase sola. Ella se veía recompuesta, más feliz, aunque a veces su mirada se perdía y divagaba. Bella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por olvidarse de lo ocurrido, en particular de Edward. En su interior algo extraño que nunca estuvo en ella se reflejaba, el odio. En muchas ocasiones pensaba en él con coraje, aunque ya no lo hacía con frecuencia, pues se prometió a si misma sacarlo de su corazón. La compañía de Emmet había sido una bendición, muchas veces se quedaba mirándole sin que él la viera y no se podía explicar el por qué no lo había escogido.

Emmett era hermoso, sus ojos azules iluminaban su mirada junto con su cabello con matices rubios. Su sonrisa era algo gloriosa, era hermosa, pues unos bellos y perfectos hoyuelos adornaban su hermoso rostro. Su cuerpo firme y musculoso era delirante, él era un hombre con todas sus letras.

―Bueno Bella tendrás que empacar, pues mañana nos vamos de viaje.

―¿De viaje? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Sí, tenemos que ir a cada uno de los burdeles, menos al de Seattle ya que aún están remodelándolo y no está en funcionamiento.

Bella había tenido algunas conversaciones con Emmett en las cuales este demostraba un gran rencor hacía Edward. Ella no comprendía por qué se hacía cargo de algo que era de él.

―¿Por qué le cuidas el negocio? ―preguntó sin mencionar su nombre, pues ello le hacía recordar más de lo que ella deseaba.

―No se lo cuido, solo velo por mis intereses también, pues el cuarenta por ciento de los burdeles me pertenece.

―¿En serio? No me habías dicho.

―Pues no te había dicho porque la verdad el negocio no es lo primordial para mí, mi carrera de leyes es todo en mi vida.

―Espero poder decir eso cuando estudie leyes.

―Ya lo verás, amarás esta carrera ―dijo con una hermosa sonrisa ―Ahora ve y dúchate para cenar, mientras tanto llamaré a mi cliente Meredith, pues tengo que dejar arreglados unos asuntos en cuanto a la demanda que le someteremos a su ex esposo.

―¿Ella es la mujer abusada por su esposo abogado?

―Sí, ella misma. Él se cree que se saldrá con la suya, pero le tengo unas sorpresitas escondidas ―dijo riendo con seguridad.

―Cómo esta ella, pues según me dijiste hacen meses él la dejó casi al punto de la muerte.

―Ya está mejor, Meredith es una mujer fuerte, dulce y muy hermosa, no sé qué rayos le vio a ese viejo de mierda.

Bella sintió un pequeño apretujón en su pecho cuando Emmett se refirió a ella con tan buenas cualidades. ¿Estaba celosa? bueno a decir verdad sí, pues ella sabía cuan grandioso era aquel hombre que estaba a su lado.

Esa tarde fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante cerca del apartamento. Poco a poco Bella se iba recuperando, pues la presencia de Emmett la hacía ser otra. Él era todo un caballero, a pesar de las noches que dormían juntos nunca se propasó con ella. A decir verdad no era un pedazo de palo, últimamente había tenido que aguantar como todo un hombre cuando sentía su piel rozando la suya, o su olor llenando sus fosas nasales.

Se fueron de viaje al burdel De Miami. Bella quedó asombrada por cómo todo se trabajaba allí. No era algo repugnante como había pensado en un principio, pues era prácticamente como estar en una actividad en una gran recepción. Había varias barras dónde servían todo tipo de trago, mesas, juegos de casino, incluso cantantes en un escenario. Él burdel quedaba situado en una gran mansión al lado del hermoso muelle de Miami Beach. Era una zona exclusiva adornada de puras mansiones de lujo. El calor de Miami era agradable y a Bella le encantó. El día en que había servicios del burdel Bella estuvo presente junto a Emmett.

Todos los hombres eran adinerados, incluso pudo ver gente reconocida a nivel público. Había reglas muy estrictas y detalladas. La más importante, no debía haber muestras de "cariño" dentro del burdel. Si el cliente y la dama de compañía llegaban a un acuerdo de hacer otro tipo de cosas, podían salir de allí e irse a un hotel.

Isabella quedó perpleja por todo lo que veía, pensó que no hubiese sido tan malo trabajar allí. Emmett estuvo verificando la contabilidad de los últimos meses mientras Bella le ayudaba. Luego de terminar todos los informe financieros pasaron un día de playa formidable, entre juegos y risas que alegraban a los dos.

Luego de una semana partieron para el burdel de New York. Bella estaba ansiosa de llegar, pues deseaba ver a Jessica. Cuando llegaron al hotel, no pudo con la ansiedad y le dijo a Emmett que la llamaría para encontrarse con ella.

―No te preocupes, dile que te diga dónde recogerla y le digo al chofer que la traiga a nuestra habitación ―dijo pasando sus dedos por su mejilla. A él le encantaba complacerla y verla feliz.

―Gracias ―dijo ella abrazándolo.

Ella tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Jessica, la cual la hizo desesperar al no tomar la llamada rápidamente.

―Bella, mi amor, ya te extrañaba.

―Yo también te extraño, ¿a qué no adivinas dónde estoy? ―dijo con tono de emoción como niña pequeña.

―Mmmm, ¿Paris?

―No, ¿Por qué piensas que estoy allá?

―Bueno, como tu jefe es rico y se la pasa viajando.

Bella sintió un vuelco en su estómago cuando su amiga mencionó la palabra "jefe"

―Estoy con Emmett.

―¿Emmett Cullen?

―Sí, y estoy en New York.

―Ahhhhhhh ―escuchó un gran grito. Bella comenzó a reír por el comportamiento de su amiga.

―Emmett enviará a nuestro chofer a que te busque, dime dónde estás.

―Ahhhhh, que emoción ―dijo como loca.

Jessica le dio su dirección y Emmett envió al chofer a buscarla. Luego de treinta minutos el timbre de la Suite comenzó a sonar. Bella se encontraba haciendo unos reportes sobre el burdel de Miami cuando lo escuchó. Se levantó como loca corriendo, mientras Emmett sonreía desde uno de los muebles por su efusividad. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Jessica, ella le hizo tanta falta, mayormente en los momentos difíciles que había pasado.

Los recuerdos hicieron que la susceptibilidad apareciera, haciendo que Bella comenzara a llorar sobre su amiga. Jess sabía que algo no andaba bien, esas lágrimas eran algo más que la emoción de volver a verla.

―Hey, ¿por qué lloras? ―preguntó Jessica aturdida mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su amiga.

Bella no pudo articular palabra, pues todas las emociones la embargaban sobre manera. Emmett escuchó a Jessica y decidió acercarse a la puerta dónde se encontraban. La rubia de ojos azules le miró confundida y él le dio una mirada triste dándole a entender que Bella no estaba del todo bien.

―Bella ―le llamó Emmett, a lo cual esta se separó de su amiga y se refugió en sus brazos fuertes y varoniles. Ella se había vuelto muy dependiente de él.

―Creí que ya habíamos superado eso ―dijo él separándola un poco de su pecho mirándola fijamente.

―Es solo que Jess me hizo tanta falta.

Emmett sabía a lo que se refería, y le dio una mirada dulce y tranquilizadora.

―Jessica, entra por favor ―le pidió el ojiazul, a lo cual ella con preocupación entro a la Suite.

Emmett sabía que Bella deseaba desahogarse con su amiga, así que decidió hacer unas cosas que tenía pendiente.

―Bueno, las dejo, regresaré en un par de horas. Las invitaré a cenar al restaurante del hotel, así que no coman demasiado ―dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bella a lo cual está le sonrió con devoción, para ella Emmett se había convertido en alguien muy especial.

―¿Me vas a decir que sucede? ―preguntó Jessica ansiosa.

Bella comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió con Edward, pues necesitaba hablarlo con su mejor amiga. Los recuerdos la impactaron nuevamente lo que causó que comenzara a llorar con un dolor profundo en su alma.

―Maldito hijo de puta, te juro que se las verá conmigo, me importa una mierda el tener que renunciar, pero ese jodido pendejo de mierda me escuchará ―dijo en tono enfadado levantándose del mueble encolerizada.

―No Jess, no vale la pena.

―Mierda Bella, te utilizó, te trató como si fueses una zorra.

―Lo sé, pero yo estuve de acuerdo con ello.

―De verdad que las chicas en el burdel no me mintieron cuando me dijeron que era un Hitler el muy mierdudo.

―Ya eso pasó, quiero dejarlo atrás y seguir hacia adelante. El contrato terminará en par de meses y espero comenzar a estudiar y pensar que fue un mal sueño.

―No sé cómo el imbécil ese haya hecho tu contrato, pero ¿sabes que puede renovarlo un año más si le da la gana? Es unas de las clausulas.

―Si lo sé, estuve revisándolo hace días atrás, pero después de todo lo que sucedió, dudo que desee renovar el mío nuevamente.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura? Es un maldito ogro.

―Bueno, todo esto no tan solo me ha afectado a mi si no a quién él considera como un hermano, Emmett.

―¿Cómo es eso?

―Emmett estuvo enamorado de mí, cuándo el vio la atracción entre Edward y yo, se hizo a un lado para que estuviéramos juntos.

―¡Joder! o sea que ese bombón que salió de aquí está enamorado de ti.

―No sé si aún lo está, pero sí.

―Pues como te consintió y te miraba creo que aún lo está. ¿Él te gusta?

―Es muy guapo, pero no sé.

―¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Mierda! Bella ese hombre esta como para comérselo y luego chuparse los dedos lentamente ―dijo rodando sus ojos en un signo de erotismo. Bella comenzó a reír por lo bajó y negó con su cabeza.

―No te miento que me gusta demasiado, incluso siento algo por él, pero en aquellos momentos lo que sentía por Edward era muy fuerte.

―¿Aún sientes eso por el muy bastardo?

―No lo sé, a veces lo odio con toda mi alma.―dijo con la mandíbula apretada y rostro serio.

―Yo tú me daría una oportunidad con ese bizcochito, se ve que es un amor.

―Lo es, si no fuese por él, no sabría que hubiese sido de mí en aquellos momentos.

―Sé que es difícil amiga, pero saca a ese patán de tu cabeza y comienza a ser feliz. El primer amor es fuerte, por eso luego de un rompimiento es doloroso, pero no por ello debemos pensar que todo se ha acabado, al contrario, la vida nos da oportunidad de conocer a personas nuevas. No te detengas, sigue hacia adelante y vive tu vida, pues solo se vive una sola vez ―dijo Jessica con una hermosa sonrisa acariciando el cabello suave de Bella.

―Sí, tienes razón.

―Inténtalo, vive y nunca de detengas por nadie, pues esos momentos en que te detienes los pierde y nunca volverán.

Bella le sonrió dándole razón por sus sabias palabras, ella sabía que lo que su amiga decía era muy cierto.

Luego de una charla extensa de todas las cosas que las dos habían vivido en los últimos meses llegó Emmett, el cual las llevó a cenar. Pasaron una noche muy amena, mientras Jessica le piropeaba al ojiazul haciéndolo reír. Bella reía a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Esa noche fue una de las mejores que ella había tenido.

Estuvieron en New York por una semana haciendo lo mismo que en Miami. Isabella se despidió de su amiga prometiendo volver a visitarla a La Gran Manzana. Partieron a su último destino, Los Ángeles.

El burdel hollywoodense era el más impactante de todos. La mansión quedaba cerca de la famosa colina Monte Lee, donde estaba situado el Hollywood sign. Había unas grandes terrazas sostenidas por la colina de donde se podías apreciar toda la ciudad del cine.

Sus planes era estar una semana igual que en los demás burdeles. Al quinto día de estar allí el burdel abría para ofrecer sus servicios. Igual que en los otros fueron esa noche para ver cómo estaba trabajando este y que todo estuviese en perfecto orden. Cuando llegaron Emmett fue a hablar con Finz, el supervisor del burdel, mientras Bella se quedó contemplando la ciudad desde una de las terrazas. Sintió que alguien la observaba y se sintió muy incómoda, pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor; pero no tuvo que esperar tanto para saber de quién se trataba.

―¿Isabella?

Ella se asustó pues no reconocía aquella voz sensual y varonil que la había llamado por su nombre. Con precaución se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que había dicho su nombre.

―¿Thimothy?

―Waoooo, que agradable sorpresa ―dijo el guapo hombre sosteniendo su mano y besando el dorso de esta ―Preciosa como siempre.

―Gracias.

―No tienes que agradecer niña, realmente eres hermosa, aunque hay algo más que te hace serlo y no es lo físico precisamente, creo que es ese aire de inocencia que tienes.―dijo sin ninguna malicia. Bella no se sentía incómoda pues él la estaba tratando con respeto ―¿Y dónde está tu jefe cavernícola?

La sola mención de él erizo su piel. Para ser sinceros, Bella no le había dado tiempo a pensar en Edward en los últimos días, pues Emmett se había encargado de eso. La chica desvió la vista mirando hacía la luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban a lo lejos. Thimothy era un hombre de treinta y seis años, no era ningún niñato, había vivido mucho. La actitud de ella no pasó desapercibida para el guapo hombre.

―¿Acaso, te hizo algo? ―preguntó con voz preocupada por cómo había reaccionado Bella.

―No….no….no me ha hecho nada.

―A mí no me engañas, definitivamente algo te hizo. Además conozco a Edward hace unos años y se lo mujeriego y patán que a veces suele ser.

―¿Acaso tú no eres igual? ¿Cómo es que eres un cliente tan fiel de los burdeles? Eres un mujeriego y patán como él ―dijo la castaña enojada. No sabía realmente por qué lo atacaba, pudo haber sido por que no deseaba que le recordase al hombre que había afligido su vida hace un mes, pero no estaba segura de su reacción. Rápidamente comenzó a sentirse mal por las palabras que le dedicó a Thimothy, pues el hombre la estaba tratando con sumo respeto.

―Sí, tienes toda la razón, pero a diferencia de tu jefe, nunca dañaría a una mujer, mucho menos a una señorita como tú.

―Disculpa, no era mi intención decirte esas cosas ―se disculpó.

―No te apures, estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se equivoquen conmigo. ¿Sabes? No siempre fui mujeriego, pero bueno ese no es el tema. ¿Por qué no mejor bailamos esa hermosa canción que están tocando? ―dijo refiriéndose a la música que salía de la mansión.

―Mmmm…la pista está adentro ―comentó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

―No importa, lo mismo podemos bailar aquí ―dijo el guapo hombre tendiéndole una mano la cual ella sostuvo.

Thimothy pasó respetuosamente su mano por la cintura de ella. Comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras conversaban sobre la gran ciudad del cine. El guapo hombre le dijo que vivía fijamente en Los Ángeles, pero viajaba constantemente a causa de su empresa. Cuando la música terminó, observó que Emmett se acercaba a ellos.

―Thimothy ―saludó el ojiazul con apretón de manos.

―Hola Emmett. Estaba bailando con esta preciosura.―dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Emmett conocía bien a Thimothy y el por qué el susodicho era tan mujeriego. Él lo entendía y a pesar que cualquier persona podía hacerse una imagen errada del guapo hombre, él sabía muy bien su historia. Thimothy y Emmett eran muy amigos, por un tiempo eran compañeros de noches dementes para follar como locos con varias mujeres, lo cual hizo que se confiaran sus secretos. El guapo empresario tenía sus razones para no querer comprometerse con alguna mujer.

―Lamento que no pueda darte otra ronda de baile, pues nos toca marcharnos, ya es tarde y tengo que hacer unos informes mañana temprano.

―Bueno, espero que la señorita guarde un baile para mí la próxima vez que nos veamos ―dijo mirando a Bella.

―Claro ―contestó algo tímida.

―Bueno, entonces nos vemos la próxima vez ―contestó Emmett volviendo a apretar su mano en forma de saludo.

Se subieron al auto y el chofer comenzó a manejar. Los pensamientos de Bella comenzaron a ir por un rumbo que no le gustó nada, pues de repente comenzó a pensar que Emmett ya no la quería. Ella sabía que era una maldita egoísta, pero no podía detener los acosadores pensamientos.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―preguntó Emmett al verla tan distraída observando por la ventanilla del auto, él la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba pensando en algo que le preocupaba.

―No….ehhh…estoy bien.

―Mientes, lo puedo notar en tu voz.

Muchas veces Bella detestaba que el ojiazul la conociera tanto, pues su faceta de mentirosa no triunfaba.

―No es nada importante.

―Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea Bella ―dijo sosteniendo su mano apretándola suavemente.

―Es que…bueno ehhhh…yo me preguntaba si aún yo te gustaba ―dijo toda la frase rápidamente bajando su mirada a la mano que el sostenía.

―Mírame ―ordenó.―Mis sentimientos hacía a ti nunca han cambiado, no importa lo que haya sucedido aún te quiero Bella. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Bueno, es que como actuaste normalmente cuando Thimothy estaba bailando conmigo…

―Thimothy es un gran amigo, y buen hombre, a veces las apariencias engañan Bella, no todo es lo que parece. Además no soy quien para hacerte un espectáculo, solo soy tu amigo ―dijo haciendo que su comentario hiciese que Isabella sintiera que la habían golpeado fuertemente en su estómago.

―Sí, lo sé, perdóname por…

―Shhhh ―Emmett puso sus dedos en sus labios.―no tienes por qué disculparte ni justificarte.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Llegaron a la Suite y cada uno se fue a su recámara para descansar. Esa noche Bella soñó con el ojiazul. En el sueño él la atraía a su cuerpo mientras la besaba con devoción. Sus labios se movían en una caricia suave pero firme sobre los de ella. Un gemido brotó de sus labios haciendo que Emmett acercara más su cuerpo si era posible. Ella sintió algo tan duro como una roca rozar con su estómago.

―Bella, te deseo.

―Y yo a ti Emmett ―dijo sacando su lengua e introduciéndola en la sensual boca del musculoso hombre.

Ella gemía quedito, de repente quedó sentada de golpe en la cama con la respiración agitada y el rostro sudoroso.

―¿Qué carajos me sucede? ―murmuró confundida. Por un momento se sintió una zorra de lo peor. No es que hubiese olvidado a Edward tan rápidamente, pero el dolor de las heridas que este le infligió la habían hecho odiarlo. Emmett le había confesado que él lo llamó aquel día para que fuese al departamento y viera si ella se encontraba bien. Por unos días, tuvo la esperanza de que su móvil sonara con el nombre de él iluminando la pantalla, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que él la creía una zorra más del montón, estas quedaron aclaradas.

Se recriminó muchas veces por querer curar sus heridas, pues sabía que había sido una imbécil totalmente, pues un hombre como él no le importaba los sentimientos. Bella le gustaba Emmett, aunque no sentía ese sentimiento de necesidad que la embargaba con Edward. Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues su mente revoloteaba en un torbellino de pensamientos que la dejaban pensando en decisiones que tarde o temprano debía tomar.

En la mañana Emmett y Bella desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel. La chica deseaba dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero Emmett no pudo acompañarla ya que tenía trabajo pendiente que hacer, así que este le dio instrucciones al chofer para que la llevase de paseo. Isabella observaba maravillada la hermosa ciudad de Los Ángeles. Le dijo al chofer que se estacionara en un café el cual tenía muchas mesas al aire libre. Se sentó en una de estas cerrando sus ojos y respirando el aire fresco que circulaba a su alrededor. De repente su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un brusco sonido a su lado. Abrió sus ojos asustadas y vio a una chica arrodillada al lado de su mesa recogiendo varios libros que se encontraban en el suelo.

―Oh, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó a la chica.

―Eh….si…gracias ―contestó una chica de piel blanca muy hermosa. Su cabello era color rubio el cual llegaba a mitad de su espalda con unas hermosas ondas. Sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras unos grandes espejuelos, pero aun así, se podía apreciar la hermosura de su color azul turquesa. La chica era hermosa, aunque esta estaba escondida debajo de su ropa y sus espejuelos. Bella la ayudó a recoger el resto de sus libros y cuando terminaron ella se presentó.

―Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque me gusta que me llamen Bella ―dijo sonriéndole y tendiendo su mano hacia ella.

―Mi nombre es Rosalie, Rosalie Hale y me gusta que me llamen Rose ―dijo tímidamente la joven.

―¿Deseas acompañarme a tomarme un café? ―preguntó Bella.

―Bueno….yo…pues sí, venía a eso, pues quede de verme con mi hermano, pero veo que aún no ha llegado ―dijo observando a su alrededor.

Bella y Rose se sentaron, pidiendo un capuccino cada una, mientras comenzaban a conocerse.

―¿Eres de aquí? ―preguntó una tímida Rose. Bella la observaba y se veía en ella, pues su forma de ser eran iguales, aunque en este último tiempo, sentía que algo en ella estaba cambiando.

―No, vivo en Chicago. Solo vine a Los Ángeles por asuntos de trabajo.

―Oh, qué bien, ¿En que trabajas?

Bella ya había pensado antes en que respuesta darle a alguien que le preguntase a que se dedicaba, así que le contestó con mucha seguridad y soltura.

―Soy asistente de un abogado.

―¿En serio? Yo estudio leyes, mi hermano es abogado al igual que mi padre ―comentó la chica emocionada.

―¿De verdad? Yo quiero estudiar leyes, quiero ser abogada, espero comenzar pronto a estudiar.

―¿Dónde lo harás?

―Pues no sé, pensaba en New York, pero no estoy segura.

―Bueno, podrías estudiar aquí, yo puedo ayudarte.

―¿En serio?

―Claro que sí. Si no tienes dónde vivir eso no es problema. Mi papá tiene un complejo de apartamentos dónde vivimos mi hermano y yo. Hay par de ellos vacíos, puedes ocupar uno y estudiar acá, así podríamos ir juntas a la universidad ―dijo Rose emocionada. Bella le había caído bien y ella no tenía muchos amigos, a decir verdad era una chica solitaria y tímida. La mayoría la rechazaban por su apariencia y los que se acercaban a ella lo hacía por su dinero, ya que su padre era dueño de uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos en Los ángeles, Las Vegas y Washington D.C.

―Cuanto es el alquiler.

―Para ti nada, no te preocupes, mi papá tiene la mitad arrendados, pero si yo se lo pido él no te cobrará nada ―dijo ella con una autentica sonrisa.

―Oh, no, no, no, no ―yo puedo pagarlo.

―Pero me has caído muy bien, así que no tendrás que pagar nada.

―Apenas me conoces.

―Sí, pero se ve que eres una buena chica, estoy segura que si mi hermano te conoce, pensara lo mismo.

―Bueno, no sé qué decir a eso.

―No tienes que decir nada, solo piénsalo. Ten, este es mi número de móvil. Me gustaría que nos mantengamos en contacto y si te decides te estaré esperando.

―Gracias ―dijo tímidamente Bella.

―Es un placer ―Aunque espero no tengas problemas con tus padres por querer venirte a Los Ángeles.

―Mis padres…―repitió como autómata.

―Si tus padres ―dijo la Rose algo confundida por la reacción de Bella.

―Mis padres murieron.

―Oh, lo siento ―contestó apenada la chica.

―No te preocupes, los perdí hace mucho.

Isabella comenzó a relatarle su triste historia, incluso a ella le dijo toda la verdad de lo que sucedió, pues había algo en ella que la hacía confiar. Rose era una chica sensible, mientras escuchaba el relato de la morena no pudo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

―De verdad lo siento tanto ―dijo Rosalie sinceramente.

―Gracias.

―Debes ser muy precavida, no vaya a ser que esos sicarios se hayan enterado que estas viva.

―Sí, lo sé, por ello las monjitas me cambiaron los apellidos.

―Creo que hicieron muy bien.

De repente una voz varonil las interrumpió.

―¿Rose?

―Jasper, que bueno que llegas, mira te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga Isabella Morrison ―dijo la chica con emoción en su voz. Rose parecía lo que muchos llamarían una "nerds" pero detrás de toda esa ropa encubridora y sus gafas, Bella pudo ver a una hermosa mujer. Jasper al igual que ella era muy hermoso, parecían gemelos. El chico la miró con devoción y pasó su mano por el cabello de ella acariciándolo y sonriéndole. Se podía ver que él adoraba a su hermana, era muy evidente en como la miraba.

―Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Isabella.

―Le gusta que le digan Bella ―le dijo su hermana en forma de regaño.

―Bueno, entonces mucho gusto Bella ―dijo el hermoso chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

―¿Son gemelos? ―preguntó Bella por el gran parecido de los dos hermanos.

―No ―Jasper y ella comenzaron a reir ―todo el mundo cree que somos, pero Jasper me lleva cuatro años.

―Ohhhh….

―Bueno, puedo sentarme con estas hermosas damiselas ―dijo el rubio sonriendo.

―Ohhhh… claro que sí ―contestó Bella.

Entre los tres conversaron y Rosalie le contó a su hermano todo lo que Bella le había contado. El al igual que su hermana, le tocó la historia de la morena y la alentó para que fuese a estudiar leyes a la ciudad del cine.

―Sería un pacer tenerte como amiga. Nosotros no tenemos amigos, son todos unos interesados y otros unos idiotas. Quién rechaza a mi hermana no es digno de mi amistad, ella lo es todo para mí. Desde que nuestra madre murió de pulmonía solemos estar siempre juntos, pues nuestro padre es adicto al trabajo y pasábamos mucho tiempo solos el uno con el otro.

―A decir verdad, Jasper fue mi hermano y papá. No es que nuestro padre sea malo, pues no es así, pero luego que murió mamá se dedicó a su trabajo para así mitigar el dolor de su ausencia.

―Ohhh…lo siento ―dijo Bella apenada.

―No te preocupes, no odiamos a nuestro padre, es más lo entendemos y lo amamos, pero en estos momentos es alguien distante y bueno sabemos que eso en algún momento pasará ―dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa apagada.

Jasper pasó su mano por la espalda de esta reconfortándola. El celular de Bella sonó y se disculpó tomando la llamada.

―Estoy en un café, no estoy muy lejos, llego en unos minutos, nos vemos ―dijo colgando la llamada ―Era mi jefe tengo que irme. Mañana volveré a Chicago, pero prometo llamarte Rose.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. Quiero que te lo pienses muy bien, mi propuesta sigue en pie y te apartaré uno de los departamentos ―dijo sonriendo.

―Cuenta conmigo para eso ―dijo Jasper.

―Gracias a los dos, son muy amables.

Bella se despidió y se dirigió al hotel. Emmett la esperaba para ir a almorzar. Este le preguntó cómo le había ido y ella le contó que conoció a una hermosa chica y su hermano. Conversó con él todo lo que habló con ellos y Emmett se sentía muy contentó al ver el rostro de felicidad de Bella.

―¿Piensas venirte a estudiar acá?

―No lo sé.

―Es una buena universidad.

―Sí, lo sé, pero estaremos lejos uno del otro.

Emmet sonrió por la preocupación de Bella y se sintió emocionado al ver que ella le preocupaba alejarse de él.

―Igual puedo viajar los fin de semanas ―dijo sonriendo.

―¿Harías eso por mí?

―Sabes que haría eso y mucho más ―dijo sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa.

Esa tarde salieron del hotel y dieron un paseo por un hermoso parque que quedaba cerca. En la noche empacaron todo nuevamente para al otro día partir nuevamente a Chicago.

Tres meses después

En estos últimos tres meses Bella se la había pasado muy ocupada con Emmett. Cuando no se la pasaba haciendo trabajo administrativo de los burdeles, ayudaba a Emmett con algo de trabajo del despacho. Se había convertido en una chica más independiente y segura. Todo lo que había ocurrido meses atrás había pasado a ser una sombra muy molesta en su vida. A veces su mente la traicionaba y pensaba en él, pero no duraba mucho, pues ella se lo prohibía. Ella no había sabido nada de él, ni tan siquiera por Alice y Esme que la invitaron a cenar una que otra vez.

Se sentía recuperada y con nuevas fuerzas para seguir hacia adelante. Apenas pensaba el día en que él volviese, pues ella no deseaba que ese día llegara.

Al otro lado del mundo se encontraba Edward, follando de una forma ruda a Katherine, la abogada de la sucursal de Londres.

―Ohhhhh ¡joder! tu verga es grandiosa bebé ―decía la mujer que se encontraba con la manos en una mesa y su cuerpo encorvado ofreciéndole su trasero a Edward. Este la tenía agarrada de su cuello haciendo que su cabeza se deslizara hacía atrás mientras la embestía rápido y profundo.

―Eres una zorra ¿lo sabías?

―Sí, cariño, contigo soy lo que quieras ―dijo entrecortadamente.

―Contrae tu coño perra, exprime mi polla tan duro que no pueda moverme ―dijo en un tono ronco excitante.

La mujer hizo lo que le pidió lo cual causó que gimiera. Él deseaba sentir el coño estrecho de ella, de Isabella, pero por más que la mujer se esforzaba no lograba sentir su polla estrangulada como lo sintió con aquella niña.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó frustrado.

―Muévete bien puta, haz que me corra de una buena vez ―dijo golpeando duramente las nalgas de la mujer haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor y placer.

El cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su traicionera mente quien lo ayudó a ver el rostro de Isabella ante sus ojos.

―¡Joder! jódeme Bella ―exclamó Edward sintiendo como su polla estaba a punto de explotar. La mujer se creyó que él le decía hermosa en Italiano y su excitación creció al punto de venirse.

―Bella, Bella ―gritó Edward cuando el orgasmo lo azotó. La mujer logró el suyo varios segundos después, quedando desparramada sobre la mesa. Dándose cuenta que todo había sido producto de su mente, Edward se separó de Katherine rápidamente.

―Tengo trabajo que hacer, te veo mañana en el vestíbulo a las 7:00 pm para que me acompañes a la fiesta de la empresa, ahora vete ―dijo girándose para ir a su recámara.

Katherine ya estaba acostumbrada a lo frío que resultaba ser Edward. Ella llevaba follando con él varios años y le conocía muy bien. Se vistió y salió del departamento.

Edward se encontraba aún desnudo sentado en el borde de su cama con un cigarrillo en la mano y observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

―Isabella ―murmuró anhelante por tenerla entre sus brazos. ―Perdóname ―dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose un patán.

No dejaba de pensar en ella. Se acostó con cada mujer que se le cruzo de frente para olvidarla y sacarla de su piel, pero había fallado. No se había drogado ni bebido de más en todo ese tiempo, pues ella había cambiado algo en él. Sus pensamientos, los cuales insistían en poner en su memoria su hermoso rostro de niña no lo lastimaban, por ello no se autoflagelaba o se drogaba, al contrario esos recuerdos lo hacían desearla. Muchas noches lloró con una gran amargura que traspasaba su pecho por ser quien era, por no poder ser el hombre que deseaba. Su pasado lo detenía, esa parte de su vida estaba demasiado arraigada en su alma.

No sabía mucho de ella, aunque su madre Esme le había comentado de una vez que fue a almorzar con ella y Alice.

―Fui a cenar con Bella, esa chica es increíble.

―Sí, lo es ―dijo con el corazón desbocado.

―¿Por qué no te la llevaste a Londres? ―preguntó su madre.

―Necesitaba que se quedase con Emmett para que lo ayudara en los burdeles ―mintió.

―No me parece bien que esa niña este en ese lugar hijo. Sabes que no me gustan esos negocios que tienes y menos para ella, aunque a decir verdad la vi feliz y radiante. Sincerándome contigo, pensé por un momento que tú y ella tenían algo.

―Solo es mi asistente ―dijo en tono frío.

―Lo sé, aunque creo que Emmett y ella tienen algo.

El corazón de Edward se fragmentó en varios pedazos al escuchar la teoría de su madre.

―¿Sí?

―Bueno, es que cada vez que los veo se ven muy felices, ella es muy apegada a él.

―Oh, bueno, bien por ellos ―respondió como si no le importase.

Desde ese día que conversó con su madre se encontraba más ansioso de lo que se encontraba comúnmente. Deseaba llamar a Emmett y preguntarle que coños tenía con Isabella, pero sabía que eso podía terminar en una gran pelea entre él y el ojiazul. Además para que hacer tanto revuelo cuando el mismo la arrojó en sus brazos, incluso en aquella carta cruel que le escribió le sugirió que le diera una oportunidad a Emmett. No había sabido nada de su primo, solo recibía los parcos mensajes de este notificándole de los estado de los burdeles. Esa noche durmió pensando en ella, en la niña que se había adueñado de su alma y corazón, que lo había hecho sentir miedo por las emociones que había despertado en él.

Bella encendió el televisor. Estaba recostada en el mueble buscando que ver a lo que llegaba Emmett para ir a cenar a un restaurante nuevo de hamburguesas que habían abierto a tres cuadras del departamento. De repente algo llamó su atención mientras hacía zapping.

―Nos encontramos en el Dinasty Hall de Londres, en la fiesta anual de empresarios de las principales farmacéuticas de Londres y Estados Unidos. En estos momentos está haciendo su entrada el empresario de raíces italianas Edward Cullen, presidente de Medical-Surgical.

Bella quedó sin habla, apenas podía respirar. Su corazón latía lastimosamente haciéndola sentir que estallaría en cualquier momento. A su lado se encontraba una despampanante morena, alta con cuerpo de modelo, delgada con unas curvas de muerte y unos grandes ojos grises.

Isabella creyó morir cuando sintió que su pecho se apretujaba dolorosamente. Edward sostenía de la cintura a la mujer, la cual se encontraba comprimida en su cuerpo. Bella sintió un coraje que embargó todos sus sentidos, se sintió nuevamente burlada y herida. Apretó sus puños haciendo que el odio que comenzaba a sentir por él se acrecentara aún más. Aún y cuando lo que estaba observando la hería dolorosamente no podía evitar dejar de mirar al hombre que hacen meses se llevó su inocencia. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y asustada cambio de canal.

―Hola preciosa.

―Hola ―dijo con una mezcla de sensaciones.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―preguntó Emmett notando que se encontraba nerviosa.

―No, es solo que me asustaste.

―Lo siento ―dijo sonriéndole. ―¿Vamos al restaurante de hamburguesas?

―Claro, tengo hambre ―dijo acariciando su barriga.

―Bueno, entonces vamos.

1 Mes después

Bella se encontraba recostada en el mueble mientras Emmett acariciaba sus pies brindándole un delicioso masaje. Desde que Isabella vio a Edward con aquella mujer en el televisor, prácticamente había dejado de pensar en él. Últimamente se fijaba más en el ojiazul, incluso muchas veces deseó que la besara, pero eso no sucedía. Emmett batallaba cada día por reprimir el deseo de tocarla y besarla, pues no quería asustarla. Emmett comenzó a reír en una escena de la película Una Noche Loca, la cual estaban viendo. Bella lo miró y le pareció tan hermoso que no pudo controlar sus emociones acercándose a él para acariciar una de sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente.

Emmett apartó extrañado la vista de la pantalla para mirarla y agarrar su mano sin quitarla de su rostro con cara de preocupación.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó acariciando la mano de ella la cual aún se encontraba posada en su mejilla.

―No, es solo que eres hermoso ―dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

―¿En serio te sientes bien? ―dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

―Muy bien ―dijo dejando de pensar y arriesgándose a dejar que sus deseos tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Se acercó al rostro del ojiazul haciendo que sus labios rozaran suavemente sobre los de él. Por un momento Emmett quedó inmóvil, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Bella lo besaba paso sus manos por las mejillas de ella atrayéndola más a su boca.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, probándose uno al otro. El beso de él era distinto a como la besaba Edward, pero ella no deseaba pensar en él en esos momentos. Bella abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Emmet el cual no dejó un rincón de su boca sin probar. Los besos alcanzaron su punto más alto haciéndolos gemir en sus bocas mutuamente.

La excitación se apoderaba poco a poco de ellos. Emmett pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella apretándola delicadamente. Bella se alzó y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, haciendo que rugiera audiblemente. La morena sintió algo grande y duro como una roca rozar su entrepierna.

―Bella ―gimió Emmett cuando su polla rozó por encima del pantalón el sexo de ella.

Él puso sus manos en las caderas de ella haciendo que esta quedase totalmente sentada en su erección. Bella prácticamente enloqueció al sentir aquel enorme y duro bulto entre sus piernas. Ella comenzó a moverse suavemente haciendo que él gimiera junto a ella.

El ojiazul pasó sus manos lentamente por los costados de Bella, mientras aun la besaba y ella se movía sobre él. Sus grandes manos acariciaron sus pechos por encima de su camisa de manguillos. De repente la cordura regresó a su mente haciendo que este dejará de besarla.

―Bella.

―Mmmm.

―Creo que vamos muy rápido.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo apenada.

―Hey, no debes avergonzarte, es algo normal, además yo también he participado ―dijo con una hermosa sonrisa ―Tú…¿tú deseas intentarlo conmigo?

―Sí Emmett, quiero intentarlo.

―Bueno, entonces comencemos sin prisa ―dijo sentándola a su lado ―Te deseo Isabella, pero quiero que todo sea paso a paso, para que puedas tomar decisiones correctas ¿entiendes?

―Sí, tienes razón.

―Bueno, entonces te haré la pregunta de rigor, ¿deseas ser mi novia? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

―Sí Emmett, deseo serlo ―dijo segura de sí misma. Ella deseaba dejar el pasado atrás e intentar ser feliz como alguna vez soñó. Emmett la abrazó con ternura dejando un casto beso en la boca de ella. Esa noche fue otro cambio en la vida de Bella, un cambio que esperaba fuera para bien y la hiciera feliz.

* * *

Primeramente comienzo por darle las gracias a todas la chicas que me apoyan y me dan ánimos a seguir en cada capitulo. Gracias Cris Manzanares, que se que aunque no tienes mucho tiempo, estas al pendiente.

Gracias a mi querida Lexy, por ser mi confidente y entender el por qué de esta historia, gracias por animarme cada día, TE QUIERO!

Gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me dejan sus reviews, son todas unas preciosuras, me hacen el día, incluso cuando sostenemos una mini conversación a través de pm.

Gracias a todos los anónimos los aprecio muchísimo, ya que a pesar de no tener cuenta, se dan ese tiempito de dejar sus hermosos comentarios, especialmente a ALEJA HUERTAS, chica tu comentario me tocó muchísimo me hizo sonreir, y claro que mi importa cada detalle de mis lectoras es muy importante para mi conocerlas aunque muchas no se dejen ver, por ello mi cuenta de facebook es una personal en la cual todas las chicas me conocen como soy, incluso ven a mi familia y lo que soy, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario.

A las chicas que me han preguntado el por qué no dejo los adelantos en facebook, pues no lo hago ya que mi forma de pago a aquellas chicas que sacan de su tiempo para hacerme sonreír con su comentarios es esa.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, quizás me tarde igual que esta vez, espero me entiendan. en estos momentos estoy beteando mis capitulos ya que mi beta esta muy cargada, y revisarlos lleva bastante tiempo y más cuando tecleo por casi 8 horas, no consecutivas, pero si agotan.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

Algunos personajes pertencecen a Meyer, el resto son míos.

Esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, contiene sexo explicito y vocabulario fuerte, si no te gusta esto en una historia retírate y no lo leas.

Esta historia ha sido registrada con derechos de autor, detalles en mi perfil, cualquier uso de ella debe ser consentido antes por mí.

***LEAN AL FINAL POR FAVOR, MUCHAS VECES ME HACEN PREGUNTAS QUE HE CONTESTADO AL FINAL DE CAPITULO, POR NO LEER LUEGO NO SABEN LO QUE HE INFORMADO.

* * *

La vida….¿Cómo es que se supone que debamos vivirla? No hay manual de instrucciones que nos eduque sobre cómo llevarla a cabo sin cometer errores. Aunque a decir verdad, somos educados desde que nacemos para ser capaces de identificar lo bueno y lo malo. Pero esta situación, es muy diferente. ¿Cómo rayos puedes dejar de tener esperanzas, cuando la mente, el cuerpo y el alma se confabulan para que las tengas y no hacer que ninguna de estas tres se encuentre en crisis? Bella sabía muy bien lo que era tener esperanza, pues en su educación cristiana con las monjitas había aprendido a no perderla.

Ella tuvo esperanza en Edward, pues es lo que siempre le enseñaron, a no perderla. Por ello se entregó por completo a aquel hombre, aunque ella sabía muy bien que él le había dejado todo claro. Su confianza, en cuanto a ello se mantuvo firme, hasta que él le demostró la verdad de sus palabras. En la vida se aprende de los golpes, y ella aprendió a que la esperanza no se debía aplicar en todos los momentos de su vida.

Después de la desilusión que había vivido en estos últimos meses, por su propia responsabilidad de creer que todo podía ser diferente, estaba comenzando a darse una nueva oportunidad, abrazada a la ilusión. Bella había aceptado la propuesta de noviazgo de Emmett, ella se sentía atraída por él y había aprendido a quererlo, aunque aquel sentimiento desenfrenado, confuso y aplastante que sintió por Edward no estaba presente entre ellos dos. Luego de que ella le diera el sí, quiso dejarle claro este detalle, pues no deseaba engañarle.

―Emmett, yo… yo no quiero mentirte, sigo pensando en él, aunque no con amor, siento odio y coraje, aunque no estoy segura ya que creo que lo último lo siento más por mí; por ser tan ilusa―dijo algo confundida, pues el coraje que rodeaba su corazón aún estaba latente, haciendo que no viese objetivamente sus sentimientos.

―Lo sé, no espero que de la noche a la mañana te olvides de Edward. Quiero que hagas esto porque lo deseas, debes tener presente que quizás no funcione, pero también puede ser que sí. Por ello es mejor tomar las cosas con calma y ver si una relación entre tú y yo puede funcionar ―contestó acariciando su mano.

Emmett sabía que ella deseaba sanar, pero por su experiencia, estaba claro que debía tomar toda esta situación con calma, pues el tiempo demostraría si ella lo podría amar. A decir verdad, era justo que él quisiera intentarlo, pues él se hizo a un lado para que Edward tuviese su momento, el cual simplemente arruinó. El apreciaba mucho a su casi hermano y le dolió muchísimo lo que hizo con Bella, pues el susodicho sabía los sentimientos que tenía este por la chica.

Por su parte, Bella se sentía feliz. Si no hubiese sido por el apoyo del ojiazul, quizás estuviese hecha una drogadicta y alcohólica. Al principio de todo el caos, muchas noches deseó colarse en la habitación de Edward y revisar las gavetas para ver si encontraba cocaína, pero la presencia de Emmett se lo impedía.

Luego de dos semanas de noviazgo, Emmett y Bella regresaban de una salida al cine. Ella reía jovialmente por las ocurrencias de su actual novio, aunque muchas veces Edward se aparecía en sus pensamientos, haciéndola pensar en el momento en que él volviese a aparecer. Su cerebro, se las ideaba para bloquear esa idea y hacerla seguir hacia adelante como un método de autodefensa.

―Bueno, iré a darme un baño ―dijo ella dejando un pequeño beso en los labios del Emmett.

Él la observó subir las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo hacía feliz. El ojiazul había dejado de dormir con Bella, pues sus constantes erecciones eran continuas y monstruosas, por lo cual no quería perder el control con ella; aunque muchas veces no podía ocultarlas cuando tenían momentos calientes. Tomó su celular y se dispuso a marcar un número que lo había llamado unas quince veces, pero por estar con Isabella, no había contestado la llamada.

―Emmett ―dijo una voz fría del otro lado del móvil.

―¿Qué sucede Edward? ―preguntó el ojiazul en tono normal.

―Solo te llamaba para decirte que vuelvo en esta semana, y quisiera tuvieras listo todos los informes que te pedí.

―Así será ―contestó cortante.

―Bueno, entonces hasta luego.

―Nos vemos ―dijo Emmett cortando la llamada. Él estaba esperando esa llamada, pues sabía muy bien que Edward en algún momento volvería. Su preocupación hizo acto de aparición al pensar en Bella y cómo reaccionaría. No le preocupa nuevamente la presencia de este en la vida de Bella, pues eso la haría aclarar realmente sus sentimientos. Quizás, si fuese otro tipo de hombre, estaría encolerizado y lleno de celos, pero él no era así. Emmett deseaba una mujer que lo amara y se entregase a él por completo, y si Bella no lo hacía, pues lo aceptaría; su deseo era que ella fuese feliz. Se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió un poco de Vodka para luego sentarse en uno de los muebles que daban hacia la gran vista del enorme ventanal. Analizaba todo de forma objetiva, pues tendría que preparar a Bella para el acontecimiento de su llegada.

―Hola, ¿algún motivo para beber? ―preguntó Bella recostada de la pared de la estancia.

―Ven ―dijo el ojiazul con un movimiento de mano.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―preguntó al verlo tan serio.

―Nada grave, es solo que tenemos que hablar.

La expresión facial de Bella cambió dramáticamente de felicidad a temor. Por un momento pensó en que terminaría con ella.

―¿Hice algo? ―preguntó como una niña pequeña.

Emmett la jaló de su cintura y la hizo sentarse a su lado.

―No, no hiciste nada. Es solo que Edward regresará en una semana, me acaba de hablar para informarme ―soltó de golpe.

Los ojos de Bella se distendieron grandemente por la sorpresa y el temor que se apoderó de ella súbitamente. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se aglomeró en su pecho haciéndola sentir una desconcertante confusión.

―Yo…yo no quiero estar aquí ―dijo algo desesperada.

―Tranquila, no estás sola ―contestó Emmett sujetando sus manos para darle aliento. ―Escúchame Bella, tienes que ser fuerte. El contrato que firmaste te compromete, por lo cual no puedes vivir en otro lugar que no sea aquí, además el contrato puede ser renovado por más tiempo si él lo exige.

―No quiero, Emmett ―dijo con voz suplicante y un camino de lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. ―Tengo miedo ―confesó.

―Escúchame bien Bella, en la vida no triunfan los cobardes, solo los valientes lo hacen. Para ser abogado se necesita ser valiente, firme y que nada te haga claudicar. Si tus sueños es estudiar leyes, debes aprender a enfrentarte a todo tipo de situaciones y tener el control de ellas. Debes crecer preciosa, para eso tienes que enfrentar la vida y las consecuencias que puedan surgir. Además, esta es una oportunidad para que puedas seguir adelante.

―¿Para seguir adelante? de verás no te entiendo Emmett ―comentó confusa por el juego de palabras del ojiazul.

―Sí, Bella, así como lo escuchas. Debes enfrentarte a quién en un momento te hizo daño, pues este tipo de cosas suelen dejar situaciones inconclusas, debes comportarte con madurez, lidiar con ello; lo cual te concierne a ti y a Edward.

―¿Qué dices? Me estas arrojando a la boca del lobo ―dijo consternada ―Acaso ¿no me quieres?

―Claro que te quiero Bella, pero soy objetivo, quizás ese sea el defecto de todo abogado, lo cual en un momento deberás adquirir tú. Mira, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti todo esto, pero somos seres humanos y solemos decir que estamos bien ante situaciones que aún nos afectan más de lo que deseamos aceptar. No sabes lo que me duele todo esto, pero también estoy claro en que tú sientes algo por Edward y es mejor afrontarlo de frente para saber si esos sentimientos han cambiado o siguen allí.

―Yo….yo…yo le odio ―dijo sin creerse sus palabras del todo.

―Eso se llama coraje Bella, lo que suele enceguecer a una persona para que su conciencia no la torture con el recuerdo de la persona que alguna vez le hirió. Es una forma insana de querer engañar a tu mente, para auto convencerte de algo que en realidad no desprecias.

Bella se quedó sin palabras, miraba a Emmett profundamente tratando de entender cómo es que era tan sabio, pero no tuvo que analizar tanto, pues este notó en su mirada su cuestionamiento.

―Soy abogado Bella, suelo analizar situaciones complejas e incluso estudiar profundamente a un cliente. He tenido experiencias propias al igual he visto muchos casos ajenos, mi profesión me han hecho adquirir mucha madurez. Todos esos factores me han hecho ser algo así como conocedor de la conducta humana, es muy fácil aprender cuando observas detalladamente a las personas, sobre todo cuando meditas.

―Sé que soy un poco infantil, no quiero serlo, deseo madurar y ver las cosas como tú las ves, pero me resulta tan difícil ―dijo con rostro compungido.

―No te desesperes, estas comenzando a vivir la vida, poco a poco aprenderás, te advierto que no será fácil y habrán momentos en que desearas claudicar, en esos momentos es que tendrás que sacar todas las fuerzas que tengas dentro de ti para seguir hacia adelante ―dijo en tono paternal.

―Bueno, mejor dejemos ya esta conversación. ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos algo entretenido?

―¿Cómo qué?

―Mmmmm…. Bueno podríamos ver una buena película.

―De acuerdo, escoge tú.

―Quiero ver El Rey León.

Emmett sonrió por lo niña que aún resultaba Bella, definitivamente ella tendría que pasar por sus propias experiencia para aprender a ser una mujer fuerte.

―No creo que esa película este ahí ―dijo señalando el cubículo que Edward tenía destinado para una gran colección de películas.

―Ya sé, pero yo la he comprado ―dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

Emmett adoraba la inocencia que Bella transpiraba. Él sonrió y la dejó hacer esa noche lo que deseara. Después de haber visto la película completa y comer palomitas de maíz como locos, Bella se acercó a sus labios dejando un casto beso.

El ojiazul no le bastó y atrapó sus labios en un beso suave y candente donde sus lenguas se acariciaban. A Bella le gustaban sus besos, vamos, ella era de carne y hueso, el hombre lo hacía muy bien. Aunque a decir verdad, el amor no fluía a través de sus labios, pero ese detalle ella no lo examinaba profundamente; pues creía que con sentirse atraída y excitada el amor estaba fluyendo. Sí, sé que más de una pensará ¿cómo? Bueno si aplicamos que Bella no tiene experiencia en relaciones amorosas, esa sería la razón principal que nos explicaría el que ella tuviese un lio en cuanto a sentimientos. ¿Cómo ella se podrá dar cuenta de que no todo sentimiento de afecto es amor? Sencillo, enfrentándose de frente ante el verdadero amor. ¿Cómo se hace eso? Simplemente esperar a que el portador de ese sentimiento haga aparición nuevamente en su vida, esa será la única forma en que ella sabrá que el amor y cariño son dos cosas completamente distintas. El beso entre los dos se tornó ansioso, hasta tal punto que sus mentes solo pensaban en algo en concreto, excitación. Sus respiraciones se hicieron trabajosas y sus quejidos circulaban por toda la estancia.

¿Por qué Bella se dejaba llevar? ¿Acaso lo que vivió con Edward no significó nada para ella? Es un poco complicado de explicar, para ella su primera vez con Edward es algo que nunca olvidaría, pero ella estaba decidida a rehacer su vida, él se lo había dejado muy claro, ella no era nada más que un revolcón para él. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué muriera de amor cuando hay un total caballero a su lado? La mente es muy compleja al igual que los modos de auto defensa de la mente humana.

Mayormente cuando pasamos por un desamor queremos volver a ser amadas y protegidas, lo cual hace que muchas veces pasen situaciones como estas. Ella creía que podía rehacer su vida, y por supuesto que podía hacerlo, siempre y cuando Edward estuviese lejos. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando él regrese?

Emmett recostó a Bella en el mueble mientras su entrepierna rozó con la de ella haciéndola gemir. Estaban tan entregado al deseo, que sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse imitando la cópula. El ojiazul rozó con las palmas de sus manos los pechos de Bella, haciéndole sentir los duros y erectos pezones de ella.

De repente se detuvo y se puso de pie tallando su rostro en señal de frustración. Aunque la deseara como el demonio, sabía que estaba mal. Él deseaba hacer suya a Bella, pero no de esa manera. Emmett era un hombre muy realista y sabía muy bien que ella aún sentía algo por Edward, aunque no sabía la intensidad de esos sentimientos. Isabella podía decir que lo odiaba y un sin números de cosas, pero la realidad es que el episodio de miedo que ella tuvo al enterarse que su primo volvía, hiso que ojiazul se diera cuenta que la chica guardaba sentimientos por Edward.

Bella se levantó y llevó una mano al hombro de Emmett quién se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana.

―Emmet, yo…..yo no quiero hacerte daño ―dijo ella sintiéndose mal por verlo batallar.

―Lo sé pequeña ―dijo volteándose hacía ella. ―Solo deseo que estés totalmente segura de tus sentimientos antes de ir más lejos tú y yo.

Bella respetó la decisión de Emmett, pues ella sabía que él tenía razón. Los días pasaron y cada vez se sentía más nerviosa por el regreso de él. No sabía en qué momento llegaría, pues no dijo día y eso la hacía estar muy ansiosa.

Era sábado en la tarde, Emmett y Bella se quedaron en el departamento descansando después de tener una semana ajetreada. Ella se dirigió al gran piano negro que adornaba una de las esquinas de la estancia y comenzó a presionar las teclas de este con un solo dedo.

―¿Sabes tocar el piano?

―Sí, lo hago desde niña.

―No me habías dicho nada ―dijo Emmet en tono de reproche.

―Es que la verdad últimamente, no he tenido mente para tocar.

―Me gustaría escucharte ―dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, por ser tú quién me lo pides, lo haré ―dijo sonriendo.

Bella lo invitó a sentarse en el taburete. Luego ella se sentó entremedió de sus piernas, pues lo requería para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Emmett suspiró pues la pose era muy sugerente, pero utilizó toda su concentración para no excitarse.

―Tocaré, para Elisa de Bethoveen. Ahora pon tus manos sobre las mías.

Emmett hizo lo que ella le pidió. Bella comenzó a tocar, el ojiazul se sintió maravillado por como ella tocaba. El creía estar tocando, pues sus manos podían sentir cada movimiento de sus dedos.

Estaban tan encismados que no se dieron cuenta que Edward se encontraba a sus espaldas contemplando una intimidad entre ellos la cual no deseaba presenciar. Su corazón se estrujó bajo su pechó como si estuviese siendo aplastado.

―Buenas tardes ―pronunció con su típico tono frío.

Emmett y Bella miraron sorprendidos a su espaldas viendo a Edward de pie con dos maletas.

―Disculpen si interrumpí algo ―dijo agriamente.

La verdad es que se sentía como la mierda, en esos momentos quiso tirarse desde la terraza y dejar de existir. Su semblante era frío y tranquilo, mientras que su mente era un total caos de sentimientos enfrentados.

―No, no interrumpes nada ―dijo Emmett en tono cortante.

Los ojos de Bella colisionaron con los de Edward, cuando este se le quedó mirando de una forma tan extraña que se sintió intimidada. Rápidamente ella bajo la vista y sostuvo la mano de Emmett. Su corazón estaba que estallaba, sentía sus oídos latir, simplemente pensaba que podía morir en cualquier momento. El ojiazul apretó su mano para infundirle seguridad. El ambiente se tornó agrio y tenso, pues los dos hombres se miraban fijamente a los ojos, esperando que hacer.

―Bella, déjanos solos por favor ―pidió Emmett.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella soltó la mano de Emmett y se dirigió hacia la escalera cabizbaja. Edward tuvo el impulso de mirarle, pero los ojos de Emmett estaban clavado en él.

―Me imagino, Esme te habrá dicho que estoy viviendo aquí desde que te marchaste ―dijo el ojiazul.

―Sí, ya lo sabía.

―Me conoces muy bien Edward, sabes que no soy ese tipo de hombre que anda buscando oportunidad de guerra. Eres como mi hermano y siempre lo serás, aunque hayas hecho cosas que me han herido. Sé, por la propia boca de Bella que siempre le dejaste las cosas muy claras, pero eso no te justifica. Sabes muy bien que apenas es una niña, que se ilusiona fácilmente y alberga esperanzas. Te seré bien sincero, Bella y yo somos novios, pero sé que esa etiqueta nada significa si ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti. No sé si lo hace, pero tampoco le voy a impedir que lo descubra.

―La verdad, no me interesa tener nada con Isabella, así que te deseo todo lo mejor con ella ―dijo en tono monocorde. Emmett sabía muy bien que se expresaba de esa forma para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él no era abogado por placer, si no, porque podía leer a la gente fácilmente y la mirada de Edward denotaba coraje y dolor.

―Bueno, entonces recogeré mis cosas e iré a hablar con Bella.

Emmett recogió todas sus pertenencias y fue a la habitación de Isabella. La chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando a través del gran ventanal.

―Preciosa, debo irme.

―Emmett ―dijo levantándose del suelo abrazándose a él.

―No tienes nada de que temer, Edward no es un asesino serial ―dijo riendo.

Bella se separó del ojiazul mirándolo con mala cara.

―De verdad no entiendo cómo eres Emmett, yo estoy aquí acongojada y tú haces chistes ―dijo en tono herido.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga Bella? ¿Quieres que baje y le propine una buena golpiza? ¿Crees que eso resolverá algo? Estoy tratando esta situación como persona adulta que somos, no como un energúmeno. A decir verdad, tú y él se metieron en esta situación, así que ahora les tocará resolver todo el desastre que crearon ―dijo Emmett en tono de voz alto y frustrado, uno, el cual Bella nunca había escuchado. En esos momentos ella supo que él tenía toda la razón y que era momento de madurar; dejar de ser la niña que aún era para convertirse en mujer.

Emmett estaba recostado con la frente en el ventanal, se sentía tan agobiado por todo. Deseaba sacarla de allí y llevársela lejos, pero era realista, eso no la ayudaría.

―Tienes razón Emmett, tengo que hacerle frente a esta situación, ya bastante has hecho por mí ―dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y posando su rostro en ella.

Emmett apretó sus manos sobre las de ella y se mantuvo callado por unos minutos. Luego de relajarse se volteó mirándola fijamente.

―Tienes que enfrentar la vida o si no ella te comerá preciosa. Muchas veces es duro, pero ello nos hace personas más capaces ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―Ahora, me marcharé, mañana te llamaré para ver a qué hora podemos vernos.

―Sí ―dijo ella poniendo un beso en sus labios.

Emmett salió del departamento con un deje de dolor en su corazón, pues sabía que entre las dos personas que se quedaban allí, aun había amor.

Bella, nuevamente se sentó en el suelo quedándose encismada con los grandes edificios que se levantaban ante su vista. Su mente era un caos al igual que sus emociones que mantenían a su alma a punto de caer por un precipicio.

Un tiempo después de que ella se encontrara absorta en sus pensamientos, un toque en su puerta le hiso asustarse. Su corazón se agitó abruptamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. Su respiración se volvió errática y sintió que su cuerpo sudaba frío. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a repetirse a sí misma "Tienes que ser fuerte, debes dejar de ser una niña"

―Adelante ―dijo con voz firme, pero en su interior sentía que cada pedazo de ella se desmoronaba, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba él; observándola fijamente con rostro indescifrable. Mentalmente Bella se daba ánimos para parecer fuerte, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él demostrándole que no le tenía temor.

―¿Cómo estas, Isabella? ―dijo su nombre de forma lenta con un deje de cinismo.

―Como ves, muy bien ―contestó parcamente sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

―Sí, pude darme cuenta, pero deseaba escucharlo de tu boca ―dijo caminando lentamente dónde ella se encontraba. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente aun mirándola, pero esta vez sus ojos la recorrieron completa.

―Pues, ya lo has escuchado ―su voz se escuchó ansiosa y Edward lo notó.

―Me sorprende lo rápido que has vuelto a…¿Cómo es que decías? ―dijo dramatizando sus movimientos haciendo que pensaba. ―Oh si, esa palabra tan llena de significado, pero a la misma vez puede ser dicha por cualquiera sin sentirla en lo más mínimo, AMAR. Claro, claro, lo sé, las personas suelen decir TE AMO aún sin sentirlo ―terminó de decir como si no le importase.

―¿Y qué sabes tú? Eres un hombre que no sabe amar, que vive en su propio infierno y quiere arrastrar a los demás hasta él. No sé ni cómo estás vivo, pues lo que tienes en tu pecho ni tan siquiera late, es frio, duro e inservible ―sus palabras eran frías y llenas de rabia. Edward sonrió cínicamente acercándose un poco más a ella.

―Sabes, la que no sabes nada aquí eres tú. Además la palabra AMOR es irrelevante para mí, incluso mírate, ¿Qué definición tiene en tu diccionario mental? Creo que tienes una idea inequívoca de la palabra. ¿No sé supone que cuando amas, no olvidas fácilmente? Y no te equivoques, no me importa que estés con Emmett, solo deseo instruirte con tu engaño mental.

―¿Engañó mental? Ja, tú sí que debes instruirte tú mismo, a ver si sales del atolladero de mierda en donde te encuentras. Eres un insensible puto, vives aferrado al pasado no dejando vivir a los que te rodean ―le gritó Bella en la cara.

Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada, eran ciertas, pero ella no sabía cuánto daño causaba con ellas.

―No sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes nada ―dijo con su mandíbula apretada mirándola con furia. Bella se asustó, pero no dejó de enfrentarlo.

―Entonces si no se lo que digo, ¿por qué no me lo explicas y dejamos toda esta mierda?

―¿Te ha gustado como te ha follado Emmett? ―dijo cambiando la conversación abruptamente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

―¿De qué coños hablas? ―preguntó indignada.

―Ahora no vengas a hacerte la puritana Bella, bien que gozabas cuando metía mi polla en tu coñó, me imagino que has obtenido más práctica, ahora debes de ser toda una experta.

Lo que sucedió a continuación de las hirientes palabras de Edward fue una sorpresa para este. La mano de Bella se estampó fuertemente en su rostro propinándole una cachetada que hiso girar su rostro. Los ojos de él se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras que la mirada de ella estaba encendida en furia y dolor.

―No soy una puta Edward, quizás acepté ser la tuya en un momento de idiotez cerebral, pero no por eso me revuelco con el primero que se me cruza en frente. Además, debo decir, que no todos los hombres son como tú, Emmett es un caballero, deberías saberlo.

Edward pasó su mano por su mejilla tratando de aplacar el dolor que la cachetada de Isabella le había causado.

―O sea, que yo soy un jodido patán por haberte follado, a que no te acuerdas que fuiste tú quién casi me lo pide a gritos.

―No, no lo voy a negar, yo te pedí que me hicieses tuya, pero tú….tú saliste huyendo como si yo fuera la peste, incluso me trataste como un objeto al decirme que estuviera con Emmett.

―¿Y no es lo que has hecho? ―dijo levantando una ceja.

―Lo hice por mi propia decisión, no porque tú me lo aconsejaras. En vez de querer aconsejarme sobre mi vida, deberías analizarte y aconsejarte tú mismo a ver si dejas de ser un maldito patán.

―Ja, ahora soy un patán, sin embargo cuando te embestía una y otra vez con mi verga bien que te derretías en mis brazos ―dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

―No me interesa eso ahora, lo que pasó entre tú y yo quedó en el pasado, ahora vivo el presente.

―O sea, que has olvidado como te hice mía. Ya no recuerdas cuando gemías mi nombre mientras nuestras carnes se juntaban y delirabas cuando te corrías envolviéndome por completo, eso es interesante ―dijo mirándola a los ojos.

―No es que haya olvidado lo que sucedió entre los dos, es solo que he decidido darle vuelta a la página y seguir viviendo, cosa que tu deberías aprender y aplicar en tu vida para que no seas un desdichado infeliz ―dijo Bella sin parpadear.

―Quisiera probar tus palabras en hechos, pues creo que eres una mentirosa.

Edward estaba desesperado, deseaba comprobar que ella aún le amaba, quería sentir si aún su piel, su alma, su corazón le pertenecían. Era una sensación contradictoria con lo que le dictaba la razón, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba besarla o rozar su piel para sentirse vivo de nuevo. Su corazón se hinchó cuando comprobó que seguía siendo el primer hombre que recorrió su cuerpo fundiéndose en él. Sin esperar más se acercó a ella pasando su mano por su cuello el cual rozó hasta atrapar entre sus dedos su cabello. Su boca se movió férrea sobre la de ella tratando de aplacar las ganas que hace tanto tiempo lo consumían. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba en sus manos de forma palpable haciendo que él delirara por ella, y quisiese comérsela entera con aquel beso.

Por un momento Bella se desconectó del mundo, solo podía sentir la humedad y calor de su boca. Ella posó sus manos en su pecho haciendo que sus cuerpos no estuviesen totalmente juntos. Eso no fue impedimento para que ella pudiera sentir la gran erección de Edward rozar su vientre, lo cual fue una alarma suficiente para ella. Isabella lo empujó y lo miró con rostro de confusión.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso crees que soy la misma estúpida que dejaste atrás? Pues déjame decirte que esa estúpida tú la destruiste, ahora soy una nueva Isabella. No creas que vas a jugar conmigo, tendrás que conseguirte una imbécil que te deje hacerlo ―dijo aún aturdida por lo que había sucedido.

―Bueno Isabella, solo deseaba saber cuán mentirosa puedes resultar ser y déjame decirte que eres muy mala ―sonrió triunfante. ―Mis besos aún te afectan y puedo deducir que de seguro si me desnudase frente a ti, te dejarías follar, pero no me interesa, la verdad.

―A mí tampoco me interesa y creo que deberías dejar de ser tan engreído, porque créeme, no me interesas ―dijo enfatizando las últimas tres palabras. Te voy a pedir que salgas de mi recámara ahora ―dijo autoritariamente.

Edward sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, donde se recostó en su cama fantaseando con el beso que le había dado unos minutos atrás. Él estaba muy claro que lo que había hecho fue demasiado impulsivo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por un momento se sintió como la mierda, pues sabía que estaba perjudicando también a su primo.

Bella también se acostó en su cama mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios recordando aquel beso fuerte y salvaje que la hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza nuevamente. En esos momentos supo que lo amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de amar, especialmente que toda ella le pertenecía completamente.

Muchas personas ven el amor de distintas formas, como algún tipo de fantasía, engaño, error, dolor, mentira, en fin un sin número de antónimos que no son apropiados para definir la palabra que mundialmente abarca un sin fin de sentimientos profundos los cuales dependen de la demostración palpable. ¿Por qué algunas personas se obligan amar a otras? Es una pregunta interesante, pero la respuesta varía dependiendo a la persona a quién se lo preguntes. Muchas de estas te responderán un, "no lo sé" o "es mejor que estar solo" y en otras tantas "no quiero resultar herida por una persona que ya lo ha hecho antes". Esta última resolución era la razón por la que Bella estaba intentando una relación con Emmett. Esto puede sonar egoísta, pero ella creía poder llegar a amarlo, a parte se sentía atraída por él, lo cual la confundía con el nacimiento de amor en la relación.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, pues luego del día del enfrentamiento, Edward volvió a comportarse fríamente, lo cual no sorprendió a Bella, pues era típico de él. Ella agradeció eso, pues no deseaba nuevamente los juegos mentales del cobrizo. Emmett solía buscar en las tardes a Bella, comúnmente salían a cenar a algún restaurante, paseaban por el parque o simplemente iban al departamento del ojiazul y preparaban algo de comer. Cuando Bella llegaba al departamento este siempre estaba vacío, solo lo veía en la oficina, pues trabajaba para él. Ya no viajaba con él en su auto, pues ella misma le pidió al ojiazul que la llevase todos los días a la empresa.

Se encontraba en el auto de Emmett despidiéndose de este para subir a su monótono trabajo donde recibía órdenes ladradas por Edward. Entró a la oficina que compartía con el cobrizo, pues este hizo que pusieran su escritorio en ella ya que la necesitaba más de cerca. Se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de la gran oficina y acomodó sus pertenencias. Encendió la computadora y comenzó a ver la lista extensa de correos electrónicos que había recibido. Muchos de ellos eran de proveedores de la empresa, el resto eran de los burdeles. Se encontraba leyendo algunos de los mensajes cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era él, vestido con un traje Armani color negro y corbata del mismo color. Su cabello estaba alborotadamente peinado, su perfume llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Bella sintiendo que el olor le daba una bofetada.

Ese olor varonil de su perfume solía hacer que perdiera la cordura en fracción de segundos.

―¿Algo importante en el correo? ―preguntó sin saludar. Su forma de mantenerse alejado era esa, por ningún motivo debía perder el control y joder las cosas nuevamente. Había visto como Emmett sonreía cuando estaba con ella y lo menos que deseaba era joderlo. Además aunque no fuese así, no pensaba tener nada con ella, él no amaba y punto.

―No, pero tiene tres correos del burdel aquí en Chicago, fueron enviados anoche.

―Comunícate al número de Josephine y pon el teléfono en altavoz. Ella sabía muy bien quién era la mujer a quién llamaría, pues la había conocido en su visita con Emmett al burdel. Era una señora de unos cincuenta años de edad, amable y profesional.

Bella marcó el número y del otro lado contestó una mujer.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días Josephine, te habla Edward, es que he recibido unos correos tuyos ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó acomodando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

―Sí, no quise molestarlo anoche, pues era ya muy tarde. Ayer vinieron tres hombres miembros del burdel, los cuales formaron un pequeño altercado.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Edward molesto dejando de organizar los papeles en su escritorio.

―Quisieron propasarse con algunas de las chicas, los guardaespaldas tuvieron que sacarlos de la casa. Como sabe abriremos hoy y temo que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo ―comentó Josephine preocupada.

―¿Tienen los nombres?

―Sí, los tengo en el registro, sus nombres son: William Garret, Steve Raven y Tom Harrison.

El rostro de Edward se transformó totalmente, la irá se plasmó en sus facciones haciendo que Bella se alarmara. Ella había contemplado al ojiverde enfadado, pero nunca como ahora. Al parecer había sido poseído, pues en esos momentos su cara reflejaba a un hombre distinto, uno el cual su mirada era la de un asesino. Lo vio agarrar fuertemente una pluma que tenía en su mano y arrojarla violentamente sobre su escritorio.

―Yo iré esta noche, me encargaré de ello. Te pido por favor, tengas sus contratos a manos, mi asistente y abogado irán conmigo para anularlos ―dijo con voz contenida, pero Bella podía notar que en cualquier momento estallaría. Por primera vez sintió terror de él, pues estaba totalmente transformado. Ella pasó su mano por su frente sintiendo que algo rodaba por esta, se encontraba sudando, tenía los nervios alterados.

―De acuerdo, aquí lo espero ―dijo Josephine terminando la llamada.

―Llama a Emmett, dile que necesito que vaya esta noche al burdel para revocar unos contratos, también te necesito a ti allí por cualquier cosa que deba redactar.

Bella no dijo nada, solo asintió algo asustada. Lo vio salir de la oficina encolerizado, dejándola sola. Aprovechó para llamar a Emmett y le contó todo lo sucedido, este le dijo que se relajara, que Edward tenía unos problemas con estos tipos, pero que él se encargaría de ello. En todo el día Edward desapareció, cuando le preguntó a Patty esta tampoco sabía de su procedencia.

―No sé dónde pueda estar, solo me dijo que cancelara sus reuniones y que vendría mañana.

Bella se encontraba preocupada, pues temía que algo fuese a suceder, nunca había visto a Edward de esa manera. En el almuerzo fue a comer con Patty ya que Emmett tenía una reunión con su cliente Meredith. Bella aún no la conocía, pero estaba comenzando a odiarla, pues su novio hablaba maravillas de ella. No quería parecer una niña estúpida y celosa, por ello se contenía, incluso cuando él le hablaba de sus atributos.

La tarde llegó rápidamente y con ella una llamada de Emmett avisándole que la recogería para ir al burdel. Cuando llegaron, el burdel estaba comenzando abrir. Había unos cuantos autos lujosos estacionados a un costado de la casa que se utilizaba para ello. Entraron a la mansión donde se encontraron con Josephine a la entrada de este.

―El señor Cullen los está esperando en la oficina ―comunicó.

Se dirigieron a un hermoso despacho, sus puertas estaban abiertas, así que entraron. Edward se encontraba sentado en un gran escritorio de caoba detrás de una computadora.

―Hola ―dijo Emmett.

―Hola Emmett, ya Bella debe haberte dicho todo ¿no?

―Sí, creo que no habrá ningún problema con la cancelación de contratos, solo se le deberá pagar el dinero de depósito que dieron ya que no han llegado a cumplir el año de membresía.

―No hay problema con ello, ya les he hecho un cheque con la suma total.

―¿Quieres que trate con ellos?

―No, yo lo haré.

―No sé qué carajos te sucede con esos tipos, pero me parece que no debes perder el tiempo con ellos.

―No lo hago, créeme ―dijo en tono amargo ―Josephine me ha dicho que tienes los contratos de los últimos meses ya que te los has llevado para auditarlos.

―Oh si, los tengo en el auto, voy y los busco ―dijo apretando el hombro de Bella y dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo, él sabía cuan incómoda se sentía ella estando con Edward, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho.

―Puedes sentarte ―dijo Edward señalándole al gran mueble que se encontraba en una esquina.

Bella se sentó, mientras su mirada permanecía cabizbaja y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Sin que hubiese pasado un minuto Josephine se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina con rostro nervioso.

―Señor, aquí están los tres hombre.

―Hazles pasar ―dijo con firmeza.

De pronto por la puerta entraron tres hombres corpulentos bien vestidos, los cuales parecían rondar los cuarenta años de edad. Bella se les quedó viendo, pues despedían un aire de maldad y autoridad que daba escalofríos. Pudo ver como el rostro de uno de ellos se adornó con una sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra.

―Oh, pero que placer es estar ante la presencia del señor Cullen, ¿Qué creen? ―comentó dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban, los cuales sonrieron en respuesta.

―Qué pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, tanta escoria a mí alrededor me hace sentir nauseabundo, eso es lo que causas William ―dijo observándoles fijamente.

―No seas tan dramático Edward, sabes que somos de lo mejor ―dijo mofándose y mirando hacia dónde se encontraba Bella ―Oh, sí tenemos compañía ¿acaso nos pensabas dar un obsequio?

―Es mi asistente, no te metas con ella, estás aquí para hablar conmigo ―dijo en tono de advertencia.

Bella escuchaba el intercambio de palabras absortamente, estaba asustada, pues esos hombres daban temor con sus miradas lascivas.

―Y para que somos buenos, acaso….―dejó la frase inconclusa pues Edward no le dejó terminar de hablar.

―Alguna vez, fui un estúpido ante tus ojos, pero ahora puedo joderte la vida imbécil; así que mejor no te metas conmigo ―dijo apretando su quijada. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados en sus costados, lo cual alertó a Bella. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente augurando que algo violento se podría desatar en aquella habitación.

―No seas rencoroso Edward, si no fuese por nosotros hubieses vivido una vida no muy interesante.

Todo fue tan rápido, que pasó como una ráfaga imperceptible para Bella. Edward golpeó fuertemente a William en el rostro y no lo dejó reponerse cuando siguió propinándole golpes tras golpes. Los otros dos hombres se le abalanzaron tratando de quitar a Edward de encima de su amigo. Bella se encontraba tan histérica que comenzó a gritar como loca, pues temía que aquellos tres hombres golpearan a Edward. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Emmett estaba dentro de la oficina. Tomó a uno de los hombres como si fuese un muñeco elevándolo y tirándolo al suelo; al otro lo jaló por su camisa y lo pegó a la pared con el puño preparado para golpearle, lo cual hizo segundos después al ver que luchaba contra él. Edward golpeaba como loco a William. El hombre que estaba en manos de Emmett cayó aturdido al suelo y este aprovecho para detener a Edward de que siguiera golpeando al hombre.

―Hey, hermano, mírame ―le decía a un Edward descontrolado, atrapado por la ira, al cual tenía sostenido de los hombros ―No vale la pena, mejor hagamos lo que hay que hacer, tranquilízate.

Edward dejó de luchar, pero se veía totalmente alterado. Bella estaba asustada, se preguntaba quiénes eran esos hombres y por qué le afectaba tanto a Edward su presencia. Cuando Bella enfocó su mirada al ojiverde vio que tenía una herida en su ojo izquierdo.

―¡Dios está sangrando! ―dijo alterada.

Edward la miró y pasó sus dedos por donde ella le miraba recogiendo con ellos la sangre que allí tenia. Yo atenderé a estos tipos en la otra oficina, tú te quedarás aquí ―dijo Emmett apuntando a Edward ―Bella en el baño ―dijo señalando a una pequeña puerta en el despacho ―Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, cura a Edward.

―No, yo iré contigo.

―Hombre, no te busques problemas, hazme caso y quédate aquí ―dijo en tono autoritario.

―Ahora señores, hagan el favor de acompañarme, a menos que deseen que llame a la policía ―les dijo a los hombres que estaban con rostros furiosos.

Salieron de la oficina y Bella se dirigió rápidamente a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios al baño. Cuando regresó, Edward se encontraba recostado en su silla con los ojos cerrados.

―Ya…..lo…encontré ―dijo ella entrecortadamente.

―No es necesario ―contestó tajantemente.

―Puedes adquirir una infección, por favor déjame curarte ―imploró en tono dócil.

Él no se volvió a negar, solo se quedó en silencio mientras ella buscaba en la caja lo necesario para limpiar y desinfectar la herida. Ella pasó un algodón con alcohol en la herida con mucha delicadeza, pues sabía que podía dolerle, pero de él no salió gemido alguno de dolor. Terminó de curarle y comenzó a guardar todo en la caja nuevamente, cuando escuchó su voz de forma suave y apetecible e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó; era aquella voz que utilizó cuando estuvieron aquellos días en las Bahamas.

―Gracias.

Bella lo miró extrañada de sus palabras, pero le respondió.

―De nada.

―¿Me deseas, Bella? ―dijo haciendo que ella se tensara aún más si era posible. Su mente no podía elaborar la contestación apropiada. Ella deseaba decirle que sí, pero eso sería traicionar a Emmett y darle el poder a Edward para que volviera a joder su vida.

―No sé, por qué diablos me preguntas algo así, cuando sabes que tu primo o sea mi novio está a par de puertas de aquí ―dijo aún con la mente aturdida por la pregunta.

―No es como si te estuviese pidiendo sexo Isabella, solo es una pregunta nada más, solo debes responder con un sí o no, es muy fácil ―dijo esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Edward no sabía muy bien por qué hacía eso con ella, pero era algo más fuerte que él, lo cual le inducia a hacerlo.

―No, no lo hago, para eso tengo un novio, para desearlo a él.

―O sea que ya se han acostado ―dijo afirmando lo que decía.

―Pues, eso no te incumbe.

―La verdad no, pero ¿sabes?, soy muy observador. Percibo a mi primo muy tenso, además de que no tiene mucho contacto físico cariñoso contigo, lo cual indica que aún no han follado ―dijo rascando su frente en forma de razonamiento sarcástico.

Bella se sentía furiosa y descubierta, Edward era muy observador, lo cual la atemorizaba un poco, pues podía utilizar sus alimañas para seducirla, y ella no sabía cómo iría a actuar en una situación así.

―Bueno, quizás tu entiendas que toda pareja debe comenzar follando, pero en el caso de Emmett y mío estamos experimentado cosas más ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh si, excitantes, para cuando ese momento llegue sea fabuloso ―dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. Si él quería intimidarla, ella no se dejaría.

―Oh, que interesante, no puedo creer que mi primo se conforme con besos y toqueteos, estoy seguro que ha buscado a alguien más para descargar su frustración sexual.

Bella estaba enfurecida, él sabía cómo molestarla, respiró hondo y trató de lucir apacible.

―Mira quién habla de frustración sexual, precisamente tú, que tienes cara de amargado, quizás necesites que te follen de una buena a vez, para ver si dejas de ser tan ácido ―dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. El rostro de él parecía un poema, el coraje y enfado hicieron acto de presencia haciendo que el corazón de Bella latiese rápidamente. Lo vio acercarse a ella como león enfurecido y sintió su estomagó apretarse. Se detuvo tan cerca de ella que podía oler su aliento a cigarrillo.

―Quizás tú puedas hacerme ese favor, Bella, no me importaría follar con una amateurs, quizás esta vez pueda darte unas clases extras de como follar como una verdadera puta ―dijo con voz ronca y lujuriosa.

La mano de ella se levantó para darle otra cachetada, pero la mano de él la detuvo antes de estamparla en su rostro.

―Mejor, dejemos las cachetadas para cuando cojamos Bella, créeme que te encantara que te propine par de azotes mientras te corres en mi polla, nena ―dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, tomó sus manos las cuales todavía tenía sujetas y se las llevó a sus labios poniendo un suave y húmedo beso en estas, los cual hizo temblar a Bella.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, por lo cual Edward se separó rápidamente de ella dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Bella se encontraba inmóvil como una momia, sentía que sudaba frio.

―Bueno, todo listo ―dijo Emmett entrando a la oficina ―Les he dejado en claro a esos bastardos que si se acercan nuevamente al burdel o a ti tendrán problemas legales.

―Gracias ―dijo Edward sinceramente.

Emmett observó a Bella y sabía que algo le ocurría pues estaba algo pálida y asustada.

―¿Estas bien, cariño? ―preguntó acercándose a ella apretando su brazo.

―Sí, es solo que todo esto me ha dejado algo nerviosa ―mintió en parte, pues lo más que le había afectado era la conversación con Edward.

―Oh bueno, ya todo pasó ―El ojiazul acarició su brazo con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo ―¿Necesitas algo más? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Ahora que estás aquí, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría checaras los permisos de patente que hay que renovar.

―De acuerdo, dámelos para revisarlos ―dijo Emmett sentándose en una de las sillas ―Ven, Bella, siéntate.

Emmett estaba seguro que a ella le pasaba algo más, y lo que fuese que la tuviese tan tensa tenía que ver con Edward.

―Si no te importa, iré al baño.

―Oh, está bien.

Bella salió de aquella oficina con mucha prisa, las palabras de Edward la habían afectado más de lo que deseaba. Por un momento deseo tirársele encima y decirle que la hiciese suya de inmediato. Se sentía una completa zorra por pensar en ello, pero era algo más fuerte que ella. Entró al bañó y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete cerrando sus ojos y botó todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones. A los pocos segundos escuchó la puerta abrirse, unas risas chillonas inundaron todo el baño.

―¿Lo vieron? El muy puto esta mejor cada día, hace tiempo que no venía por acá.

―Sí, aunque a mí me llamó hacen meses para tener una buena sección de folladas.

―Carajo, que envidia, a mí todavía no me ha tocado.

―Bueno, el señor Cullen le gusta probarla a todas, quizás no tarde en llamarte.

Bella abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar a quién se referían. Un coraje repentino inundó sus sentidos, deseando salir de allí y decirles que él era de ella, pero eso no era cierto, ella no era más que otra en su lista.

―¿Y cómo es en la cama?

―Ufffff, tienes que vivirlo en vivo y directo para que comprendas lo bueno que es el maldito. Es rudo y varonil, me encantó cuando me ató de la cama y con una fusta golpeó mi clítoris haciendo que me corriera como nunca lo había hecho ―dijo una de ellas. Bella se quedó anonadada con lo que estaba escuchando.

―Oh sí, a mí me ató las manos y pies, me dio par de azotes en mis nalgas y luego me penetró por el trasero mientras me ponía un vibrador en mi clítoris.

Bella no podía aguantar más aquellos relatos, así que decidió salir del cubículo para ver si se callaban de una maldita vez. Por un momento sintió envidia de ellas, pues las veces que ella se acostó con él habían sido muy convencionales. Cuando Bella salió, se hizo un silencio profundo. Las tres chicas se quedaron petrificadas en su sitio, pues sabían que Bella era la ayudante personal de Edward. Un coraje irracional viajaba por sus venas, su boca se abrió para atemorizarlas y así vengarse de ellas por estar hablando de él hombre que la atormentaba.

―Deberían tener más cuidado cuando hablan del señor Cullen, recuerden que tienen un contrato en el cual indica que no pueden hablar de su intimidad ―dijo ella en tono de advertencia, aunque por dentro el coraje la quemaba.

―Nosotras…..

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente interrumpiéndolas.

―Ustedes tres, salgan de aquí ahora ―dijo Edward algo desesperado. Bella quedó conmocionada al verlo, mientras su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Las chicas salieron rápidamente del baño, Edward puso el seguro a la puerta mientras se dirigía a Bella, quién se encontraba con dificultad al respirar.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sumamente agitada por el nerviosismo.

―Perdóname Bella, pero necesito hacer esto ―dijo jalándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Estampó sus labios en su boca y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente, con ganas, deseo, necesidad. Ella quiso resistirse, pues sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero su razón no funcionaba, su deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad. Se besaron mutuamente con ardor, sensualidad, sus lenguas húmedas y tibias se acariciaban con placer.

Edward bajó un poco su cuerpo y frotó su erección sobre el comienzo de los labios vaginales de Bella, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos con sus pantalones y bragas, aun así, ella pudo sentir como se excitaba con aquel movimiento sugerente.

―Quiero follarte Bella ―dijo en tono ronco y sensual.

Esas palabras fueron como un "click" que hizo que el razonamiento de Bella reaccionara.

―No Edward, déjame ―dijo empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo ―¿Quieres follar? Entonces por qué no llamas a algunas de tus empleadas del burdel, así podrás descargarte y sentirte más aliviado.

―¡Maldita sea! Sé que iré al infierno por esto, pero quiero follarte a ti ¡demonios! ―dijo enfurecido.

―Pues….yo no quiero….no quiero que me folles, no soy tu puta, porque no buscas cuerdas, fustas y te coges a tus empleadas, YO NO SOY TU PUTA ―dijo pronunciando lentamente.

Edward la miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, se preguntaba cómo es que ella sabía sobre eso. Bella vio la confusión en su mirada y le aclaró mejor su comentario.

―Tienes empleadas muriendo por un buen revolcón contigo, deberías aprovecharlas y dejarme tranquila, no sé por qué me haces esto ―dijo con un dolor profundo, pues ella creía que Edward la deseaba para utilizarla, pero no era así. Edward había comprendido que la amaba, pero aun cuando ese sentimiento lo hubiese envuelto, no estaba dispuesto a revelarlo, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de amar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando se ama a alguien, se confía en esa persona completamente, él sabía que si le prometía amor, tendría que revelar su pasado a ella y sabía que Bella no podría vivir con eso; ya le había pasado una vez y no iba a arriesgarse a otro golpe devastador en su vida.

―¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Estas ardida?

―¿Ardida? No, que va, no me interesa las porquerías que haces con tus mujercitas de cama ―dijo tratando de pasar por su lado. Edward la detuvo agarrando su brazo firmemente.

―Eres una hipócrita, puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos, deseas que abra tus piernas y me hunda en tu carne húmeda y resbaladiza lista para mí ―dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro.

―Podre ser una hipócrita como dices, pero tú eres un vil cobarde, ni tan siquiera supiste darme la cara cuando te fuiste, alguna vez pensé que valía la pena arriesgarme a todo por ti, pero me di cuenta que no vales ese esfuerzo ―dijo soltándose de su agarre y saliendo del baño.

Los ojos de Edward se empañaron en lágrimas por las palabras bien merecidas que le dedicó Bella. Él sabía que sus palabras eran la pura verdad, pero eran tan afiladas que se incrustaron en su dañado corazón. Edward batallaba contra sí mismo, contra sus sentimientos, deseaba salir y decirle que la amaba, que quería intentarlo con ella, pero el maldito miedo lo paralizaba. Solo una vez su corazón había latido de aquella manera, por Mary.

Bella se dirigió con el corazón dolido hacia la oficina a buscar a Emmet.

―Hola corazón, ¿todo bien? ―preguntó el ojiazul al verla algo pálida.

―La verdad no, es que todo este incidente con esos hombres me han dejado alterada ―volvió a mentir.

―Bueno, entonces te llevaré al apartamento para que te recuestes, eso te hará bien ―sonrió con dulzura.

Esa noche Bella solo tuvo sueños con Edward, no podía sacar de su mente aquel beso tan glorioso que la dejó con ganas de más.

3 días después

Eran las 10:00 am del jueves y Bella acababa de levantarse. No había ido a trabajar, ya que Edward le dio el día libre alegando que no haría nada que requiriera su presencia en la oficina. Isabella no replicó, pues necesitaba un descanso de todo, quería estar sola e ir al parque y tomar algunas fotos para relajarse. En un principio le preguntó a Emmett si tenía un tiempo ese día para que la acompañase, pero este tenía que viajar en auto hasta Indiana para atender un caso en los tribunales de ese estado.

Así que pasaría la noche en un hotel, pues el viaje era de un par de horas. Había recibido un mensaje de él recordándole que el viernes en la noche se pusiese más hermosa de lo que era pues irían al cumpleaños de Esme. Se sentía algo nerviosa de ir, pero Alice la había llamado una semana atrás y le hizo prometer que iría a la fiesta que estaba planificando para su madre.

Bella se dispuso a buscar la cámara fotográfica, pero se dio cuenta que la había dejado en su escritorio en la oficina. Maldijo mentalmente por tener que ir a buscarla, pero no le quedaba de otra. Se puso unos Jeans y una camisa de maguillos ya que el calor de Mayo se comenzaba apoderar de Chicago. Se calzó unos zapatos deportivos y decidió desayunar un perro caliente en el parque. Tomó un taxi dirigiéndose a la empresa. Luego de unos cinco minutos había llegado. Tomó el ascensor el cual a esa hora estaba vacío e impacientemente esperó a que la llevase a su piso. Cuando salió de este se dirigió hacia la oficina de Edward, la cual compartían. Le extrañó que Patty no estuviese en su escritorio, pero pensó que podría estar buscando café para Edward, aunque él nunca lo tomaba tan tarde. Se dirigió a la puerta y pensó en tocar, pero luego decidió no hacerlo, pues pensó que Edward debía estar solo ya que cuando estaba reunido con alguien Patty no se movía de su escritorio por si este necesitaba algo.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y dio dos pasos adentro de la oficina cuando su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente. Su ojos se abrieron por la impresión y juraba que su corazón por un momento dejo de latir. En el gran mueble que adornaba la oficina se encontraba Edward sentado con el cierre de su pantalón abierto y su polla erecta fuera de este. Frente a él se encontraba en cuclillas con su verga en la boca, la presidenta de Razor Medical, Ginger Lester. Al ver a Bella esta sacó el falo de Edward de su boca y por un instante Isabella juró ver que sonreía.

No pudo más y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pues sentía que iba a romperse en pedazos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y escuchó cuando la voz de él la llamaba.

―Isabella, espera.

Ella apenas podía escuchar su voz, pues su mente estaba tratando de sobrevivir para no perderse en los sentimientos abrumadores que la atacaban. Sin explicarse por qué, sus pies tomaron vida propia y la hicieron correr hasta llegar al elevador donde rápidamente presionó el número que la llevaría fuera del edificio. Deseaba llorar, pero no podía, pues el dolor en su corazón era agobiante y axfisiante.

Se encontraba con la mente congelada al igual que todos los sentimientos que batallaban por salir de la red en dónde se encontraban retenidos. Ella no podía explicarse cómo se sentía, aunque había una palabra que lo podría resumir muy bien, se sentía muerta en vida. No sabe cómo, pero logró detener un taxi en el cual se montó como si fuese un robot. Con voz temblorosa le dijo al taxista la dirección del parque.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tuve que presenciar aquello? le preguntaba mentalmente a Dios. Definitivamente ella le amaba, pero ese amor estaba siendo cada vez más herido y pisoteado, por ello el odio asomaba sus garras. Llegó al parque y se fue a un área dónde había muchos árboles, se sentó en pie de uno de ellos y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por el dolor, frustración, impotencia y odio que llenaba su alma.

―Ha sido suficiente Edward Cullen, ya no más, no seguirás rompiéndome en pedazos una y otra vez ―susurraba para ella misma.

Ella sabía que no debía sentirse ofendida por lo que vio, pero no tenía control de sus sentimientos. Ella se preguntaba, como es que Edward trataba de seducirla y a la misma vez se revolcaba con cuanta mujer tuviese en frente. Llegó a una conclusión, Edward solo estaba jugando con ella, y no lo iba a seguir permitiendo.

―Se acabó, Emmett no se merece esto, debo entregarme a él y olvidarme de ti ―murmuró hipando por el llanto.

Pasó todo el día sentada debajo de aquel árbol que le brindaba paz y cobijo. Cuando vio que eran las 6:00 pm, se levantó para tomar un taxi y volver al departamento. No había comido nada, pero no le importaba, con el acontecimiento de ese día su estómago se encontraba indispuesto a recibir nada.

Llegó al departamento, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, no deseaba verlo. Entró a este y para su mala suerte él estaba de pie junto a las escaleras, la miró tan abismalmente que su cuerpo vibró de temor. Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar como si el no estuviese allí. Iba a subir el primer escalón cuando escuchó su voz pétrea.

―¿Dónde has estado?

―Que te importa.

―Claro que me importa, vives en mi departamento.

―Si quieres busco dónde vivir.

―Sabes que ese no es el punto.

―¿Y cuál es el punto según tú? ―preguntó en tono enojado.

―¿Por qué mierdas entras a mi oficina sin tocar?

―Porque también es la mía, quizás si me hubieses dejado con Patty no te incomodaría cuando alguna de tus putas te esté comiendo la verga ―escupió las palabras con coraje.

―Cuidado como me hablas.

―Te hablo como me da la gana, no tengo porque ser respetuosa con un chulo como tú ―dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a subir las escaleras. Edward estaba tan enfadado que la tomó fuertemente de su brazo y la detuvo.

―Suéltame, me haces daño.

―Cuál es tu problema mocosa, ¿no comes ni quieres dejar comer? Esa puta como dices sabe cómo ponerme duro y sobre todo, sabe cómo comerme la polla.

―Que me importa, has lo que te dé la gana con ella, fóllale la boca, la nariz, los ojos, el culo en fin lo que quieras.

―Eso es lo que a ti te encantaría, que te folle tu coñito y luego tu culo, pero créeme, si te hiciese eso morirías por mí.

―Eres un estúpido engreído, y no me interesa que tú me folles, para eso tengo novio, para que me folle por dónde le dé la gana.

Edward estaba furioso, no era la misma Bella que él había dejado meses atrás, esta había sacado las garras y lo tenía muy enfurecido. Nada más de pensar a otro hombre follándola lo hacía sentir nauseabundo.

―Ahora suéltame que tengo sueño ―dijo ella jalando su brazo fuertemente librándose del agarre de Edward. Subió a su habitación con un coraje indescriptible. En otro momento quizás estuviese llorando como una niña, pero el dolor y el coraje que envolvía su corazón la mantenían fuerte. Ya había tomado una decisión, se entregaría por completo a Emmett y sería feliz con él. Tomó su celular y marcó el número del ojiazul, al segundo repique este contestó.

―Hola corazón.

―Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás?

―Un poco cansado, el día fue muy movido en el tribunal.

―¿A qué horas vienes mañana?

―Creo estar al mediodía ¿Por qué?

―Es que pensaba en ir a tu apartamento y vestirme allá para el cumpleaños de Esme.

―¿Y eso?

―No quiero estar sola todo el día.

―Oh, entiendo, bueno cuando llegue a la ciudad paso a buscarte.

―De acuerdo, llámame antes para estar lista, ahora te dejo pues estoy algo agotada del paseo en el parque.

―Bueno, preciosa, nos vemos mañana.

―Nos vemos.

Bella se sentía tranquila con la decisión que había tomado, ya no daría vuelta atrás. Esa noche decidió olvidarse de todo y durmió tranquilamente.

Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil. Se removió pesadamente y tanteó con su mano su mesita de noche buscando su celular.

―Hola ―dijo con la lengua pastosa y pesada.

―¿Aún duermes? ―escuchó la voz de Emmett del otro lado riendo.

―Pues sí, ¿qué hora es?

―Son las 11:00 am.

―¡Mierda!

―No te apures preciosa es bueno que descanses mientras Edward te de días libres.

―¿Dónde estás?

―Bueno, me queda una hora para llegar a buscarte.

―Oh ―dijo sorprendida, pues no tenía sus pertenencias listas.

―Si deseas, puedo buscarte más tarde.

―No, está bien, una hora es tiempo suficiente.

―Vale, entonces te dejo para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

Bella fue al baño y se dio un buen baño con agua caliente. Lavó sus dientes para luego dirigirse a su closet y buscar lo que se pondría para el cumpleaños. Escogió un traje gris que de seguro le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, Este tenía un cinturón negro y el área del cuello era alta en forma cuadrada. Tomó unos tacones negros y se dirigió a su cofre. Lo abrió y sacó la cadena con el colgante de mariposa que le regalaron sus padres; como siempre la llevó a sus labios y la besó.

Ella sabía que no podría lucirla como se debe pues el traje la cubriría, pero tenía ganas de ponérsela para sentir a sus padres cerca de ella en forma simbólica. Después de tener todo listo se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un poco de cereal. Fue con toda confianza, pues sabía que Edward no se encontraba ya que hoy tendría una junta con Joseph. Desayunó su cereal y un poco de jugo de uva y se dirigió a su recámara para checar que no se le quedara nada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y supo que Emmett había llegado. Tomó el bolso y su cartera dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Buenos días dormilona ―dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa sexy.

―Buenos días hermoso ―dijo ella posando sus labios sobre los de él.

―¿Tienes todo listo?

―Sí, todo está aquí ―dijo mostrándole el bolso.

Emmett cargó el bolso con las pertenencias de ella y se dirigieron a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron, este fue a darse una ducha, mientras Bella hacia zapping en el televisor. Soltó un grito cuando el ojiazul besó su oreja sorpresivamente.

―¡Diablos! Me asustaste ―dijo aguantando su pecho.

―Lo siento ―dijo riendo traviesamente.

―Mentiroso ―dijo arrojándole un cojín.

―Ah sí, quieres guerra de cojines.

Emmett tomó par de cojines y se los lanzó a Bella, esta también le arrojaba unos cuantos. Emmett corrió por toda la estancia cuando se quedó sin cojines para tirar, mientras Bella lo perseguía golpeándole con estos. El ojiazul tropezó con la alfombra de la sala cayendo de espaldas en el sofá. En un impulso, Bella se tiró traviesamente sobre él haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido.

―Lo siento ―dijo Bella riendo.

Sus ojos se encontraron observándose mutuamente con deseo. Sin decir nada, Isabella estampó sus labios con los de Emmett, comenzando un beso pasional y excitante. Sus lenguas entraban a sus bocas acariciándose de forma sexual. Bella sintió la polla de él dura contra su entrepierna.

―Ahhh―gimió quedito por la excitación.

―Bella, creo..―decía Emmett besando a la misma vez los labios de ella ―Creo que….. no debemos….

―Te necesito Emmett ―dijo ella con desesperación. Ella sabía que era una puta egoísta, pero quería darse una oportunidad con el ojiazul. Las palabras de Bella no pasaron desapercibidas para él, pero tampoco deseaba detenerse, la deseaba.

―No te haré….mía ahora….quiero que sea con calma.

―No me hagas…. esto ―dijo frustrada

―Bueno… si quieres puedo… hacer otra cosa ―dijo en tono sugerente. Bella no preguntó y lo dejó hacer.

Puedo imaginar muchas de ustedes preguntándose una sarta de preguntas y todas dirigidas en contra de Bella, pero vamos, quién es perfecto en este mundo, Edward no lo es, él ha estado con un sin número de mujeres aun sintiendo algo por Bella; ¿Por qué ella no puede hacerlo?

La mayoría de las veces cuando nos desilusionamos solemos tomar lo que esté a nuestro alcance. El ser humano no fue hecho para sufrir, su mente y emociones no están capacitadas para llevar un sufrimientos de largo terminó, por ello mueren millones de personas por depresión. Bella no sabía eso, pero si sabía que se sentía bien cuando estaba en los brazos de Emmett, pues la hacía olvidar. Sé qué pensarán que ella es egoísta, y son válidos sus juicios, ¿pero quién no ha sido egoísta una vez en la vida?

Emmett volteó a Bella quedando sobre ella. Seguían besándose, mientras Emmett acariciaba los muslos de ella ascendiendo lentamente metiendo su mano bajo la falda que traía puesta. Sus dedos llegaron a sus bragas y este acaricio sus labios vaginales cubiertos por la fina tela.

―Ahhhh ―gimió casi inaudiblemente Bella.

Emmet sintió las bragas empapadas por los fluidos de Bella y por poco muere en ese instante. Tragó grueso y se animaba a sí mismo a mantenerse en control.

Sus dedos se colaron por el lado de sus bragas sintiendo los jugos de Bella.

―¡Joder! ―maldijo el ojiazul.

―Ohhhh Emmett ―gimió Bella llevando su mano a su enorme erección la cual estaba cubierta por sus pantalones.

―No, ahora no princesa, si lo haces, creo que no soportaré hacerte mía ahora y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los dedos de Emmett eran ágiles y expertos, solo frotaban su clítoris en diferentes movimientos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bella explotó en un delicioso orgasmo. Emmett estaba totalmente excitado, pero quería que ella disfrutara, él podía esperar. Bella se acercó a su boca y lo besó con ganas.

―Eso fue, maravilloso ―dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero no es justo que tú te quedes con las ganas.

―No importa preciosa, luego del cumpleaños de Esme, podemos hacer lo que quieras ―dijo en tono pícaro ―Ahora, debemos prepararnos o se nos hará tarde.

Bella fue a la habitación de invitados, mientras que Emmett fue a la suya. Ella se puso su traje gris con un cinturón negro que hacia su cintura se viese más pequeña. Dejó su cabello suelto de un lado mientras que el otro lo sujetó con una hermosa hebilla. Su cabello llegaba a la parte alta de sus nalgas, era ondulado y muy hermoso. A Edward le encantaba cada vez que la veía con su cabello suelto, aunque ella no sabía eso. Se maquilló sutilmente y se puso los tacones negros, los cuales eran bastante altos. Tomó su cadenita y se la puso, pero el cuello del traje ocultaba el dije de mariposa.

Bajó a la estancia y vio que Emmett se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles. Se sintió feliz, no sabía que estaba comenzando a sentir por él, pero sabía que era algo bueno. Después de que la masturbara una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro de pura felicidad, pues tenía esperanza de ser feliz con aquel maravilloso hombre.

―Waoooo, te ves hermosa.

―Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo ―dijo tímidamente. A Emmet le encantaba su timidez, pues la hacía ver hermosa. Emmett llevaba una camisa azul cielo que se ceñía a su fornido cuerpo, al igual que unos pantalones negros.

Emmett conducía hacia la gran mansión de sus padres adoptivos, mientras él y Bella se miraban mutuamente cuando tenían oportunidad y se sonreía con completa felicidad. Bella sentía que volvía a vivir, su mano estaba entrelazada con la del ojiazul sobre de su muslo.

Llegaron a la casa de Esme y Carslile y pudieron ver que había par de autos frente a esta, incluyendo el de Edward. Emmett la ayudó a bajarse y se dirigieron dentro de la casa. El primer rostro que vio no le agradó nada, era Aro, el cual la miró de una forma extraña al observar la mano de ella y de Emmett juntas.

―Emmett, Bella ―saludó.

―Hola, Aro ―dijo Emmett con un apretón de manos a este, mientras Bella asintió.

―Que bueno verte, quería detallar algunos asuntos de la empresa contigo cuando tengas tiempo.

―Claro, luego me comunico contigo.

―¡Emmett, hijo! ―exclamó Esme abrazándolo ―¿Cómo estás? ―dijo mirando nuestras manos sorprendida.

―Muy Bien ―dijo Emmett mirando a Bella.

―¿Son novios? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Sí, lo somos ―contestó el ojiazul.

―¡Qué maravilla! ¿Verdad Aro?

―Eso sí es, una buena noticia ―dijo Aro con una sonrisa ¿sincera?

―Gracias ―dijimos unísono.

―Vengan, Edward y Alice están en la sala de juegos.

Nos dirigimos hacía la sala en la cual se encontraban Alice y Edward jugando en la gran mesa de Billar que adornaba una esquina de esta. Los dos miraron a Bella y a Emmett, Alice se dirigió a Bella y le dio un abrazo lo cual hizo luego con Emmett. Edward se quedó parado en una esquina con semblante serio.

―Emmett y Bella son novios ―dijo Esme a Alice, quién comenzó a dar brinquitos felicitándolos.

―Ahhhh, eso es increíble, ¿verdad Edward?

Automáticamente las únicas dos mujeres que entendían un poco a Edward se dieron cuenta que el rostro de este no estaba contento con la noticia. Alice le miró con reproche, pues creía que estaba siendo duro y frio como siempre, pero Esme, su madre sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Un pequeño dolor cruzó por su pecho al notar que su hijo estaba enamorado de Bella.

―Bueno, creo que deben ponerse cómodos, voy por Carslile a lo que llegan los otros invitados, ¿me acompañas Edward?

La invitación de Esme le resultó algo extraña, pero se dirigió a su lado.

―Bueno, yo me voy, que tengan una buena noche ―dijo Aro.

―¿Tan pronto? ―preguntó Emmett.

―Aro, tiene que viajar a Washington por unos permisos de la empresa, tiene que estar temprano allá ―comentó Esme.

―Sí, quisiera quedarme, pues no me gustaría que nadie me cuente los acontecimientos ―dijo en doble sentido, pero nadie se percató.

―Bueno, buen viaje ―le deseó el ojiazul.

―Gracias.

Esme se fue con Edward y Aro se retiró dejando solos a Alice, Emmett y Bella.

―¿Desean algo de tomar? ―preguntó Alice.

―Si no es molestia, un poco de soda ―pidió Bella.

―¿Y tú grandulón?―dijo poniendo un beso sonoro en la mejilla de Emmett.

―Por ahora nada, enana.

Alice fue a buscar la soda de Bella.

―¿Cómo soportas a Aro? ―preguntó Bella aturdida.

―Bueno, él nunca me ha hecho nada, la pelea es entre Edward y él.

―¿Por la empresa?

―Sí, el quedó muy enfadado cuando su padre dejó todo a nombre de Edward.

―Pero, a Carslile también su padre le excluyó.

―Sí, pero Carslile nunca le gustó ser empresario, él es feliz con su carrera de médico, pero Aro es un hombre de negocio.

―Ohhhh, al menos Carslile no tiene que lidiar con Aro.

―Te equivocas, a pesar de que a Carslile no le gustan los negocios, se hace cargo de las ganancias y decisiones de la mitad de la empresa.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Bella aturdida.

―Lo que sucede es que la mitad de la empresa le pertenece a otras personas, ni me preguntes sobre eso, pues nunca me han querido decir, eso es entre Aro y Carslile, ni el mismo Edward los conoce. Según Carslile nos ha contado, resulta que estos socios desaparecieron de un día para otro, así que creyeron que los había secuestrado o algo así, pero después de algún tiempo, Carslile recibió una carta donde le cedían el poder de la mitad de la empresa a él. Aro al parecer no estaba de acuerdo, pues quería que dieran la cara, pero ellos no quisieron. Carslile ha tenido muchos problemas con su hermano Aro por ello.

―No entiendo, ¿Por qué esas personas no se hacen cargo de la mitad que le corresponden y tiene que hacerlo Carslile?

―Ellos viven en diferentes partes, creo que Groenlandia, África, Japón y otros países más, se la pasan viajando pues al parecer tienen otros negocios según Carslile.

―Qué raro ¿no?

―Pues, sí.

Alice regresó con un vaso de soda para Bella. El timbre sonó y Dana, la señora que hacía los quehaceres en la mansión fue a abrir, al parecer los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Mientras, Esme y Edward se encontraban en la habitación de tejidos de su madre.

―¿Me dirás que te sucede con Emmett y Bella?

―¿De qué hablas mamá? ―se hizo el desentendido.

―Sabes de que hablo mi amor, quizás no te haya criado, pero sé exactamente como actúas en ciertas situaciones, ¿te gusta Bella?

― ¡Mamá! ¿en serio estas bien?

―Mira Edward, no trates de hacerme ver como loca porque no lo soy, solo quiero que confíes en mí ―dijo agarrando sus manos.

―Mamá, no pasa nada, entre Bella y yo solo hay una relación laboral nada más, ella es novia de Emmett.

―Bueno, no te seguiré insistiendo, creeré lo que me dices entonces.

Esme sabía que su hijo le mentía, pero no quiso agobiarlo con preguntas. Ella sabía bien lo cerrado que podría resultar Edward y si él no quería decirle nada, no lo haría. Edward volvió al salón de juegos y comenzó a saludar a algunos invitados que habían llegado. Minutos después, Esme y Carslile habían bajado y comenzaron a compartir con los invitados. Eran unos veinte invitados, pues era un cumpleaños bastante privado, solo sus amistades cercanas. Emmett invitó a Bella a jugar un partido de Billar, mientras Edward los observaba sentado en el mueble.

―Se llevan muy bien ¿no? ―dijo Alice.

―Claro, parecen Shrek y Fiona ―dijo burlonamente.

―¿Estas celoso? ―pregunto Alice sorprendida.

―¿Por qué debo estarlo?

―¡Mierda! Te gusta Bella.

―Alice, lees mucha novela barata, no sé de donde sacas esas bobadas.

―A mí no me mientes, te gusta Bella y estas celoso.

―Que no me gusta, tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos.

―Jajajaaj ¿sabes lo que he aprendido de la lectura de novelas baratas? Que cuando un hombre dice que no le gusta una mujer, es porque en realidad le fascina, ahora te dejo porque jugaré con ellos ―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa mientras se alejaba.

Edward maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan obvio, pero sentía que en los últimos días estaba perdiendo el control. Bella, Alice y Emmett reían por lo mala que resultaba Bella jugando.

―Verán que ahora acierto ―dijo Isabella inclinándose y midiendo el tiro, cuando golpeó la pelota esta cayó en el hoyo.

―¿Lo ven? No soy tan mala.

Los tres comenzaron a reír. Cuando Bella se inclinó en la mesa de billar para jugar el dije de su cadenita salió fuera del traje, llamando la atención de Emmett, el cual se acercó a ella y tomó la medallita en sus mano.

―¡Qué bonita! ―dijo el ojiazul.

―Me la regalaron mis padres cuando tenía cinco años ―dijo con melancolía Bella.

En esos mismos momentos Esme se acercaba a ellos.

―¿Qué hacen? ―les preguntó, pero su corazón se paralizo al ver lo que Emmett tenía en la mano ―¿Y esa cadena? ―preguntó con confusión.

―Oh, es muy bonita ¿verdad?, es un regalo que los padres de Bella le hicieron cuando pequeña ―dijo Emmett soltando la cadenita y mirando a Esme, la cual palideció de momento.

―¿Me dejas verla? ―se dirigió a Bella.

―Oh claro.

Esme se dirigió con manos temblorosas y tomó la cadena en sus manos, la volteó y un gemido de sorpresa salió de su boca.

―¡Oh Dios mío!

* * *

Primeramente quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me han seguido desde el comienzo de la historia, aquellas que con sus comentarios me han animado a seguir hacia adelante, me hacen muy feliz hablar con ustedes y contestarles sus dudas, ustedes me animan cada día y lo aprecio muchísimo.

Gracias a mi amiga, confidente y cheerleader Lexy, eres un amor y te quiero un chorro.

Gracias a todas aquellas que toman de su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Puede ser que me tarde en actualizar, pues en esta semana estaré un poco ocupada por la celebración de la independecia de los Estados Unidos, ya que en mi país lo celebramos, pues somo ciudadanos americanos y es indispensable el celebrar este día, además de que ese mismo día, el 4 julio cumple años mi bebé más pequeño y tengo un pequeño BBQ familiar, trataré de actualizar tan pronto se me haga posible.

Gracias a todas.


	25. Chapter 25

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Meyer, el resto son mios.

Este fic es para mayores de 18 años. (escenas sexuales y vocabulario sexual explicito)

Este fic esta protegindo con derechos de autor, detalles en el perfil.

******POR FAVOR LEAN AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO***

DOS SECRETOS DESVELADOS, AUN FALTAN :)

* * *

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―exclamó con rostro pálido y desajustado Esme.

―No, no, no, no, Esto no puede estar pasando ―decía con ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese hablando con ella misma. Su tono de voz fue tan alarmante y fuerte que Carslile se dirigió a donde estaba con preocupación.

―¿Amor? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?

―Oh Carslile ―dijo abrazándolo y derramando un río de lágrimas que alarmaron a todos los que estaban allí presentes.

―¿Qué sucede tía? ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó Alice asustada.

Bella agarró su medallita en su puño con rostro descompuesto y atemorizado, ella sabía que la actitud de Esme tenía que ver con su cadena, algo dentro de ella la alarmó. Deseó salir de aquel lugar inmediatamente, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Se acercó a Emmett abrazándose a su pecho.

Edward observaba confusamente la escena y sintió que algo muy malo sucedía para que su madre estuviese en aquel estado. Agarró una de las manos de Esme que se encontraba en el pecho de Carslile y la jaló un poco para que se separara del cuerpo de su esposo.

―Hey, estamos aquí, confía en nosotros.

―Ay, hijo ―dijo ella dejando de abrazar a Carslile para abrazarlo a él.

―¿Amor nos tienes preocupado? ―dijo Carslile.

―Deben despedir a los invitados ―contestó ella.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto Alice.

―Hagan los que les digo por favor.

Edward se dirigió con Alice a despedir a los invitados, mientras Esme se alojó en los brazos de Carslile nuevamente. Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía ni que pensar. Se acercó al oído de Emmett.

―Por favor, vámonos ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

―Tranquila preciosa, no sé qué le sucede a Esme, pero todo va a estar bien.

―Quiero irme ―pidió desesperada.

―De acuerdo ―dijo aturdido ―Eh, Bella no se siente bien, así que nosotros nos iremos, no sin antes saber que estarás bien Esme ―dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello.

―No ―gritó ella mirándolos a los dos con alarma en sus ojos ―Ustedes no pueden irse, no.

―Esme, tranquila amor ―dijo su esposo con una confusión palpable. Emmett frunció su ceño, no se explicaba lo que le sucedía a su madre adoptiva, pero fuese lo que fuese era algo bastante grave.

Edward y Alice llegaron nuevamente a la estancia.

―Ya todos se han ido ―dijo Edward.

―¿Nos dirás que sucede cariño? ―preguntó Carslile en tono acogedor para no inquietarla.

Esme se soltó de los brazos de su esposo dirigiéndose hacía Bella y Emmett.

―Me permites, por favor ―pidió ella con los ojos aguados señalando la mano con la que Bella tenía rodeada el dije de mariposa. Isabella sabía que algo malo sucedía, pero no podía negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo. Con resistencia abrió su puño dejando ver el dije. Esme miró a Carslile y el rostro de este se transformó en una mueca de aturdimiento.

―No, no puede ser ―se quedó pensativo por un instante con las miradas de Edward, Alice, Emmett y Bella fijadas en él.

―Es ella, Carslile, mira detrás de la placa ―dijo Esme volviendo a llorar.

Carslile se acercó a Isabella y miró el dije con sorpresa, en esos momentos no le quedó duda alguna, la chica que se encontraba frente a él era Isabella Cullen, la hija de su hermano Charlie Cullen.

Bella se asustó y se abrazó al cuerpo de Emmett.

―¡Oh Dios! ―gritó Esme desplomándose en el suelo ―¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? ¿Cómo? ―decía histérica.

Carslile, Edward y Emmett se acercaron a ella que yacía lamentándose en el suelo. Bella miró a Alice quién estaba shockeada por la actitud de Esme.

―Cálmate cariño ―decía Carslile.

Esme se levantó sin escuchar las palabras de su esposo y se acercó a Bella y acarició su cabello.

―Tú….nunca pensé en volver a verte, te pareces a tu padre con la personalidad de tu madre.

Bella se tensó inmediatamente y sintió un terror que congelaba su sangre.

―No…no sé de qué me habla ―susurró confundida.

―Tus padres, eran Renne y Charlie Swan ¿cierto?

Bella no sabía que decir, pero no tenía escapatoria, tendría que aceptar lo que ella le preguntaba. Ellos no se veían malas personas, además tenía a Emmett quién la defendería de quien quisiese hacerle daño.

―Sí ―dijo asustada.

―Oh ¡Dios! ―exclamó Carslile acercándose a las dos ―No puedo creerlo.

―Emmett ―llamó Bella desesperada al ojiazul al sentirse amenazada. Este se posó a su lado y la abrazó.

―No ―dijo Esme observando a Emmett ―¡Dios! ustedes….no pueden estar juntos ―dijo volviendo a llorar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Emmett confuso.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando Esme? ―preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lloraba sobre el pecho de su esposo, era un llanto amargo y doloroso.

―Carslile, yo…no puedo….por favor ―pidió ella envuelta en llanto. Carslile sabía cuán duro resultaría decir lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

―Ven Esme, vamos todos a sentarnos.

Todos se sentaron en un silencio sepulcral. Las manos de Bella temblaban, Emmett la acariciaba para calmarla, pero no lo conseguía.

―Bueno, no sé por dónde comenzar ―decía Carslile algo inquieto ―Quiero que escuchen bien lo que tendré que decir, por favor no me interrumpan. Mi padre tuvo cuatro hijos, tres con mi madre y Aro que es hijo de la que fue su amante. Se preguntarán quién es mi otro hermano, pues para ustedes siempre fue Anthony y yo los únicos entre nuestros padres, lo cierto es que no es así. Tuve un hermano mayor, el cual fue nuestro ejemplo y el de Anthony. Nuestro padre le hizo estudiar administración de empresas, aunque ello no era su vocación. La verdad mi hermano no quería llevarle la contraria, así que hizo lo que él le pidió. La empresa pasó a ser manejada por él, mi padre estaba muy orgulloso, pero esa alegría no le duró mucho, ya que mi hermano se enamoró de una chica, la cual él no aprobaba.

Ella era una hermosa e inteligente joven, venía de una familia muy humilde, no favorecida económicamente. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación, pues pretendía una mujer de sociedad y adinerada para mí hermano. Este no se dejó de nuestro padre, así que siguió con su relación. Mi padre trató de separarlos, pero no triunfó. Se casarón a escondidas, mi padre estaba furioso. La verdad es que él le había perdido el respeto a mi padre desde que se enteró de que le fue infiel a nuestra madre. Par de años antes, mi hermano había descubierto que nuestro padre tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio, Aro.

Cuando este llegó a nuestras vidas todo fue muy confuso, incluso para mi madre que enfermó por el engaño de mi padre. Aro exigía lo que pertenecía, la verdad estaba en todo su derecho. Mi padre solía hostigar a la esposa de mi hermano para hacerlos separar.

La verdad no sé muchas cosas, solo sé que un día mi hermano desapareció con su mujer. Mi madre y mi padre se sentían acongojados por esto. Luego de dos años recibí una carta de él, diciéndome donde estaban viviendo. En la carta me pedía que no le dijese nada a nadie, solo a Anthony, en ese entonces yo ya me había casado con Esme y mi hermano Anthony con Elizabeth, quién si era adinerada y a la cual nuestro viejo aceptaba. Mi padre tampoco aceptaba a Esme, pero con la desaparición de mi hermano ya nada le importaba, incluso me salí con la mía y estudié lo que yo deseaba.

Él siguió llevando la empresa junto a Aro y Anthony, aunque este último se resistía, pues no deseaba estar al lado de Aró, pues lo culpaba por la enfermedad de nuestra madre. La verdad yo nunca le tuve rencor, pues él no tenía la culpa de los errores de nuestros padres. Mi padre siempre lo rechazó, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, pues legalmente tenía los mismos derechos en la empresa. Esme y yo viajamos a Alaska dónde se encontraban viviendo. Mi hermano me pidió que mantuviera su ubicación en secreto y así lo hice, nunca quiso decirme la razón principal del por qué se escondía, solo me decía que no quería que nuestro padre se metiera en su vida, yo sabía que había algo más, pues utilizaba apellido e identificaciones falsas.

Él solía decir que no quería que nuestro viejo le comenzara a fastidiar nuevamente, él sabía que si permanecía con nuestro apellido terminaría encontrándolo y haciéndole la vida imposible. En ello si le daba la razón, pues mi padre lo buscaba por cielo y tierra con un sin número de detectives privados, pues quería que regresara, mi padre le amaba, pero su actitud con la esposa de mi hermano era cruel.

Mi hermano Anthony también lo visitaba de vez en cuando, incluso cuando nacieron Alice y Edward viajaban para que los conociese. Mi hermano tuvo una hermosa niña. Estaba feliz, esa niña era su mundo, su razón de vivir. Le puso el nombre de nuestra abuela materna Isabella ―todos en la estancia se miraron confundidos al escuchar el nombre de Bella, esta tembló, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su mente se encontraba ida, tratando de encajar todo lo que Carslile estaba diciendo.

Estuvimos en contacto por muchos años. Cuando Isabella tenía cinco años fue la última vez que los vimos, pues de ahí en adelante solía mudarse mucho de ciudad. Mi hermano Anthony siempre supo más que yo, Charlie nunca quiso involucrarme en lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, decía que era el menor de los tres y no me involucraría en ciertas cosas. El año en que desapareció había vuelto a Chicago y vivía algo alejado de aquí, mi hermano y yo no lo sabíamos pues él nunca nos llamó. Intentaban no estar cerca de la ciudad, así que todo lo hacían en Indiana ya que vivían cerca del límite de esa ciudad.

Un día recibí un sobre, cuando lo abrí había una carta de Charlie diciéndome cosas extrañas. El sobre contenía los papeles legales en los cuales indicaba que la mitad de la empresa le pertenecía, mi padre nunca cambio eso, pues a pesar de su coraje por haber desaparecido lo amaba muchísimo, era su primogénito.

En su carta indicaba que me cedía sus acciones y que si algo le ocurriese cuidara por su parte de la empresa y se la cediera a su hija en su mayoría de edad. Anthony supo de esto y salió a buscarlo a varios estados que él pensaba que estaría, pero lo único que encontraron de esa búsqueda fue aquel fatal accidente, donde cayeron por un precipicio.

Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para buscar a Charlie y Renne, contraté otros investigadores a parte de los que tenía mi padre, pero todo fue en vano, nunca los encontramos, así que pensé lo peor. Como Charlie me dejó legalmente encargado de su parte, ni mi padre ni Aro pudieron protestar. No sabía si él seguía vivo o no, así que decidí decirles a ustedes que ellos estaban vivos, pero vivían en otra parte. Aro y yo sabemos que no es así, pero para justificar mi participación en la empresa antes ustedes inventamos la historia ―dijo Carslile.

―O sea, que esos supuestos dueños de la mitad de las acciones ¿eran tu hermano y cuñada? ―preguntó Emmett confundido.

―Sí, los padres de Bella, de Isabella Cullen Dwyer ―dijo Carslile observando a Bella la cual se encontraba con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y shokeada.

Él se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, pudo ver el espanto en su mirada y supo que estaba asustada.

―No te asuste cariño, nada te va a suceder, soy tu tío, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por encontrarte ―dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Bella no respondía, las palabras no fluían y quería desaparecer, gritar, morir y no ser testigo de tanto dolor. Emmett la abrazó y Esme se levantó del sofá aun nerviosa.

―Emmett, levántate ―pidió esta, casi sin poder hablar por el llanto.

―¿Qué? ¿Te sucede algo? ―preguntó el ojiazul extrañado por el accionar de su madre adoptiva.

Edward se apresuró al lado de su madre que parecía palidecer cada vez más. Alice estaba impresionada y observaba todo como si fuese un robot.

―Hijo, ven ―le tendió la mano a Emmett mientras Edward acariciaba sus hombros para confortarla.

―Hay otra cosa que deben saber ―dijo ella con un dolor que la carcomía, el tono de su voz fue suficiente para que Bella alzara su mirada hacía ella, había algo que le decía que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar. Carslile sostenía su mano, acariciándola en manera confortante, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello, solo se concentró en el rostro desencajado de Esme. Su esposo la miró por un instante y sabía que ella no lograría decir claramente lo que debía decir, así que tomó la palabra.

―Yo lo diré querida, es algo que me toca hacer a mí. Por favor Emmett, toma asiento ― Este se sentó al lado de Bella y tomó su mano acariciándola en señal de apoyo. Carslile se acomodó en el mueble que quedaba frente a ellos, se armó de fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas palabras que lastimarían a más de uno en aquella habitación.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, esperando que sus palabras salieran de una buena vez de su boca. Su voz tembló, pero prosiguió.

―Ustedes dos no pueden seguir con la relación que llevan, es imposible ―dijo con dolor en su voz.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Dios! esto es tan doloroso ―los ojos de Carslile retenían lágrimas de angustia y dolor ―Daría mi vida porque este momento nunca hubiese existido, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Isabella y tú no pueden tener nada porque…son hermanos ―terminó de decir, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro.

Esme comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de Edward, mientras este permanecía estupefacto junto a ella por la impactante noticia.

―¡Dios santo! ―murmuró Alice llevando sus manos a su boca.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo ese maldito cuento que acabas de decir? ―preguntó Emmett confundido mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado para el otro.

Bella se encontraba en un estado catatónico. Sus lágrimas bañaron todo su rostro. El dolor y la confusión que la azotaban en esos momentos era tan descomunal y desconocido para ella que se refugió en si misma creando un escudo a su alrededor.

Su mente no funcionaba, se había quedado en blanco. Sus ojos dilatados miraban a un punto indefinido que la hacía estar como si estuviese dormida y no existiese nada a su alrededor.

―No es un cuento hijo, es una verdad oculta. Todo ocurrió antes que nuestro hermano Charlie conociera a Renne, la madre de Bella. Él estuvo saliendo con la hija de un amigo de nuestro padre, o sea, tu madre, Kendra. Ella era hija única, tus abuelos la habían engendrado a una edad mayor. Cuando ella tenía quince años su madre murió de pulmonía. Luego, siete años después su padre también murió de un ataque al corazón.

Al ser hija única, era la heredera universal de la fortuna de sus padres. Mi padre la ayudó a manejar su empresa, fue entonces que ella y Charlie se conocieron. Kendra era una mujer muy hermosa, mi hermano quedó prendado de ella cuando la vio por primera vez. Nuestro padre estaba muy contento de que su primogénito hubiese conocido una mujer como ella. Él pretendía que nuestras empresas se fusionaran y fueran más poderosas. Al cabo del tiempo mi hermano comprometió a tu madre, pues deseaba casarse con ella, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Charlie la encontró en la cama con otro hombre, uno, que en esos momentos no conocíamos, Aro.

Aro no sabía que Kendra era la prometida de tu padre, al igual que Charlie no sabía que él era nuestro hermano. A partir de ese momento Charlie se enteró de la existencia de un nuevo hermano, y fue entonces que la caja de pandoras quedó abierta.

Mi hermano dejó a Kendra y está se fue a vivir a New York. No supimos nada más de ella. Luego de años, Aro vino a hablar conmigo sobre ella. Me comunicó que Kendra había tenido un hijo de Charlie hace muchos años, que él había mantenido contacto con ella hasta que este tuvo cuatro años, pero luego ella volvió a irse.

Aro te quería muchísimo, pues siempre quiso ser el padre de aquella criatura que tuvo la mujer que amaba, y aunque no fue así, él siempre te sintió como un hijo. Por par de años estuvo rastreándola con un detective privado hasta que dio con ella. Kendra estaba viviendo en Toronto, Aro tomó un viaje rápidamente y fue a buscarla, pero se topó con una noticia inimaginable, tu madre había muerto.

Cuando habló con el abogado de esta para saber de tu paradero, este le dijo que estabas en un orfanato, fue entonces cuando Aro vino a hablar conmigo y Esme, pues éramos la única alternativa para sacarte de allí y lo hicimos ―terminó de decir Carslile sintiendo un gran alivio en su alma.

―¿Y cómo están seguros que soy hijo de Charlie y no de Aro? Tú mismo acabas de decir que ellos estuvieron con mi madre al mismo tiempo ―La voz de Emmett se escuchaba esperanzada y desesperada porque todo lo que estaba escuchando fuese una confusión.

―Aro se hizo una prueba de paternidad y resultó ser negativa.

―Entonces, ¿cómo saben que soy hijo de Charlie? Digo, así como mi madre lo engañó con Aro pudieron haber más hombres en su vida.

―No, no los hubieron. Estamos muy seguros, por dos razones. Tomamos un cepillo de Charlie el cual contenía hebras de cabello y lo enviamos a analizar con unas pruebas de sangre que te realizamos cuando te adoptamos y el resultado fue un 99.9%. También, el lunar rojo que tienes bajo tu brazo es el mismo que tenía tu padre.

―No entiendo, ¿no que habían perdido el rastro de Charlie? ¿Cómo demonios pudieron obtener esas muestras de cabello? ―preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación.

―Yo fui a la última residencia que tuvo aquí en Chicago. Ellos dejaron todo antes de huir.

―No, eso no es verdad, no…no lo es, claro que no ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó descontrolado. Tomó un jarrón de flores que adornaba una de las mesitas al lado del mueble y la arrojó al suelo. Esme lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolía tanto presenciar tanta confusión, negación y dolor. Edward se acercó al ojiazul tratando de calmarlo.

―Tranquilo.

―No, no, a la mierda todo, esto es una equivocación ―repetía.

Bella no respondía y Esme se preocupó, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

―Bella cariño, ¿estás bien?―preguntó tratando de llamar su atención. Alice se acercó a ellas y trató de ayudar a su tía a hacer reaccionar a Isabella.

―Bella, Bella ―decía acariciando su cabello, pero ella no respondía.

―¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa Alice? ―preguntó Esme preocupada.

―Creo que está en estado de shock.

Mientras, Emmett seguía repitiendo incoherencias. Carslile se acercó a él y Edward para calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada, parecía estar ido y agresivo.

―Carslile ―gritó Esme.

Este se acercó rápidamente a su esposa quién tenía plasmada preocupación en su rostro.

―No responde ―dijo señalando a Bella.

Carslile la revisó y concluyó que se encontraba en estado de shock. Emmett tomó otro jarrón y lo tiró al suelo. No escuchaba a nadie, Edward trataba de hacerlo razonar, pero era como si le estuviese hablando a la pared.

―Edward ―lo llamó Carslile ―Necesito te lleves a Isabella de aquí. Debe estar en un lugar tranquilo, se encuentra en estado de shock. Le puede dar fiebre, vómitos, mareos, pérdida de visión entre otras cosas. Quiero que te la lleves a un lugar tranquilo, cualquier cosa que ocurra me llamas. Cuando reaccione me llamas, para ir a ver cómo está y hablar con ella. Necesito calmar a Emmett, es mejor que ella no esté aquí ¿entiendes? ―dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

―Sí, entiendo.

―Alice, acompaña a tu tía a su recámara por favor.

―No ―contestó Esme envuelta en lágrimas.

―Amor, es lo mejor, hay que esperar a que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce ―dijo suspirando por el cansancio emocional que llevaba a cuestas.

―Hijo, cuídala por favor ―pidió Esme a Edward.

―No te preocupes, lo haré.

Edward tomó en brazos a Bella, pues no respondía. Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos y eso hizo que su maltratado corazón comenzara a doler. Aún no podía procesar lo que aconteció en aquella habitación. Tenía en sus brazos a aquella joven que lo había cautivado y que se estaba convirtiendo en un trapo roto y maltrecho de la vida, como lo era él.

Edward sentó a Bella en el asiento del copiloto y echó el espaldar hacia atrás para recostarla en este. Le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha su auto. Isabella había cerrado sus ojos, se encontraba en la oscuridad de su interior, bloqueando todo pensamiento.

Llegaron al apartamento, Edward la tomó nuevamente en brazos y subió con ella ante la mirada sorprendida de Eleazar. Cuando ya se encontraba en su cuarto, suavemente la acostó sobre su cama. Por su forma de respirar sabía que se encontraba dormida. Se sentó en la butaca que había a un lado de la cama y se le quedó viendo tratando de grabarla completamente en su mente.

Nada de lo que había pasado le alegraba, ni tan siquiera el que Emmett y ella fuesen hermanos. Quizás si hubiese sido otro hombre estaría feliz por ello, pero él no lo estaba, pues fue un dolor dañino y doloroso para dos personas que amaba. Había algo que lo inquietaba y era si ellos habrían tenido sexo, él sabía que si aquello hubiese ocurrido sería algo difícil de superar.

Una hora más tarde un grito que había salido de la boca de Bella lo había levantado abruptamente del sueño que lo envolvía. Cuando abrió los ojos la vio sentada en la cama bañada en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Se dirigió velozmente hacía ella sentándose a un lado de la cama.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó acariciando uno de sus brazos.

―Dime que he estado soñando, que no he salido de aquí en todo el día ―dijo con rostro atormentado y un desespero que desgarraba todo su cuerpo.

―No, no has estado soñado ―dijo mirando sus ojos chocolate aguados a punto de desbordarse.

―Miénteme, por favor ―dijo agarrándolo de las mangas de su camisa.

―Shhhh, tranquila, necesito que te relajes.

―¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede estarme sucediendo esto? ¿ Qué mierdas hice mal para que me castiguen así? ―decía envuelta en llanto ―Quiero desaparecer, irme lejos, no saber de nada ni nadie ¡Maldita sea! ―maldijo levantándose de la cama como una desquiciada. Se adentró al walking closet mientras Edward la seguía. Tomó una maleta y la observó llenándola de cosas enloquecidamente. Edward se dirigió a su lado y tomó sus hombros poniéndola de frente a su rostro para que lo mirase.

―Hey, tranquilízate, tú no vas a ningún lado.

―Me largo, voy a desaparecer, no quiero saber de esta porquería de vida.

―¿Cómo dices eso? Haz encontrado a tus tíos, tu familia.

―¿A cambio de qué? ¿De enterarme, de que mi novio es mi hermano? ¿Qué mi padre guardaba un secreto que ni sus hermanos sabían? ¿Qué perdí a las dos personas que me dieron la vida por alguien que deseaba hacerles daño? ¿Qué tenía un abuelo déspota que nunca aceptó a mi madre y si hubiese sabido de mí tampoco me hubiese querido? ¿De qué carajos tengo que alegrarme, ah? Me iré ―dijo soltándose de la manos de Edward que la sujetaban y siguió empacando. Edward no iba a dejar que cometiera una locura, sabía que no estaba en sus cabales, no razonaba claramente.

―Tú no te vas y punto ―dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y alejándola de la maleta.

―Suéltame, ¡Maldita sea! Déjame ―decía llorando y forcejeando con Edward.

―Desquítate conmigo, saca todo tu dolor, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí ―dijo sentándose con ella en la butaca envuelta en sus brazos. Bella se quebró sobre él, lloraba por todo lo que vivió y lo que no llegó a vivir.

¿Nacemos sabiendo cómo lidiar con los golpes de la vida? Definitivamente no. Todos pasamos por circunstancias diferentes, unas peores que otras, pero al fin y al cabo debemos aprender a batallar con ellas. Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo es sumamente difícil y muchas veces el proceso es doloroso.

Bella estaba destruida. Quizás debió alegrarse por encontrar a su familia, pero no fue así, pues las noticias más lastimosas pesaban más que aquella noticia que debió alegrarla.

_Quisiera arrancar ese dolor de ti y vivirlo en tu lugar. He pasado por tanto dolor que cargar con el tuyo no me importaría, entregaría mí estropeada alma por verte feliz y evitarte todo este dolor que te consume. Me recuerdas tanto a mí, cuando apenas era un niño inocente al cual las circunstancias de la vida lo atropellaron y lo hicieron romperse completamente. ¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarte? No, definitivamente no puedo ayudarte, pues una alternativa seria entregarte mi roto corazón y eso nunca sucederá, tú no merece cargar con este dolor que desgarra cada centímetro de mí piel. Solo puedo estar como un espectador más junto a ti, viéndote batallar mientras te caes y levantas en el intento― pensaba Edward. _

Bella se durmió aferrada al pecho de Edward, mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente. Acercó su rostro a su cabello y lo olió impregnándose del olor natural de ella mezclado con algún champú frutal. Le encantaba toda ella, incluso su aroma lo atraía enloquecidamente.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió oliendo su cabello. Unos quejidos lo hicieron despertarse, era Bella que se quejaba como si algo le doliese. Cuando Edward separó su cara de su pecho esta estaba toda sudada y caliente, tenía calentura.

Él se levantó y la recostó en la cama mientras preparaba un baño tibio para bajarle la fiebre. Edward sabía que muchas de estas reacciones eran emocionales, pues él lo vivió muchas veces. Terminó de llenar la bañera y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba ella. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a desvestirla.

Totalmente desnuda la tomó en sus brazos llevándola al baño donde la sumergió en el agua. Bella se quejó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

―Tienes fiebre, este baño te ayudará ―dijo Edward tomando una esponja y vertiendo agua por su espalda. Ella se mantuvo totalmente quieta titiritando por el frío. Luego de unos minutos Edward le dijo que saliese y la envolvió en una toalla.

―Gracias, no te preocupes, ya me siento bien ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

La verdad es que mentía, no se sentía bien, pero no quería importunarlo.

―Le prometí a mi madre que te cuidaría.

_Bingo, ya sabía que esto no saldría solo de ti, aunque nada me importa, solo quiero desaparecer o dormir y que no me importe nada más ―pensó ella_

―No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes que ser mi niñera ―dijo Bella caminando al closet para buscar una piyama que ponerse. Edward supo a qué se refería, ella creía que él la cuidaba por obligación, pues su madre se lo pidió.

―Te cuido porque me nace hacerlo, no porque mi madre me lo haya pedido ―le aclaró.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio y se vistió en el walking closet, cuando salió, Edward se encontraba sentado en la butaca. Ella no tenía ganas de nada, así que se acostó nuevamente en la cama y se arropó.

―Creo, que si te levantas, te sentirás mucho mejor.

―Me siento cansada ―dijo en un susurro.

Edward sabía que esos síntomas eran el comienzo de una depresión segura y no podía dejarla caer en ello.

―Debes comer.

―No tengo hambre.

―Aunque no tengas hambre, debes alimentarte. Saldré a buscar algo de comer, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme al móvil, aunque no pienso tardarme tanto. Eleazar no te dejará salir del edifico, así que no intentes en desaparecer ―le advirtió.

Bella no dijo nada, maldijo mentalmente por su advertencia, pues de seguro ella hubiese aprovechado aquella oportunidad para irse. Edward salió de su recámara, escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abrió y cerró, supo que él se había marchado.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente por todo lo acontecido, mantuvo la compostura frente a él, pues no deseaba que la viera nuevamente en aquel estado que le daba asco a ella misma. Lo más que le dolía era que Emmett era su hermano.

_¡Dios¡ estuve a punto de hacer el amor con mi hermano, ¡mi hermano! ―decía casi gritando. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que aprender de todo esto? Nos tocamos, nos besamos, nos tratamos como una pareja ¡Maldita sea! Y resulta que somos hermanos_

Bella lloraba sin parar, le dolía su corazón y su alma quería escapar de su cuerpo para que aquel dolor no siguiera matándola más y más. Quería dejar de existir, por eso las ideas descabelladas que cruzaron por su mente cuando Edward la abandonó volvieron a ser latentes en sus pensamientos, pero no era tan fuerte como para ejecutarlas.

_Quiero olvidar todo, quién soy, dónde estoy, lo que me rodea, todo―susurraba._

Sin pensarlo o analizarlo se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de Edward. Necesitaba olvidar, y lo único que podría hacerlo en aquel momento era la cocaína. Era la única alternativa que tenía, pues si bebía alcohol, Edward se daría cuenta. Sin embargo con la cocaína podría hacerse la dormida y él no sospecharía nada.

Abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche y allí las vio, una considerable cantidad de pequeñas bolsitas repletas de cocaína. Con ojos aguados y manos temblorosas tomó unas siete bolsitas. Con el pulso acelerado se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, guardó las bolsitas de la droga en la gaveta de su ropa interior en el walking closet y tomó una llevándosela al baño.

Se sentó en el retrete y sin pensarlo abrió la bolsita e introdujo su dedo meñique. Recogió un poco con su uña llevándosela a la nariz y aspirando esta. El golpe de la droga fue fuerte, pues era coca de buena calidad. Un gemido salió de su boca, cerró la bolsita donde quedaba un poco más y la guardó en el botiquín. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cama, pero algo curioso pasó, sentía que se había tomado litros de bebidas energizantes.

Lo que Isabella no sabía es que no todo el mundo tiene la misma experiencia al consumir drogas. Cuando ella la tomó por primera vez le causó somnolencia y un viaje delicioso, esto porque era la primera vez que la consumía. Hay personas que le sucede esto, aunque no a todas. Al ser la segunda vez que consumía el efecto fue el verdadero que debió haber tenido la primera vez.

Se levantó de la cama con los ojos dilatados y una capa de sudor en toda su piel. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír como loca. Se dirigió a su walking closet y comenzó a sacar ropa de las gavetas tirándolas al piso. Murmuraba incoherencias y reía sin razón alguna.

Sentía mucho calor, creía que se quemaba, así que comenzó a desnudarse y siguió rebuscando en sus gavetas. Estaba tan drogada que no se dio cuenta cuando Edward entró a su cuarto y la llamó.

―Puedo ir a Irlanda, África…mejor no, al Tibet sería perfecto. Podría ponerme una baby doll blanca, para parecer pura y casta frente a los monjes, le bailaría lambada o sopa de caracol, jajajajajjaj ―reía Bella entruendosamente tratando de mover las caderas sensualmente.

Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándola. Sus ojos recorrieron toda su espalda desnuda. Observaba como ella meneaba sus nalgas en un sensual vaivén de caderas y sin darse cuenta se encontraba completamente duro.

―Bella ―volvió a llamarla, pues quería sacar los pensamientos de follársela de su cabeza.

Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y comenzó a reír volteándose. Edward no pudo sacar sus ojos de encima de ella, le miró las tetas y sus labios vaginales tragando hondo.

―Oh, creo que me podrías ayudar ―dijo ella acercándose a él.

―Creo que deberías vestirte ―dijo suspirando hondamente.

―Es que tengo mucho calor, estoy transpirando, además no es como si nunca me hubieses visto desnuda ―dijo en tono seductor.

La droga estaba despertando su libido, era una característica de la cocaína, se sentía excitada y con ganas de que Edward se la cogiera. Sus palabras lo alertaron, pero el cuerpo desnudo de Bella lo tenía hipnotizado. Ella llegó a su lado y tomó sus grandes manos y las colocó en sus nalgas mientras ella se colgó de su cuello.

―Deberías follarme, como tan solo tú sabes hacerlo, nadie más me ha follado, solo tú, tu verga es la única que ha entrado en mí cuerpo. Deseo que te entierres duro en mí y me hagas olvidar ―dijo juntando sus labios con los de él y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente. Edward sintió un gran alivio por su confesión, pues significaba que Emmett y ella nunca tuvieron sexo. Él se dejó envolver con el beso, apretó sus nalgas con fuerza arrancando un gemido de la boca de Bella. La tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo donde sintió su dura erección. Los dos se estaban comiendo mutuamente, parecía como si estuvieran teniendo sexo con aquel beso.

Edward estaba agitado, excitado, pero su razón aún funcionaba, él sabía que quién lo besaba no era Bella.

―Espera, ¿Qué te sucede? ―dijo separándose un poco de ella.

―Nada ¿Qué me puede suceder? ―comenzó a reír ―Estoy caliente, excitada y muy mojada para ti ―dijo acercándose a su boca nuevamente.

―No, algo te pasa.

Ella se separó de Edward y lo jaló de la mano llevándolo a la cama. Cuando estuvo parado en el borde, Bella lo empujó haciendo que se desplomara en esta.

―Quiero que me cojas ¿entiendes? Deseo que me entierres esa hermosa polla que tienes ―dijo sentándose sobre él. Tomó sus manos y las puso en sus pechos, Bella gimió y Edward también lo hizo, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. En un movimiento rápido Edward se volteó dejando a Bella debajo de su cuerpo. Puso su mano en su frente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

―¿Estas drogada? ―preguntó aturdido mientras miraba sus ojos chocolates dilatados.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas con ese tono santurrón? Tú te drogas, es verdaderamente excitante ¿no? ―dijo acariciando su mandíbula.

―¡Joder! ¡En verdad estas drogada! ¡Maldita sea! ―dijo levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

―¿Por qué tan agrio cariño? Ven, jódeme, devórame el coño y has lo que quieras conmigo ―dijo jalando su mano riendo.

―¡Basta! ―gritó Edward frustrado y enfurecido ―¿De dónde demonios sacaste la droga? ¿Qué has consumido? ―pregunto furioso.

―Eres un amargado, me has dejado caliente y empapada, no te diré ―dijo haciendo un puchero como una niña.

―Claro que me dirás ¡maldita sea! ―dijo Edward pegando un puño al lado de su rostro que estaba recostado en la cama. Lo hizo para amedrentarla y funcionó.

―Tu eres el proveedor, tu gaveta está llena de ese polvo blanco maravilloso.

―¡Joder! ―maldijo agarrando su cabello desesperadamente ―Quiero que me des los paquetitos que hayas cogido, y no trates de engañarme, sé cuántos habían.

―Simplemente amargado. Los que tome están en mi cajón de ropa interior.

Edward se dirigió rápidamente y los tomó. Se dirigió a su cuarto cogió todos lo que habían en su mesita. Fue a la cocina y encendió el triturador de comidas y los lanzó haciéndolos desaparecer por la tubería. Se sostuvo con sus dos manos del fregadero y respiró fuertemente. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

_¡Carajo! Nunca pensé que ella pudiese llegar a drogarse. ¿Lo habrá hecho cuando me fui a Londres? ¡Joder! de seguro que sí, pues también se autoflagelaba._

Edward cerró sus ojos y se sujetó de la barra de granito.

_¡Dios! se ha convertido en mí, es una sombra de todo lo que se ha adherido en mi alma. Verla a ella es como verme a mí mismo, pero es algo que me lástima mucho más. ¿Cómo puedo salvarla de todo este infierno? No quiero que se vuelva un ser oscuro como yo, pero tampoco puedo darle un mundo de amor y entrega. La amo, definitivamente lo hago, pero sé que la haré sufrir más con toda esta carga que llevo dentro de mí, de seguro sufrirá malditamente_

Luego de un rato y con algo de compostura, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Isabella. Suponía que debía de estar más tranquila, incluso se sentiría depresiva. Cuando entró al cuarto, ella estaba recostada de forma fetal en la cama. Se acercó a la cama, Bella estaba temblando, tenía escalofríos, era un síntoma que ocurría cuando la droga había desaparecido del cuerpo.

Con remordimiento y dolor, Edward la arropó. Se sentó nuevamente en la butaca, no se movería de la habitación. Pasó la noche allí, escuchando a Bella murmurar, quejarse, hablar y hasta gritar a causa de las pesadillas. A última instancia se recostó al lado de ella para tranquilizarla cuando alguna pesadilla la atacara.

Sintió la claridad azotar sus parpados cerrados. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y miró hacia su lado donde se encontraba el delgado y delicado cuerpo de Bella. Se veía tan frágil que le dolía. Se levantó de la cama y fue a su cuarto para darse un baño y lavarse los dientes.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca. Se encaminó nuevamente al cuarto de Bella donde había dejado su celular. Se sentó en la butaca donde durmió la mitad de la noche y marcó el número de la empresa.

―Buenos días Rachel, te habla Edward, ¿podrías pasarme con Joseph?, gracias.

―Hola Edward ―contestó Joseph el vicepresidente de la empresa.

―Hola Joseph. Te llamo, porque necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa por un tiempo indefinido. Tengo unos asuntos personales que resolver.

―No hay problema Edward, claro que me hago cargo, pero ¿estás bien? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo unos asuntos familiares delicados, pero nada grave.

―Bueno, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cualquier cosa significativa te llamo.

―Llamaré a Patty para que te entregue la agenda a seguir.

―De acuerdo.

―Gracias Joseph.

―Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

―Gracias.

Luego llamó a Patty y le dijo todos los pasos a seguir para que Joseph se hiciese cargo de su puesto. Su secretaria preguntó por Bella ya que esta solía almorzar frecuentemente con ella.

―Te diré la verdad porque confío en ti, Bella no está muy bien anímicamente. Ha recibido algunas noticias que la han golpeado duramente. Estamos tratando de que no caiga en una depresión, es por eso que no iré a trabajar por un tiempo indefinido.

―Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarle me avisa, Bella es una chica muy buena, yo la aprecio muchísimo, espero se recupere.

―Gracias Patty.

Edward suspiró y dejó que su cabeza cayese hacía atrás de la butaca cerrando sus ojos. Luego de un rato pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior decidió levantar a Bella, pues ya eran las 2:00 pm.

―Bella ―la llamó acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Mmmm.

―Es tarde, tienes que levantarte a comer.

Bella abrió los ojos tímidamente, pues se comenzaba a recordar del papelón que había hecho el día anterior por el efecto de la droga.

―Estoy cansada, no tengo hambre ―volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Edward, no permitiría que se enterrara en la mierda como lo él lo había hecho tantas veces.

―Tienes que levantarte.

―Edward por favor, déjame ―dijo ella con voz temblorosa, pues volvió a recordar todo nuevamente. Sentía que una pared de concretó le había caído encima. Su pecho dolía y pesaba tanto que ya no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese a su alrededor, solo quería sumirse en la soledad y no saber nada más.

―No, no te dejaré. Ven, vamos para que te des un baño.

―No tengo ánimos para nada, no quiero, deseo solo dormir.

Edward sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, la maldita depresión solía atosigarlo de aquella manera tan cruel que muchas veces quiso desaparecer. El la entendía a la perfección, pero no iba a permitir que ella pasara por lo mismo.

―Yo te ayudo, vamos ―dijo jalando de su brazo.

Bella quería sentirse bien y no tener que ser una carga para él, se sentía como una chiquilla insulsa que no puede valerse por sí misma, pero su mente hacía que no le importase mucho, era como si lo que antes le causara incomodidad ya no lo hacía, en mejores palabras, se sentía indiferente a todo.

Se dirigieron al baño y Edward encendió la ducha graduándola en una temperatura agradable.

―Puedo bañarme sola ―dijo Bella. Tenía unas abolsadas y oscuras ojeras que la hacían ver deprimentemente enferma. No se sentía bien, pues se encontraba mareada y con nauseas, pero no quería parecer una inútil frente a Edward, a parte no deseaba que contemplara en la mierda que se encontraba hecha.

―De acuerdo, pero de aquí no me muevo, no sé si vuelvas a ser capaz de drogarte.

―¿Estas desconfiando de mí? ―preguntó molesta.

―¿Debería confiar? Te has drogado y tan siquiera me imagino que no sabes cuál es la dosis correcta para que no te sobre drogaras, ¡carajo! ―dijo enfadado.

―Pues no, no sé cuál es la dosis correcta, pero me hubiese gustado joderme con una sobredosis y desaparecer de esta mierda de mundo que no me ofrece más que duros golpes cada vez más dolorosos ―comenzó a llorar amargamente.

El quebrantado corazón de Edward se apretujó en su pecho, sintió un dolor profundo por las palabras de Bella. Él conocía muy bien esa sensación de querer desaparecer, pero escucharla a ella decirlo era como si estuviese muriendo desoladoramente.

El no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas. Varías lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, las cuales humedecieron el sedoso cabello de ella. Bella lloraba amargamente y él dejaba que se desahogara de toda aflicción que la embargaba.

Cuando Bella se calmó, él la separó un poco de su cuerpo y tomó su rostro en sus manos mirándola fijamente.

―Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero debes saber que no estás sola. He sido un maldito hijo de puta contigo, lo sé, pero lo era para evitarte cosas como estas, yo no te dejaré sola.

Bella lo miraba penetrantemente sintiendo amarlo mucho más que antes.

―¿Sabes? Destruiste mi corazón cuando te fuiste, pero aún con todo el dolor que me causaste abandonándome, aún te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo ni por un segundo ―dijo bajando su cabeza.

Edward levantó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Perdóname Bella, nunca quise hacerte daño, solo es que yo…yo no puedo ofrecerte la entrega que tu deseas.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quién te lastimó tanto que se llevó tu amor?

Edward estaba a punto de quebrarse por sus preguntas, no deseaba hablar de aquello que un día lo lastimó, pero sabía que debía ser justo con Isabella y que ella pudiese entender el por qué no debía guardar ilusiones con respecto a él.

―Siéntate ―dijo el agarrando su mano y conduciéndola al retrete para que se sentase, pues se veía muy pálida, apagó la ducha y le dio la espalda. Él caminó hacia un pequeño tocador que se encontraba en el baño, el cual quedaba frente a dónde Bella se encontraba sentada. Ella se le quedó mirando mientras veía su espalda y posaba sus dos manos recostándose de frente al tocador.

―En mi vida hubo una mujer a la cual ame. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando la conocí. Fue un día de verano en el cual su preciosa voz me cautivó. Era una chica dulce, pura e inocente. Ella comprendía mi vida de mierda, pues vivió cosas que la hacían entenderme. Era preciosa, muy amorosa, pero me engaño ―dijo apretando sus manos en puño.

―¿Te fue infiel? ―preguntó Bella inocentemente.

―No, solo me engaño diciéndome que me amaba cuando no era cierto.

―¿Cómo? No entiendo.

―Ella fingió amarme para tenderme una trampa con su madre, la cual era la encargada del internado, no me preguntes nada más porque eso es todo lo que diré.

Bella lo vio mirarla a través del tocador con rostro adolorido.

―¿La amabas demasiado? ―preguntó Bella con dolor en su corazón, pues sabía que la contestación la mataría, pero su parte racional no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos.

―Más que a mí mismo ―dijo rompiendo el corazón de Bella en mil pedazos, pero no podía mentirle.

Bella sentía que apretujaban su pecho fuertemente, era una sensación desagradable. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las ganas de llorar aparecieron inmediatamente, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no hacerlo, pues aún le faltaba preguntarle lo más importante para ella.

―Edward…tú…¿qué siente por mí? ―preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

A Edward le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, comenzó a buscar posibles respuestas rápidamente en su mente, pues la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta no deseaba desvelarla.

―Yo…no lo sé ―mintió.

―¿Me quieres o me amas? ―volvió a preguntar.

―No quiero responder, mejor dejémoslo ahí ―dijo él encarándola.

―Solo tienes que decir sí o no.

―Yo… yo siento algo por ti, pero no puedo decirte si es amor, estoy confundido ―respondió.

Se hizo un silencio atormentador en aquel baño. Bella sabía que él estaba tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos eso la hacía sentirse un poco bien, pues sabía que el sentía algo importante por ella. Isabella se levantó del retrete y se dirigió a él. Lo miró fijamente a sus ojos y posó una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo suavemente.

―Quiero volver a ser tuya. Deseo que tomes mi cuerpo y mi alma y te adueñes de ellos. Hazme sentir que desaparezco y que me elevo a un lugar inimaginable. Tómame, bésame, poséeme, aduéñate de lo que soy, quiero fundirme en ti, en tu piel, tus besos, tus caricias, deseo ser una contigo ―dijo con ojos lujuriosos y necesitados.

* * *

Primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por no haber enviado los adelanto, estas semanas han sido muy duras para mi, pues he tenido muchos compromisos que atender, también ha sido un poco difícil pues he estado bloqueada totalmente, no porque no sepa como va la historia, pues la historia esta más que clara en mi mente, pero el desarrollarla en palabras resulta muchas veces muy agotador y eso sumándole que mis ánimos estaban en el suelo,pues me costó mucho poder terminarlo, es por eso que no es tan largo como los últimos que he publicado.

Quiero como siempre darle las gracias a una chica muy importante para mi, se ha convertido en mi amiga, confidente y motivadora, si no fuese por ella creo que este capitulo todavia no lo hubiese terminado, GRACIAS LEXY ERES LA MEJOR.

Para las que preguntan no tengo fecha de actualización, no me gusta tardarme mas de tres semanas, pero todo depende de mis compromisos y estado de ánimo.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me hacen sonreir con sus reviews pues estos me animan a seguir hacia adelante.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos luego...


End file.
